


Когда прольётся свет звезды

by Anonymous



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Какие силы сплетают и разбивают судьбы на дорогах жизни? Куда приведут пути, выбранные однажды в надежде или в отчаянии? И может ли услышать опустошенное сердце далекий голос несбывшейся мечты...Всего лишь сказка, вымысел и домысел о мире, где еще жива магия.Домыслы и фантазии о том, что прошло мимо трилогии.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое отступление, посвящённое второстепенным героям и событиям, описанным в главах 15-16: "Навстречу судьбе"  
> Продолжение можно прочесть здесь: "Пока сияет звезда"
> 
> И, если заинтересовали второстепенные герои, то добро пожаловать в эту историю:  
> "На далёких дорогах забытых времён"

3008 год т.э.  
месяц Иваннэт (сентябрь)

Синие осенние сумерки быстро разливались по притихшим горным ущельям. Холодный ветер заволакивал чёрный бархат неба клубами грязно-серых туч, но меж ними одна за другой загорались крупные яркие звёзды.  
Заиндевевшая тропа тонула в густой тени обрывистых скал, петляла по неприютным пустынным склонам и вилась над пропастью, временами сужаясь до почти непроходимого карниза. Три всадника в лёгких кожаных доспехах и тёплых меховых плащах ехали по тропе, почти не нарушая царившей тишины, — лишь их дыхание облачками клубилось в холодном воздухе. Они двигались довольно быстро и уверенно, а их лошади — рыжая и две гнедые — без лишних понуканий отлично выбирали твёрдый путь среди скользких камней, чуть присыпанных снегом выбоин и ям. Временами животные всё же замедляли поступь, а то и вовсе останавливались, — и тогда всадники разом спешивались и вели коней в поводу, ловко обходя преграждавшие путь валуны или особо опасные места, словно не замечая разверзшейся бездны за краем узкой тропы.  
Добравшись до нависающего над дорогой выступа, едущий первым всадник внезапно остановил размеренный шаг своего рыжего, осмотрелся по сторонам и спешился, поджидая остальных.  
— Удобное место, друзья. Остановимся и на время укроем здесь лошадей, — взмахом руки он указал на небольшую пещеру под выступом и направился к ней. От резкого движения капюшон плаща упал с его головы, и по плечам рассыпались светлые, отливающие серебристым блеском, длинные волосы.  
— Да, ты прав, хорошая мысль, — вслед за светловолосым к пещере подъехал один из его товарищей, тоже спешился и настороженно заглянул под тёмный проём свода. —Дождёмся восхода луны, иначе лошадям не преодолеть этот гребень.  
— Мы могли бы оставить их здесь до утра, а тем временем разведать тропу дальше, — с сомнением продолжил светловолосый, вопросительно взглянул на спутников и замолчал, ожидая ответ.  
— Без нас лошади могут и не дожить до утра, — возразил подъехавший третий всадник и ободряюще похлопал шею своего гнедого.  
— Их настолько много? — светловолосый кинул цепкий взгляд на поросшее кривыми соснами молчаливое ущелье и с сомнением изогнул бровь.  
— Уже меньше, — прозвучал ответ. — Хотя за последние две недели мы нашли более десятка следов — все в разных местах хребта. И редко какой день проходил без нежданных встреч.  
— Странно, их давно не встречали в здешних местах, — светловолосый хмыкнул и опустил на землю дорожный мешок, ободряюще потрепав рыжую гриву потянувшегося за рукой коня.  
— Да, ты прав, именно так — они ведут себя странно. Патрули уже не первый месяц обнаруживают их следы, но нападений на стражу не было. И у границ Имладриса никто не появлялся. Мы с дунэдайн разведали весь хребет, но так и не смогли узнать, что они ищут и зачем петляют по Хитаэглир. Последние два дня было тихо, и мы повернули к дому. Но вчера вечером заметили ещё один след.  
— Но почему вы здесь оказались только вдвоём? — светловолосый отвёл в глубь пещеры своего рыжего и хлопнул по крупу одного из гнедых, заставляя потесниться, чтобы дать возможность и третьему всаднику завести в укрытие своего коня.  
— Друг мой, ты же знаешь, мы всегда вдвоём, — лёгкая улыбка тронула губы третьего вошедшего в пещеру путешественника, сверкнувшего в свете звёзд удивительно яркими серыми глазами. Тряхнув головой, он откинул за спину прядь тёмных длинных волос, перехваченных на лбу узкой кожаной повязкой с гербовым узором. Немного помолчав, словно собираясь с мыслями и взвешивая слова, он добавил: — Не в наших правилах являться домой без результатов. А результатов как не было, так и нет. Мы не знаем, почему они снова покинули свои пещеры. Хитаэглир никогда не был безопасным, но сейчас всё становится... — он на мгновение запнулся, бросив быстрый взгляд на собеседников, — как когда-то... — не совсем складно завершил он и оборвал себя на полуслове.  
— Мы потеряли тот след ночью, во время нежданного снегопада, — тут же подхватил и продолжил его напарник, привычно ведя дальше плавное повествование, словно бы не два, а один голос рассказывали молчаливо внимающему светловолосому воину о долгом пути среди холодных серых скал. — Две недели пути и непрерывные стычки не прошли для отряда бесследно, к тому же Хэмир и Ардан были ранены. Эстель повёл дунэдайн к дому, а мы решили немного задержаться, чтобы осмотреть ещё и этот склон.  
Он взглянул на небо и тоже откинул с головы капюшон, открывая лицо: яркие серые глаза, тёмные длинные пряди волос, правильные черты лица, точь-в-точь как у сидящего рядом напарника-разведчика. Стряхнув налипшие на плащ снежинки, он обернулся к светловолосому:  
— А что привело сюда тебя? Неблизкий путь от ваших границ.  
— Владычица направила меня к вашему отцу.  
Темноволосые разведчики-братья переглянулись.  
— Тебя? — с удивлением переспросил один из них.  
— Меня, — слегка скривил губы светловолосый и задумчиво кивнул. Затем отошёл к выходу из пещеры, остановился на пороге и отвернулся.  
Повисла пауза. Неловкую тишину нарушило фырканье коня. Снова обменявшись взглядами и явно понимая друг друга без слов, один из близнецов-разведчиков приблизился к светловолосому, ободряюще коснулся его плеча и мягко произнёс:  
— Как бы там ни было, мы рады встретить тебя здесь, мой друг. Не печалься, не стоит тревожиться так. Ты же знаешь, что сейчас ничего не бывает случайно. У неё должны были быть на это свои причины...  
— Должны были быть... — эхом отозвался светловолосый, с тоской глядя на убегающую в скалах тропу.  
Снова разлилась тишина. А ночь окончательно поглотила Хитаэглир, баюкая притихшие склоны и ущелья...  
Внезапно в разрыве пелены туч полыхнула вспышка и яркая звёздочка, оставляя в небе серебристый росчерк, покатилась по небосводу к земле. Над ущельем повис низкий гул, земля под ногами дрогнула, каменное крошево зашуршало по склонам гор. Испуганные внезапным землетрясением кони захрапели и забились в узком пространстве пещеры. Укрывшиеся под её сводами всадники, оторвавшись от захватывающего зрелища, бросились успокаивать животных.  
В чёрном небе медленно угасал след упавшей где-то за хребет звезды...

 

* * *

 

...Темнота. Беспросветная темнота и глухая тишина, накрывшая мир... сама ставшая миром. Ни теней, ни звуков, ни запахов. Нет... ничего нет. Лишь Бесконечная Темнота, пустота и... Страх, что безотвратно поднимается приливной волной, неудержимо накатывает, растекается чёрной тьмой. Леденящий, тягучий, безмолвный Ужас... Обрывки образов мешаются меж собой, рвутся из цепкой хватки страха и бурлят месивом красочных картин, оставляя беспощадной тьме короткие искры угасающих воспоминаний...  
...И отчаянный крик разносится в темноте, вспарывая покрывало мрака.  
Крик возвращает жизнь.  
Ночь?.. Да, ночь. Всего лишь ночь...  
Мутные дрожащие блики, тени и отблески проступают в темноте, беспросветная Тьма расползается на клочки, лениво покачиваясь и шевелясь, превращаясь в размытые кляксы обычных ночных теней.  
Холодно... очень холодно...  
А настойчивый разум старательно будит непослушное тело. Только липкий холод не уходит — остается на коже, обжигает морозным дыханием, похрустывает и рассыпается в пальцах ледяной крошкой, стекает на землю подтаявшим снегом...

Сияющий шар ночного светила щедро расплескал серебро по заснеженной тропе в окружении обрывистых скал. Чуть поодаль, у груды осыпавшихся камней, слабо шевельнулся неясный силуэт — барахтающаяся тень, словно рвущаяся из липкого плена, забилась на камнях, скользнула по земле, вползла на склон и, наконец, отделилась от остальных теней ночи. Невысокая сгорбленная фигура медленно двинулась к освещённой тропе, слепо водя вокруг себя руками и неуверенно цепляясь за камни. Всего несколько шагов — и она остановилась, замерла на месте, всхлипывая и дрожа, а затем вскинула голову вверх, к льющемуся с неба серебру.  
Лунный свет заглянул в искажённое страхом женское лицо, запутался в растрёпанных, спутанных, грязных волосах — очевидно, светлых, но совершенно утративших природный блеск, — высветил широко распахнутые глаза — тёмные, совсем чёрные из-за расширенных зрачков. Покачиваясь и вздрагивая, женщина остановилась у тропы, вертя головой и глядя по сторонам пустыми безумными глазами, не решаясь или не имея больше сил ни на шаг.

 

* * *

 

Трое путников, покинувших пещеру и продолживших свой путь с восходом луны, неспешно шли по узкой тропе. Стараясь лишний раз не тревожить неосторожным звуком или движением ночь, они вели своих коней в поводьях и не сводили напряжённых взглядов со склонов гор. Обледеневшая тропа скользкой змейкой вилась под ногами, в воздухе медленно и плавно кружились резные снежинки. На этих высотах всегда царил холод, сковывая морозом землю и присыпая все неровности рыхлым снегом, чуть поскрипывающим под ногами. Голый камень и снег — даже чахлый кустарник не стремился зацепиться за негостеприимные склоны. Воины двигались легко и тихо, словно призраки, сливаясь с тенями скал. Их лошади мягко ступали по заснеженной тропе, мерно перебирая ногами и осторожно выбирая опору. Им всем предстоял ещё неблизкий путь до безопасных защищённых земель, и любая ошибка могла стать роковой.  
Тишину разорвал крик — долгий, пронзительный, переполненный тоской и страхом. Он прокатился над ущельем, заставив всех вздрогнуть, эхом отразился от скал, затрепетал в каменистых осыпях. Одна из лошадей, испуганно всхрапнув, взвилась на дыбы. Уверенная рука хозяина властно удержала её на месте, а несколько тихих слов быстро успокоили.  
Воины остановились — напряжённо озираясь, спешно оглядывая залитые серебристым сиянием пустые и безжизненные склоны гор, — недоуменно переглянулись: ничто не нарушало ночной покой. Они, несомненно, были одни.  
— Что-то не на шутку разыгрались сегодня горные духи, — вполголоса обронил один из близнецов с неуверенной улыбкой, стараясь скрасить гнетущее всех напряжение.  
— Ш-ш-ш... это не духи, — остановил его брат.  
— И не перевал... — подхватил их спутник.  
— В любом случае, нам лучше ускориться. Не хотелось бы в очередной раз проверять на дружелюбие здешние места.  
Против этого никто возражать не стал, и все трое тотчас же ускорили шаг, вскоре достигнув вершины хребта.  
Перевалив гряду, тропа начала затяжной, долгий и крутой спуск вниз, в очередное ущелье, поросшее всё теми же кривыми низкими соснами. На серых склонах местами забелели редкие заросли заснеженного кустарника. Под ногами теперь хрустели перемёрзшие листья и сухие ветки. Непредсказуемый своенравный перевал пропустил незваных гостей.  
Часть дороги до дна ущелья благополучно осталась позади, когда снова в морозном чистом воздухе прозвучал протяжный, полный ужаса крик: зазвенел переливами в скалах и оборвался резко на высокой ноте, стих, оставив по себе лишь перешептывание эха. Все трое воинов встревоженно переглянулись, близнецы обнажили мечи. Поиграв серебристыми бликами, клинки братьев разом засветились — тусклым, призрачным светом — положив конец неуверенности и сомнениям.  
Кивнув на тропу впереди себя, светловолосый воин оглянулся на спутников, не обронив ни слова, — да в том и не было нужды, опытные разведчики прекрасно понимали друг друга. Все трое слаженно и быстро свели коней с открытого пространства под защиту навала камней и разделились. Братья, словно две неприметные тени, растворились в ночи по обе стороны тропы, а светловолосый, сняв с плеча лук, бесшумно и быстро зашагал, не скрываясь, вперёд.

 

* * *

 

...Неровные зубцы гор, валуны на склонах и ближайшие деревья выплывали из окружающей тьмы размытыми пятнами. Покачивались и дрожали, обращались в ослепительно-белые вспышки, рассыпались мерцающими искрами и снова становились льющимся с небес серебром. Холодный шершавый камень ранил замёрзшие руки, словно нарочно подставляя неровные бока под непослушные пальцы. Острая боль билась в теле, заставляя мышцы дрожать, будя всё новые и новые ощущения: ледяные иглы на щеках, тёрпкий запах хвои, солёные капли, падающие с треснувших губ...  
Сквозь отдающийся в голове вязкий шум отчётливо зазвенела быстрая вода, тут же вызвав неодолимое желание ощутить её вкус. Шаг, другой... третий не удался — скользкий камень внезапно исчез из-под ноги, добавив ощущений пальцам рук, коленям и локтям. Но даже сквозь боль голос воды звал и манил...

Шатаясь, оскальзываясь и спотыкаясь, но всё же шаг за шагом приближаясь к желанной цели, выбравшаяся из теней сгорбленная женская фигурка медленно брела по тропе. Громкий топот множества тяжёлых шагов внезапно забился в расщелине — эхо исказило все звуки, заглушило сладкий говор ручья. И женщина остановилась, растерянно озираясь по сторонам. Из темноты появилось что-то массивное, загородив путь. Гулко звякнул металл, порождение ночи приблизилось, лунный свет заиграл на тяжёлом доспехе, покрывавшем массивные плечи. Она всмотрелась в приближающуюся размытую тень... и захлебнулась испуганным криком, отшатнулась, попыталась бежать.  
Разом грянул хохот множества хриплых голосов. Неуклюже запнувшись на неровных камнях, беглянка упала, замахала руками, словно что-то ища. Но нашла лишь ещё две окованные железом ноги, заступившие дорогу. И ещё... Неумолимо сжимался круг — уже не сбежать...  
Цепкие сильные руки ухватили её за плечи и рывком поставили на ноги, лицом к лицу перед чудовищным существом: почти лысый череп, покрытый сероватой толстой кожей, огромные тёмные глаза, сверкающие над приплюснутым носом, широкий рот с выступающими наружу клыками. Чудовище повело носом, явно принюхиваясь, и оскалилось в кривой ухмылке, явив жёлтые острые зубы. Из его рта вместе с волной тошнотворной вони вылетело несколько хрипов и отрывистых слов, в ответ на которые прокатился громкий лающий смех. Оцепенев от страха, пленница замерла: немигающий взгляд чужих глаз путал мысли и рождал панику, наполнял кошмарами даже самые дальние уголки измученного неясными видениями разума.  
Когтистые жёсткие пальцы, расцарапав подбородок, грубо повернули голову пленницы из стороны в сторону. Чудовище наклонилось — тёмные глаза его чуть прищурились и хищно блеснули. Новая волна зловонного дыхания вместе с хриплым смехом пахнула в лицо пленнице, и оцепенение спало. Дико закричав, она вывернулась из захвата и кинулась было прочь. Не ожидавшее такой прыти чудовище на мгновение опешило и ослабило хватку, лишь острые когти проложили глубокие борозды на плече вырвавшейся жертвы.  
Но ноги снова её подвели.  
Падая как подкошенная, она исступлённо зашарила вокруг себя обеими руками в тщетной попытке спастись. Под руку подвернулся острый камень. Намертво сцепив на нём пальцы, она изо всех сил ударила по вновь приближающейся морде. Онемевшую руку ожгло болью, брызнула чужая кровь — тягучая, тёмная. Взревев, чудовище ухватило пленницу за горло, рывком поставило на ноги и, размахнувшись, отвесило хлёсткую пощечину.  
Удар отбросил хрупкую фигурку назад, спиной на скалу, выбив из груди воздух. Её пальцы разжались, бесполезный камень ударил по ноге, но боли больше не было. Сползая на землю и пытаясь вдохнуть, она лихорадочно цеплялась за угасающее сознание, с отчаянной надеждой всё же желая найти выход из плотного кольца обступивших массивных тел.  
Одно из чудовищ — одноглазое, с рассеченной шрамом губой, — оказалось вдруг рядом, наклонилось к распростёртой на земле пленнице и что-то рыкнуло ей в лицо. Та лишь моргнула, цепенея телом, — сил не хватало уже хотя бы отвернуться от очередной волны вони. Её меркнущий взгляд ухватил взмах руки — искривленной и покрытой глубокими шрамами, с обрубками вместо двух пальцев, — и вторая пощёчина жаром ожгла щеку, заставляя откинуться назад. Но затылок не коснулся скалы — под одобрительный рёв её вздёрнули на ноги за волосы, не давая погрузиться в милосердную темноту.  
Яростно сверкая глазами, неспешно приблизился предводитель, занёс окровавленную руку для нового удара. Но внезапно остановился, безошибочно угадав мыли пленницы. Скорее же, скорее... — словно молил её мечущийся взгляд. Предводитель оскалился жуткой усмешкой, протяжно рыкнул, заставляя всех замолчать, и в его руке появился зазубренный клинок. Пленница в ужасе зажмурилась, безуспешно пытаясь вытолкнуть крик из онемевшего горла, забывая даже дышать...

Лёгкий свист — и кольцо тварей взревело, а горячие брызги окропили пленницу. Она едва устояла на ногах, вжавшись спиной и вцепившись из последних сил в скалы, когда исчезла, рванув напоследок пряди волос, тянущая вверх когтистая рука. Несмело приоткрыла глаза на изменившийся шум — предводитель в судорогах бился на земле, а из его шеи торчала стрела. Снег быстро темнел от густой тёмной крови, становясь чёрной грязью. Остальные чудовища настороженно оглядывались по сторонам, выхватив оружие, злобно скалясь и переговариваясь.  
Снова свистнули стрелы, и ещё два тела замертво рухнули в снег. Одноглазый громко взвыл и, пнув ближайшего собрата, первым бросился бежать. Вылетевшая из темноты стрела пресекла его попытку, и тут же разразившиеся криками твари кинулись врассыпную, пытаясь укрыться в тенях камней и скал.  
Словно из ниоткуда, на тропе перед беглецами вырос высокий силуэт. Проблеск стали — и бегущие твари рухнули от молниеносных ударов сверкающего длинного клинка. Ещё две лёгкие тени слетели со скалы по обе стороны от пленницы — и обступившие её кругом чудовища исчезли. Прижимаясь к скалам, слабо перебирая босыми ногами в тщетной попытке отодвинуться от растекающейся по снегу чёрной крови, она невидящим взглядом наблюдала за разразившейся бойней — три высоких воина, двигаясь грациозно и уверенно, словно в танце, беспощадно уничтожали перепуганных чудовищ, разбегающихся по сторонам...  
Сильный толчок в плечо свалил пленницу с ног. Над ней нависла оскаленная морда с занесённым зазубренным клинком. В ужасе вскрикнув и зажмурившись, она выбросила вперёд ладонью руку, отчаянно пытаясь остановить удар. Раздался резкий хрип и вой, но боль от клинка не пришла. Она открыла глаза — бой был окончен, звон металла утих. А угрожавшее кинжалом чудовище с дикими воплями корчилось в месиве снега и грязи, объятое ярким, полупрозрачным пламенем.  
Белооперённая стрела милосердно оборвала его крик.  
В свете жуткого костра, с трудом оторвавшись от следов побоища, она встретилась с поражёнными взглядами своих спасителей...

 

...Три пары ярких глаз с изумлением и недоверием взирали на цепляющуюся за камни невысокую, дрожащую, покрытую грязью и кровью, абсолютно обнажённую женскую фигурку, обратившую в факел орка несколько мгновений назад...


	2. Chapter 2

      Первым придя в себя, светловолосый воин сбросил свой плащ. Держа его в вытянутой руке, он медленно и осторожно приблизился к застывшей, словно статуя, незнакомке и прикрыл ей плечи. Ощутив исходящее от одежды тепло, она стала выходить из оцепенения. Неуверенно подняла подрагивающую руку, провела по разбитому лицу тонкими пальцами, размазывая кровь и грязь, в недоумении уставилась на испачканную ладонь и перевела на мужчину затравленный взгляд. Её глаза, тёмно-зелёные как летняя трава, встретились с настороженным внимательным взглядом ярко-синих, чуть светящихся в лунном свете, глаз воина.  
      — Кто ты? Что ты здесь делаешь? — негромко прозвучал его вопрос. Воин старался говорить нарочито спокойно и медленно, так же как двигался, опасаясь ещё сильнее перепугать напряжённую девушку.  
      Она молчала. Скользя сосредоточенным взглядом по ночному ущелью, казалось, она старательно подбирает слова, чтобы дать ответ.  
      Плавно, бесшумно и тоже медленно к ней приблизился ещё один воин — темноволосый, высокий, с правильными чертами лица и яркими серыми глазами. Пристально вглядевшись в хмурящуюся подрагивающую незнакомку, он покачал головой и произнёс, обращаясь к светловолосому:  
      — Она не понимает тебя.  
      Осторожно протянув руку, сероглазый воин прикоснулся к руке девушки, обращая на себя её внимание и испуганный взгляд. Ласковым, мелодичным голосом он задал какой-то вопрос, но на этот раз слова прозвучали иначе. Снова молчание. Слегка удивлённый воин медленно заговорил, перемежая речь вопросительными паузами и внимательно глядя на девушку. Испуганно замотав головой, она попыталась высвободить руку из его ладони. Трое мужчин обменялись изумлёнными взглядами.  
      — Попробуем немного иначе. — Сероглазый воин мягко пожал руку девушки, настороженно следящей за каждым движением своих спасителей, вновь привлекая её внимание. Пристально посмотрев ей в глаза и слегка склонив голову он произнёс, указав на себя: — Элладан.  
      Сделал небольшую паузу и взмахнул рукой в сторону стоящего немного позади третьего воина, такого же красивого, темноволосого и сероглазого, как и сам:  
      — Эльрохир.  
      Заметив, что испуганный взгляд переместился на брата, кивнувшего приветственно головой, он жестом представил третьего, светловолосого синеглазого воина:  
      — Халдир.  
      Поймав неуверенный взгляд незнакомки, Халдир склонил голову в приветствии, а затем, осторожно поведя рукой в её сторону, повторил свой вопрос:  
      — Кто ты?  
      Повисла выжидающая тишина. Взгляд широко распахнутых зелёных глаз застыл, вглядываясь, казалось, в самую глубину собственной души. Она осознала, что должна дать ответ на ставший понятным вопрос, только ответа у неё не было. Внутри была пустота. Пустота и чёрная бездонная пропасть там, где хранятся чувства, мысли, понятия, имена. Сознание её снова залила паника, навернулись слёзы, стало трудно дышать.  
      Воины растерянно переглянулись, не зная, что делать дальше и как добиться какого-либо ответа или действия от своей странной находки. Оставаться на месте среди перебитых орков — опасно, бросить её здесь одну — немыслимо, но и уводить насильно в таком состоянии нельзя — тело орка у её ног наглядно являло, чего можно ждать...  
      Острожное поглаживание по руке и тихие настойчивые слова вывели девушку из немого оцепенения, и она перевела на стоящего перед ней Элладана пустой взгляд. Лунный свет играл в его удивительных ясных глазах, разливал ровное сияние по гладкой коже, рассыпал блики на тёмных, как ночь, волосах. И глядя в прекрасные, чистые, отливающие серебром глаза, она почувствовала, что вот-вот готова исчезнуть, утонуть и раствориться в их спокойной глубине. Словно ласковой волной, лениво накатывающей на берег, её накрыло теплом, покоем и умиротворением. Где-то далеко-далеко, на краю пустого сознания под серебристым взглядом слабо шевельнулись осколки образов и каких-то чувств.  
      — Эленья... — с трудом разлепив непослушные губы, едва слышно прошептала она прерывающимся голосом.  
      «Эленья... Эленья... Эленья...» — кружился водоворот в сознании, когда её падающее тело подхватили сильные руки. В широко распахнутых потемневших глазах плескались звёзды...  
  
  


* * *

  
  
      Боль, отдаваясь во всём теле в такт мерному движению, настойчиво ломала сладкое спокойное забытье. От непрерывного покачивания к горлу подкатила тошнота. Попытавшись подавить дурноту и выровнять положение тела, она дёрнулась и едва не упала с лошади, на которой сидела боком, крепко удерживаемая сидящим позади всадником. Тихий мелодичный голос успокаивающе прошептал несколько слов. Приподнимая руку к раскалывающейся от боли голове, она запуталась в складках плаща и снова чуть не свалилась вниз. Кольцо рук сжалось сильнее, надёжно удерживая от падения, движение замедлилось. Цепляясь за спутника, она с трудом выровнялась, оторвавшись от его груди и тепла, которое ощущалось всё это время даже сквозь покрывший сознание туман. Часто заморгала, пытаясь согнать пелену с глаз, один из которых не желал открываться. А затем подняла голову и встретила взгляд. Синие глаза смотрели сочувственно и внимательно.  
      — Хал...дир, — невнятно пробормотала девушка, пытаясь сквозь боль, туман и тошноту нарисовать связную картину случившегося.  
      — Элладан, она очнулась, — окликнул воин скачущих впереди всадников, не оставляя без внимания приходящую в себя спутницу.  
      Братья придержали коней. Заглянув в разбитое, опухшее лицо девушки, на котором уже начал разливаться лиловый след пощечины, один из братьев наклонился и зачерпнул пригоршню снега с земли. Приложив снег к рассеченному ударом о камни лбу бывшей пленницы, он слегка усмехнулся, поймав её сосредоточенный взгляд, скользнувший с него на брата. Они были похожи как две капли воды и за свою долгую жизнь давно успели привыкнуть к подобному интересу.  
      — Элладан? — неуверенно произнесла девушка, разглядывая братьев.  
      — Нет, я Эльрохир, — поправил её воин и с лёгкой улыбкой кивнул на близнеца: — Вот Элладан.  
      Убрав руку от её лица, он осторожно стёр кровь, размытую растаявшим снегом, и добавил:  
      — Надо ехать. Мы сможем остановиться днём, и ты немного отдохнёшь, Эленья.  
      Та никак не отреагировала ни на обращение, ни на ободряющие слова, и воин разочарованно покачал головой, оглянувшись на брата.  
      Элладан внимательно всмотрелся в лицо девушки:  
      — Ну что ж, она не понимает нашу речь, но помнит наши имена и может говорить. После всего случившегося это не так и плохо. Поспешим. Нужно поскорее добраться до Имладриса, больше мы сейчас ничего не сможем сделать.  
      Сняв с пояса небольшую флягу, он поднес её к губам девушки и настойчиво произнёс:  
      — Мin, na-erui min yll. ***** — Отмерив ровно один глоток, Элладан убрал флягу, кивнул на дорогу и первым тронул коня.  
      Ощутив, как горячая волна, прокатившись по всему телу, отдалась теплом даже в кончиках заледеневших пальцев, Эленья с удивлением обнаружила, что боль почти отступила. Халдир, молча наблюдавший за всей гаммой эмоций, отразившихся на её лице, слегка шевельнул уголком губ и, осторожно прислонив спутницу к себе, направил коня на тропу.  
________________________________  
***** Один, только один глоток  
  


* * *

  
  
      К закату следующего дня у девушки начался сильный жар. Её неутомимые спутники, делая краткие остановки в пути, не дававшие ей особого отдыха, явно торопились. Их лошади были им под стать — казалось они, как и наездники, не чувствуют усталости и стремятся поскорее достичь одной им ведомой цели. Под озабоченными взглядами воинов, Эленья впала в странное состояние отрешённости, краем сознания следя за окружающим миром и почти не реагируя на происходящее. Ночь сменилась новым днём, а дрожь её тела уже не мог унять ни ещё один плащ, ни глоток чудесного напитка из фляги Элладана. Она тихо, не произнося ни слова, сидела впереди Халдира, прижимаясь щекой к его тёплой груди и слушая ровное сердцебиение.  
      Во время очередной остановки, падая с ног от резкого приступа головокружения и накатывающей волнами боли, девушка заметила короткий спор, разгоревшийся между братьями. Смысл произносимых слов по-прежнему был ей не ясен, но непривычно-громкая речь воинов проникла в затуманенный разум.  
      — Не в моих силах ей чем-либо помочь, — говорил Эльрохир, бросая на Эленью взволнованные взгляды. — Но ты должен попытаться.  
      — Я не смогу. Я не лекарь и ничем ей не помогу. Наших умений здесь явно не достаточно, — его брат, чуть прикрыв глаза, отрицательно качал головой. — Ты же знаешь, у меня нет дара отца. И она не эллет, я не знаю...  
      — Элладан, нам твои сомнения сейчас не помогут. Её жизненная сила уходит, ты же видишь сам. Ей помогут только в Имладрисе, но мы можем не успеть туда добраться! Если она будет без сознания, мы сможем двигаться быстрее. Лихорадка изматывает её, а мирувор лишь истощает последние силы. Она слабеет, и все наши усилия сейчас ухудшают её состояние. Это может убить её...  
      Элладан колебался, глядя на дрожащую девушку, едва сидящую на земле. Халдир, пытавшийся завернуть её в плащ и влить в рот глоток напитка из фляги, оставил свои бесплодные попытки и поднялся во весь рост. Взяв Элладана за плечи, он слегка подтолкнул его к цели:  
      — Давай, мой друг, попытайся. Хуже чем сейчас уже не будет, — негромкие слова положили конец всем спорам.  
      Элладан опустился на колени рядом с Эленьей. Поймав настороженно-испуганный взгляд зелёных глаз, он нахмурился и прошептал:  
      — Не бойся, девочка. Я просто хочу помочь.  
      Протянув обе руки, он осторожно коснулся её лица — опухшего, покрытого лиловыми кровоподтеками. Легонько скользнув по щекам к скулам, чуткие пальцы задержались у висков, медленно поглаживая.  
      Сквозь навалившуюся дремоту и мягкое обволакивающее тепло Эленья услышала тихий ласковый шёпот, уносящий сознание и снимающий боль усталого избитого тела. Расслабившись, она уже готова была соскользнуть в покой и умиротворение, отдавшись потоку тепла, идущему от рук Элладана, но внезапно уплывающее сознание забило тревогу, осознав осторожное прикосновение чужого разума. Широко распахнув глаза, она наткнулась на сияющий взгляд серебристо-серых глаз. И в тот же миг что-то внутри неё жадно рванулось навстречу этому взгляду в отчаянной попытке заполнить холодную гулкую пустоту, выдернув успокоившееся тело из пелены дурмана.  
      — Baw! — внезапно вскрикнула девушка, в ужасе вырываясь. — Аvo garo! *****  
      Ошеломлённый, Элладан выпустил её лицо из ладоней и отпрянул.  
      — Что... Что произошло? — осторожно нарушил повисшую тишину Эльрохир, переводя недоумевающий взгляд с брата на девушку. Они, одинаково удивлённые, по-прежнему пристально смотрели друг на друга, не обращая внимания на окружающих.  
      — Элладан... — Халдир тронул плечо замершего воина.  
      Тот, наконец, взглянул на встревоженных спутников, возвращаясь к реальности. Покачав головой, поднялся с колен:  
      — Я же говорил, что не знаю. Ее фэа... Не знаю... Я не смог её усыпить. Она яростно воспротивилась попытке моего вмешательства.  
      — Брат, очнись, ты слышал, что она сказала? — Эльрохир не мог придти в себя от неожиданности.  
      — Да, слышал. Я не знаю, как это объяснить... У неё огромные способности к осанвэ, а сила фэа... Я сам ещё не встречал такого у эдайн. Её слова — это отпечатки моей памяти, моих мыслей и слов. — И, помедлив, добавил: — А своей памяти у неё нет. Только осколки. Осколки в чёрной бездне...  
      — Поехали, — решительно произнес Халдир, выводя всех из задумчивости. — Чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
  
____________________  
* Нет! Не делай этого!

  
**Примечания:**

  
Имладрис - (синд.) Ривендел, одно из владений эльфов.  
фэа - (квен.) душа  
эдайн - (синд.) народ людей  
эллет - женщина народа эльфов  
осанвэ - обмен мыслями напрямую между сознаниями без выражения их словами  



	3. Chapter 3

      Долина Имладриса встретила путников солнцем и лёгким ветерком, шелестящим в только начинающей желтеть листве буков на склонах Хитаэглир. Сюда не долетали холодные ветра востока и севера, а высокие стены гор ещё хранили летнее тепло, щедро изливая его в долину.  
      Путь до безопасных земель, плохо запомнившийся быстро слабеющей и постоянно теряющей сознание девушке, был для всех нелёгким и сложным. Когда миновала граница высокогорных снегов и холод безжалостных вершин сменился ласковым ветерком с запахом луговых трав, Эленья, как называли девушку воины, немного ожила, доставив явное облегчение своим спутникам. Принимая от них воду и пищу, она лишь взглядом могла выразить благодарность, с трудом шевеля разбитыми губами. Всю дорогу она молчала и почти постоянно спала, сидя впереди Халдира, бессильно откинув голову на его плечо.  
      Сейчас, к концу долгого пути, выйдя на известную им одним дорогу и быстро спускаясь в долину по обрывистой, едва заметной тропке, братья, все дни хранившие сосредоточенное молчание, чуть оттаяли и затеяли разговор. Халдир же с каждой оставшейся позади лигой всё больше мрачнел, а в его односложных ответах и движениях всё сильнее ощущалось сдерживаемое напряжение.  
      К вечеру, когда закатное солнце окрасило в розоватые оттенки отроги гор, усталые лошади остановились у высокого крыльца большого дома, куда вывела мощённая белым камнем дорога под охраной нескольких сторожевых башен. На крыльце стоял высокий, статный мужчина в богатых тёмных одеждах, украшенных серебряной вышивкой. Его тёмные длинные волосы, охваченные у лба серебряным обручем, свободно струились по широким плечам, а серые глаза горели тревогой и нетерпением. За его спиной, у распахнутой настежь двери дома, виднелись и другие обитатели долины, с радостью встречающие прибывших.  
      Братья, спешившись, быстро взбежали по ступеням вверх, к встречающим. Двое юношей на дороге подхватили поводья коней, уводя их от дома. Темноволосый мужчина на крыльце с нетерпением сделал несколько шагов навстречу прибывшим, раскинул руки и крепко сжал в объятиях обоих братьев.  
      — Что случилось? Почему вы так задержались? — быстро заговорил он, поочерёдно оглядывая их. — Арагорн с отрядом вернулся больше недели назад.  
      — Отец, нам многое нужно тебе рассказать, — Эльрохир кивнул в сторону дороги.  
      — Но лучше показать, — добавил Элладан, отступая в сторону от ступеней, по которым поднимался Халдир, поддерживая под руку укутанную в грязный дорожный плащ хрупкую женскую фигурку.  
      Бросив быстрый взгляд на них, хозяин дома отметил для себя отдельные детали — встревоженные глаза сыновей, упрямо сжатые губы Халдира, лиловые следы ударов на лице девушки, её неуверенную походку и босые ноги, ступающие по мрамору лестницы.  
      — Le suilon, hir Elrond, — поприветствовал хозяина Халдир, почтительно склонив голову.  
      — Мae govannen, Haldir, — сделал тот ответный приветственный жест.  
      — Аdar, sen Еlenya, ***** — произнёс Элладан, указывая на девушку.  
      — По крайней мере, это всё, что мы от неё услышали, она не понимает ни синдарин, ни вестрон, — добавил Эльрохир.  
      При этих словах хозяин дома удивлённо вскинул брови.  
      Внимательно вслушиваясь в быструю речь говоривших и переводя между ними встревоженный взгляд, девушка напряглась и замерла при слове Еlenya, а затем неловко и растерянно кивнула в ответ на цепкий взгляд властного темноволосого хозяина дома.  
      — Приготовьте две гостевые комнаты и ужин, — распорядился он, обращаясь к юноше, держащему на дороге коня Халдира. Мимолётно оглянувшись на стоящих за его спиной мужчин, добавил: — Срочно приведите лекаря в гостевые. Я подойду немного позже.  
      Затем кивнул сыновьям:  
      — Буду ждать вас в кабинете. Халдир, я хочу выслушать твои вести, ты присоединишься к нам?  
      Халдир молча поклонился.  
      Взглянув на Эленью, хозяин жестом пригласил её в дом.  
      Она сделала несколько неуверенных шагов под внимательными взглядами множества глаз и покачнулась от нахлынувшего головокружения. Халдир неуловимым движением, ставшим уже привычным за последние дни, подхватил на руки едва не упавшую девушку и твёрдым шагом направился по хорошо известной ему дороге к гостевым комнатам.  
      Владыка Имладриса Эльронд проводил задумчивым взглядом светловолосого воина, невольно возвращаясь к болезненным воспоминаниям, запертым в глубине памяти вот уже пять столетий, когда он сам так же шёл тяжелой походкой в дом, неся на руках бесчувственное тело жены...  
____________________________________________  
***** — Приветствую, владыка Эльронд.  
— Добро пожаловать, Халдир.  
— Отец, это Эленья.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Высокий кабинет, отделанный резными панелями тёмного дерева, освещал ярко горящий огонь камина и нескольких высоких, искусно выкованных подсвечников, расставленных по углам комнаты. Дверь, ведущая на террасу, была приоткрыта. Лёгкий ветерок шевелил полупрозрачные занавеси на окне, донося в комнату пряный запах трав из сада и шум реки. За массивным столом сидел сосредоточенно-задумчивый владыка Эльронд. Погружённый в свои мысли, он рассеянно вертел правой рукой изящную серебряную чернильницу, слегка постукивая кончиками пальцев другой руки по узорчатому подлокотнику тяжёлого кресла. Меж бровей его залегла глубокая складка.  
      С нетерпением ожидая прихода сыновей, он всё пытался предположить, чем вызван нежданный приезд Халдира, стража границ Лотлориэна, который уже очень давно не появлялся в Имладрисе. Ровно с того самого рокового дня, воспоминания о котором Эльронд сегодня так старательно отгонял при встрече.  
      Владыка не ждал плохих вестей о дочери, жившей сейчас в Лориэне — это он бы уже почувствовал, да и посланец с такими вестями не стал бы медлить. Тогда что же заставило владык Золотого леса отправить стража границ в неблизкий путь к нему в Имладрис? Да, Халдир безусловно отличный воин, прекрасно знает и дороги, и тайные тропы, в былые времена часто ездил сюда, многие среди эльдар Имладриса были ему друзьями. Он умён, осторожен, многое видит, слышит, замечает и лучшего разведчика или посланца трудно найти. Но ведь владыкам Лориэна прекрасно было известно обо всём, что произошло здесь пять сотен лет назад, когда удалось вернуть тех, кто ещё был жив после плена...  
      Бесплодные размышления Эльронда были прерваны шагами за дверью, ведущей из кабинета во внутреннюю часть дома.  
      Внимательный взгляд владыки встретил вошедших сыновей и Халдира. Указав на расставленные в кабинете кресла, хозяин коротко обронил:  
      — Прошу. — Затем оперся на стол локтями и, опустив подбородок на сцепленные перед лицом пальцы, приготовился слушать.  
      Не зная, с чего повести непростой рассказ, близнецы-братья и посланец Золотого леса растерянно переглянулись.  
      — Начните с того момента, как вы расстались с Арагорном, — подсказал владыка.  
      Эльрохир согласно кивнул.  
      — После отъезда дунэдайн мы направились в сторону Карадраса, чтобы проверить до конца хребет, — начал он свою речь. — Накануне был небольшой снегопад, и след орков потерялся на перевале. За всё время преследования нам так и не удалось понять цель их поисков, а живых пленников захватить не удавалось. Но орков стало действительно много на всех склонах Хитаэглир к югу от Кирит Форн-ан-Андраф...  
      По мере рассказа его пальцы очерчивали подробный маршрут передвижений на карте, развёрнутой перед Эльрондом на столе, отмечая места стычек с орками, ночёвок и замеченных следов врага.  
      — Перед закатом мы встретили Халдира в этом ущелье. Дальше мы ехали вместе... — Эльрохир замялся, не зная, как увязать в короткий рассказ все случившиеся чуть позже события.  
      — Отец, дальше, позволь, я лучше тебе покажу, — подал голос молчавший до этого Элладан.  
      Эльронд кивнул и, встав из-за стола, подошёл к креслу сына. Взял его за руку, слегка прикрыл глаза — и тотчас же всё, пережитое сыновьями по пути домой, предстало его мысленному взору. На время забыв даже о присутствующих в кабинете, Эльронд глубоко задумался. Осторожно высвободив свою руку из рук отца, Элладан многозначительно переглянулся с братом:  
      — Отец, теперь ты знаешь то же, что и мы. У нас нет слов, чтобы пояснить все эти события... я никогда такого не встречал, — закончил он.  
      — Орки всё время шли за нами с момента встречи с ней. Мы ехали и днём, и ночью. Нам удалось оторваться только благодаря скорости. Быть может, было ошибкой привозить её сюда. И возможно, мы привели опасность в долину, — задумчиво проговорил Эльрохир. — Но оставить её одну в горах мы не могли.  
      Эльронд, взглянув на Эльрохира, предостерегающе поднял руку.  
      — Не говори так, сын, вы поступили правильно. В Имладрисе ещё есть силы, чтобы защитить наши границы, и злу сюда нет пути. Я рад, что в ваших сердцах есть место не только доблести, но и доброте, — спокойно сказал он. — Халдир, с чем прибыл ты к нам? — обратился владыка к хранившему молчание воину.  
      Поднявшись, Халдир протянул Эльронду запечатанные бумаги, почтительно склонив голову. Глаза владыки сверкнули теплом и радостью, когда он узнал на одном из посланий руку дочери. Снова кивнув Халдиру на кресло, он быстро вскрыл печати.  
      Начертанные рукой владычицы Галадриэли строки заставили Эльронда, в задумчивости расхаживающего по кабинету, пробежать их глазами несколько раз.  


Когда свет звезды, проливаясь дождём,  
Коснётся сердец, что прошли мрак и боль,  
Родится надежда, расступится тьма,  
И в мир обновлённый вернётся весна...  


  
      Смысл этих строк можно было толковать по разному, но владыка твёрдо знал, что никогда не стоит пренебрегать посланиями и предостережениями хозяйки Золотого леса, порой такими же туманными, иносказательными и загадочными, как и Зеркало, что их посылало.  
      Снова заняв своё место за письменным столом, Эльронд взглянул на Халдира.  
      — Больше она ничего не сказала?  
      — Скажи владыке, что жизнь остановить нельзя. Что никто не в силах и не вправе изменить свободную волю детей Эру, — заговорил Халдир, передавая Эльронду слова той, что отправила его в дальний путь через горы. — Мир изменяется, сказала она. Многое уходит и скоро не останется никого из помнящих былое.  
      — Благодарю, Халдир, — резко остановил его Эльронд. — Я понял слова владычицы Галадриэли.  
      Ему, пережившему уже две смены эпох и обладающему немалым даром предвидения, также были явственно ощутимы эти перемены. Леди Галадриэль не было нужды напоминать ему об этом.  
      Дважды он видел, как над миром нависал мрак. И дважды после этого занимался новый рассвет, рождённый надеждами, волей и усилиями тех, кто боролся. Боролся до конца, до последнего вздоха... теряя близких, друзей, себя...  
      Сейчас он чувствовал, как приближается новый виток этой борьбы. Чувствовал, что тьма снова сгущается над Средиземьем. Но уже не ощущал ни в своем сердце, ни в сердцах многих эльдар того огня, который на заре мира придавал сил. Слишком много их ушло, слишком многое было утрачено. Память хранит не только радости, но и все потери. И боль потерь всё сильнее зовёт туда, где можно найти покой, где ждут... Как знать, будь сейчас здесь, с ним рядом та, что унесла за море его сердце, может быть, и он бы по иному воспринимал этот мир...  
      Он взглянул на сыновей, и сердце его сжалось. Они так напоминали владыке его самого в былые эпохи — тот же огонь в глазах, те же сердечные порывы, жажда открытий и познания мира. Мир, что родится из огня новой войны, будет принадлежать им. Им предстоит создать его, им предстоит жить. Им предстоит выбирать свою судьбу, как это уже сделала его дочь...  
      Владычице Лотлориэна не было нужды напоминать ему об этом...  
      — Прости, Халдир, мою резкость, но я уже говорил с дочерью об этом, — нарушил тишину Эльронд, отрываясь от размышлений. — Я скажу это вам, как говорил вашей сестре, как повторю владычице Галадриэль, — повернулся он к сыновьям. — Я прекрасно знаю, что не в моей власти выбирать судьбу моих детей. Я приму любой ваш выбор, каким бы он ни был. Если ваша сестра тверда в своем решении... да будет так... Я уже дал ей своё согласие. Халдир, прошу, передай ей, пусть возвращается домой. Боюсь, скоро будет сложно обеспечить её безопасность в путешествии.  
      Поднявшись из-за стола, владыка Имладриса дал понять, что разговор окончен. Халдир, Элладан и Эльрохир покинули кабинет. Эльронд, провожая их взглядом, неожиданно окликнул выходящего из двери последним Халдира:  
      — Халдир!  
      Остановившись в дверях, воин обернулся.  
      — Скажи, почему владыки Лориэна прислали именно тебя?  
      Глядя в серые непроницаемые глаза, посланник покачал головой и ровным голосом ответил:  
      — Не знаю, я сам ни единожды задавался этим вопросом.  
      — Может быть, слова владычицы направлены также и к твоему сердцу?  
      Ответом было молчание.  
      — Она во многом права. Жизнь идет, всё изменяется. Нельзя жить только прошлым...  
      — У тебя, владыка, есть хотя бы надежда на будущее, — тихо произнёс Халдир.  
      — Надежда есть у всех. Нужно только её найти, — в тон ему ответил Эльронд, слегка склонив голову и наблюдая за воином.  
      Так и не сумев ничего прочесть на бесстрастном лице Халдира, Эльронд бросил на стол бумаги, которые всё ещё держал в руках:  
      — Как бы там ни было, я рад снова видеть тебя здесь. И постараюсь побыстрее передать тебе ответные послания для владык Лориэна.  
      Поклонившись, Халдир молча покинул кабинет и, не оборачиваясь, направился через библиотеку к выходу из дома, спиной ощущая сочувственный и печальный взгляд Эльронда.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Я надеялся найти тебя здесь, мой друг, — произнёс высокий золотоволосый мужчина, тихо выйдя к ручью из сумрачных вечерних аллей.  
      Один из срывающийся с высокого плато над Имладрисом водопадов, убегая в долину стремительным потоком, разделял сад позади Главного дома на несколько частей, соединённых многочисленными узкими каменными мостиками, переброшенными над глубокими обрывами с бурлящими водами. На одном из таких изогнутых мостов, увитом лозами синих цветов, стоял Халдир, слегка опираясь на невысокие ажурные перила.  
      — Я становлюсь настолько предсказуем? — не отрывая взгляда от ревущего под мостом потока, спросил страж.  
      — Я рад снова тебя видеть, — не отвечая на вопрос, золотоволосый мужчина взошел на мостик и встал рядом с Халдиром, устремив спокойный взгляд на бегущую воду, вихрящуюся водоворотами у валунов за поворотом русла. Каждое его движение — обманчиво-плавное и неспешное сейчас — словно призвано было не являть до поры посторонним взглядам скрытую силу; тёмные одежды с богатым золотым шитьём лишь подчёркивали мощь тренированного тела; и мало кто мог противостоять его руке, когда тонкие пальцы смыкались на рукояти клинка.  
      — Взаимно, лорд Глорфиндэль, — повернувшись к собеседнику, Халдир вежливо склонил голову в приветствии. Спокойное и бесстрастное лицо стража не выражало никаких эмоций, кроме обычной учтивости, но в глубине глаз лорд успел заметить мелькнувшую тоску и безысходность.  
      — Перестань, друг мой, — коснувшись плеча Халдира, Глорфиндэль чуть пожал его.  
      Дружеский жест сломал холодную отчуждённость, и воин, стараясь скрыть эмоции, снова отвернулся. Закатное солнце отразилось в воде, окрасив её алым цветом, бликами заиграв на лицах мужчин. Пальцы Халдира с силой сомкнулись на перилах моста.  
      — Хватит, Халдир. Пойдём, — лорд Глорфиндэль хлопнул воина по плечу, — я хочу поговорить с тобой.  
      — О чём? — устало спросил тот, поворачиваясь к лорду. — Я передал владыке Эльронду все послания, что привёз из наших земель. Мне нечего добавить к тому, что владыка сейчас обсуждал со своим Советом.  
      — Как же ты похож на отца, упрямец, — Глорфиндэль качнул головой, слегка усмехаясь. — Идём, поговорим, — он повернулся, спустился с моста и по дорожке через сад направился к отдельно стоящему высокому дому, служившему ему жилищем. — О твоих приключениях по дороге в Имладрис, — добавил он не оборачиваясь, безошибочно различая позади себя лёгкую поступь воина.  
      Задержавшись возле дежурившего у входа в дом юноши и отдав несколько коротких распоряжений, лорд Глорфиндэль провёл Халдира в свой кабинет. Смахнув с заваленного бумагами стола разложенные карты, он кивнул Халдиру на кресло и, достав из небольшого шкафчика бокалы, налил вина себе и гостю.  
      — Сейчас нам принесут ужин, — лорд протянул Халдиру бокал, опустился в кресло и, пригубив вино, устало потёр лоб. — Присаживайся, мой друг, мы давно не виделись. Рассказывай...  
  


* * *

  
  
      Тихо приоткрыв дверь и переступив порог слабо освещённой гостевой комнаты, Эльронд жестом остановил высокую темноволосую женщину, при его появлении легко и гибко поднявшуюся из кресла у небольшого столика, заставленного посудой и бутылочками с разноцветными жидкостями и травами. Женщина вернулась на место и продолжила точно выверенными движениями смешивать что-то в глубокой чаше, добавляя время от времени различные ингредиенты.  
      Подойдя к изголовью широкой кровати с откинутыми занавесями балдахина, владыка остановился и внимательно всмотрелся в спящую гостью. В свете горящих свечей и теплящегося камина разметавшиеся по подушке светлые волосы, вымытые от пыли, крови и грязи, всё ещё слегка влажные, отливали золотом. Правильными чертами лица — высокий лоб, прямой нос, ровный подбородок, чётко очерченные губы — спящая девушка походила на холодную мраморную статую, в которой каждый находит что-то близкое своему сердцу и взору. Светлые тонкие брови гармонировали с цветом волос, и сложно было угадать по бархатисто-гладкой светлой коже, не тронутой ни солнцем, ни временем, возраст странной гостьи.  
      Владыка Эльронд был абсолютно уверен в том, что в ней нет ни капли крови эльдар. Ему, в чьих венах текла кровь всех народов Средиземья, это было ясно с первого взгляда. Но что-то в её облике смущало и не давало возможности с уверенностью сказать, дочерью какого народа эдайн она является. «Никогда не встречал такого у эдайн...» — всплыли в памяти владыки слова Элладана. Да, его сын неплохо знает людей. Он прав, абсолютно прав по поводу этой незнакомки. Эдайн без памяти, с именем на древнем языке и странными способностями...  
      Вздрогнув и судорожно вздохнув, спящая закашлялась. Женщина в кресле встала и, пересев на кровать, приподняла её голову, поднеся к губам чашу с отваром. Эльронд протянул руку и тыльной стороной ладони коснулся лба девушки. У неё был сильный жар. Окинув взглядом стоящие на столике лекарства и травы, владыка молча дождался, когда целительница снова уложит девушку на подушку.  
      — Истэлен, — обратился Эльронд к темноволосой красавице-лекарю, — что ты можешь сказать о нашей гостье?  
      Целительница задумчиво покачала головой, глядя на спящую девушку, мягким движением руки отёрла выступившую на её лбу испарину и ответила:  
      — Не знаю, владыка. Она истощена, избита и больна. Странная девушка...  
      — Она говорила что-нибудь?  
      — Нет, владыка. По-моему, она не понимает мою речь. Или же у неё мутится сознание от жара. — Немного помолчав, целительница продолжила: — Я пришла сразу же, как только Линдир передал, что нужен лекарь в гостевую. Она сидела в кресле и была почти без сознания, слабо реагируя на окружающих. Когда ушёл Халдир, мы с Эллотмериль искупали её, и она тотчас же уснула. У неё жар, сильный кашель, головные боли и слабость. Переломов нет, только сильные ушибы. Сейчас смертельной опасности для её жизни нет. Через несколько недель она будет полностью здорова.  
      — Ну что ж, Истэлен, на эти несколько недель я поручаю её твоим заботам, — мягко улыбнулся Эльронд целительнице. — Постарайся, чтобы она поскорее восстановила силы.  
      Повернувшись, он направился к выходу из комнаты.  
      — Владыка, — остановил его голос Истэлен. — Кто она такая?  
      — Сейчас она та, что нуждается в нашей помощи, — ответил ей Эльронд. — А остальное она расскажет нам сама, когда поправится.  


  
**Примечания:**

  
Эльдар - народ эльфов  
Эдайн - народ людей  
Истэлен - от ist (синд.) знание и elen (синд.) звезда  
Эллотмериль - (синд.) elloth - цветок, meril - роза  



	4. Chapter 4

      Яркое солнце заливало комнату осенним золотом. Отражалось в высоком зеркале на противоположной от окна стене, переливалось радугой на гранях хрустального кубка, стоящего на столике у кровати. Лежащая в кровати девушка протянула к кубку руку и осторожно провела пальцем по искристой резьбе, любуясь из-под чуть приоткрытых век игрой света.  
      — Мaer aur, sell, ***** — коснулся её слуха чистый тихий голос.  
      Повернув голову на голос, она встретилась с ласковым взглядом сияющих серых глаз.  
      — Маэр аур, Элладан, — прошептала она в ответ темноволосому эльда, присевшему на край широкой кровати.  
      Улыбнувшись, Элладан взял кубок со столика рядом с кроватью и поднёс девушке. Та приняла его в руки, приподнялась на постели, опираясь спиной о резное изголовье кровати, и выпила.  
      — Я рад, что ты больше не боишься меня, девочка, — всё так же тихо продолжил Элладан, не отводя от неё взгляда. — Теперь ты понимаешь, что я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого?  
      Девушка, держа кубок в руках, кивнула.  
      — Почему ты всегда зовёшь меня девочкой? Почему не по имени? — спросила она.  
      Снова улыбнувшись, эльда ответил:  
      — Эленья, боюсь, что это имя я сам в первую встречу невольно дал тебе. Но если оно тебе нравится, я с удовольствием буду звать тебя так и дальше.  
      Эленья опустила глаза, глядя в искрящийся кубок и снова невольно уносясь мыслями к тому дню, когда впервые увидела трёх воинов на заснеженной тропе.  
      — Элладан, мне тогда было страшно... Так страшно... Мне и сейчас страшно. Я ничего не помню, ничего не знаю. Я никто... Меня нет...  
      — Ш-ш-ш, — его плавная речь и тихий голос успокаивали, убаюкивая страхи. — Нет, не говори так. — Он коснулся её руки, забирая кубок. Поставил его на столик и мягко накрыл ладони девушки своими. — Посмотри на меня, Эленья.  
      Она вскинула взгляд, едва сдерживая непролитые слёзы.  
      — Никогда... слышишь меня?.. никогда так не говори. Ты есть, девочка. И ты всё узнаешь, и всему научишься. Я обещаю, я помогу тебе. У тебя чудесный дар. Я научу тебя его использовать.  
      Тихие слова, смешиваясь с журчанием реки за окном, уносили страхи и сомнения, увлекая распахнутое сознание Эленьи вслед за сознанием Элладана, заполнявшего бездонную пустоту в ней и щедро дарившего то, чего у неё не было — свою уверенность, свои знания, память...  
____________________________  
* - Доброе утро, девочка  
  


* * *

  
      После возвращения домой сыновей владыки прошло три недели. Осень уверенно вступала в права, покрывая золотом склоны гор и всё ещё даря тёплые солнечные дни. Жизнь в долине размеренно текла по обычному руслу, не считая распоряжения Эльронда усилить патрулирование границ. Сам владыка, на следующий день после возвращения сыновей отлучившись в горы в сопровождении лишь своего военачальника, лорда Глорфиндэля, проводил дни в кабинете и библиотеке, часто вызывая к себе то сыновей, то советников. Халдир, спустя неделю после приезда, уехал назад в Лотлориэн, едва дождавшись ответных посланий от владыки Имладриса.  
      Как и обещала Истэлен, несколько ночей неусыпно просидевшая у кровати Эленьи, здоровье девушки вскоре пошло на поправку. Эльронд, несколько раз навещавший её на протяжении болезни, согласился с Элладаном, что у их гостьи весьма необычные для эдайн способности к осанвэ. Элладан же приходил к Эленье каждый день. И незаметно для себя она настолько привыкла к его ровному дружескому отношению и ласковому голосу, что уже без испуга и паники стала всё смелее открывать ему сознание.  
      Благодаря этому, к концу третьей недели своего пребывания в Имладрисе, Эленья, обладая прекрасной памятью и жаждой знаний, начала понимать незнакомую речь и привыкать к общению с окружающими. Ей уже не нужно было делать над собой усилие для понимания чужих слов, и всё чаще она ловила себя на том, что может, не задумываясь, ответить готовой фразой на заданный вопрос. Это приносило ей большую радость, позволяя на время забыть о страхе и пустоте, по-прежнему ощущаемым внутри.  
      Вскоре ещё одной радостью для девушки стали прогулки. Впервые покинув комнату в сопровождении Истэлен и её дочери, Эллотмериль, постигавшей искусство целителя от матери, она была поражена красотой долины. В день приезда Эленья почти ничего не замечала вокруг и когда впервые после болезни самостоятельно вышла на порог дома, то просто застыла, зачарованная открывшейся взору картиной. Грозно нависающие со всех сторон скалы, потрясающие воображение несмолкающие водопады, белоснежные ажурные башни, защищающие подходы к долине, утопающие в цветах благоухающие аллеи, стремительные потоки под изогнутыми мостами... Делая первые шаги и замирая от восхищения, Эленья даже не обратила внимания на Истэлен, следившую за своей подопечной с непонятной грустью в глазах.  
      Приобняв дочь и склонившись к её уху, так, чтобы сказанные слова были слышны только ей, целительница прошептала:  
      — Помни, милая, что исцелить тело помогает то, что тронет душу. Иногда можно вернуть жизнь, дав силы фэа. Но ты, как целитель, должна быть готова к тому, что порой никакие усилия твоего дара не помогут вернуть огонь фэа, которая отказывается от жизни.  
      — Я помню, нана, не нужно сейчас об этом... — Эллотмериль, как всегда, с полуслова поняла мать.  
      — Ты была тогда совсем юной, девочка моя, — Истэлен, поглощённая своими воспоминаниями, ласково погладила дочь по роскошным тёмным волосам. — Совсем юной...  
      — Но я помню...  
      Недосказанные слова словно бросили тень на сияющий теплом и солнцем день, но Эленья в тот миг не замечала ничего. Оглядываясь по сторонам и лучась радостью, она рассматривала великолепие Имладриса. И обе целительницы невольно улыбнулись её радужному настроению и неприкрытому восторгу, отвлекшись от своих мыслей.  
      — Ступай, покажи этой девочке парк, — сказала Истэлен дочери. — Меня ждёт владыка.  
  


* * *

  
      Эллотмериль вскоре стала доброй подругой Эленье. Сложно сказать, что сблизило молчаливую, замкнутую гостью и яркую красавицу Эллотмериль, которая, как лучик солнца, заглядывая по утрам в гостевую комнату, приносила с собой аромат цветов, разгоняя душевную тревогу Эленьи. Её чистый голосок, переливаясь искристыми нотками, дарил покой и радость. А песни, которые она часто напевала вполголоса, вызывали на лице Эленьи улыбку. Уводя девушку на прогулки, она, как яркая бабочка, легко порхала по аллеям Имладриса, открывая самые чудесные уголки обширного парка своей молчаливой спутнице.  
      Почти всегда к таким прогулкам присоединялся и Элладан. А спустя некоторое время, когда Эленья окрепла настолько, что могла без особого труда обойти весь парк, её стали знакомить с прочими обитателями долины. Поначалу девушка была скована и напряжена, замолкала при виде новых лиц, с опаской отвечала на приветствия незнакомых эльдар. Но время шло, всё менялось — Эленья привыкла к излучаемому всеми доброжелательному теплу, перестала напряжённо ждать нежелательных вопросов и путаться в мыслях и словах. И тотчас же новые встречи и знакомства стали доставлять ей истинное удовольствие, а во взгляде засияло любопытство, а не пустота или страх.  
      С этого момента к ближайшему окружению Эленьи прибавился Глирдан — темноволосый, статный красавец, как и большинство проживающих в долине эльдар. Однажды утром он пришёл вместе с Эллотмериль в гостевые комнаты, перекинулся парой слов с Элладаном, побродил с девушками по парку, спел несколько баллад. Его удивительный голос, выделяющийся даже среди прочих эльдар, так поразил Эленью, что она пригласила его приходить в свободное время всегда. И с тех пор красавец-менестрель стал четвёртым участником небольшой компании, ловившей в парке последние лучики осеннего тепла.  
      Некоторое время Эленью тревожил вопрос: что за интерес звал Глирдана ежедневно являться в гостевые с самого утра? Визиты Элладана для всех уже давно были обыденны и привычны. Он не скрывал ни от отца, ни от целителей, ни от самой Эленьи своего удовольствия и интереса к общению с "настолько необычной эдайн". Эллотмериль, во время болезни Эленьи делившая с матерью ночи без сна у постели девушки, тоже стала ей незаменимой и родной. Но Глирдан?.. Что искал Глирдан?  
      Ответ на этот вопрос раскрылся неожиданно, когда Эленья случайно подметила его брошенный на Эллотмериль взгляд. И всё встало на свои места — подруга была влюблена и, по-видимому, черноволосый красавец Глирдан отвечал ей взаимностью, не желая расставаться ни на час.  
      Осень наступала, стремительно вытесняя лето из гостеприимной обители эльдар, заявляя о себе всё более короткими днями, участившимися холодными ветрами и золотистым сиянием лесов, разливающимся по склонам гор. А Эленья изо дня в день всё бродила по аллеям парка, находя в засыпающей природе утешение и обновление, которого желала её душа...  
  
  
      Холодный ветер донёс от водопада пригоршню брызг, заставив Эленью снять руку с локтя идущего рядом Элладана и отереть лицо. Её задумчивый взгляд упал на темноволосую пару эльдар, рука об руку идущую впереди по дорожке. «Идеальны... они просто созданы друг для друга...» — подумала она и невольно усмехнулась, как часто делала, замечая их тщетные попытки старательно скрыть от посторонних глаз взаимную приязнь и влечение.  
      «Милая девочка, ты слишком громко думаешь», — поймала Эленья мысленную насмешку и недоуменно заозиралась по сторонам. Наткнувшись на смеющийся взгляд Элладана, она поняла: «Ох... неужели я это всё...» Элладан кивнул и остановился. Повернул смущённую Эленью к себе лицом и всё также мысленно сказал: «Да, всё верны, ты права. Они прекрасная пара... Эллотмериль и Глирдан помолвлены уже довольно давно и скоро должны пожениться». Эленья, чьи мысли раскрылись так нежданно легко и совсем некстати, залилась краской смущения, а Элладан, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжал: «Они любят друг друга, но помимо этого тебе ещё очень многое предстоит узнать. Учись, девочка, учись удерживать свои мысли и себя». Взглянув на сникшую Эленью, он ласково улыбнулся и на мгновение приобнял её за плечи: «Не волнуйся, сейчас твои мысли слышал только я». Эленья с облегчением вздохнула, радуясь его словам, а Элладан рассмеялся и заговорил вслух:  
      — Не волнуйся, я помогу, я же обещал. Всё будет хорошо, всё придёт со временем, не расстраивайся и не унывай. А сейчас пойдём, попросим Глирдана спеть.  
      Все четверо вошли в ажурную белую беседку с тихо журчащим в центре небольшим фонтанчиком. Плети всё ещё цветущих синих вьюнков на стенах беседки трепал ветер, но внутри, под куполом крыши и под защитой стен, было гораздо теплее. Эленья и Эллотмериль удобно устроились на мягких подушках стоящих вдоль стены скамей. Глирдан взял со столика небольшую арфу и присел напротив девушек у фонтана. Элладан остался стоять у входа, прислонившись плечом к резному столбику проёма.  
      — Что бы вы хотели услышать? — спросил Глирдан.  
      — Спой балладу о любви, доставь девам удовольствие, — ответил Элладан, бросив на Эленью насмешливый взгляд.  
      Девушка чуть улыбнулась ему в ответ и, поплотнее завернувшись в тёплый плащ, растворилась в удовольствии под чарующий голос Глирдана. Волшебный напев плескался, словно вода, струи фонтана звенели, споря со струнами арфы, россыпи брызг переливались в солнечных лучах, разбиваясь о синие плитки. Яркие, чистые, совсем как... Эленья вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда внезапно, как наяву, ощутила на себе сияющий синевой сочувственный взгляд. Совсем как тогда...  
      Она растерянно моргнула, сбрасывая наваждение музыки, и видение пропало — словно и не было ничего. Да и было ли?.. И когда?.. Со дня своего приезда в долину она больше не видела того светловолосого воина, который вёз её сюда. И никого о нём не расспрашивала — просто знала из случайных разговоров, что он не живёт в Имладрисе и уже давно уехал домой. Что же вдруг сейчас память, молчавшая долгие месяцы, так явственно рисует те несколько дней полубреда, когда ей казалось, что с реальностью связывает только глубокий синий взгляд?  
      Песня смолкла, а в беседке всё ещё витали рождённые ею отголоски любви. Глирдан и Эллотмериль видели только друг друга. Целительница счастливо сияла, а менестрель не отводил от неё настойчивый взгляд. Элладан с мечтательным видом стоял возле входа, и Эленья улыбнулась, отдавая должное таланту певца.  
      «Элладан, исполни одну мою просьбу?» — мысленно позвала она. «Смотря какую…» — ответил Элладан переводя дыхание и возвращаясь к реальности. «Ты обещал мне помощь. Выполнишь просьбу — поможешь», — лукаво напомнила Эленья сказанные недавно слова. Элладан ответил полуулыбкой, вопросительно выгнув бровь. «Научи меня читать», — огорошила его девушка. «Хорошо. В любое удобное для тебя время», — ответил эльда. «Тогда начнём сегодня же, сейчас». Элладан оставил шутки и с недоумением взглянул на Эленью: «Сегодня и сейчас? К чему такая спешка?» — «Так будет лучше, Элладан. Мне надоело... надоело задавать глупые вопросы... Поверь, так будет лучше... лучше, спокойнее, проще... И для тебя, и для меня». — «И что же это за вопросы, которые ты не желаешь задавать, позволь узнать?» — своё удивление он даже не скрывал. «Разные, Элладан. О жизни, например... И о мире... О том, что для всех обыденность, а для меня — пустота. И о том, что было когда-то. Что известно всем, кроме меня...»  
      Подойдя к Эленье, Элладан присел рядом с ней на скамью.  
      — Но если тебя что-либо интересует, почему ты не хочешь просто спросить? — осторожно заговорил он.  
      — Потому что ты не можешь и не должен быть всегда рядом, а задавать бесконечные вопросы окружающим не желаю и не могу я.  
      Помолчав, под пристальным взглядом Элладана, Эленья неуверенно продолжила:  
      — Мне мучительно сложно молчаливо кивать в ответ на то, о чем я не имею ни малейшего представления и опасаться нежданных вопросов. Пойми, я так не могу. Это... это глупо.  
      Элладан приподнял руку, успокаивая и останавливая поток сбивчивых слов:  
      — Эленья, послушай. Я ведь уже сказал, что выполню твою просьбу. И всегда готов сделать всё, что в моих силах. Сейчас — всего лишь хочу понять, что с тобой происходит. Мне кажется, или тебя со вчерашнего дня что-то гнетёт? Что случилось?  
      — Не стоит об этом, ничего не случилось... в общем... — попыталась отмахнуться Эленья, но сникла под настойчивыми взглядами эльдар. Немного помолчав и глубоко вздохнув, собираясь с мыслями, она продолжила: — Хорошо, слушай. Вчера Линдир привёл меня в Каминный зал как раз тогда, когда Бильбо читал какую-то поэму.  
      — А ты и с ним успела познакомиться? — усмехнулся Элладан. — Прости, что прервал, — тут же спохватился он, беря девушку за руку, — прошу, продолжай.  
      — Успела... Потом Бильбо принялся рассуждать о каких-то событиях и внезапно задал мне вопрос. А я не только не нашлась с ответом, мне вообще непонятно, зачем ему моё мнение...  
      — А Линдир?  
      — Линдир заговорил с Бильбо и отвлек его от меня. Я вернулась к себе, но мне и сейчас неприятно то, что произошло. — Она помолчала и добавила: — Хотя... дело даже не в этом, Элладан. Я... я очень хотела прочесть его мысли, чтобы постичь суть вопроса. Но я так не хочу… Это не правильно… Это ужасно, ведь так, наверное, можно навязать свою волю или внушить другому то, что нужно тебе…  
      Сбившись, девушка замолчала, не зная, как толком выразить охватившие её мысли, эмоции, чувства и облечь их в слова.  
      — Послушай, девочка, ты просто полна сюрпризов, — ласково улыбнулся Элладан, покачав головой. — Я не видел тебя со вчерашнего утра, и за один день ты успела придумать себе множество неприятностей.  
      Он обнял её за плечи и продолжил:  
      — Давай по порядку. Я и сам плохо понимаю Бильбо просто потому, что он хоббит, а я нет. Многие его поступки, слова и дела мне непонятны, поскольку я пытаюсь их оценить по-своему. Я не очень-то хорошо знаю даже людей, что тут говорить о других народах. Но я знаю одно — иногда надо просто принимать кого-то таким, каков он есть и не пытаться вести его по своей дороге. Тогда и придёт настоящее понимание, потому что для всех свободных народов важно в жизни общее — семья, любовь, дружба, доверие, помощь, честь, верность. И именно это определяет, по пути тебе с кем-то или нет, и сможешь ли ты однажды понять другого.  
      Взглянув на прислушивающихся к разговору Эллотмериль и Глирдана, он продолжил:  
      — Теперь об осанвэ. Все мы, эльдар, — он кивнул в сторону влюблённых, — с рождения обладаем этой способностью. Это исходит от того, что наши фэа хорошо управляют нашими хроа, телами. Для нас это естественно, и мы можем не только общаться без слов друг с другом, но и закрывать то, что не должно принадлежать другим. Чем сильнее родство тел или сила влечения двух фэа, тем сильнее проявляются такие способности. Прочесть чужие мысли и поделиться своими, если разум открыт — это просто и естественно для любого живого существа. Но вот вложить в чужой разум свою волю, подчинить кого-либо себе — это совсем другой путь, и никто из эльдар никогда его не использовал. Это то, что всегда пытается сотворить со свободными народами извечный враг Арды, жаждущий повелевать…  
      Взглянув в лицо внимательно слушающей Эленьи, Элладан отвёл прядь её растрепанных порывом ветра волос ей за ухо и серьёзно сказал:  
      — Ты обладаешь огромным даром, Эленья. Я не знаю, откуда он у тебя, но меня очень радует то, что ты, даже толком не умея им владеть, явственно ощущаешь грань, за которой начинается другой путь. Путь, по которому идут другие силы. Конечно, тебе сейчас многое из происходящего вокруг непонятно. Скорее всего, тебе сейчас даже не совсем понятны мои слова. Но со временем это пройдёт. Останется главное — твоя энда, неизменная и самая глубинная твоя суть, наделённая врождённой мудростью, чувствительная ко всему злому и противному природе. Я увидел это ещё там, на Хитаэглир, когда впервые заглянул в твои глаза. И я абсолютно уверен в своей правоте. Увы, не в моих силах вернуть тебе память. Но я помогу тебе во всём разобраться. И однажды ты обнаружишь, что твой мир уже не состоит только из осколков, спрятанных в глубине твоей фэа. И да, я научу тебя читать, — закончил он уже с улыбкой.  
      — А о чем именно вчера шёл разговор? — с неподдельным интересом спросил Глирдан, подсаживаясь к Эллотмериль. — О каких событиях? Бильбо сочинил новые стихи?  
      — Разговор шёл о падении Гондолина, — ответила Эленья и, восстанавливая в памяти услышанные строки, прочла четверостишье, с трудом выговаривая непривычные слова. — Что я могла сказать об этом? Я не знаю даже, что он имел в виду под балрогом.  
      — Ого! на вестроне... — задумался Элладан. — О падении Гондолина… Я думаю, что об этом лучше бы тебе не от Бильбо слушать, — и снова усмехнулся, успокаивающе погладив девушку по руке. — Глирдан, — обратился он к певцу, — заполнишь пробел в познаниях девы?  
      — С удовольствием, — отозвался тот, поднимаясь со скамьи и снова беря в руки арфу. — Не будем же мы просить об этом лорда Глорфиндэля.  
      — Вряд ли он был бы рад такой просьбе, — отозвалась Эллотмериль. Взглянув на недоумевающую Эленью, она добавила: — Лорд-военачальник Имладриса был там в те времена и у него, если можно так сказать, не самые приятные воспоминания о тех событиях.  
      — Говоря проще, он там погиб. Во время боя с балрогом, огненным демоном, — напрямик сказал Элладан. — С древних врёмен Балроги, которых тогда звали Валараукар, служили Чёрному Властелину. Но давай для начала выслушаем Глирдана, а потом я тебе подробнее всё расскажу, — нетерпеливо добавил он, глядя на онемевшую от изумления девушку.  
      Поднявшись со скамьи, он принёс чашу с фруктами, стоявшую на небольшом мраморном столике с противоположной стороны фонтана, и занял своё место у входа, прислонившись плечом к проёму.  
      И снова чудесный голос Глирдана воплощал в видения древние события минувших эпох, повествуя притихшим слушателям о доблести, предательстве и героизме. Когда смолкли последние звуки и Эленья подняла голову, то увидела у входа в беседку позади Элладана высокую фигуру золотоволосого воина, облачённого в золотистые доспехи. Ветер слегка развевал его распущенные волосы, охваченные золотым обручем на лбу. Ясные зелёные глаза спокойно смотрели на присутствующих, а солнце играло яркими бликами на драгоценных камнях, украшавших обруч. Любуясь золотоволосым воином, столь же опасным, сколь и прекрасным, Эленья запоздало сообразила, что песня давно закончилась, а стоящая возле входа фигура воина не является плодом её воображения.  
      Глирдан, отложив арфу и поспешно поднявшись со своего места, с почтением поклонился:  
      — Лорд Глорфиндэль.  
      Обернувшись, Элладан тоже только сейчас заметил тихо подошедшего военачальника. Лорд положил ему руку на плечо и поприветствовал всех присутствующих, удержав знаком девушек, готовых вскочить с мест от его неожиданного появления.  
      — Простите, не хотел мешать или тревожить вас, — произнёс он. — Я заберу ненадолго Элладана.  
      Его красивое лицо оставалось спокойным и сдержанным, ничем не выдавая эмоций, которые наверняка вызвала в нём исполняемая Глирданом баллада. Когда взгляд Глорфиндэля остановился на Эленье, она поняла, что её мысли для этого легендарного воителя — открытая книга, и ужаснулась, вспоминая, как несколько минут назад бесцеремонно разглядывала его. Улыбнувшись ей неожиданно юной и задорной улыбкой, Глорфиндэль повернулся к Элладану:  
      — Странный выбор песен для развлечения юных дев, мой мальчик.  
      — Любовные баллады мы уже слушали, — ответил тот. — А о прошлом послушать не менее увлекательно, особенно если поёт мастер.  
      Лорд примирительно вскинул руки и закивал:  
      — Не спорю, Элладан, не спорю. Я не за тем явился сюда, чтобы рассуждать о балладах менестреля. Отец ожидает тебя, пойдём.  
      — Простите, лорд Глорфиндэль, — снова поклонился смущённый не меньше Эленьи Глирдан.  
      — Тебе не за что извиняться, мой друг, — доброжелательно отозвался Глорфиндэль и окинул беседку беглым взглядом:— Не первый месяц проводите вы время в этом парке. Безусловно он прекрасен, но всё-таки... Сколько можно? Не надоело ли вам? Эленья, как ты себя чувствуешь? — неожиданно обратился он к девушке.  
      — Хорошо, лорд Глорфиндэль, — с удивлением ответила та.  
      — Ты умеешь ездить верхом?  
      — Не знаю, лорд Глорфиндэль, — пролепетала она.  
      — Ну, это легко можно выяснить, — усмехнулся воитель. — Если пожелаешь, я буду на конюшне через час.  
      Повернувшись, он направился по аллее к дому, увлекая за собой Элладана, обернулся к оставшимся в беседке и на ходу произнёс:  
      — Если я задержусь немного, вас там встретит Эльрохир. И ещё... подберите Эленье более подходящую одежду для верховой езды. Время уходит, скоро зима. Стоит начать знакомиться со всей долиной, пока не зачастили снега.  
      — Не волнуйся, Глорфиндэль, скоро мы будем сидеть в библиотеке, а не в саду, — долетел до Эленьи смех Элладана, спешащего по аллее за лордом. — Когда ты приехал?  
      Ответа лорда, скрывшегося за поворотом аллеи, они уже не услышали. Эллотмериль улыбнулась и, тут же ухватив растерянную Эленью за руку, потащила в дом, искать Аннуньяр, одну из домоправителей владыки, чтобы подобрать одежду.  
  
  
      Владыка Эльронд внимательно наблюдал за всеми изменениями состояния Эленьи, ни во что не вмешиваясь и лишь изредка общаясь с гостьей. Через три месяца жизни в его доме от испуганной, ничего не понимающей, находящейся на грани истерики девушки не осталось и следа. Глядя на улыбку Эленьи, замечая радостный блеск в её глазах, он был доволен тем, как его детям, целителям и советникам удаётся постепенно и осторожно открывать ей мир.


	5. Chapter 5

      — Эленья, — в большой зал, где у камина сидели Эленья, Элладан, Эллотмериль и Глирдан, вошёл один из советников владыки Эльронда, Эрестор. — Владыка хочет поговорить с тобой и приглашает в кабинет.  
      Улыбка, играющая на губах девушки, погасла, а в сердце шевельнулась тревога. Владыка никогда ещё не звал её к себе для беседы, обычно они разговаривали во время прогулок в присутствии Истэлен или Эллотмериль. Даже среди ставшего уже привычным окружения Эленья робела под пронзительным и словно всевидящим взглядом владыки, в глубине души опасаясь силы его духа и власти, которой безоговорочно подчинялись все в долине.  
      Элладан, внимательно взглянув на Эрестора, поднялся и протянул Эленье руку:  
      — Пойдём, я провожу тебя. Ну, что ты, не стоит пугаться так, — с улыбкой добавил он, накрывая ладонями дрожащие пальцы Эленьи. — Думаю, отец просто хочет тебя кое с кем познакомить.  
      Эрестор согласно кивнул Эленье в подтверждение этих слов и жестом пригласил её с собой.  
      Войдя в сопровождении Элладана в кабинет владыки, девушка первым увидела седовласого старика в серой потрёпанной мантии, сидящего в кресле у стола с разложенными картами. Едва открылась дверь, он встал — легко и быстро, что совсем не вязалось с его почтенным возрастом, — и окинул вошедших цепким взглядом голубых глаз, сверкнувших из-под седых кустистых бровей. Из кресла у камина навстречу вошедшим поднялся Эльрохир. За его спиной лорд Глорфиндэль чуть шевельнулся, сняв локоть с каминной полки, вежливо улыбнулся, приветственно кивнул и принял прежнюю позу, молчаливо обозревая кабинет.  
      — Проходи, Эленья, — услышала девушка голос владыки Эльронда, встретившего сына и Эленью стоя у стола, — смелее. В Имладрисе сегодня гость. Я хочу познакомить тебя с одним из величайших мудрецов Арды и одним из членов Хэрэн Истарион, ордена магов, как называют их эдайн. Знакомьтесь, это Митрандир, — владыка повёл рукой в сторону седовласого старика. — Во многих землях его знают также под именем Гэндальфа, Серого странника.  
      Митрандир вежливо поклонился:  
      — Приветствую тебя, Эленья. От владыки Эльронда я уже знаю историю твоего появления в Имладрисе. Я прибыл сюда сразу же, как только орлы принесли мне его весть.  
      Голос мага — звучный и мягкий, с тёплыми бархатистыми нотками, — как и лёгкость движений, и молодо сверкающий взгляд, слабо соотносился с обликом древнего старца.  
      — Орлы? — рассеянно переспросила слегка ошарашенная девушка. Ей ещё не приходилось видеть всех высоких лордов Имладриса сразу, собравшихся к тому же не в просторном Трапезном зале, а в небольшом кабинете владыки.  
      — Да, неотложные дела задержали меня надолго в западных землях, и нынешней осенью я не собирался заезжать в Имладрис. Мой путь лежал через весь Эриадор к Изенгарду, но когда прилетел Гвайхир и принес мне вести, я не мог не приехать сюда.  
      Эленья, не зная, что и как ответить на обрушившийся поток незнакомых наименований, лишь со смущением разглядывала собравшихся. Повисла неловкая тишина.  
      Неожиданно на помощь Эленье пришёл лорд Глорфиндэль. Чуть усмехнувшись, он покинул своё место у камина, приблизился к девушке и едва ли не силой усадил её в свободное кресло у стола.  
      — Митрандир, боюсь, твои слова ничего не значат для Эленьи. Она не знакома с миром за пределами наших границ, — поспешил добавить владыка Эльронд.  
      Едва присев напротив Митрандира, девушка тотчас же ощутила на себе его взгляд — изучающий и любопытствующий, настойчивый и настороженный, безгранично властный и неумолимый, словно проникающий в самую глубину души. Первым её желанием было возмущение от столь бесцеремонного вторжения — никто из эльдар, с которыми она провела все эти месяцы, никогда не поступал с ней так — даже сын Эльронда, которому она успела научиться доверять, даже сам владыка, от которого, кажется, ничего невозможно было скрыть.  
      Эленья вспыхнула, отвернулась, попыталась мысленно закрыться от настойчивого старика, как учил Элладан, изгнать незваного гостя. Но внезапно остановилась — словно пропасть разверзлась у её ног. На короткий миг завеса в мыслях Митрандира приподнялась, явив ошеломлённой девушке нереальную глубину познаний и силу, с которой глупо бороться и почти невозможно совладать. Эленья вздрогнула, удивлённо заморгала, пытаясь отделить собственные мысли и образы от тех, что обнаружила у сидящего напротив мага, а затем решительно вскинула голову, положась на мудрость старика. Последняя возможность восполнить пробелы прошлого... последняя надежда познать себя...  
      Тишина в кабинете казалась звенящей. Все замерли, молчаливо наблюдая за магом и девушкой. Они, сидя друг против друга у стола, были полностью поглощены и связаны явственно ощущаемой незримой силой. Нарастало напряжение, заставляя даже воздух вокруг них слегка вибрировать и чуть бликовать. Как во сне, не отводя от Митрандира широко распахнутых глаз, Эленья медленно подняла руку, потянулась к стоящей на столе лампе, и с её ладони, словно маленький мотылёк, спорхнул синий сполох огонька. Раздался треск, лампа резко почернела и окуталась ореолом призрачно-голубого пламени. Вскрикнув, Эленья с испугом отшатнулась от стола. Из-за спины Эленьи сверкнуло серебро, и оплавленные остатки лампы улетели в камин — стоящий за креслом лорд Глорфиндэль ловко и быстро подцепил их кинжалом со стола. Митрандир направил на горящую столешницу прислонённый к креслу посох и произнёс несколько неразборчивых слов, гася огонь.  
      Эленья вскочила и, дрожа всем телом, выкрикнула Митрандиру:  
      — Зачем? Зачем тебе это нужно? — её голос сорвался.  
      Ощутив, что в глазах темнеет, она запрокинула вверх лицо, задыхаясь, жадно хватая ртом воздух, и крепко сжала кулаки, пытаясь удержать плывущую реальность. Но, скользнув по присутствующим пустым, невидящим взглядом потемневших глаз, она всё же рухнула в руки подоспевшего Митрандира и последнее, что запомнила — взволнованное лицо старика...  
  


* * *

  
      И снова боль... Яростный едкий свет слепит, обжигает, причиняет боль даже через крепко сомкнутые веки. Ставшую вдруг непомерно тяжёлой руку с трудом удаётся донести до лица, чтобы закрыться от света, дать покой измученным глазам. Но свет не исчезает, наоборот — ширится и поглощает всё вокруг, превращается в туман и переливается радужными бликами. Сквозь пелену тумана доносится чей-то зов. Почему?.. почему кажется, что это всё уже было?.. Когда-то... когда-то так уже было...  
      Застонав, Эленья потянулась к раскалывающейся от боли голове и наткнулась на чьи-то руки, удерживающие её на месте.  
      — Вот так, молодец... Давай, девочка, возвращайся, — донёсся мелодичный голос, — возвращайся к нам...  
      Открыв глаза, она увидела свет, льющийся из распахнутого окна, и владыку Эльронда, склонившегося над ней. Эленья была в том же кресле, куда её усадил лорд, а напротив всё так же сидел седовласый маг с немного смущённым видом, старательно пряча глаза. При виде его Эленья снова вспыхнула от возмущения и попыталась выбраться из кресла, но владыка не позволил встать.  
      — Что... Что это было? Зачем?.. — лихорадочно шептала девушка, пытаясь высвободиться из рук Эльронда.  
      — Тише, тише, — уговаривал он её, словно ребенка. — Не нужно резких движений. Всё хорошо, девочка, не дёргайся, не надо вставать...  
      Под его ладонью, поглаживающей Эленью по голове, исчезала боль, и краем глаза девушка поймала лёгкое голубоватое свечение, исходящее от золотого с синим камнем кольца на пальце владыки. Протянув руку, Эльронд принял от кого-то из сыновей салфетку и осторожно отёр Эленье лицо. Салфетка окрасилась кровью, и девушка только сейчас заметила, что кровь течёт из её носа, пачкая руки владыки, одежду, оставляя следы на светлой обивке мебели, скапывая на паркет. Она испуганно замерла, послушно откинулась на спинку кресла и, переведя виноватый взгляд на владыку, едва слышно прошептала:  
      — Простите...  
      — Ну что ты, девочка, тише, тише. Вот так, сейчас всё пройдёт, — ласково повторял Эльронд, поглаживая по голове, пока Эленья окончательно не успокоилась и не притихла.  
      Когда владыка обернулся к магу, его голос был холоден и ничуть не походил на тот тон, каким он только что говорил:  
      — Я просил тебя прибыть сюда, Митрандир, чтобы помочь разобраться с её даром, а не сводить на нет все усилия целителей и уничтожать мой кабинет.  
      — Прости, владыка, это вышло случайно. Я подобного не ожидал. Но ведь это не я, а её дар нанёс разрушения твоему кабинету, — с усмешкой, ничуть не похожей на виноватую, ответил Митрандир.  
      — Скажи лучше, что тебе было самому интересно на всё посмотреть, — так же холодно обронил Эльронд.  
      — Не скрою, твоё послание безмерно удивило и заинтересовало меня. Я привык видеть всё своими глазами. И потом, как бы я помог разобраться, даже не зная сути?  
      — Теперь знаешь?  
      — Теперь я видел, — уклонился от ответа Митрандир.  
      — И что скажешь?  
      — Безусловно, у неё есть некий дар и довольно необычная фэа, — снова ушёл от ответа старик.  
      Эленья попыталась высвободиться из рук Эльронда. И в очередной раз он удержал её на месте. Проследив взгляд девушки, владыка осознал, что она рассматривает кольцо на его руке, всё ещё мерцающее голубоватым сиянием.  
      — Да, владыка, она его видит, — подал голос Митрандир. Отбросив улыбки, он серьёзно и строго сверкал глазами из-под кустистых бровей и внимательно ловил каждое движение Эленьи. — Как это ни невероятно, но видит. Как видит и многое другое, не доступное эдайн. При этом её фэа и хроа сосуществуют в гармонии... в полной гармонии. Её фэа очень сильна, и то, что мы видели — лишь внешнее проявление скрытых сил. Подобные способности встречаются у... — протянул Митрандир и замолчал на полуслове, задумавшись. — Но... она не эльдэ и... я бы знал... наверняка бы знал... — с сомнением пробормотал он и снова умолк, не доведя мысль до конца.  
      — Она возрождённая, — нарушил тишину уверенный голос Глорфиндэля.  
      Все взгляды — и задумчивые, и недоверчивые — переместились на лорда. Он подошёл к креслу Эленьи и опустился на одно колено, почти сравнявшись в росте с ней. Взял руку девушки в свои ладони и внимательно всмотрелся в бледное лицо с огромными испуганными глазами.  
      — Я почти уверен в этом. Я чувствую... и опыт, и силу фэа. Ведь так? — последний вопрос он задал Эленье, но та не ответила, лишь, кажется, ещё больше посерела лицом, неопределённо взмахнула свободной рукой и резко выдохнула. Владыка Эльронд приложил к её переносице чистую салфетку и погладил по голове, заставляя откинуться назад.  
      — Но она же человек, — неуверенно возразил Эльрохир лорду Глорфиндэлю, с сомнением наблюдая за целительством отца. — Как такое может быть?.. Люди покидают пределы Арды навсегда, их фэа не привязаны к миру и уходят... не оставляя даже следа. А возрождение...  
      — Для эльдар... — закончил за него Элладан.  
      — Все фэа направляет Эру, мой мальчик, — задумчиво пробормотал Митрандир. — И в бесконечности музыки Эа кто знает, какие ещё темы были спеты и сколько раз? Я знаю лишь то, что в Арде никому не открыты все замыслы Эру до конца...  
      Все взгляды теперь обратились на мага, а он продолжил невнятно бормотать, погрузившись в себя и непроизвольно размышляя вслух:  
      — Ты прав, Эльрохир, внешне она человек. Как и... кхм... — он прикрыл рукой рот и кашлянул, глотая обрывок фразы, — не только она... И у эдайн не бывает таких способностей. Всё верно, всё так... Но есть одна тонкость... незримая связь между духом и телом... Фэа не может долго существовать в чуждом ей хроа, а тем более фэа такой силы. Будь это тело не её привычным пристанищем, она бы уже уничтожила сама себя. Но этого не происходит...  
      — Митрандир, её тело состоит из вещества Арды, а не из какого иного. В этом я абсолютно уверен, — вмешался Эльронд. — В противном случае ни один лекарь здесь не смог бы ей помочь. А она исцелилась после тяжёлой болезни без особого труда.  
      — Да, владыка. Потому и исцелилась, что все силы её фэа были направлены только на исцеление хроа. Привычного и знакомого хроа... хоть и созданного из вещества Арды...  
      — Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Ты считаешь, что Глорфиндэль прав и она возрождённая? — напрямую спросил Эльронд, но не удержался и тоже пустился в пространные отрывочные рассуждения. — Что она однажды уже жила, а сейчас... как когда-то смогли Лютиэн и Берен... Возможно, это могло бы объяснить некоторые её необычные способности.  
      В повисшей тишине прозвучал негромкий, но звучный голос мага:  
      — Нет, владыка, я считаю не так. И я не могу с уверенностью утверждать — повторю, все мы знаем лишь части той музыки, что связывает нас с Ардой. А здесь, — он взмахом руки указал на застывшую, как бездушная статуя, Эленью, — всё не так... Хроа человека, а фэа — другая, не похожа на простых эдайн. Но и знакомых мне тем я в её фэа не услышал. Словно... словно она не из тех, кто когда-то готовили Арду для вас. Словно она, обладая каким-то опытом прожитой жизни и памяти, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на лорда Глорфиндэля, — получила здесь воплощение... или же возрождение... не знаю как и сказать! Иначе как объяснить все те полустёртые остатки образов, навыков и привычек, что живут в ней? Это не похоже ни на болезнь, ни на заклятие, ни на просто утрату памяти. И никогда мне ещё не приходилось видеть, чтобы так можно было на кого-то влиять. А я, уж поверьте, встречался с результатами страшных заклятий и знаю, что при этом бывает, когда и как.  
      Выдержав небольшую паузу, Митрандир произнёс, покачивая головой:  
      — Арда — лишь часть Эа, которую Эру явил нам в видении. Кто знает, единственная ли? И только Эру ведомы пути, которыми проходят его дети, покидая Чертоги Безвременья. И тебе ли не знать, владыка, какими странными бывают эти пути. Ты сам помянул историю Лютиэн и Берена, так что... — Митрандир беспомощно развёл руками и замолчал.  
      — Хорошо, допустим... — Эльронд не сводил с мага глаз, успокаивающе поглаживая Эленью по голове. Фраза Митрандира отозвалась в его душе острой болью, напомнив о выборе судьбы, сделанном его собственной дочерью. — Допустим, что ты в чём-то прав. Я прекрасно помню историю своих предков, пересекших границы и преодолевших судьбу и обычные законы жизни Арды. Но тогда были другие обстоятельства. — покинув Чертоги Мандоса, пусть и в других хроа, они вернулись в привычный обоим мир, где жи...  
      Эльронд осёкся, замолчав на полуслове.  
      — Вот именно, владыка, — озвучил его мысль Митрандир. — Они вернулись в тот мир, где жили оба, и потом также вместе из него ушли. Ушли, как уходят все фэар эдайн. Лютиэн сделала свой выбор и её судьба перестала быть связанной с миром Арды, как до́лжно для всех эльдар. Для неё и Берена больше не существовало никаких преград, способных отделить их друг от друга. А если вспомнить историю ещё одного твоего предка, Туора, которому было позволено в Амане принять и разделить жизнь эльдар, то…  
      Митрандир развёл руками и ненадолго замолчал. Затем со вздохом окинул взглядом задумчивых эльфов и продолжил, уже чуть более связно и уверенно, чем до этого рассуждал:  
      — Все, все без исключения дети Эру приходят в мир из Чертогов Безвременья. И иногда случается так, что две фэар сближаются и находят друг друга ещё там. Не всегда они воплощаются в одном мире и времени. Не всегда они вообще воплощаются. Но они всегда, до конца Эа, ищут друг друга, и ничто не способно разорвать их связь.  
      — Митрандир, о чём ты говоришь? О судьбе? О любви? — подал голос Элладан.  
      — Можно и так сказать, Элладан, о любви, — устало ответил маг. — О любви, силу которой дано познать не всем, но след которой остаётся в песнях и легендах. О любви, которую люди зовут судьбой и для которой нет ни границ, ни преград. Когда две фэар связывает такая сила, ничто не способно их разделить. И даже валар, как ты знаешь, не вмешиваются в эту связь.  
      Пристально посмотрев на оцепеневшую Эленью, устремившую куда-то в пространство немигающий взгляд, Митрандир закончил:  
      — Все эти рассуждения хороши. Но для меня по-прежнему остаётся загадкой — как её фэа смогла воплотиться здесь, в Эндорэ, давным-давно отделённом от влияния и помощи валар...  
      — Не могла же она сама создать хроа? — с полуулыбкой спросил Эльрохир.  
      Его вопрос повис в воздухе. Эльронд метнул на сына быстрый взгляд, но ничего не ответил. Эльрохир и Элладан в изумлении переглянулись.  
      — Или могла? — в полной тишине переспросил Эльрохир. Ему никто не ответил.  
      Эльронд отошёл к столу, где на широком подносе стоял высокий кувшин в окружении серебряных кубков, и в молчании разлил по ним вино. Обменявшись взглядом с Глорфиндэлем, он взял два кубка и протянул сыновьям. Лорд военачальник поднёс один кубок Митрандиру, а второй вложил в заледеневшие руки Эленьи. Эрестор, не проронивший до сих пор ни слова, знаком отказался от предложенного вина. Глорфиндэль прихватил свой кубок и отошёл за кресло Эльрохира, снова непринуждённо опершись локтем о камин. Эльронд, явно медля с ответом сыну, взглянул на мага.  
      — Не знаю, сын мой... Не могу с уверенностью сказать, — наконец заговорил он. — Мне тоже не даёт покоя этот вопрос. Как знать, может быть, и могла... — Эльронд замолчал и пригубил вино, настойчиво разглядывая мага. — Если её фэа имела силы для того, чтобы прийти сюда, то она вполне может иметь и возможности, необходимые для воплощения.  
      — Если её фэа сходна по природе с силами эльдар, умеющих быстро залечивать раны, и майар, способными придать себе желаемый облик, то… — заговорил было Митрандир, но снова замолчал на полуслове.  
      — То остальное знает лишь Эру, — закончил за него владыка и опустил руку, глухо стукнув кубком по поверхности стола и обратив на себя взгляды советников.  
      — Если это всё действительно так, то за возможность заполучить такую силу в Мордоре отдали бы очень многое, — подал голос молчавший до этого момента Эрестор.  
      — Да, мой друг, ты прав, — согласно закивал Митрандир. — Если между появлением её фэа в мире Арды и воплощением прошло какое-то время, то подобное событие не могло остаться тайной для Некроманта и не могло быть совершенно сокрыто от некоторых глаз...  
      — Это объясняет, что искали орки всё это время, — быстро произнёс Эрестор, стискивая в руках кубок, от которого только что отказывался.  
      — Если так, то Некромант знает о появившейся в Арде фэа с необычными способностями. И вряд ли рад, что она ускользнула из его власти, получив воплощение. Если, конечно, это всё так… — задумчиво рассуждал Митрандир.  
      — А вы проверьте, зачем же гадать, — внезапно раздался дрожащий от сдерживаемых эмоций голос Эленьи. — Всё, что я слышу — «так» и «не так»! Куда проще всё сразу узнать! Что вам для этого надо? Проверить, что я могу сотворить? Вы ведь уже проверили это с лампой — чудесная способность. Не правда ли? А ещё будет лучше, если мы отделим от моего хроа какую-либо часть и понаблюдаем, восстановит ли оно себя само до желаемого облика. Это ведь не сложно, зато сразу всё расставит по местам!  
      — Эленья… — Элладан шагнул к сидящей девушке, но та, резко отставив вино, поднялась на ноги и, увернувшись от эльда, наклонилась к Митрандиру, сверля его яростным взглядом прищуренных глаз.  
      — Давайте, что же гадать! — она уже кричала, комкая пальцами складки юбки и отрывисто, с неудержимой злостью бросая слова. — Это сразу разрешит многие, если не все, вопросы!  
      — Эленья, прошу тебя, успокойся, — владыка Эльронд поднялся из-за стола с намерением подойти к ней.  
      Резко обернувшись, бледная как призрак Эленья в сердцах выкрикнула:  
      — Успокоиться? Я не могу успокоиться! Во мне все копаются, все пытаются что-то найти. А во мне ничего нет! Ничего нет, кроме пустоты! Я не знаю, кто я, что делала и что делать дальше! Не знаю, зачем всё происходит так! Я никто, лишь пустое место. Я не могу больше. Не могу больше так! И нет во мне сил хранить спокойствие. Лучше бы мне никогда не видеть ни этой долины, ни вас!  
      — Кто может знать, что лучше, а что хуже? — философски протянул Митрандир, не обращая внимания на истеричные выкрики.  
      Развернувшись, Эленья ожгла его яростным взглядом и, не находя слов для должного ответа, ощущая жгучие слёзы бессилия на пылающих щеках, бросилась к выходу на террасу, подальше от посторонних взглядов. Ослепляющий гнев, стыд за вспышку гнева и крики, бессилие что-либо изменить, страх от услышанного и не до конца понятого, жалость к себе, тоска и боль, всё ещё звоном отдающаяся в голове — всё смешалось в её сердце, застилая пеленой глаза. Она успела сделать несколько шагов к двери, когда лорд Глорфиндэль едва уловимым движением перехватил её и крепко прижал к себе. Эленья дёрнулась, пытаясь освободиться, но не ей было с ним бороться. Вихри противоречивых эмоций нашли всё же выход в бурных слезах, и девушка, прижатая к груди Глорфиндэля, готова была провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, ощущая, как промокает под её щекой ткань одежд военачальника. Лорд осторожно погладил Эленью по голове, положил подбородок ей на макушку и сделал кому-то знак за её спиной. Захлёбываясь слезами, она попыталась высвободиться ещё раз, но Глорфиндэль повернулся в сторону двери на террасу и направился к выходу, увлекая с собой Эленью. Протянув руку, поймал на лету переброшенный ему владыкой тёплый плащ и, укрыв вздрагивающие плечи рыдающей девушки, вывел её из кабинета.  
  
  
      ...Холодный воздух постепенно вернул Эленью к реальности. Эмоции схлынули вместе со слезами, оставив дрожь в теле и кристальную пустоту в мыслях. Заметив, что безудержные рыдания стихли, Глорфиндэль отстранился и, приподняв её лицо за подбородок, взглянул в заплаканные глаза.  
      — Тебе лучше? — ровным голосом спросил он.  
      — Да, благодарю, — так же ровно ответила Эленья, чувствуя, как щёки снова заливает краска стыда. — Я прошу прощения за свою выходку.  
      Глорфиндэль молчал, продолжая наблюдать за Эленьей, и внезапно в глубине его глаз заплясали искры сдерживаемого смеха.  
      — Малышка, — ласково сказал он, погладив её по голове. В его жесте было столько тепла и заботы, что Эленья снова чуть не разрыдалась. Ей нестерпимо захотелось сей же час рассказать ему всё без утайки, выплеснуть всё: мучительные страхи, противоречивые эмоции, объяснить поведение, просить прощения... Она набрала в грудь воздуха, подняла голову и, встретившись с ним взглядом, замерла от внезапного понимая, что все её слова абсолютно не нужны, что этот непостижимый, сильный, уверенный, безупречный мужчина и так знает всё, что она могла бы сказать.  
      — Кто я, лорд Глорфиндэль? Кто я такая? — только и смогла выговорить Эленья. — Кто или что?..  
      — Не говори так, малышка, — ласково и спокойно отозвался лорд, словно ждал подобных слов. — Ты та, кем себя ощущаешь, кем желаешь быть.  
      — Но я... живая? Или всего лишь призрак из бесконечности музыки Эа?  
      Лорд усмехнулся и издал тихий смешок.  
      — Конечно, малышка, ты жива — ты чувствуешь и мыслишь, дышишь и плачешь, твоё сердце стучит, а память собирает мгновения жизни.  
      — Жизни... — эхом отозвалась Эленья. — Жизни, которой я не знаю, которой словно и нет... Как мне жить, лорд Глорфиндэль? — с горечью прошептала она. — Что мне делать?  
      — То же, что делают все, — ласково ответил он, доставая платок и осторожно стирая с лица девушки остатки слёз. — Перед тобой весь мир, Эленья. Просто живи.  
      — Но... все же слышали слова Митрандира! Если меня ищут, если я угроза для всех вас, если вдруг я… — Перед её мысленным взором снова возникла склоняющаяся оскаленная морда с выпирающими наружу клыками. Девушка непроизвольно вздрогнула.  
      — Эленья, — оборвал её Глорфиндэль, — перестань, пожалуйста. Слишком много «если». Нельзя всё время думать только о том, что может быть. Нельзя наперёд просчитать каждый свой шаг. Никто не знает, что ждёт за следующим поворотом дороги жизни и как может сложиться судьба. И поверь мне, я знаю, что говорю.  
      Он замолчал. Эленья тоже молчала, ощущая его тёплое дружеское участие и размышляя обо всём, что произошло сегодня. Опираясь о перила террасы, они стояли рядом, глядя вдаль, и мысли Эленьи тихо сплетались со ставшим за последние месяцы привычным шумом водопадов. Первые снежинки медленно кружились в холодном воздухе, кружевным узором оседая на меховой оторочке плаща. Молчаливое присутствие лорда придавало уверенности и успокаивало. Очевидно, приняв какое-то решение, Эленья взглянула на дверь кабинета, пригладила волосы и провела по лицу рукой, проверяя, не осталось ли следов слёз.  
      — Пойдём? Ты готова? — спросил лорд Глорфиндэль, с интересом и лёгкой полуулыбкой наблюдая за её действиями.  
      — Да. Готова.  
      Переступив порог кабинета, Эленья в тишине прошла к своему креслу и под внимательными взглядами всех присутствующих снова села напротив мага. Старик сидел, как ни в чем не бывало, покачивая кубком в опущенной с кресла руке. Окинув девушку лукавым взглядом и скрывая в седой бороде усмешку, он насмешливо произнёс:  
      — Я надеюсь, милое дитя, ты передумала приносить себя в жертву нашим познавательным интересам.  
      — Абсолютно передумала, — в тон ему ответила Эленья, беря со стола свой кубок и откидываясь в кресле. — Неизвестно, правы ли вы в своих рассуждениях о непредсказуемых силах моей фэа, но жить оставшуюся жизнь без какой-либо важной части привычного хроа я не горю желанием.  
      Эльронд усмехнулся при этих словах и обменялся взглядом с Глорфиндэлем, старательно пытающимся сохранить серьёзное выражение лица.  
      — Тогда позволь узнать, милое дитя, к чему привели тебя длительные размышления на свежем воздухе? — Митрандир явно наслаждался ситуацией, пытаясь смутить Эленью.  
      Эленья спокойно встретила его насмешку и, опираясь на подлокотники кресла, наклонилась в его сторону, не отводя глаз.  
      — Мои размышления привели меня к выводам о необходимости выслушать одного из самых мудрых людей Эннорат, если он будет любезен поделиться своими познаниями, и, возможно, последовать его советам, — медленно произнесла она.  
      Митрандир молчал, задумчиво рассматривая Эленью. Потом, наклонившись в кресле вперёд, так же медленно спросил:  
      — А чего ты ждёшь, дитя? Ты понимаешь, что я многого не могу? Я не могу знать наверняка, правда ли то, о чём мы говорили. Не могу вернуть тебе память о прошлом. И не в моих силах изменить твоё настоящее. Я не знаю твоего будущего. И могу только попытаться помочь тебе постичь твою суть.  
      — Я знаю, Митрандир. И я всё понимаю, — отбросив сарказм, Эленья откинулась на спинку кресла и устало провела рукой по лицу. — Я с радостью и благодарностью приму любую помощь, какую ты можешь предложить.  
      Маг подпер кулаком голову и задумчиво отпил из кубка.  
      — Ты мне нравишься, дитя, — неожиданно произнёс он. — И я постараюсь помочь тебе овладеть твоим даром. Но на это потребуется время. Тебе нужен дом и помощь, и защита…  
      — У неё есть дом, Митрандир, — оборвал мага владыка Эльронд. — И есть те, кто может помочь и защитить. Это не твоя забота.  
      Маг окинул взглядом Эльронда, положившего руку на плечо Эленьи, и его сыновей, стоящих за спиной владыки.  
      — Владыка, а как ты намерен объяснить своё покровительство этой деве, которую однажды, на глазах половины Имладриса, привезли твои сыновья? — спросил Митрандир. — Рассказывать историю о найденной в горах потерявшей память сироте и объяснять настоящие причины, по которым она живет в твоём доме, было бы весьма неосторожно и неразумно.  
      — А с каких это пор я должен кому-то объяснять, что происходит в моём доме? — холодно спросил Эльронд, удивлённо вскинув бровь.  
      — В твоём доме находят приют многие. И не все они из народа эльдар. Но никому не известная дева, появившаяся при загадочных обстоятельствах и живущая под покровительством могущественных эльфов, не может не вызвать любопытства и ненужных вопросов. А привлекать к ней лишнее внимание — это не самое лучшее, что мы можем сделать, особенно учитывая то, что ею и так интересовались...  
      — Довольно, Митрандир, — раздался голос Глорфиндэля. — Я думаю, мы все и так уже поняли, что ты хочешь до нас донести.  
      Подойдя к владыке и напряжённо сидящей Эленье, он положил ей руку на плечо так же, как это несколько минут назад делал Эльронд, и произнёс, неспешно осматривая всех присутствующих:  
      — Думаю, излишне напоминать, что всё, сказанное и случившееся здесь сегодня должно остаться в пределах этих стен. Разнообразные вопросы и слухи по поводу Эленьи, конечно, будут возникать у многих жителей и гостей долины. На эти вопросы можете смело отвечать любопытным, что Эленья — моя дочь. Если конечно у тебя нет на это возражений, малышка, — добавил он и, взглянув на онемевшую от удивления девушку, усмехнулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Примечания:**  
>  Небольшие пояснения для читателей, не слишком знакомых с космологией и устройством мира:  
> фэа и хроа - соответственно, душа и тело на квенье  
> Эру, он же Илуватар (на квенье и синдарине) - Единый или Отец всего, высшая сила мира, единственный творец, чьи замыслы до конца не известны никому  
> Эа - воплощенная Вселенная, существующая во времени и пространстве, за пределами которой есть лишь Пустота и Чертоги Безвременья  
> Арда - один из множества воплощенных миров  
> Чертоги Безвременья - место существования Эру и большинства айнур. Тех айнур, что пожелали войти в мир Арды, называют Валар.  
> Эннорат - (синд.) Срединные земли, Средиземье, один из континентов Арды  
> Эндорэ - то же на квенье  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

      Ночь тянулась бесконечно долго. За окнами бушевала буря. Серые снежные тучи покрывали небо сплошной пеленой до горизонта. Яростные порывы ветра стучали в стены и окна домов ледяными иглами, в которые мгновенно превращался воздух, насыщенный влагой полузамёрзших водопадов. Вой ветра заглушал все привычные звуки долины, вызывая тревогу и тоску.  
      Оторвавшись от созерцания бушевавшей за окнами стихии, Эленья опустила и поплотнее задёрнула шторы, зябко кутаясь в накинутое на плечи одеяло. Ступая босыми ногами по узорчатому паркетному полу, она дошла до камина и в задумчивости подкинула в огонь несколько поленьев. Взяв на полке над небольшим письменным столом книгу, вернулась в кровать. Свеча, горящая на прикроватном столике, давала недостаточно света для чтения, и девушка, едва открыв, захлопнула книгу, раздражённо отбросив её в сторону. Завернувшись поплотнее в одеяло, она снова и снова пыталась уснуть. Сон не шёл...  
      Прошло неполных два месяца с того дня, как она переселилась в эту уютную комнату в доме военачальника Имладриса. В гостевых комнатах сейчас жил только Митрандир, оставшийся на зиму в долине и погрузившийся в тяжкий труд, добровольно возложенный на свои плечи — труд обучения и познания.  
      Размеренно и неспешно тянулись дни для Эленьи, заполненные занятиями с Элладаном в библиотеке, беседами с Митрандиром и мучительными попытками под руководством мага научиться управлять своими способностями. Девушка с головой погрузилась в познание. В очередной раз, жёстко выворачивая своё сознание и пытаясь взять под контроль рвущиеся наружу силы, стирая с лица идущую носом кровь, она иногда готова была называть это не даром, а проклятьем. Не обращая внимания на мягкие уговоры Митрандира не изводить себя излишними усилиями, на безуспешные попытки встревоженной Эллотмериль отвлечь её от этих занятий, отворачиваясь от укоризненного взгляда владыки Эльронда, молчаливо снимающего головные боли даром целителя, она упорно шла к своей поставленной цели. Через месяц таких самоистязаний ей впервые удалось зажечь свечу, не потеряв при этом сознания и не устроив пожар.  
      Эленья ликовала.  
      Но окружающие не испытывали такой радости, видя бледное, истощённое лицо девушки и глубокие тени, залёгшие под горящими лихорадочным возбуждением глазами. Просиживая дни напролёт в библиотеке, иногда забывая даже поесть, она редко стала выходить на прогулки. По ночам, с трудом засыпая в тёплой уютной постели, просыпалась в холодном поту от малейшего шума и непонятной тревоги, сжигавшей изнутри. А ещё стали приходить сны. Иногда — отчётливые, словно продолжение действительности, иногда — далёкие, бродящие по краю сознания. Порой — понятные и предсказуемые, а в иное время — размытые, словно картинки, сменяющие друг друга на залитом дождём стекле...  
      Откинув одеяло, Эленья поднялась с постели. Не в силах более ворочаться в кровати и безуспешно пытаться уснуть, она прошлась до стола и зажгла ещё несколько свечей. Накинув поверх тонкой ночной сорочки плотный, отороченный мехом халат, она опустилась на стул возле письменного стола и, подогнув под себя ноги, в задумчивости стала перебирать рассыпанные на столе бумаги. Множество рисунков с изображениями каких-то мест, пейзажей и лиц выскальзывали из её пальцев, пока чуть дрогнувшая рука не замерла, сжимая набросок. Две неясные фигуры, мужчина и женщина, шли вдаль по ярко освещённой галерее. На переднем плане в тени резной колонны стояла девушка в длинном платье с бокалом в безвольно опущенной руке, глядя вслед паре. Волосы и платье девушки развевали порывы ветра и казалось, что вокруг неё бушует чёрная буря. Почему-то именно эта картина, возникая в снах и мыслях уже несколько недель, не давала покоя Эленье, заставляя просыпаться по ночам от тоски и неясных отголосков боли.  
      Отложив рисунок в сторону, девушка взяла чистый лист и отпустила на волю мысли, как делала это уже много раз. Спустя некоторое время, отбросив перо, она с удивлением рассматривала на листе надменный взгляд красивых, чуть прищуренных глаз. Короткая прядь волос падала на лицо мужчины с наброска, прикрывая высокий лоб, а на тонких, чётко очерченных губах, играла ироничная полуулыбка. Вглядываясь в нарисованное лицо, девушка в недоумении тщетно ворошила немую память и чувства, замирая от неясного страха при виде идеальных черт совершенного лица.  
      Положив подбородок на скрещенные на столе руки и глядя на лежащий перед лицом рисунок, Эленья сама не заметила, как уснула. Свечи оплывали, догорая, а за окном медленно и неохотно начинался холодный рассвет, едва пробиваясь сквозь покров бушующей бури.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Настойчивый стук в дверь выдернул девушку из тягучего сна. С трудом подняв голову и разогнув онемевшие руки и спину, она спросонок резко вскочила, едва не упав на затёкших ногах.  
      — Эленья, — из-за двери раздался голос лорда Глорфиндэля, — открой, пожалуйста.  
      Пошатываясь и на ходу пытаясь пригладить спутавшиеся после бессонной ночи волосы, Эленья добралась до двери и распахнула её, отступив в сторону, чтобы пропустить в комнату лорда. Глофиндэль был одет по-походному, в тёплую дорожную одежду, прикрытую лёгкой кожаной броней. Его роскошные золотые волосы были заплетены и связаны сзади простым кожаным шнурком. Окинув быстрым взглядом комнату с разобранной постелью, заваленным бумагами столом и догоревшими свечами, он только покачал укоризненно головой, глядя на лицо с отпечатком шитья халата на щеке, но ничего не сказал.  
      — Вы уезжаете? — удивлённо спросила девушка, прислушиваясь к приглушенным, доносящимся с улицы звукам и голосам. — Я не знала.  
      — Да. Это решили ещё вчера. Ты не спустилась к ужину. Я хотел поговорить с тобой за завтраком, но ты так и не вышла. — Лорд поддержал её под руку, когда она, сделав шаг от двери вглубь комнаты, оступилась, зацепившись непослушной ногой за край ковра. — Я всё же хочу поговорить с тобой до отъезда.  
      Эленья вскинула на лорда вопросительный взгляд.  
      — Мы едем на охоту, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос. — Вернемся, скорее всего, завтра к вечеру.  
      — А буря? — Эленья с недоумением взглянула на зашторенное окно.  
      Глорфиндэль подошёл к окну и отдёрнул шторы. Буря улеглась, и сквозь рваные облака временами проглядывало синее небо. Девушка растерянно потёрла лоб, пытаясь в мыслях отделить ночные видения от реальности. Лорд шагнул к ней и коснулся пальцами щеки, стирая отпечаток халата на скуле и снимая болезненную пульсацию в виске.  
      — Послушай, малышка, — он слегка приподнял за подбородок её лицо, — так нельзя. Ты не ешь, не спишь, не обращаешь внимания на окружающих. Ты слишком погрузилась в себя. Дальше так нельзя. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Понимаешь? Не просто лечь и снова уйти в себя. А перестать терзать себя мыслями и копаться в памяти.  
      Его слова попали точно в цель. Эленья отвела взгляд. Глорфиндэль выпустил её подбородок и отошёл к столу с разбросанными рисунками.  
      — Порой мне кажется, что я схожу с ума, — прошептала девушка, наблюдая, как лорд рассеянно перебирает на столе бумаги.  
      Он поднял голову, оторвавшись от сделанного нынешней ночью наброска, и спокойно встретил её взволнованный взгляд.  
      — Это не так, малышка, — его прекрасные зелёные глаза излучали тепло и глубокое понимание. — Поверь мне, это не так... Можно забрать это? — неожиданно спросил он, держа в руке какой-то рисунок, вытащенный из кипы подобных. Лист покрывал орнамент в виде сплетённых ветвей с россыпями небольших цветов. Эленья вспомнила, как рассеянно и отрешённо водила пером по бумаге, сплетая вязь линий.  
      — Конечно, — удивлённо ответила она. — Всё что угодно. Но зачем?  
      — Благодарю, — улыбнулся лорд, ничего более не объясняя. Повернувшись, он пошёл к двери.  
      — Лорд Глорфиндэль, — окликнула его Эленья. — Можно мне поехать с вами?  
      Лорд приостановился и удивлённо вскинул брови. Впервые за последнее время девушка выказала интерес к окружающему миру, оторвавшись от своих мыслей.  
      — Эленья, сейчас уже нет времени, меня ждут. Но если у тебя будет такое желание, то в следующий раз я с удовольствием возьму тебя с собой.  
      — Я провожу вас, — девушка присела на край кровати, обувая домашние туфли.  
      На ходу приглаживая волосы и связывая их захваченной с прикроватного столика лентой, она выскользнула за дверь своей комнаты, предупредительно придержанную лордом.  
      За распахнутой входной дверью дома лорда ждали. Часть эльдар, уезжавших с ним, была уже верхом. Крыльцо, парковые аллеи и дорожки у дома были расчищены после ночного снегопада, и о пронёсшейся буре напоминал лишь чистый белый покров и высокие сугробы, ссыпанные у деревьев.  
      Остановившись под навесом крыльца, Глорфиндэль набросил Эленье на плечи тёплый плащ, лежащий на скамье у входа, повернул её к себе лицом и произнёс:  
      — Ты не маленькая девочка, Эленья, и я не имею права тебе приказывать. Но, думаю, я могу тебя кое о чём попросить?  
      Эленья вопросительно посмотрела на него.  
      — На время отсутствия меня и владыки Эльронда ты оставишь свои занятия с Митрандиром, и не будешь изводить себя. Хотя бы один день. Обещаешь?  
      Эленья слегка улыбнулась и, взглянув в лицо лорду, согласно кивнула.  
      — И что ты нормально поешь, а если вечером не сможешь уснуть, то пойдёшь к Истэлен за помощью.  
      — Я ведь не маленькая девочка, — усмехнувшись, напомнила ему девушка. — Со мной всё будет в порядке.  
      — Обещаешь? — лорд терпеливо ждал ответа.  
      — Обещаю, — читая в его глазах неподдельную тревогу, серьёзно ответила она. — Не волнуйся... отец...  
      Последнее слово Эленья произнесла с трудом, запинаясь под многочисленными взглядами окружающих. Лишь сейчас осознав всю заботу, внимание и тепло, окружившие её в этом доме, она попыталась неуверенно улыбнуться и повторила, словно пробуя на вкус новое слово:  
      — Обещаю. Я сделаю всё так, как ты просишь, отец.  
      Лорд улыбнулся в ответ и, наклонившись, быстро коснулся лёгким поцелуем её лба. Сбежав с крыльца, он принял у ожидающего конюха поводья своего белоснежного коня, стремительно вскочил на него и направился по аллее вокруг дома к воротам крепости.  
      Эленья вернулась в дом, прошла по верхнему этажу и вышла на открытую галерею, опоясывающую крепость и соединяющую каскадом террас все жилые здания Имладриса. Пройдя по ней до помещений над воротами и остановившись напротив узкого подъездного моста, она ответила на приветствие владыки и его сыновей, ожидавших внизу перед мостом. Когда Глорфиндэль со своим сопровождением присоединились к Эльронду, вся кавалькада покинула крепость, направившись в леса, покрывающие склоны долины. Эленья смотрела им вслед и, улыбнувшись, взмахнула на прощание рукой обернувшемуся лорду.  
      — Всё в порядке? — спросил Эльронд своего военачальника, заметив брошенный им назад взгляд.  
      — Теперь да, — ответил с улыбкой Глорфиндэль.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Третий закат наступил после отъезда владыки, завершая мрачный сырой день. Мороз ослабел, и низкие серые тучи липли к земле густыми туманами, поглощая выпавший накануне снег. Сегодня ещё с обеда начал накрапывать небольшой дождь, который к закату сменился непрекращающимся ливнем, смывшим остатки белого покрова.  
      Эленья, сидя в небольшой уютной комнате, примыкавшей к библиотеке и кабинету Эльронда, время от времени поднимала голову, отрываясь от книги, и прислушивалась к доносящимся со двора звукам. Ничего, кроме шума реки и стука капель по крыше. Поднявшись из-за стола и бесцельно пройдясь по комнате, она вышла на террасу, где под навесом спокойно сидел с трубкой Митрандир, завернувшись в тёплый плед.  
      — Эленья, успокойся, твои метания совершенно напрасны, — искоса кинув взгляд на бредущую вдоль ограды террасы девушку, маг с удовольствием затянулся, выдохнув несколько колец дыма.  
      — Митрандир, — Эленья протянула руку, выставив её из-под навеса и ощущая, как холодные капли дождя падают в ладонь, — прошло три дня. Лорд Глорфиндэль сказал, что уезжает на один день. Они должны были вернуться ещё позавчера.  
      — Твоя паника преждевременна, — Митрандир развлекался колечками дыма, пропуская их друг в друга. — Я слышу это от тебя уже второй день.  
      — У меня нет паники, — тут же возразила девушка, вглядываясь в темнеющую стену гор.  
      Митрандир поднялся и, прихватив с собой плед, со вздохом вернулся в дом, оставив трубку на столике террасы. Эльдар не понимали и не разделяли привычку мага курить. Да он и не настаивал, чтя обычаи дома Эльронда и ревностно храня драгоценные фолианты библиотеки владыки от дыма, пыли и времени.  
      Эленья тоже тихонько вздохнула, пытаясь подавить гнетущую тревогу, и побрела следом за магом, как неотвязная тень.  
      Открылась одна из внутренних дверей библиотеки, и в помещение вошла Норуирав, дочь советника Эрестора, неся большую чашу, исходящую паром и приятным, сладковатым ароматом. Взглянув на Митрандира, устроившегося в кресле у камина, и Эленью, бесцельно бродящую вдоль шкафов с книгами в полутёмном углу комнаты, она только покачала головой и аккуратно опустила чашу на стол.  
      — Эленья, это тебе просила передать Истэлен, — её голос, мягкий и музыкальный, как у всех эльдар, привлёк внимание девушки и заставил подойти ближе.  
      Достав из ящика у стены прозрачные резные бокалы, эллет наполнила их напитком из чаши и бесшумно ушла, прихватив один бокал с собой и оставив остальные на столе. У двери она на мгновение задержалась и заботливо поправила чуть сместившуюся свечу в светильнике, подрагивающую неровным светом. Митрандир пробормотал ей слова благодарности, получив молчаливый кивок.  
      Эленья подняла бокал, рассматривая на свет прозрачную розоватую жидкость, переливающуюся золотистыми искрами, и пригубила. По телу разлилось приятное тепло.  
      — М-м-м, — протянула девушка, смакуя сладковатый напиток. — Что это?  
      Вкус отдалённо напомнил мирувор, которым её поили сыновья Эльронда по дороге в Имладрис. В памяти всплыли нахлынувшее тогда облегчение и дрогнувшая на губах Халдира улыбка.  
      — Пей, Эленья, пей. Тебе будет полезно. Это успокоительное, — усмехнулся Митрандир, подкидывая в камин дрова и беря со стола один из бокалов. — Эрестор его любит и иногда пьёт вместо вина. Советник дал распоряжение Истэлен приготовить его для тебя, дабы твои метания не передались окружающим. Этот напиток расслабляет, но не вызывает опьянения у людей.  
      — У людей? — переспросила Эленья и, слегка прищурившись, взглянула на Митрандира. — А у эльдар?  
      — Не знаю, я не эльда, — расхохотался маг, отпивая из бокала и поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле с книгой.  
      Эленья подобрала свою книгу, присела на кушетку, расположенную в нише у окна и, сбросив туфли, поджала под себя ноги. Удобно опираясь локтем о подушку и потягивая сладковатый напиток, она погрузилась в чтение и вскоре незаметно уснула, пригревшись.  
  
      Тихо уплывали минуты, потрескивали дрова в камине, барабанили капли дождя по крыше и шелестели страницы книги, листаемые рукой Митрандира. С улицы, сквозь шум дождя, донёсся гомон голосов и стук копыт. Спустя несколько минут в комнату вошёл владыка Эльронд в сопровождении сыновей и лорда Глорфиндэля. На ходу отдавая распоряжения встретившим его домоправителям, владыка сбросил насквозь промокший плащ и замер на месте, заметив молчаливо сидящего Митрандира и уснувшую у окна Эленью.  
      — Почему вы здесь, почему не спите? — удивлённо спросил он мага, слегка понизив голос, чтобы не разбудить девушку.  
      — Митрандир, я ведь просил тебя в наше отсутствие воздержаться от ваших занятий, — лорд Глорфиндэль тоже сбросил мокрый плащ и подошёл к Эленье.  
      Маг усмехнулся, пожав плечами.  
      — У тебя, владыка, очень занимательная библиотека. А твоя дочь, лорд Глорфиндэль, слишком упряма, чтобы слушать старика.  
      — Она вообще мало кого слышала эти дни, — в дверь вошёл лорд Эрестор, приветствуя всех присутствующих.  
      — И потом, Митрандир ни разу не нарушил обещание, — следом за отцом в комнате появилась Норуирав. — Эленья просидела почти всё время тут, с вашего отъезда. А когда вы не приехали на следующий день, она места себе не находила.  
      Владыка Эльронд подошёл к кушетке и осторожно коснулся тыльной стороной руки лба спящей девушки, окинув взглядом стоящий на столике бокал.  
      — Она спит, — Норуирав заметила его жест. — С ней всё хорошо. Мы всего лишь попросили Истэлен приготовить ей успокоительное, она глаз не сомкнула прошлую ночь.  
      — Она была уверена, что вы должны были вернуться два дня назад. Не знаю, почему она так решила, — Эрестор покачал головой.  
      Глорфиндэль подошёл к Эленье и, осторожно вытащив из её рук книгу, отложил на столик.  
      — Моя вина. Я ей это сказал при отъезде. Кто же знал, что мы так сильно задержимся из-за непогоды?  
      Он присел на кушетку рядом с девушкой и осторожно погладил золотистые волосы, отводя упавшую на лоб прядь.  
      — Эленья... Эленья, проснись, девочка, — тихо позвал он.  
      Девушка открыла глаза и, оглядев комнату, просияла улыбкой.  
      — Ну наконец-то, — выдохнула она не скрывая облегчения.  
      Эльдар удивлённо переглянулись, лорд Глорфиндэль подал ей руку, помогая встать. Едва коснувшись тёплой ладони, девушка крепко сжала пальцы и опустила сияющий взгляд, подавив порыв обнять лорда. Удивлённый её странным поведением и бурной радостью, Глорфиндэль вопросительно взглянул на Эльронда. Владыка лишь слегка пожал плечами, выражая недоумение.  
      «Эленья, ты что-то видела? Сон?» Вопрос мысленно задал Элладан, лучше других её знавший и первым о многом догадавшийся. Ощущая на себе встревоженные взгляды, Эленья слегка улыбнулась и так же мысленно ответила: «Теперь это уже не важно. Вы вернулись. Всё в порядке».  
      — Ужин готов, владыка, — в комнату вошла Аннуньяр, приглашая всех к накрытому столу.  
      Эленья на мгновение задержала лорда Глорфиндэля, снова сжав его руку. Он вопросительно взглянул на неё.  
      — В следующий раз... возьмите меня с собой?  
      Лорд слегка улыбнулся:  
      — Ты выполнила своё обещание, а я всегда выполняю свои. Мне радостно слышать что ты, наконец-то, вышла из своего задумчивого забытья и интересуешься жизнью. Только поверь, эта поездка не была увеселительной прогулкой. Позволь узнать, зачем ты желаешь покинуть безопасный дом?  
      — Я знаю... Мне надо, — упрямо тряхнула головой девушка.  
      Глорфиндэль внимательно вгляделся в её лицо:  
      — Похоже, ты решила найти себе новое занятие? Или снова поставила перед собой какую-то цель? Хочешь испытать себя?  
      Эленья молчала, опустив голову. К чему объяснять всю пустоту и страх, терзавшие эти дни? И как объяснить тот ужас, что поселился в сердце после отчётливого, как реальность, сна, когда исчезло за завесой мрака и грохота всё, ставшее близким в последнее время? И как пережить ещё раз подобные сны, если не ощущаешь ставшего привычным прикосновения чужого сознания — успокаивающего, заботливого, ласкового?  
      — Хорошо, — лорд задумчиво кивнул, приняв какое-то решение, и направился к выходу из комнаты, потянув за собой девушку. — Я вижу, что на твоё слово и благоразумие можно полагаться. Пусть так и будет. Только я не хочу, чтобы в случае опасности ты начала использовать свой дар и терять сознание. Ты будешь учиться обращаться с оружием. Я поговорю завтра с Эльрохиром, он подберёт тебе кинжал. В конце концов, любая дочь народа эльдар должна уметь защитить себя.  
      Закончил речь он уже у двери и повернулся к Эленье, встретив удивлённо-недоверчивый взгляд.  
      — Что такое? — спросил лорд, останавливаясь и укладывая её ладонь на сгиб своего локтя.  
      — Я боялась об этом даже спрашивать, боялась, мне придётся долго искать согласия на это...  
      — Ну что ж, — Глорфиндэль улыбнулся и переступил порог комнаты, — ты ошиблась. Не пришлось. Пойдем ужинать. — Он чуть нахмурился, на миг омрачив высокий лоб тенью раздумий, а затем мотнул головой, словно отгоняя ненужные мысли. — Завтра, сразу после обеда, пойдёшь с Эльрохиром к оружейной. Там и встретимся. Для начала посмотришь несколько основных движений. Потом будет видно...  
  
  
      Утром следующего дня патруль стражи, объезжающей границы Имладриса, доложил владыке, что из-за непогоды в горах произошёл обвал. И охотничий домик, в котором накануне ночевали так вовремя вернувшиеся охотники, оказался погребённым под слоем грязи и камней.  
      Переглянувшись с Глорфиндэлем, Эльронд лишь отправил отряд на расчистку дороги, задумчиво взглянув за окно на Эленью, неловко машущую клинком перед Эльрохиром. 


	7. Chapter 7

      Копыта коня неспешно и мерно застучали по каменистой дороге, поднимающейся в гору. Приостановившись и оглянувшись назад, всадник в дорожной одежде, лёгких кожаных доспехах и длинном плаще кинул прощальный взгляд на открывшуюся панораму золотого леса, раскинувшегося под тропой у подножия гор. Тёплый южный ветерок, играя, шевельнул длинные серебристые пряди его волос, взметнул шелковистую гриву коня и донёс из долины запах цветущих мэллирн и пробуждающейся от зимней спячки земли.  
      Воин всегда любил это место. И каждый раз, отправляясь в поездку этой дорогой, он на мгновение замирал здесь на повороте, любуясь открывающейся сверху картиной Золотого леса, охваченного синими лентами рек, словно драгоценный камень оправой. Едва заметный туман, пронизанный лучами восходящего солнца, колыхался над лесом. И его неверная, зыбкая дымка, казалось, размывала границы знакомого мира, становясь непроглядно-густой где-то на середине Великой реки.  
      Вдохнув полной грудью сладковатый запах родного леса, всадник прикрыл на мгновение яркие синие глаза, склонился к шее коня и что-то шепнул ему на ухо, потрепав рукой гриву. Конь в ответ всхрапнул, тряхнул головой, словно соглашаясь с хозяином, и лёгкой рысью привычно пошёл вперёд по петляющей в склонах гор тропе. Впереди лежал долгий опасный путь, и всадник, отгоняя тоскливые мысли и воспоминания, цепко окинул настороженным взглядом вершины Хитаэглир.  
      Эта дорога была ему знакома в мельчайших подробностях. Наверное, он мог бы её преодолеть с закрытыми глазами. Сколько раз он вот так же выезжал на рассвете по этой тропе, ловя первые лучи восходящего солнца, горя желанием поскорее преодолеть перевал и услышать звонкий цокот копыт коня по узкому каменному мостику над бездной у водопадов Имладриса. Те времена были давно в прошлом... Пять сотен лет его нога не ступала на эту дорогу — до памятной поездки прошлой осенью, тяжело ему давшейся. Память тогда не отпускала ни на мгновение, бередя душу то радостью, то нестерпимой болью — слишком многое связывало его с долиной Имладриса, слишком свежи ещё были в памяти события пятисотлетней давности... Память — благословение и проклятие эльфов. Она хранит многое, но порой появляется невыносимая усталость, зовущая к забытью...  
      Сейчас Халдир снова ехал в Имладрис, ощущая привычный груз памяти, но с удивлением обнаруживая, что невыносимая боль больше не терзает его душу, став обыденностью. Нельзя всегда бежать от себя, нельзя убежать от прошлого. Его можно лишь принять, чтобы жить дальше. Возможно, владычица Галадриэль, читающая в сердцах, была права, посылая его с посланиями прошлой осенью в Имладрис. Исполняя свой долг, он делал то, что никогда бы не стал делать по доброй воле — не вернулся бы в Имладрис, не взглянул бы в глаза Эльронду, не встретился бы с прошлым... И так и не научился бы с этим жить...  
      Когда пять дней назад Румиль передал ему приказ владык Лориэна прибыть с северных границ в Карас-Галадон, он и представить себе не мог, что его снова ждёт эта дорога. Стоя перед владыкой Келеборном и слушая приказ выехать как можно скорее в Имладрис, он внезапно с удивлением обнаружил, что, в отличие от прошлого раза, относится к этому вполне спокойно. Как и к любой другой поездке по любой из множества дорог, пройденных им за все столетия жизни. Встретив пристальный взгляд владычицы, он тогда не отвел глаз, спокойно глядя на неё, и молча поклонился в ответ на её ласковую понимающую улыбку, принимая бумаги с посланиями. Привычный к жизни в постоянном движении, он навестил родных и, проведя ночь в комфорте своего почти заброшенного жилища, ещё до рассвета покинул земли эльдар, отправляясь в очередной путь.  
      В этот раз он должен сообщить владыке Эльронду о возвращении в Имладрис его дочери, Арвен, проверить дорогу и помочь обеспечить безопасность её путешествия.  
  


* * *

  
      — Эллотмериль! Постой! Ну, постой же! — Эленья выбежала из комнаты вслед за подругой, на ходу завязывая пояс зелёного шерстяного платья, украшенного скромной вышивкой по горловине и рукавам, и пытаясь догнать быстроногую эльфийку, чей голос раздался уже у лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж дома.  
      — Я тебя предупреждала! Поторопись! — остановившись внизу на последних ступенях, та заглянула в лестничный пролёт и призывно взмахнула зелёной лентой, зажатой в руке.  
      Эленья бросилась к лестнице, сбежала вниз, придерживаясь рукой за перила и едва касаясь ногами ступеней, выхватила из рук Эллотмериль ленту и, кое-как подобрав, связала на затылке волосы.  
      — Всё, я готова, — выдохнула она, хмурясь и одёргивая впопыхах надетое платье.  
      — Ну, наконец-то, — рассмеялась Эллотмериль и остановила руку Эленьи, старательно пытающейся пригладить и убрать одинокую упрямую прядь: — Оставь, ты и так красавица. — Внезапно Эллотмериль посерьёзнела, виновато заглянула в лицо Эленье и порывисто обняла её. — Прости! Я не обидела тебя? Прости меня, прости! Ты ведь устала, мне не стоило тебя заставлять... — В её голосе звучала неподдельная искренность, и запыхавшаяся Эленья, не слишком довольная быстрыми сборами и пробежкой по лестнице, тут же оттаяла и обняла подругу в ответ.  
      — Ну что ты, перестань. Всё в порядке. Ты ничем не обидела меня.  
      За последний месяц Эллотмериль сильно изменилась. Обыкновенно весёлая, живая, уверенная в себе и улыбчивая, она стала нервной, взвинченной и подверженной частой смене настроения. Близким эти перемены были понятны — Эллотмериль готовилась к свадьбе и вся без остатка была захвачена хлопотами по подготовке будущего торжества. Радостное событие должно было состояться уже совсем скоро, через два дня, и невеста окончательно потеряла покой, боясь упустить из внимания любую мелочь, не доверяя никому даже самые пустяковые поручения и изводя окружающих то смехом, то слезами. Пару недель назад Истэлен, утомлённая и разозлённая нервными метаниями дочери по поводу выбора отделки платья, полушутя полусерьёзно пригрозила попросту запереть её в комнате до самого торжества и насильно поить успокоительными снадобьями. Ненадолго угроза подействовала, но затем всё вернулось на круги своя. А сейчас уже даже мать молчала и лишь терпеливо сносила волнение невесты, с пониманием и затаённой улыбкой ловя мечтательно-рассеянные взгляды дочери.  
      Свадьбу собирались праздновать на специально обустроенной по этому поводу площадке у дома родителей эллет, в тени высоких деревьев, уже подёрнутых зелёной дымкой распускающихся молодых листьев. Казалось, что даже природа благоволит влюблённым — весна стремительно расцветала в долине, разливая золотые лучи и расцвечивая мир весенними красками.  
      Сегодня эллет Имладриса собирались выбраться далеко за пределы крепости к южным склонам гор, чтобы набрать первоцветов для букетов и венков. И Эленья обещалась составить компанию Эллотмериль — с радостью, как и во всём, в чём принимала участие. Но мысли её в данный момент были заняты иным. И иные цели манили с того вечера, как Эльрохир под внимательным взглядом лорда Глорфиндэля вложил ей в ладонь изящную рукоять тонкого лёгкого клинка в кожаных, украшенных плетением ножнах.  
      Теперь каждый день для неё начинался рано. С утра, лишь только рассветало, она спешила на тренировочную площадку и проводила там время в одиночестве, пока не появлялись воины из отряда следопытов. Эленья стеснялась упражняться под посторонними взглядами, чувствуя себя рядом с опытными воинами неловкой и неуклюжей, что было недалеко от истины, поэтому старалась использовать для занятий с оружием то время, когда площадка пустовала. Да и чувствовала она себя в такие часы не только свободнее, но и спокойнее — в иное время, без сопровождения сыновей владыки, она привлекала к себе слишком много ненужного ей внимания. Молодые воины-следопыты, наперебой красуясь и перешучиваясь перед новоявленной дочерью военачальника Имладриса, часто приглашали девушку присоединяться к тренировкам. Но она никак не могла заставить себя встать рядом с опытными бойцами, живо представляя, как позорно выпускает из рук скользкую рукоять оружия или, спотыкаясь на ровном месте, летит лицом вниз...  
      Вот и сегодня, немного потренировавшись, а затем понаблюдав за уверенными, умелыми и чётко выверенными движениями опытных воинов, она, отшучиваясь и смущённо отбиваясь от их внимания, удалилась, провожаемая ответными улыбками. Памятуя о своем обещании помочь Эллотмериль, Эленья поспешила вдоль парковых аллей к дому Глорфиндэля. И только взбежав по лестнице на террасы второго этажа, куда выходила и её комната, поняла, что опоздала — Эллотмериль в волнении ожидала её у двери, встретив укоризненным взглядом. Выпросив несколько минут для того, чтобы умыться и сменить одежду, Эленья выбежала из комнаты вслед за сгоравшей от нетерпения подругой, которая, дурачась и смеясь, утащила её ленту.  
      — Я не обиделась, — повторила Эленья, любуясь красавицей Эллотмериль, в глазах которой мешались радость с тревогой. — Это я должна просить прощения за опоздание.  
      — Эленья, если не хочешь, ты не обязана идти, — Эллотмериль виновато улыбнулась. — Я и так в последнее время лишь извожу вас всех...  
      — Нет, не говори так! Конечно же, я хочу и пойду, — Эленья взяла подругу под руку и потянула её к выходу из дома. — Я не понимаю, отчего ты так переживаешь? Всё будет хорошо. Всё уже прекрасно! Через два дня ты станешь женой Глирдана. Ты ведь так долго ждала и мечтала об этом! Разве нет?  
      Эллотмериль молча последовала за ней, слегка нахмурившись и колеблясь с ответом. Эленья, заметив это, остановилась.  
      — Ты не уверена в чём-то? — спросила она, заглядывая эллет в глаза. — В себе или в нём? Скажи! Что тебя тревожит?  
      Эллотмериль лишь отрицательно качнула головой:  
      — Эленья... обычно так спрашиваю я... Но сейчас мне сложно... да и дело не в этом... А ты хорошо читаешь чужие мысли... — она слегка усмехнулась.  
      — Твои мысли я не читала. И не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы увидеть то, что творится в твоей душе, — перебила её Эленья.  
      — Я люблю Глирдана всем сердцем. Я знаю, что он тоже любит меня. Но мне страшно... Другая жизнь, всё по-другому... — она замолчала и бросила на Эленью недоверчивый и чуть оценивающий взгляд, не договорив.  
      Эленья широко улыбнулась и ответила, глядя на эллет с явным недоумением, словно не веря высказанным сомнениям и словам:  
      — И что в этом страшного? Это же прекрасно! Любите друг друга и наслаждайтесь совместной жизнью! Жизнь изменится, но мир останется! Радуйте друг друга, а ваши родные и друзья будут радоваться вместе с вами. Заботы... они никуда не денутся... А потом вы подарите друг другу детей и забот у вас обоих прибавится. — Она рассмеялась, на мгновение представив себе подругу с крошечным темноволосым малышом на руках. — Но у тебя всегда будет он, а у него — ты. Вы будете делить и трудности, и радости. Всё будет хорошо, Эллотмериль. Если есть главное — притяжение душ и готовность разделить себя с кем-то, кто становится самым дорогим для тебя... — Эленья внезапно умолкла, устремив взгляд вдаль, словно пытаясь уловить что-то, смутно мелькающее за границами сознания и памяти.  
      От целительницы-Эллотмериль не укрылось состояние подруги и перепады её настроения. Она в свою очередь взяла её под руку и повлекла вдоль аллеи парка, тихо заговорив:  
      — Ты говоришь с уверенностью, словно... У тебя был возлюбленный?  
      Вопрос вывел Эленью из задумчивости. Не желая сейчас заводить разговор о своих снах и ощущениях, изливающихся ночными рисунками, она повернулась к Эллотмериль и, вскинув брови, сделала наивные глаза:  
      — А я не помню...  
      Эллотмериль не удержалась от смеха:  
      — Ох, Эленья! — Помолчав, добавила с теплотой в голосе: — Знаешь, мы ведь знаем друг друга совсем недавно. Но мне с тобой так легко и... привычно... И я ещё никому не открывала свои мысли и сердце так, как тебе.  
      Они остановились посреди дороги, занятая каждая своими мыслями, и с растерянными улыбками взглянули друг на друга. А затем, повинуясь порыву, обнялись, разом ощущая, как тревоги рассеиваются, а сердца загораются надеждой на счастье.  
  


* * *

  
      Неспешно спускаясь по неприметной тропе в долину, воины предвкушали отдых от дежурства, радуясь весеннему солнцу, щедро согревающему покрытые первыми цветами прогалины. С ними ехал молчаливый светловолосый воин в запылённой дорожной одежде. Преодолев неблизкий путь, вчера он достиг границ земель, патрулируемых воинами Имладриса. Встретив пограничный отряд, он с благодарностью принял приглашение переночевать у их костра и разделить ужин. Многие из этого отряда были ему хорошо знакомы, и ночь воины скоротали, делясь новостями. Халдир был рад этой встрече, которая хоть ненадолго, но отодвинула его приезд в дом Эльронда. Поездка между землями эльдар прошла быстро и без происшествий, и сейчас снова, как в прошлый раз, чем ближе становился конец пути, тем сильнее наваливалась тоска, и уже не было того холодного спокойствия, с которым он чуть больше недели назад покидал Лориэн.  
      С отрядом стражи Халдир прибыл сразу в конюшни Имладриса и оставил на попечение конюхов своего уставшего скакуна.  
      — В Имладрисе праздник? — спросил он молодого конюха, прислушиваясь к доносящимся со стороны садов звукам весёлой музыки и гулу голосов.  
      Юноша не успел дать ответ, как за спиной лориэнского разведчика послышались лёгкие шаги, и на плечо посланника легла чья-то рука. Обернувшись, Халдир увидел улыбающееся лицо высокого темноволосого эльда, одетого в нарядные одежды серебристо-серого цвета и высокие сапоги с серебряными пряжками. Радостно сверкнув ясными голубыми глазами, он воскликнул:  
      — Глазам своим не верю! Халдир! — его крепкое и уверенное рукопожатие говорило о силе бывалого воина. — Друг мой, как же я рад встретить тебя здесь!  
      Искренняя радость, прозвучавшая в голосе воина, невольно вызвала ответную улыбку на лице Халдира:  
      — Приветствую, Бэрдир, — он в ответ сжал плечо воина и перевел взгляд за его спину, где также тепло улыбаясь стоял юноша, лицом и телосложением очень схожий с Бэрдиром. — Рад встрече, Фэредир, — поприветствовал он его.  
      Поймав удивление во взгляде Халдира, рассматривающего непривычно нарядные одежды обоих воинов, расшитые и украшенные серебром, Бэрдир рассмеялся:  
      — Да, мой друг, ты угадал, в Имладрисе сегодня праздник. Миргол и Истэлен празднуют свадьбу дочери. Давно у нас не было таких радостных дней. Почти все эльдар, кроме несущих стражу, сейчас в их доме. Мы с сыном только сегодня вернулись в долину, но не принять участие в таком счастливом событии не могли. Моя супруга будет рада встрече с тобой. Если ты ищешь владыку Эльронда, пойдём с нами. И он, и лорд Глорфиндэль сейчас наверняка там...  
      Он ещё что-то говорил, увлекая Халдира за собой к выходу из конюшни, но тот его уже не слышал. Улыбка сбежала с лица разведчика при упоминании имён Миргола и Истэлен, и Халдир, с усилием передвигая налившиеся свинцом ноги, шагал рядом с Бэрдиром, стараясь сохранить спокойное выражение побелевшего лица. В радостном возбуждении, вызванном встречей со старым другом, Бэрдир ничего не замечал и почти силой тащил его, обхватив за плечи, по аллее к дому, где звучали музыка, песни и возбуждённые голоса.  
      Фэредир первым обратил внимание на отрешённое состояние лориэнского воина и чуть тронул плечо отца:  
      — Отец, может быть, Халдир хотел бы сначала переодеться и отдохнуть с дороги. Я могу сообщить владыке, что его ждёт послание из Лориэна.  
      — Благодарю, мой друг, — Халдир уже совладал со своими эмоциями и с благодарностью кивнул молодому воину, — не стоит, я всё скажу сам. Мне необходимо встретиться не только с ним, но и с его сыновьями, и с лордом Глорфиндэлем.  
      — Кстати, вот его дочь, можешь передать, что ищешь встречи, — Бэрдир приостановился на дороге, взмахнув рукой. Здесь аллея расширялась на повороте, образуя мощённую белым камнем и ограждённую резными перилами смотровую площадку, расположенную над уходившими вниз террасами садов. — А также поздравить невесту, — смеясь, добавил он.  
      — Чья дочь? — переспросил Халдир, непонимающе разглядывая дев, стоящих у перил.  
      Одна из них — высокая эллет в свадебном венке и белоснежном платье, искусно расшитом цветным жемчугом — была невероятно красива, как драгоценная статуэтка, искрящаяся серебром в солнечных лучах. Роскошные тёмные волосы, украшенные у висков переплетениями серебряных нитей и маленьких жемчужин, свободной волной спадали за спину, оттеняя белизну кожи и румянец, играющий на щеках. Вторая дева стояла к аллее спиной и о чём-то увлечённо беседовала с невестой. И ростом, и телосложением она отличалась от темноволосой эллет. Ветер играл тканью её золотистого платья, очерчивал стройную талию и время от времени сдувал в сторону светлые волосы, приоткрывая изящную шейку, перехваченную вышитой лентой в тон платью.  
      Сияющая от счастья невеста мелодично засмеялась, сняла с себя венок и, что-то говоря, надела его на подругу, отобрав у ветра и заправив за ухо той сверкнувшую золотом прядь. Их смех, как трель колокольчиков, разнёсся по саду, вторя звучащей вокруг музыке. Бросив мимолётный взгляд поверх головы подруги, невеста заметила появление новых гостей и, всмотревшись внимательнее, внезапно посерьёзнела.  
      — Дочь лорда Глорфиндэля, — пояснил Фэредир удивлённому Халдиру.  
      — С момента твоего последнего визита к нам, мой друг, здесь многое изменилось, — Бэрдир покачал головой при виде недоумения лориэнского посланника. — Пять сотен лет — немалый срок даже для эльдар.  
      — Я был в Имладрисе прошлой осенью, — произнёс Халдир, по-прежнему не понимая слов старого друга.  
      На лице Бэрдира мелькнуло сожаление:  
      — Должно быть, мы с сыном были тогда в отъезде, но... Как бы там ни было, прошлой осенью в Имладрисе появилась бренниль Бар-эн-Лотглор*, дочь лорда Глорфиндэля, — он чуть повёл бровью, едва заметно кивнув в сторону террас.  
      Невеста, что-то шепнув на ухо подруге, легко сбежала по ступеням с площадки и поспешила к стоящим на аллее эльдар. Её спутница обернулась.  
      Халдир поклонился невесте, приложил руку к груди и с теплом в голосе произнёс:  
      — Лотсэ, ты просто сказочно красива.  
      Эллотмериль переливчато рассмеялась, снова одарив всех счастливым взглядом.  
      — Спасибо, Халдир. Я рада снова тебя видеть. Правда... — проникновенно добавила она, коснувшись его руки.  
      Губы Халдира дрогнули в лёгкой улыбке:  
      — Кто твой счастливый избранник?  
      — Его зовут Глирдан. — Заметив, что Халдир задумался, перебирая в памяти имена, Эллотмериль добавила: — Он менестрель. Я не думаю, что даэрэн... хэрвенэн**, — тут же исправилась она, — знаком тебе.  
      — Ты права, я слышу это имя впервые, — качнул головой Халдир. — Но у меня нет сомнений, что он будет замечательным спутником тебе. Будь счастлива, милая Лотсэ.  
      — Постой, — Эллотмериль удержала воина и заглянула в лицо, стараясь встретиться с ним взглядом. — Подожди, Халдир. Ты только что приехал? Тебе нужен владыка Эльронд? Он здесь, — невеста неопределённо махнула рукой. — Останься ненадолго, я провожу тебя. — Видя, что Халдир колеблется, она взяла его под руку, не обращая внимания на запылённую одежду, и потянула в сторону дома: — Пойдём.  
      — Лотсэ! — воскликнул он и вытянул руку, отстраняясь, придерживая полы своего плаща и висящее у пояса оружие. — Ну что ты! Испортишь платье! Лорд Глорфиндэль тоже здесь? — Белоснежный роскошный наряд, кажется, не пострадал от соприкосновения с дорожными одеждами, и успокоенный страж перевёл взгляд за плечо невесты.  
      У перил над террасами всё также неподвижно стояла вторая дева и с полуулыбкой наблюдала за аллеей, чуть отвернув голову, чтобы ветер не задувал в лицо волосы.  
      — Здесь, — ответила Эллотмериль и, проследив взгляд Халдира, звонко рассмеялась. — Не беспокойся, сейчас всех найдём. Эленья! — она приглашающе взмахнула подруге рукой.  
      Дева оторвалась от перил, пересекла площадку, изящным движением подхватила подол платья и спустилась по ступеням к аллее, приняв протянутую руку подоспевшего Фэредира. Несколько шагов она прошла, не поднимая головы под изумлённым взглядом лориэнского воина. Наконец спустившись и подойдя к невесте, поприветствовала всех и лишь после этого, словно собравшись с духом, взглянула на Халдира.  
      — Эленья? — ошеломленно выдохнул он, глядя в сияющие зелёные глаза.  
      В этой девушке изменилось всё — светлые волосы искрились золотом в солнечных лучах, гладкую кожу покрывал лёгкий румянец, а не распухшие кровоподтёки, она грациозно шла, чуть касаясь руки Фэредира, не теряя сознания от головокружения и не дрожа от лихорадки. И единственное, что осталось неизменным — это её глаза. Не взгляд, не выражение, а что-то иное, неуловимое. То, что жило в самой глубине зелёных омутов, притягивая к себе его мысли с самой первой встречи на заснеженной ночной тропе. Что-то, что тревожило, завораживало и заставляло всматриваться глубже, в надежде поймать намёк на разгадку — как давнее воспоминание, скользящее по краю памяти. Или как мечта... Что это было? Он пытался найти ответ с момента встречи с ней всю дорогу до Имладриса, когда горящая в лихорадке девушка приподнимала голову, отрываясь от его груди, и смотрела... смотрела, иногда протягивая руку и касаясь дрожащими заледеневшими пальцами его лица. Уезжая прошлой осенью из Имладриса, он заглянул перед отъездом в гостевую комнату. Было раннее утро, и Истэлен только ушла. Эленья спала, и её глаза, хранящие свою тайну, были прикрыты чуть подрагивающими ресницами...  
      Эллотмериль снова весело рассмеялась. Эленья тоже улыбнулась явному изумлению воина.  
      — Хорошие в Имладрисе целители? — спросила Эллотмериль.  
      — Самые лучшие, — ответила Эленья вместо онемевшего Халдира, не отводя лучистого взгляда от его синих глаз, снова вызвав радостный смех невесты.  
      — Вы знакомы? — Бэрдир перевёл заинтересованный взгляд с Халдира на Эленью. Он не был в Имладрисе прошлой осенью и не видел, при каких обстоятельствах в долине появилась Эленья. Когда лорд Глорфиндэль объявил её своей дочерью, все разговоры быстро стихли, поскольку обсуждать личную жизнь военачальника никто не желал.  
      — И да, и нет, — Халдир совладал со своим удивлением и сейчас стоял с обычным невозмутимым выражением лица.  
      — Однажды Халдир спас мне жизнь, — пояснила Эленья и слегка склонила голову, — а у меня так и не было возможности поблагодарить его.  
      — Не стоит, — спокойно ответил он.  
      — Ну, теперь у тебя появится такая возможность, — Эллотмериль, заметив любопытство на лицах Бэрдира и его сына, поспешила перевести разговор в другое русло, не желая разглашать излишних подробностей. Взяв Эленью под руку, она предостерегающе взглянула на неё, едва заметно качнув головой. — Эленья, Халдир ищет твоего отца и лорда Эльронда.  
      — Я могу проводить, — Эленья обернулась к Халдиру, чуть пожав плечами. Он кивком поблагодарил, соглашаясь с её предложением.  
      Повернувшись, девушка направилась к одной из беседок, где, она знала это, находились сейчас Эльронд и Глорфиндэль. Халдир следовал на шаг позади неё. Спиной ощущая его изучающий взгляд, Эленья изо всех сил желала как-то завязать разговор, тяготясь неловким молчанием. Но слова благодарности казались ей сейчас нелепыми, а иных тем для отвлечённых разговоров с этим замкнутым и холодным воином не находилось. Они молча, со всё растущим напряжением, шли по аллее — девушка в нарядном золотом платье с забытым свадебным венком подруги на голове и высокий воин в грязной дорожной одежде, увешанный оружием.  
      — Значит, ты дочь лорда Глорфиндэля? — первым нарушил молчание Халдир, когда они отошли на достаточное, чтобы не быть услышанными, расстояние от оставшихся с невестой гостей. — И кто твоя мать? Что ты делала в горах тогда? Почему не могла сказать нам ни слова?  
      Эленья резко остановилась и обернулась к нему. Память снова услужливо подсунула тёмную пропасть и ужас пережитого. Вскинув голову, она твёрдо взглянула на воина и холодно ответила:  
      — Нет. Он не мой отец. Во всяком случае, не по крови... И у меня нет ответов на твои вопросы. Лорд Глорфиндэль дал мне дом и защиту от любопытства и подобных расспросов. Но ни он, ни владыка Эльронд, ни Митрандир не в силах помочь мне узнать, что было в моей жизни до того, как я столкнулась с тем отрядом орков.  
      Повернувшись, девушка быстрым шагом пошла вперёд, на ходу раздражённо бросив:  
      — А то, что я сейчас понимаю твою речь и могу свободно с тобой говорить, это целиком и полностью заслуга Элладана.  
      — Эленья! — Халдир поспешил за ней, — Эленья, постой!  
      Его рука легко коснулась плеча девушки.  
      Эленья приостановилась. Ладонь на плече, казалось, обжигала. Повернув голову, она встретилась с ним взглядом и снова, как тогда в горах, прочла в них сочувствие.  
      — Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, — Халдир с сожалением слегка покачал головой.  
      — Твои слова не нанесли мне обиды, — Эленья убрала с лица непослушную прядь волос и, наткнувшись рукой на венок Эллотмериль, сняла его. — Мне... мне просто нечего тебе сказать в ответ на все эти вопросы, — она беспомощно развела руками и снова, уже медленнее, двинулась вперёд.  
      Халдир убрал руку с её плеча и пошёл рядом, искоса поглядывая на девушку. В молчании они дошли до поворота аллеи, и Эленья остановилась, взмахом руки указав на беседку, где стояли рядом и о чём-то тихо разговаривали владыка Эльронд и военачальник Имладриса.  
      — Иди, они уже ждут тебя. Элладан сказал, что сейчас они с Эльрохиром тоже придут сюда.  
      Халдир удивлённо вскинул брови. Эленья пожала плечами в ответ на его немой вопрос:  
      — Я почти всегда их слышу и легко могу с ними связаться. По крайней мере здесь, в долине. Особенно с Элладаном и лордом Глорфиндэлем. — Она улыбнулась с лёгкой грустью, вызванной неудавшимся разговором и неловкостью перед воином. — Ступай, посланник Лориэна. Расскажи им, что в этот раз привело тебя сюда.  
      Повернувшись, Эленья неспешно пошла назад по аллее, неся в руках венок невесты. Халдир бросил ей вслед задумчивый взгляд и направился к Эльронду, вынув из висящей на боку сумки послания лориэнских владык.

  
**Примечания:**

  
*бренниль Бар-эн-Лотглор - леди дома Золотого Цветка (синд.)  
**даэрэн... хэрвенэн - мой жених... мой супруг (синд.)  



	8. Chapter 8

      — Значит, Лотсэ*? — Эленья, посмеиваясь и слегка скрипнув гравием, покрывавшим узкую извилистую дорожку, подошла к сидящей в одиночестве на скамье Эллотмериль.  
      Сюда почти не долетали голоса веселящихся гостей, но отчётливо слышалось журчание фонтана. Это место располагало к уединению, надёжно скрытое от посторонних взглядов зарослями плетистых роз, на которых поблёскивали, словно лакированные, первые молодые листочки. Эленья присела рядом с невестой на скамью и опустила ей на голову свадебный венок. Эллотмериль обернулась, слегка улыбнувшись лишь губами и храня в глазах какую-то давнюю печаль.  
      — Так меня звали в детстве. Так иногда зовут родные.  
      — А... а Халдир?.. — Эленья пыталась подобрать слова, боясь ненароком расстроить и без того не очень радостную невесту. — Прости, я лезу не в своё дело. — Она покачала головой, смутившись, и поднялась, чтобы уйти.  
      Эллотмериль удержала её за руку, снова усадив рядом с собой.  
      — Халдир тоже так звал меня когда-то. Давно... — она замолчала и отвернулась, переведя взгляд вдаль. — Он был когда-то женихом моей сестры.  
      Повисла пауза. Эленья не находила слов, чтобы осторожно продолжить разговор. Она уже знала всех жителей долины, но никогда не слышала упоминаний о сестре Эллотмериль.  
      — Был... женихом? — переспросила она, пытаясь понять, что именно для неё прозвучало странным в этой фразе.  
      — Да, Эленья, — эльфийка снова посмотрела на подругу. В её глазах стояла печаль и тяжесть памяти. Эти глаза сейчас выдавали все прожитые ею века и трудно было представить, что ещё совсем недавно они сияли счастьем и безудержным весельем. — Моя сестра умерла, а их свадьба так и не состоялась.  
      Эленья молчала, не зная, как умерить печаль подруги.  
      — Извини, я не хотела тебя расстроить, — прошептала она, пожимая ей руку.  
      Эллотмериль молчала, опустив голову.  
      — Как её звали? — тихо спросила Эленья, ощутив ответное рукопожатие.  
      — Тинтиэль, — ответила эльфийка, устремляя взор вдаль и уходя в глубину памяти. Она некоторое время молчала, а потом, вздохнув, медленно и печально заговорила. Полные боли слова лились, казалось, прямо из её сердца:  
      — Я ни с кем об этом старалась не говорить, и меньше всего с родителями. Им и без того было тяжело. Но я расскажу это всё тебе... Рано или поздно ты так или иначе услышишь эту историю. Лучше уж я сама... Да, так будет лучше...  
      Она взглянула на Эленью и заговорила ровным, спокойным голосом, словно то, что она произносила, и вовсе не трогало её.  
      — Тинтиэль... моя старшая сестра, первая дочь и первая радость в совместной жизни моих родителей... Она была очень красива — сияющие, как звёздная ночь, волосы и ярко-голубые, цвета весеннего неба, глаза. Она очень была похожа на нашего отца. Родители безумно её любили и гордились и её умом, и красотой, и волшебным голосом. В детстве мне всегда казалось, что сестру окружает какое-то сияние... — Лотсэ чуть улыбнулась своим воспоминаниям. — По-моему, так казалось не мне одной. Я всегда замечала, что окружающие тянулись к ней, к излучаемому ею свету и теплу. Я не знаю, возможно, это был её дар — приносить счастье и надежду, увлекать и очаровывать песнями, как менестрели. Когда она пела, распускались цветы, умолкали птицы, а солнце и луна выглядывали из-за туч. А может быть это мне, её младшей сестре, тогда так казалось... Я сейчас уже не смогу с уверенностью что-то сказать — мир детства и волшебных песен теперь так далёк...  
      Эллотмериль задумчиво покачала головой и умолкла, на некоторое время погрузившись в воспоминания. Эленья, не перебивая и не нарушая ее раздумий, терпеливо ждала дальнейших слов.  
      — Многие молодые эльдар добивались её благосклонности. Она никому не отдавала предпочтения, но и не отказывала, ей нравилось их внимание, но сердце её не трогали ни их ухаживания, ни их восторги, — продолжила эльфийка, осторожно и тщательно подбирая слова. — Так было до той поры, пока однажды в Имладрис не прибыл Халдир с очередными вестями из Лориэна. Ты же знаешь, родичи супруги владыки Эльронда живут в Лориэне, и связь между нашими землями поддерживалась всегда. Халдир был намного старше моей сестры, но тоже, как и многие до него, был ею очарован. Вскоре он всё чаще и чаще стал наведываться сюда. А потом попросил у моих родителей согласия на брак с ней. И отец, и мать давно знали его родных, ещё со времён войны в Эрегионе. И они, конечно же, не возражали против их отношений. И Тинтиэль с радостью приняла его предложение, обручившись с Халдиром здесь, в Имладрисе, после чего её жених, как обычно, вскоре уехал домой в Лориэн. Спустя некоторое время, супруга владыки Эльронда собралась навестить отца и мать. Тинтиэль же, узнав об этом, упросила взять её с собой...  
      Эллотмериль замолчала. Эленья сидела неподвижно, держа её руку и боясь пошевелиться. Ещё никогда она не видела веселую красавицу Эллотмериль в таком состоянии. Наверное, слёзы могли бы принести облегчение. Но Лотсэ сидела с сухими глазами, вперив безжизненный взгляд вдаль, и слова её лились вместо слёз.  
      — Это было пять сотен лет назад. Хатиэглир никогда не был абсолютно безопасным, но дорога между Имладрисом и Лориэном была всем хорошо известна, и никогда на ней не случалось ничего, с чем не могли бы справиться наши стражи и разведчики. Владычица Келебриан с эскортом и свитой, в которой была и моя сестра, как обычно направлялись через перевал Карадрас, когда внезапно их небольшой отряд был атакован орками. Врагов было много... После жестокой резни, которую они учинили ночью, смог скрыться только один разведчик. Он был сильно ранен, орки сочли его мёртвым и не добили, захватив в плен немногих выживших эльдар и саму жену владыки. Этот разведчик, едва живой, сумел добраться до границ Имладриса и сообщить о том, что случилось. Владыка Эльронд тут же передал весть владыкам Лориэна, а его сыновья немедля выехали с отрядом на поиски. Стражи Лориэна и наши разведчики смогли отыскать лагерь, где держали пленных. Но то, что они там обнаружили, до сих пор вызывает у них ярость и жажду мести.  
      Эллотмериль снова замолчала, собираясь с мыслями. Эленья, вспоминая своё столкновение с чудовищами в горах, боялась услышать продолжение. Воображение живо рисовало ей картины того, что можно увидеть в подобном лагере...  
      — Не нужно... не мучай себя, я догадываюсь, что они обнаружили, — Эленья покачала головой, ощущая, как холод сковывает всегда тёплые пальцы Эллотмериль.  
      Эльфийка сделала глубокий вдох и всё тем же ровным, холодным, неестественно-спокойным голосом продолжила:  
      — Выживших пленных тогда освободили и привезли в Имладрис. Один из освобождённых воинов умер по дороге — его пытали, он был сильно изранен и, не выдержав дороги, умер почти возле границ Имладриса. Его похоронили здесь, в долине. Остальные эльдар были погребены у Карадраса. В Имладрис привезли четверых тяжело израненных стражей и троих оставшихся в живых эллет — Келебриан, жену владыки Эльронда, Маллениэль, её подругу, всегда сопровождающую владычицу, и мою сестру. Владычица Келебриан была ранена во время нападения отравленным оружием, а такие раны часто смертельны... Владыка не отходил от неё ни днем, ни ночью. Остальные целители были также заняты, сменяя друг друга у постелей раненных. Раны Маллениэль были тяжёлые, но исцелимые, а у моей сестры видны были лишь несколько незначительных порезов. Только физические раны были не самым страшным, что случилось тогда с ними. Они видели и пережили насилие, пытки, смерть и... ужасные надругательства. Их фэа были сломлены.  
      Эллотмериль слегка наклонилась вперед и, опираясь локтями на колени, прикрыла ладонями лицо. Эленья не видела её глаз, полных боли, но подрагивающий голос выдавал сдерживаемые эмоции.  
      — Все захваченные в плен тогда — и женщины, и воины — содержались в общей пещере. И каждый день орки вытаскивали на площадь в центре лагеря одну женщину и одного воина, подвергая их пыткам и насилию для всеобщего развлечения. Каждый день умирал кто-то из нашего народа, пока не подоспела помощь. Я знаю, что тела некоторых пленных так и не были найдены — а те останки, что нашли, уже не были телами...  
      — Откуда ты знаешь такие подробности? — Эленья в ужасе смотрела на Эллотмериль.  
      — Я тогда, после их возвращения, подслушала разговоры некоторых разведчиков и случайно услышала кое-что из того, что Тинтиэль говорила матери. В те времена я была ещё совсем юной. Но многое слышала и всё запомнила, в мельчайших подробностях... и... Это навсегда останется в моей памяти, — голос Эллотмериль звучал глухо, словно она собственными глазами видела то, о чём говорила, словно неуёмная боль увиденного разъедала ей сердце. — Этот лагерь, как гнилая язва, был полностью стёрт с лица земли, его сожгли, когда освободили выживших. Но не все раны можно просто стереть, и не у всех они заживают. Владыка Эльронд изгнал яд из раны своей жены, но так и не смог сделать этого с её душой. После всего пережитого она уже не была прежней. А моя сестра... С ней... — Эллотмериль покачала головой, — с ней всё время были Халдир и моя мать. Халдир был среди тех, кто нашел лагерь, он сам привёз домой Тинтиэль. Но это была уже не моя сестра, а безжизненная кукла, пустая оболочка, больше не излучающая ни свет, ни радость.  
      Спустя некоторое время, в Имладрис приехали владыки Лориэна. Они жили тут, пытаясь вернуть к жизни свою дочь. И на их глазах разыгралась тогда ещё одна трагедия. Я не знаю всех подробностей того, почему события сложились именно так... А родители никогда об этом не говорили.  
      В один из дней, примерно через семь или восемь месяцев после случившегося, моя сестра собрала всех в каминном зале — там была наша семья, многие гости из Лориэна, друзья наших родителей и семья владыки Эльронда. Выйдя на середину зала и оглядев всех присутствующих, Тинтиэль спокойно и холодно объявила, что отныне разрывает помолвку с Халдиром. Сняв с пальца кольцо, она положила на ладонь серебристый ободок и, опустив голову, протянула ему. Это было настолько неожиданно, что многие не могли поверить в происходящее. Он тоже был потрясён. И только в глазах моей матери я прочла, что она если и не знала, то догадывалась о том, что может случиться. Тогда Халдир подошёл к Тинтиэль и, не обращая внимания на присутствующих, сжал в объятиях. Моё зрение затуманили слёзы... Владычица Келебриан, не скрываясь, плакала. А Халдир стоял, обнимая мою сестру, и что-то шептал ей на ухо, поглаживая по волосам. Он заглянул ей в лицо и склонил голову, пытаясь поцеловать. И тогда она сначала отшатнулась от него, как от проклятого, а потом ударила сжатыми кулаками по плечам, высвобождаясь из объятий. Вытянув руку, она разжала ладонь, и ее помолвочное кольцо упало на пол. Тинтиэль некоторое время смотрела, как оно, позвякивая, кружится на полу, а потом подняла на Халдира обезумевшие глаза и снова отчётливо повторила слова отказа. Он протянул к ней руки, пытаясь удержать, но Тинтиэль, развернувшись, выбежала в дверь. Меня испугал тогда её взгляд — это уже не была моя сестра. Она бежала в сад, что-то шепча. Халдир настиг её у мостика над водопадом, который разделяет сад. Она обернулась к нему, резко выкрикнула «нет!» и бросилась с моста в воду.  
      Эллотмериль убрала от лица руки и повернулась к подруге. Эленья сидела на скамейке боком, поджав одну ногу и касаясь земли носком второй туфельки. Протянув руку, она обняла Эллотмериль за плечи. Эльфийка со вздохом опустила голову ей на плечо и продолжила:  
      — Я никогда не думала, что такое может случиться. Когда она прыгнула с моста, Халдир с криком кинулся к ней. Я никогда этого не забуду... Это... это было ужасно. Я думала, что он последует за ней. Но в этот момент рядом с ним оказался лорд Глорфиндэль и преградил ему дорогу, оттолкнув назад, где его удержали сыновья владыки Эльронда. После чего лорд Глорфиндэль что-то прошептал, глядя ему в глаза, а Элладан с Эльрохиром быстро увели его в дом. Тот остекленевший, безжизненный взгляд мне... мне никогда не забыть.  
      Её обезображенное тело нашли только через неделю. Далеко вниз по течению Бруинен, почти перед слиянием с Митейтэль. Там её и похоронили. Владычица Келебриан была просто убита всем произошедшим. Вскоре после этого она навсегда покинула Имладрис. Несмотря на все старания детей, мужа и родных, она так и не смогла жить в этих землях и уплыла в Аман в надежде найти там исцеление от душевных ран. Её дети остались здесь. Дочь, Арвен, переехала вскоре к родне в Лориэн, а сыновья... Сыновья до сих пор ведут охоту на орков, памятуя о том, через что пришлось пройти их матери. Халдир вернулся в Лориэн и за последние пять сотен лет ни разу не появлялся здесь. До прошлой осени. Я знаю, что он винит себя в смерти моей сестры, но я сегодня очень хотела дать ему понять, что никто — ни я, ни мои родители — никогда не считали его в чём-то виноватым. Моя мать с той поры часто повторяет мне одну фразу: «Нельзя исцелить того, кто этого не желает». Когда я решила стать целителем, я слышу эти слова постоянно. Мать убеждена, что я тогда была слишком молодой и ничего не помню или не знаю. Но она также, как и Халдир, считает виноватой себя. Ей кажется, что она упустила тот момент, когда могла исцелить Тинтиэль, считая её внешнее спокойствие признаком сильной фэа и не замечая, как душевная рана перерастает в безумие, уничтожая её изнутри. Исцелить душу гораздо сложнее, чем тело. А иногда, наверное, это просто невозможно... Здесь, в Арде, затронутой искажением зла, невозможно. Но я всё равно буду пытаться. Я люблю Эннорат всей душой, это мой дом, мой мир и я хочу жить здесь. И сколько хватит моих сил, я буду пытаться исправить зло, причинённое этим землям.  
      Эллотмериль, выговорившись, умолкла. Девушки сидели, обнявшись, погружённые в мысли. Только отдалённое журчание фонтана нарушало тишину.  
      — А что случилось с Маллениэль? И выжившими воинами?  
      Эллотмериль подняла голову с плеча Эленьи и выпрямила спину. Вздохнула и заговорила почти спокойно:  
      — Один из них, совсем ещё юноша, покинул Эннорат на том же корабле, что и жена владыки Эльронда. Остальные трое, насколько я слышала, сейчас всё также служат в страже. Двое из них — разведчики Лориэна, они иногда приезжают сюда, к нам. Они — воины, война и сражения — это их жизнь. Мужчины переносят такие испытания совсем по-другому. А вот Маллениэль... Она поразила меня до глубины души. Я сказала, что она была подругой владычицы Келебриан. Но это не всё. Она была ещё и её стражей, защитницей. Третий ребенок в семье, она родилась под сенью золотых деревьев и росла с двумя братьями, разделяя их увлечения и занятия. Её отец сам обучал дочь обращению с оружием, и вскоре она ни в чем не уступала мужчинам. Это, конечно, совсем не редкость у нашего народа, но для многих стало неожиданностью, когда она изъявила желание стать одной из стражи границ. Владыки Лориэна присмотрелись к её искусству и предложили сопроводить их дочь в поездке. Маллениэль не только прекрасно справилась тогда с ролью охраны, но и успела подружиться с Келебриан. С тех пор они были неразлучны.  
      — А после всего случившегося? Она тоже уплыла с владычицей?  
      — Нет. Она осталась здесь. — Эллотмериль бросила взгляд на удивлённую Эленью. — Да, осталась. И сейчас, как я слышала, продолжает охранять южные границы Лотлориэна. Она некоторое время жила здесь, в Имладрисе, пока не залечила раны и не восстановила силы. Несмотря на всё пережитое самой, она постоянно пыталась вернуть радость жизни Келебриан. Однажды я случайно услышала её разговор с владыкой Эльрондом, когда она сказала одну поразившую меня фразу. «Нельзя останавливаться и отчаиваться. Пока бьётся сердце — есть надежда. И даже если кажется, что нет — не отпускайте её». Она покинула Имладрис вместе с владычицей Келебриан, сопровождая её в Гавани, и до последнего надеялась, что та останется. После отплытия корабля Маллениэль вернулась в Лотлориэн. Больше она не приезжала к нам, также как и Халдир.  
      Когда она жила здесь, я часто бегала тайком к тренировочной площадке смотреть, как она тренируется. — Эллотмериль покачала головой, вспоминая. — Это было невероятно. Она очень сильная, гибкая, стремительная и с лёгкостью побеждала многих мужчин. Она часто сражалась с Эльрохиром, а я незаметно наблюдала, — Эллотмериль усмехнулась. — Меня так поразила тогда сила её духа и искусство, что я попросила отца научить меня обращаться с оружием. Он сначала удивился, но потом дал согласие. Мать недоумевала, зачем мне это понадобилось, но у отца были на то свои причины. Он считал, что я должна уметь постоять за себя, в случае, если со мной что-то произойдёт. Последней фразой в его споре с матерью было: «Кто знает, что было бы, если бы мы научили этому Тинтиэль». Больше мать не возражала, а я понемногу брала уроки у разных воинов. Моей целью никогда не было кого-то превзойти, но всегда хотелось многому научиться.  
      И в этом мне однажды очень помогла одна воительница, — Эллотмериль снова слегка усмехнулась своим давним воспоминаниям, а Эленья обрадовалась, видя, как отпускает подругу тоска и боль, излившаяся словами. — Её звали Элириэль. Она и её супруг жили здесь какое-то время, когда он был ранен. Моя мать лечила его раны, а его жена, изнывая от безделья и заметив мой интерес к тренировочной площадке, начала давать мне уроки обращения с оружием. Она была замечательной лучницей и прекрасно владела кинжалами. Изящная, быстрая... из неё вышел терпеливый учитель; а я часто думала, что она, наверное, также как и Маллениэль до последнего будет сражаться за то, во что верит. Они с мужем и сейчас часто наведываются сюда. Но сами они родом не из Имладриса, а из Мирквуда, лесного королевства эльдар к востоку от Хитаэглир, которое раньше называли Эрин Гален...  
      Луч солнца, перевалившего зенит, скользнул по сидящим девушкам и упал на дорожку перед скамейкой, вычерчивая причудливые тени сплетённых ветвей роз. Эллотмериль, подняв к небу глаза, удивлённо охнула.  
      — Эленья, мы просидели здесь почти два часа! — воскликнула она, испуганно вскакивая со скамейки. — Нас, наверное, давно хватились и ищут. Глирдан...  
      — Хватились, но не ищут, — остановил её Глирдан, выходя из-за сплетения ветвей и подходя ближе. — А Глирдан уже давным-давно нашел всё, что искал. — Он подошёл к Эллотмериль и заключил её в объятия, крепко прижимая к себе. Его взволнованный взгляд скользил по лицу невесты.  
      — Ты всё слышал? — тихо спросила она, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
      — Не всё, — покачал он головой, ещё крепче прижимая к себе возлюбленную. — Но многое. Ты мне никогда этого не рассказывала, а сам я был свидетелем лишь отголосков тех событий. Нам, молодым эльдар, тогда запретили тревожить твою семью любыми разговорами. И я мог только со стороны наблюдать, как ты бродишь по парку, скользя пустым взглядом по умирающим аллеям. Я без памяти влюбился в тебя ещё тогда, но ты всегда была такая далёкая и никогда твой взор не касался меня, а я... я тогда не осмеливался переступить воздвигнутую тобой преграду...  
      Эллотмериль улыбнулась, обнимая любимого за шею, а он, наклонившись, медленно прикоснулся губами к её губам. Эленья тихо поднялась со своего места и бесшумно исчезла среди аллей парка, оставив влюблённых наслаждаться поцелуями. Лишний раз утвердившись в мысли, что ничто не может исцелить печали лучше любящего и желанного сердца.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Песни и музыка не смолкали у дома Миргола до самого вечера. Когда тёплый весенний день подошёл к закату, а заходящее солнце бросило в долину длинные синие тени, эльдар зажгли яркие серебристые фонарики, ослепительным светом разгонявшие ночную мглу. И веселье продолжилось под безграничным ночным небом, усыпанным яркими звёздами.  
      Эленья, уставшая от шума и суматохи, бесцельно бродила по парку, выискивая тихие укромные уголки. Ее не покидали мысли об услышанном от Эллотмериль и она снова и снова возвращалась к её рассказу. Глядя на искрящиеся весельем улыбки гостей трудно было представить, что у каждого из них есть где-то в глубине души подобные воспоминания, утраты и горести. Раньше Эленья не задумывалась, что означает жизнь для каждого из эльдалиэ — бесконечная жизнь, полная потерь и радостей, память о которых они навсегда сохраняют в своих сердцах. И сейчас, после исповеди подруги, она поняла, насколько тяжким и болезненным бременем может быть такая жизнь.  
      Тщётно пытаясь успокоить мысли среди праздника, Эленья повернула к дому, в надежде отдохнуть в тишине и покое своей комнаты. Залитая лунным светом дорожка серебрилась между деревьями. Опустив голову, очарованная причудливой игрой теней на земле, Эленья медленно шла через парк в плену своих мыслей.  
      — Эленья! — знакомый голос вывел девушку из задумчивости, заставив обернуться.  
      Перед главным домом на крыльце, освещённом тёплым светом из-за распахнутой настежь двери, стояли лорд Глорфиндэль с владыкой Эльрондом в окружении нескольких воинов. Лорд Глорфиндэль жестом подозвал девушку к себе. Взглянув на владыку, Эленья поразилась выражению его лица — казалось, владыка разом сбросил тяжесть прожитых эпох. Разгладилась пересекающая высокий лоб напряжённая складка, на губах бродила ласковая усмешка, а серые глаза мерцали радостной надеждой.  
      Поднявшись по ступеням крыльца, Эленья остановилась рядом с Глорфиндэлем, с удивлением глядя на непривычное оживление в доме.  
      — Хорошие вести привез нам сегодня посланник Лотлориэна, — лорд улыбнулся в ответ на удивлённый взгляд Эленьи. Всмотревшись в лицо девушки, он взял её за руку. — Что с тобой, милая?  
      — Со мной всё в порядке, — покачала головой Эленья.  
      Глорфиндэль по своему обыкновению не стал спорить и выпытывать. Ему не нужны были слова и объяснения, его проницательный взгляд, скользнувший по лицу Эленьи, сказал много более слов. Протянув руку, он раскрыл ей свои объятия. Эленья шагнула ближе и уткнулась лбом в плечо лорда. Мягко обняв девушку за плечи, он погладил её по голове и прошептал:  
      — Всё хорошо, милая. Выбрось тревожные мысли. Всё хорошо.  
      Разом ушли тревоги и волнения. Рядом с лордом Глорфиндэлем не было места сомнениям и страхам. Как всегда, ощутив его силу, уверенность и тепло, Эленья успокоилась. Подняв голову, она произнесла:  
      — Так какие же вести принёс посланник?  
      — Моя дочь возвращается домой, — ответил владыка, с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдавший за Эленьей и Глорфиндэлем.  
      — Владыка, всё готово, мы можем выехать в любой момент, — на крыльцо поднялся высокий темноволосый мужчина. Эленья плохо знала его — за всё время её пребывания в Имладрисе они пересекались лишь несколько раз. Почти всегда он был в разъездах, докладывая о своих поездках только владыке. Арагорн, вспомнила девушка его имя, воспитанник владыки Эльронда и предводитель дунэдайн Севера.  
      — Выедем на рассвете, — ответил Эльронд.  
      — Куда вы уезжаете? — Эленья взглянула на лорда Глорфиндэля.  
      — В горы, — лорд кивнул головой в сторону темнеющих на востоке зубцов. — Нужно проверить дороги и передать весть в Лориэн. После этого воины выедут навстречу дочери владыки.  
      — В горы? — переспросила Эленья, вспоминая рассказы Митрандира о стражах перевала. — К орлам?  
      — Да, милая, — лорд усмехнулся, глядя на заблестевшие глаза девушки.  
      — Можно мне с вами? — выпалила она, переводя взгляд с лорда на владыку.  
      Мужчины переглянулись. Эльронд молчал, ожидая ответа Глорфиндэля.  
      — Я не против, — Глорфиндэль усмехнулся. — Помнится, зимой я обещал взять тебя с собой в поездку.  
      Эленья радостно вскрикнула, не сдержав эмоций, и подпрыгнула на месте, всплеснув руками. Эльронд рассмеялся. Арагорн удивлённо взглянул на неё.  
      — Выезжаем завтра на рассвете, — смеясь, произнёс Глорфиндэль. — Будь готова, одежду подбери потеплее, ночи в горах холодные.  
      Подхватив подол платья, Эленья быстро сбежала с крыльца и направилась к себе, чтобы собраться в дорогу и успеть отдохнуть остаток ночи. Эльронд кивнул своим воинам, знаком отпуская их выполнять распоряжения.  
      — Арагорн, найди моих сыновей, — владыка Имладриса задумчиво смотрел вслед девушке. — Они поедут завтра с нами.  
      Поклонившись, Арагорн покинул владыку и военачальника. Оставшись вдвоём, Эльронд жестом пригласил Глорфиндэля в дом. Тот молча покачал головой, отказываясь.  
      — Я должен отдать ещё несколько распоряжений перед отъездом.  
      — Хорошо. Как знаешь, мой друг.  
      Глорфиндэль повернулся, спускаясь по лестнице вниз.  
      — Ты уверен, что Эленья готова покинуть границы Имладриса? — остановил его вопрос Эльронда.  
      — Она хорошо ездит верхом. Дорога недальняя. Я обещал взять её с собой на охоту. Но такая поездка будет полезнее, чем охота. Пусть посмотрит мир за пределами долины. Мы не в праве и не в силах держать её здесь взаперти. Одну её я бы не отпустил. Но с собой возьму с удовольствием.  
      — Возможно, ты прав, мой друг, — владыка кивнул, соглашаясь. — В ней горит жажда познания жизни. Мы не имеем права прятать от неё мир, но мы не сможем от всего защищать её. Она должна научиться делать это сама. — Помолчав, Эльронд добавил: — Ты много сделал для этой девочки, Глорфиндэль. Она привязалась к тебе.  
      — Это взаимно, Эльронд, — лорд пожал плечами. — Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но она делает для меня не меньше. Она стала для меня дочерью. И нужна мне не меньше, чем я ей.  
      Повернувшись, лорд Глорфиндэль быстро преодолел оставшиеся ступени и бесшумно растворился в темноте парковых аллей. Владыка Эльронд улыбнулся ему вслед. «Все мы желаем быть нужными, мой друг. И всем нам нужен кто-то, кто верит, ждёт и любит. Твоё решение в отношении Эленьи было для многих неожиданно. Но у меня нет причин не доверять твоему сердцу. Что же связало тебя с этой девочкой?»  
      «Судьба, Эльронд. Кто знает её сплетение? Я чувствую в ней какое-то родство, схожесть фэа. Будь она даже моей дочерью по крови, она не была бы мне ближе, чем сейчас. И потом, не всё же мне воспитывать твоих детей», — долетел до Эльронда мысленный ответ Глорфиндэля.  
      «Должен признать, это у тебя всегда превосходно получалось. И если теперь мой черёд, то я с радостью готов помочь тебе», — рассмеялся Эльронд, входя в дом и прикрывая за собой тяжёлую входную дверь.  
  
  
      Звёзды тихо мерцали над долиной. Из дальнего конца парка доносились приглушённые звуки музыки. Среди тёмных деревьев мелькали освещённые серебристым светом силуэты эльдар. Их мелодичные голоса сплетались с журчанием реки и тихим шёпотом молодой листвы, создавая несмолкающую песню ночи. Лёгкий ветерок разносил в воздухе сладкий аромат весны, первой зелени и пробудившейся от сна земли. Серебристые капли влаги оседали на лице и ладонях высокого светловолосого воина, молчаливо стоящего, склонив голову, на белом ажурном мостике над бурным потоком.  


  
**Примечания:**

  
Лотсэ* — (квен.) маленький цветочек  
Эллотмериль — (синд.) цветок розы  
Тинтиэль — "искристая дева"  



	9. Chapter 9

      Небо над хребтами Хитаэглир только начинало наливаться розоватыми оттенками, знаменуя начало нового дня, когда пределы Имладриса покинул небольшой отряд всадников. Направившись на север, они выехали из долины через узкий проход в скалах, поднимаясь по дороге на дне глубокого каньона с почти отвесными стенами, тысячелетиями уводившей путников к перевалу Кирит Форн-эн-Андрат из гостеприимной обители эльдар. Этот перевал, Высокий проход, как звали его многие путешественники, был одним из первых, соединивших восточную и западную части Средиземья. В незапамятные древние эпохи этот путь через горы проложил вала Оромэ, чтобы помочь народу эльдар достичь Амана. Сейчас этот перевал соединял две великие торговые дороги Средиземья — Великий Восточный Тракт и дорогу Мен-и-Наугрим, ныне сильно обезлюдевшие.  
      Эленья, вслушиваясь в звонкий перестук копыт, эхом разносившийся по каньону, с любопытством рассматривала взмывающие в небо скалы, ограничивающие с двух сторон ровную дорогу, хорошо утоптанную тысячами проезжавших здесь за все времена путников. Когда-то эта дорога была сплошь вымощена камнем. Сейчас только его остатки угадывались под скальной крошкой, намытой весенними ручьями. Воздух был влажный, пахло сыростью и мхом. Местами на скалах виднелись зеленоватые следы, отмечающие просачивающуюся сквозь камни воду, а стук копыт не всегда скрывал приглушённое журчание воды в разломах каменных стен.  
      В конце каньона находился последний сторожевой пост Имладриса, надёжно перекрывающий подходы к долине с севера. На этом посту отряд ждали. Двое высоких темноволосых мужчин, чьи лица казались мрачными и усталыми из-за густой многодневной щетины, вышли из сторожевой башни навстречу всадникам, едва заслышав стук копыт по каньону. Это были не стражи Имладриса, наблюдавшие за долиной, куда выходила дорога. Эти мужчины принадлежали к разведчикам Севера — дунэдайн, как их называли в Имладрисе — часто мелькавшим среди разномастных гостей эльфийской обители.  
      При их приближении Арагорн, ехавший с владыкой Эльрондом впереди отряда, мгновенно спешился. Подойдя к дунэдайн, он быстро и тихо о чём-то заговорил с ними, внимательно выслушивая их пространные ответы. Глорфиндэль и Эльронд, сделавший знак сыновьям оставаться на месте, также спешились и скрылись внутри сторожевой башни, оставив Эленью и сыновей владыки у дороги.  
      Несколько минут, пока лорд и владыка находились внутри башни, показались девушке вечностью. Она сидела, напряжённо вслушиваясь в почти неразличимый разговор дунэдайн, и с тревогой поглядывала на насторожившихся Элладана и Эльрохира — новости, принесённые разведчиками явно взволновали всех.  
      Наконец, высокие фигуры лорда и владыки появились в дверном проёме башни.  
      Глорфиндэль, чуть склонив голову и согласно кивая, внимательно слушал одного из стражей. Владыка Эльронд, окинув Эленью задумчивым взглядом, о чём-то тихо спросил военачальника. Лорд не ответил. Подняв голову, он внимательно посмотрел на встревоженную Эленью. Арагорн закончил разговор с дунэдайн и направился к Эльронду. Указав рукой на север, в сторону каменистой долины, он быстро и тихо заговорил, изредка жестикулируя.  
      Чувствуя неладное, девушка чуть тронула коленями коня, намереваясь подъехать поближе к башне, но Эльрохир молча остановил её, забирая из рук поводья, а Элладан только отрицательно качнул головой, едва уловимым жестом заступая дорогу. Арагорн закончил речь и замолчал, задумавшись над каким-то вопросом Эльронда, слегка потирая бровь. На бесстрастных, внешне невозмутимых лицах Эльронда и Глорфиндэля не отражались никакие эмоции, и понять причину разрастающейся тревоги было невозможно. Наконец, все трое взглянули в сторону Эленьи и сыновей владыки и направились к ним.  
      — Что случилось? — вопрос задал Эльрохир, твёрдой рукой удерживая поводья своего коня и коня Эленьи.  
      — Гоблины, — односложно ответил Эльронд.  
      Эльрохир перевёл вопросительный взгляд на Арагорна.  
      — Хэмир видел большой отряд у Северного истока Бруинен, а три ночи назад они столкнулись у Холодных ключей с ещё несколькими гоблинами. Их уничтожили, но Тандор говорит, что Нижний перевал снова полностью заблокирован, а стычки в последнее время происходят слишком часто. На Верхнем перевале пока что всё тихо, очевидно, эти твари боятся вылезать за пределы Лестницы.  
      Арагорн замолчал. Элладан и Эльрохир, как обычно, обменялись взглядами без слов.  
      — Скажи Хэмиру, пусть едет с нами, — кивнул Эльронд Арагорну и неуловимым гибким движением взлетел на коня. — Тандор останется здесь, через два часа прибудет отряд из Имладриса. Пусть отправляются к Ключам и проверят Малое ущелье. Если заметят варгов или следы гоблинов — очистить дорогу. Верхний перевал должен оставаться проходимым, это наш долг. Скажи, чтобы проверили верхние склоны и поискали возможные выходы. Встретимся в Приюте Хритура, — взглянув на сыновей, он добавил: — Поедем к Высоким Скалам.  
      Эльрохир кивнул, выпуская поводья коня Эленьи.  
      — Владыка, а девушка? — Арагорн кивнул головой в сторону Эленьи.  
      Эльронд посмотрел сначала на неё, затем перевёл вопросительный взгляд на Глорфиндэля, едва заметным движением брови уступая ему в принятии решения. Лорд подошёл к сидящей верхом Эленье и, глядя на неё снизу вверх, произнёс:  
      — Сейчас не самый удачный момент для задуманной прогулки. Для тебя было бы разумнее и безопаснее остаться здесь и вернуться со стражами в Имладрис.  
      Эленья молчала, нервно комкая снятую с руки перчатку. Лорд немного помолчал и переспросил:  
      — Ты всё ещё хочешь ехать с нами?  
      — Да.  
      Он вгляделся в бледное лицо расстроенной девушки. Та, упрямо сжав губы, настойчиво сверлила его взволнованным умоляющим взглядом. И лорд лишь качнул головой:  
      — Пойдём со мной.  
      Повернувшись, он снова направился к сторожевому посту. Эленья спешилась и без возражений поспешила следом.  
      Внутри башня оказалась небольшим круглым помещением, обогреваемым маленьким очагом. Глорфиндэль остановился у стола между двух узких окон, скорее похожих на бойницы, и сделал знак одному из стражей. Окинув вошедшую девушку задумчивым взглядом, страж отодвинул в сторону стул и поставил на стол перед лордом небольшой деревянный сундучок. Порывшись в нём, лорд повернулся к Эленье, держа в руках пару кожаных наручей — простых, без украшений, но добротных и прекрасно выделанных. Надев на руки девушки защиту, быстро и ловко затянув шнуровку, лорд слегка усмехнулся растерянному удивлению на её лице.  
      — Полный доспех тебе всё равно не понадобится, да и не сильно поможет. А это так, на всякий случай, чтобы мне было спокойнее, — произнёс он, осматривая одежду девушки и поправляя на ней пояс с кинжалом, подаренным Эльрохиром несколько месяцев назад. — Слушай меня внимательно, Эленья. — Лорд Глорфиндэль развернул девушку к выходу из башни и открыл дверь, пропуская её вперед. — К северу отсюда находится подземный город гоблинов. Их туннели тянутся на многие лиги под горой. Иногда они открывают выходы на поверхность, идя в набеги за пропитанием, не брезгуя и пленными. Воины Имладриса обеспечивают многие века безопасность прохода через этот перевал. Но уже очень давно нижняя дорога заблокирована гоблинами и путники не пользуются ею. Орлы всегда помогали нам поддерживать проход, но и их количество, как и нас, уже не то, что было раньше.  
      Говоря это, лорд подвёл Эленью к остальным всадникам и придержал стремя её коня, помогая сесть верхом.  
      — Днём гоблины не опасны, они не покидают своих пещер, — продолжил он, — к ночи мы будем у Приюта Хритура — это небольшой старый форт, где можно переночевать и обогреться. Дальше мы поедем в долину Эйхалл, где у Высоких Скал находятся гнездовья орлов. Я тебя прошу, — он уже был верхом, направляя своего коня вслед за владыкой Эльрондом, — держись поближе ко мне, будь внимательна, не отставай, не отвлекайся, присматривайся и прислушивайся ко всему. Помимо гоблинов, в горах много других опасностей. Ты поняла?  
      Эленья кивнула.  
      — Вот и прекрасно, — произнес Глорфиндэль, выезжая вслед за Эльрондом из каньона в долину. Эленья держалась следом за ним, чуть позади ехали Эльрохир и Элладан. Хэмир, взявший коня одного из стражей, замыкал группу, продолжая что-то обсуждать с Арагорном.  
      Перед всадниками раскинулась бескрайняя долина, полого поднимающаяся вверх на северо-восток. Осыпи мелких камней покрывали её до горизонта, перемежаясь редким низким кустарником, голыми тёмными ветвями цепляющимся за склоны. Вся долина была подёрнута зелёной дымкой — даже здесь уже весна вступала в права, пряча за молодой зеленью твёрдую каменистую землю с белёсыми промоинами и обломками скал, оставленными тающими снегами.  
  
  
      Три часа непрерывного движения по неровной унылой местности утомили Эленью. Она неплохо ездила верхом, но привычные прогулки по удобным дорогам и тихим лесам, окружающим Имладрис, не могли сравниться с напряжённым, требующим постоянного внимания переходом по дикой местности. Кроме того, девушка волей-неволей постоянно вспоминала своё первое знакомство с Хитаэглир, когда её сознание было затуманено лихорадкой, а ослабевшее тело, борясь за существование, безропотно подчинялось указаниям попутчиков. И эти неприятные воспоминания невольно омрачали грозное великолепие окружающих пейзажей.  
      Вскоре отряд выехал на довольно ровное плато, пересекаемое в нескольких местах неширокими, но быстрыми речушками, стекающими с севера на юг, от виднеющихся далеко на горизонте туманных пиков. Эленья вскоре заметила, что, выдерживая направление на восток и легко преодолевая вброд неглубокие ручьи, Эльронд выводит отряд через плато всё ближе к возвышающемуся по правую руку хребту. У подножия его в солнечных лучах блеснула синяя гладь воды — небольшая низина с каменистым дном и пологими берегами вобрала в себя воды стекающих ручьев, образовав довольно широкое озеро. Несмотря на пригревающее солнце и подёрнутые молодой зеленью берега, в центральной части озера всё ещё белели ледяные островки, выделяясь на фоне темно-синей, холодной даже по виду, воды.  
      Эльронд остановился у берега, рядом с гладким скальным выступом, спешился и объявил привал. Эленья ступила на землю, разминая затёкшие от долгого бездействия ноги, и всмотрелась в искрящуюся на солнце гладь, любуясь переливами синевы.  
      — Это Ринг Рим, Холодное озеро, — к девушке сзади бесшумно подошёл Элладан. — Оно вбирает в себя стекающие с верхнего хребта воды, которые южнее уходят со склонов водопадом, впадая в один из притоков Бруинен.  
      — Что такое Приют Хритура? — задала вопрос Эленья, принимая из его рук кусок дорожной лепёшки и флягу с тёплым напитком.  
      — Это небольшой форт, мы проехали почти половину дороги до него. В давние времена там был сторожевой пост наугрим, который охранял торговые караваны, идущие через перевал. Сейчас этот форт заброшен, но в нём всегда можно скоротать ночь и укрыться от непогоды.  
      — Непогоды? — Эленья недоверчиво взглянула в ярко-голубое весеннее небо, на котором не было ни облачка.  
      — Да, Эленья. Здесь, в горах, погода бывает непредсказуемая. А наш путь будет лежать ещё выше по склонам, и там, ближе к перевалу, даже не везде сошёл снег.  
      Элладан подошёл к огромному валуну, лежащему у берега, и прислонился к нему спиной, опираясь о гладкую, нагретую солнцем поверхность камня.  
      — Приют там, — он указал рукой вдаль, навстречу поднявшемуся уже довольно высоко солнцу. — А там, — его рука сместилась, указывая направление чуть южнее, — за хребтом, находится выход в долину Эйхалл. Мы выедем туда завтра утром. Если бы сейчас было лето, можно было бы успеть обернуться к Высоким Скалам в один день, проведя ночь в форте. Но сейчас ночи еще длинные, сумерки наступают быстро, а ночью тут можно легко столкнуться с обитателями подземного города.  
      — Обитателями? — переспросила девушка. — Значит, не только гоблины?  
      — Нет, — покачал головой Элладан, — не только. Эта местность, как и весь Хитаэглир, только кажется вымершей и безжизненной. Здесь много диких животных, и не все из них безопасны. А в подземном городе обитают не только гоблины. Там есть твари и похуже, в том числе горные тролли. В ущельях часто скрываются варги. Особенно сейчас, после зимы. А там, — его рука переместилась, указав на юг, — там живут великаны. Ещё их поселения можно встретить к северу отсюда, дальше, за Северным истоком Бруинен.  
      Эленья слушала Элладана как заворожённая. Всё, что она читала в книгах либо слышала в рассказах у камина, сейчас вставало перед ней, оживая на глазах в невероятных головокружительных пейзажах и новых впечатлениях.  
      — Элладан, — девушка присела на корточки, глядя снизу вверх на эльда, — мне ведь не показалось? Арагорн был против моей поездки с вами сегодня? Почему? Я постараюсь не мешать, не доставлять неудобств и не задерживать вас. Но как я могу отказаться от того, что увидела сегодня всего за несколько часов? — Эленья повела рукой в сторону озера и грозного великолепия гор, раскинувшегося до самого горизонта.  
      Элладан улыбнулся и присел рядом с девушкой на камень, опираясь локтем о колено. Она вернула ему флягу.  
      — Арагорн привык путешествовать в одиночку. Конечно, намного проще и быстрее опытному путнику заботиться только о себе, ни от кого не завися. Но ведь и он когда-то был восторженным юношей, которого мы с братом учили выживать вдали от дома. — Элладан протянул руку и убрал соринку, запутавшуюся в волосах девушки. — Не волнуйся, всё будет в порядке. Он просто торопится поскорее встретиться с Арвен.  
      — Ты много путешествовал?  
      Элладан задумался.  
      — Если ты имеешь в виду время, проведённое мной вне дома, то немало. А если ты спрашиваешь, много ли земель я повидал — то нет, не много. Я неплохо знаю земли эльдар, немало бывал в старом Эрегионе и в Линдоне, но земли людей мне почти не знакомы. И Глорфиндэль, и мой отец, и Арагорн видели намного больше меня. Я никогда не был в Ангмаре, Итилиэне, Умбаре, Хараде, даже в Шире не приходилось бывать. — Он снова слегка усмехнулся. — Я очень хотел бы увидеть сияние небес ледяного Форохеля. Я слышал, что это незабываемое зрелище...  
      Он ненадолго замолчал, потом произнёс:  
      — Я вполне могу понять твой восторг, Эленья. И помню своё первое большое путешествие, когда отец взял меня и Эльрохира с собой в Лотлориэн. А до этого мы часто сбегали от наставников в леса, окружающие Имладрис. И только от Глорфиндэля никогда не удавалось улизнуть. Он всегда знал, где нас можно найти. — Элладан тихонько рассмеялся своим воспоминаниям. — И первые свои поездки в горы мы делали с ним. Всему, что я знаю, я обязан ему.  
      Элладан легко поднялся на ноги и протянул руку Эленье.  
      — Хочешь, я покажу тебе кое-что? — спросил он, чуть склонив голову, с полуулыбкой глядя на девушку.  
      Эленья вложила руку в ладонь Элладана и тоже поднялась на ноги, предвкушая что-то необычное. Она уже хорошо знала это выражение, мелькавшее в его серых глазах перед очередным маленьким сюрпризом.  
      Подведя девушку к самой кромке синей воды, Элладан повернул её лицом к озеру и встал позади, положив ладони на плечи. Заинтригованная Эленья вопросительно оглянулась через плечо. «Закрой глаза», — ощутила она прикосновение его разума. Эленья послушно зажмурилась, чувствуя на лице дуновение ветра и тепло солнечных лучей. Элладан провёл горячими ладонями вдоль рук девушки и на мгновение замер, сплетя свои и её пальцы. Затем он медленно поднял их сплетенные руки перед собой и повернул ладони вверх, к небу. Головокружение и необычайная лёгкость охватили Эленью. Ей показалось, что безграничный простор небес стремительно приближается, а земля уходит из-под ног. Вздрогнув, она сжала его пальцы. «Не бойся, — коснулась сознания успокаивающая мысль. — Расслабься, всё в порядке».  
      Эленья, ощущая некое подобие опьянения, откинула голову назад, на плечо Элладана, чувствуя за спиной опору его сильного тела. Внезапно перед её закрытыми глазами появилась удивительная картина. Невероятного фиолетового оттенка волны мерно набегали на высокий берег, покрытый белоснежным песком. Огромное пространство воды, окружённое каменистыми берегами, уходило до самого горизонта, сливаясь с темнеющим вечерним небом. По правую руку виднелся высокий остров, на котором возвышалось полуразрушенное крепостное укрепление, увенчанное остатками шпилей, всё еще производившее величественное впечатление. Берега озера окружали живописные холмы, сплошь поросшие тёмными хвойными лесами, синеющими сквозь вечерний туман. Эленья невольно протянула вперёд руку. Казалось, ещё мгновение — и её пальцы коснутся глубоких тёмных вод...  
      Видение померкло так же неожиданно, как и появилось, и Элладан, посмеиваясь, тихо шепнул ей на ухо:  
      — Нравится?  
      — Невероятно, — прошептала Эленья, всё еще находясь под впечатлением увиденного и не решаясь расцепить руки.  
      Обернувшись через плечо, она взглянула на его довольную улыбку.  
      — Что это было? Неужели где-то есть такая красота? Или это просто мираж, видение?  
      — Это Ненуиал, Озеро Сумерек, или как зовут его люди — Эвендим. Таким я впервые увидел его, когда мы с братом на закате подъехали к его берегам. Когда-то там жил наш народ, потом жили дунэдайн Севера. Они возвели рядом с озером величайший город северных королей, Аннуминас, от которого ныне остались лишь развалины.  
      — Хотела бы я тоже увидеть всё это! — воскликнула Эленья, поворачиваясь лицом к Элладану и отпуская, наконец, его руки. — Покажи мне ещё что-нибудь!  
      — Элладан! — окликнул брата Эльрохир, кивнув головой в сторону лошадей.  
      Владыка Эльронд уже был верхом, ожидая остальных немного в стороне от стоянки и внимательно осматривая равнину.  
      — Увидишь. Всё когда-нибудь увидишь, — мелодично рассмеялся Элладан. — Нам пора ехать.  
      И небольшой отряд снова двинулся вверх по равнине, навстречу стремящемуся к зениту солнцу.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Приюта Хритура они достигли, когда день стремительно, как это бывает только в горах, переходил в ночь, а лучи закатившегося светила окрашивали алым темнеющие небеса. Дневного света было ещё достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть массивное каменное строение, возведённое на высоком фундаменте. Двор окружала такая же высокая каменная ограда. Подступы к дому хорошо просматривались, а ко входу вели две каменные лестницы, подняться по которым незамеченным из форта было невозможно. Позади форта равнина обрывалась в глубокое ущелье, оставляя только один безопасный подход — по дороге. Стены всех построек, фундамент и лестницы, искусно выложенные из тёмно-коричневого, отполированного и покрытого замысловатой резьбой камня, казались монолитными, без единого шва. Узкие окна были закрыты изнутри крепкими ставнями, а вокруг внутреннего двора располагались на подставках каменные жаровни, в былые времена предназначенные освещать подходы к дому.  
      Тяжёлая каменная дверь ограды неожиданно легко, без единого скрипа распахнулась, пропуская отряд внутрь. Справа и слева от входа виднелись крытые деревянные загородки, где разместили лошадей. Переступив порог массивной деревянной двери дома, Эленья оказалась в большом прямоугольном зале с огромным закопчённым очагом. В центре, вокруг каменного стола, стояли невысокие каменные скамейки, украшенные резными орнаментами. На удивление, возле очага лежала большая связка дров, ставни на окнах и запоры на дверях были целы, а на полках старого покосившегося шкафа нашлась даже пригодная для использования посуда. Добротные каменные ступени лестницы с остатками деревянного ограждения уходили вдоль стены на второй этаж.  
      — Располагайся, — услышала Эленья голос Арагорна, вошедшего следом за ней в комнату и небрежно бросившего свой дорожный мешок на широкую каменную полку, тянущуюся вдоль стены на уровне колен и покрытую деревянным настилом. — На второй этаж лучше не ходи, там когда-то были спальни, но теперь почти ничего не осталось, кроме голых стен. А лестница наверх уже не очень надёжна. На ночь разместимся здесь. Сейчас Элладан с Эльрохиром позаботятся о лошадях, Хэмир принесёт воды, а мы разведём огонь.  
      Эленья только сейчас почувствовала пронизывающий холод, идущий от стылых стен и пробирающийся даже под тёплую одежду. Протянув руку, она прикоснулась к полуразрушенному орнаменту на стене, ощупывая шероховатую, холодную, но сухую поверхность.  
      — Откуда здесь дрова? — спросила девушка Арагорна, осматриваясь в зале и опуская свои вещи рядом с его мешком.  
      — Здесь всегда есть небольшой запас, — пожал плечами Арагорн. — Это место часто используют путники, патрули Имладриса и следопыты — все, кого здесь застаёт ночь. Приятно среди неприветливых гор найти приют, тепло и пищу. Особенно, если снаружи бушует непогода. А здесь так часто бывает, зимы здесь суровые. Порой снегопады не прекращаются несколько дней, и тогда выжить можно только в таких укрытиях.  
      Эленья протянула полено Арагорну, наблюдая за его руками, ловко и привычно высекшими огонь.  
      — А как же обитатели подземного города? Они не разоряют такие места?  
      — За всеми такими укрытиями присматриваем мы, разведчики. Диким животным не хватает ума проникнуть в дом, — Арагорн усмехнулся, — а орки редко поднимаются с нижних дорог сюда, наверх. И потом, в этом приюте только несколько лет нет постоянных обитателей. До недавнего времени здесь жили наугрим.  
      Разговор был прерван Хэмиром, принесшим котелок, до краёв наполненный кристально-чистой водой.  
      Спустя некоторое время Эленья уже сидела за столом, доедая горячий ужин и сквозь пелену усталости прислушиваясь к разговорам эльдар, обсуждающим путешествие дочери Эльронда. Улегшись на деревянном настиле, покрытом одеялами, и подложив под голову дорожный мешок, она ощутила, как ноет тело, расслабляясь после долгого дня. Тепло и сытный ужин вызывали дремоту, заставляя слипаться глаза и останавливая ленивое течение сонных мыслей. Внезапно далёкий вой разрезал тишину, эхом разносясь по ущелью.  
      «Не бойся, это всего лишь ветер, — лорд Глорфиндэль успокаивающе улыбнулся вскочившей в испуге девушке. — Форт стоит на краю пропасти, ветра здесь непредсказуемы. Спи, милая, завтра снова весь день в седле».  
      Снова улёгшись и свернувшись клубочком под тёплым одеялом, Эленья незаметно уснула, прислушиваясь к тихой беседе своих спутников, сидящих у огня, уютному потрескиванию дров в очаге и далёкому тоскливому завыванию ветра.


	10. Chapter 10

      Утром Эленью разбудил яркий луч солнца, проникший сквозь приоткрытые ставни и настойчиво щекотавший щеку ласковым теплом. Все её спутники уже были на ногах, лошади готовы к дороге, вещи упакованы, а на столе ждал завтрак. И долго ещё, двигаясь вслед за Эльрондом на юго-восток, к маячащим вдалеке острым зубцам, Эленья, оглядываясь назад, видела тёмные стены гостеприимного старого форта.  
      Вскоре широкая дорога превратилась в тропу, сплошь устланную сухими иглами, петляющую среди стволов могучих сосен. Местность стала подниматься круто вверх, а ветер усилился, периодически роняя на землю старую хвою, шишки и обломки ветвей. Кое-где стали встречаться ямы и низины, заметённые снегом.  
      Остановившись после очередного крутого витка тропы на краю обрыва и оглядевшись, девушка поняла, что Эльронд ведёт отряд по склону той самой горы, что казалась неприступной с равнины. Внизу осталась долина с чёткой линией широкой дороги, уходившей к перевалу, Приют Хритура, небольшой хвойный лес к западу от Приюта, покрывающий часть долины и весь склон, по которому они сейчас поднимались. Ещё несколько витков дороги, и склон кончился. Тропа вышла на голое пустынное плато, тянущееся до новой скалистой гряды.  
      — Нам туда, — к Эленье подъехал Элладан, взмахом руки указав на скалы.  
      — На самый верх? — с затаённым страхом спросила Эленья, рассматривая обрывистые стены, уходящие вертикально вверх.  
      — Нет, что ты, — рассмеялся Элладан, — не на самый верх. Это и есть Высокие скалы. Туда не ведут тропы. Ни верхом, ни пешком там не пройти. Это, — он обвел рукой плато, — Долина Эйхалл. Только по ней можно обойти эти скалы и пройти дальше, к югу, где находятся поселения горных великанов. Сейчас мы подъедем поближе к Скалам — именно там гнездятся орлы.  
      — И как владыка с ними свяжется? — щёки девушки горели от ветра и восторга.  
      Элладан улыбнулся:  
      — Орлы видят и знают всё, что происходит здесь. От их глаз невозможно укрыться. И я уверен, они уже наверняка ждут нас. Пойдём. Только держись рядом. Сейчас весна, у них появляются птенцы. Это бывает очень редко, но в такие периоды они никого не подпускают близко к своим гнёздам.  
  
  
      Эленья, запрокинув голову, смотрела на высокую скалу, уходящую к синеющим небесам. Маленькое белое облачко одиноко висело над вершиной, словно зацепившись за острый зубец. Сколько хватало глаз, плато покрывали подобные скалы-шипы, взмывающие вверх. Казалось, вся равнина до самой неприступной отвесной скальной стены, ограничивающей долину на юге, ощетинилась огромными иглами, защищаясь от непрошеных гостей.  
      Спутники Эленьи внезапно остановились, повинуясь предостерегающему движению руки Эльронда. Девушка попыталась рассмотреть что-либо на бесконечном безжизненном плато, но её глазам было далеко до зрения воинов.  
      Внезапно холодный порыв ветра принёс громкий яростный крик. Следом раздался заунывный вой, от которого, казалось, испуганно дрогнули даже безжизненные скалы. Всадники, сорвавшись с места, направили коней к скальной стене, следуя за владыкой Имладриса. «Держись рядом, не отставай», — отдал ей мысленный приказ лорд Глорфиндэль. И Эленья, крепко вцепившись в поводья, устремилась за отрядом, мало что понимая в происходящем.  
      Стараясь держаться за лордом, она смогла рассмотреть впереди, прямо под отвесным склоном, что-то тёмное. По мере приближения неясное пятно превратилось в бесформенную шевелящуюся массу, покрывающую всё подножие скал; и Эленья с ужасом поняла, что там копошится огромная стая волков. Крупные, буровато-серые хищники, рыча и завывая, в ярости бросались на неприступную каменную стену. Временами им удавалось зацепиться за какие-то неровности поверхности. И тогда с теряющихся в небесах вершин с громким криком пикировала тёмная тень. Распластав крылья, она проносилась над рычащим живым морем и, снова взмывая к небесам, сбрасывала вниз труп убитого зверя. Стая встречала его яростным завыванием, в диких прыжках пытаясь достать огромную птицу.  
      — Варги! — с отвращением выкрикнул Хэмир.  
      Эленья остановила коня и оглянулась. Следопыт и Арагорн, почти одновременно сдёрнув с плеча луки, меткими выстрелами уложили нескольких хищников. Элладан и Эльрохир, замерев на месте, прицельно посылали в скопище варгов стрелу за стрелой — ни единый выстрел не пропал даром, внося неразбериху в стаю, поглощавшую под собой убитых. Безумное злобное рычание сменилось визгами боли, когда подраненные хищники, пытаясь высвободиться из толпы собратьев, были ими же загрызены. Некоторые варги, поумнее или потрусливее, стали отделяться от общей массы нападающих, убегая по равнине врассыпную.  
      Эльронд и Глорфиндэль стремительно направили коней вперёд и, налетев на стаю с краю, сильно проредили её. Их мечи и тренированные скакуны усилили хаос и нанесли немалый урон, но не смогли остановить всех. Часть варгов, ведомая огромным вожаком, развернувшись, кинулась на эльдар. Воины слаженно отошли от скалы, оттягивая хищников под стрелы сыновей владыки. Арагорн и Хэмир, убрав луки и выхватив мечи, бросились навстречу серым тварям. Сверху на стаю обрушилось сразу несколько орлов, сея смерть мощными клювами и огромными когтями — снова полетели трупы, сбрасываемые в полете.  
      Эленья, держась позади Элладана и комкая в дрожащих руках поводья, наблюдала со стороны за всем происходящим, когда за её спиной раздалось низкое утробное урчание. Оглянувшись через плечо, она заметила сразу трёх матёрых варгов — припав к земле и оскалив огромные клыки, они приближались к ней слева. Отделившиеся от стаи хищники выбрали новую жертву... Конь тоже заметил опасность. Резко и пронзительно заржав, он рванулся вперёд. Эленья с трудом удержалась в седле и, припав к шее коня, ощутила позади холодный порыв воздуха от промахнувшейся в прыжке чёрной тени. Сопровождаемая визгом и рычанием, она помчалась в сторону от сцепившихся противников, пригнувшись к холке коня и предоставив тому самостоятельно выбирать дорогу.  
      Обойдя по широкой дуге стаю, конь вынес Эленью к скалам, резко развернулся и встал на дыбы, встретив одного из кинувшихся следом варгов мощным ударом подкованного копыта. Всадница снова ухитрилась удержаться в седле, с отчаянием заметив справа от себя ещё две неотрывные тени. Одна из них внезапно утратила к девушке интерес и, рыча, прыгнула на скалу, цепляясь за неровности и осыпающиеся уступы. Вторая, воя и скалясь, кинулась в атаку.  
      Конь снова встал на дыбы, но в этот раз его всаднице повезло меньше.  
      Пытаясь увернуться от метнувшего зверя, она потеряла равновесие и рухнула с седла всей левой стороной тела о землю, шумно выдохнув воздух пополам с криком. Поплывшее сознание застыло, перед глазами замелькали обрывки реальности: глухой звук удара... визг... ржание... резкая боль в левом плече, горящий от удара бок. Сквозь пелену размытого зрения Эленья ещё успела разглядеть пылающие алым огнём глаза и огромные жёлтые клыки, лязгнувшие рядом. Горячее зловонное дыхание хищника ударило в нос — мерзкий запах псины, смешанный с металлическим привкусом крови. Судорожно нащупав у пояса кинжал, девушка выхватила его и что было сил всадила сверкнувшую серебром сталь в уставившийся на неё глаз. Варг взвыл, взвившись вверх и отпрянув. Эленья кое-как метнулась прочь, кривясь и шипя от боли, охватившей половину тела, а её конь снова обрушил копыто на голову хищника, пригвоздив залитую кровью морду к земле.  
      С трудом поднявшись на ноги, девушка выдернула свой кинжал из размозжённой головы варга, не удержав болезненный стон — левая рука онемела, а в боку, казалось, пульсировал огонь. Пошатываясь и тряся головой в попытке согнать застилающий глаза туман, она тяжело оперлась ладонью о скалу, ощутив под рукой шуршащий и царапающийся мелкими осколками ручеёк породы, посыпавшейся сверху вниз. Снова послышалось глухое рычание, заглушившее слабый, еле слышный писк. Едва Эленья успела сдвинуться с места, как с уступа, находящегося выше её головы, упали остатки огромного гнезда, сброшенные забравшимся туда варгом. Среди изломанных ветвей беспомощно висел слабо трепыхающийся птенец, запутавшийся в прутьях разорённого дома.  
      Несколько мгновений девушка непонимающе смотрела на него, а затем протянула к гнезду руки. Заслышав запах крови, покрывавшей одежду Эленьи с ног до головы, птенец истошно закричал и забился. Острые когти и клюв вцепились в кожаный рукав куртки, безжалостно раздирая её. Сверху снова донеслось рычание, и над уступом показалась рыжая голова зверя, скалящего кривые клыки.  
      Дальнейшее произошло мгновенно, оставив по себе память отчётливо-безучастных картин, в которых ошалевшая от ужаса Эленья чувствовала себя сторонним наблюдателем.  
      С неба тяжело и неуклюже упала необъятная тень, сбросив варга с уступа. Девушка левой рукой выхватила из рухнувшего гнезда отчаянно верещащего птенца и, выставив перед собой зажатый в правой руке кинжал, припала к скале спиной. Перед её лицом встала оскаленная морда, невольно вызывая в памяти события у Карадраса, и снова, как и тогда, дикая паника захватила сознание. Безотчетно, наугад выбросив вперёд руку с кинжалом, она приняла на клинок атаковавшего варга. Вывернувшееся запястье взорвало мир болью, на руки хлынула горячая кровь хищника и, сползая по скале вниз, Эленья крепко прижала к себе отбивающегося птенца, упуская из ослабевших пальцев рукоять кинжала, разом ставшую скользкой и мокрой. Перед лицом громко клацнули зубы зверя, на последнем издыхании метнувшегося к своей жертве. И неожиданно остановившегося.  
      Вокруг Эленьи воздух вдруг вспыхнул серебристыми искрами и окутал её плотным коконом.  
      Наткнувшись на нежданную преграду, варг резко дёрнулся, истошно взвыл и отлетел назад, поливая землю кровью из глубокой раны. Мощный удар сверкнувшей стали со свистом снёс его голову. Всё было кончено. Над добитым зверем стоял с мечом невозмутимый Эльрохир. Чуть в стороне на всё с изумлением взирали Арагорн и Хэмир.  
      Эленья подняла глаза на Эльрохира и без сил опустилась на землю, по прежнему прижимая к себе затихшего, наконец, птенца. Её кинжал остался в туше варга, являя подтверждение реальности случившегося. Птенец чуть пискнул, слабо шевельнувшись, и в ответ ему с уступа раздался тоскливый вскрик. Вниз медленно сползло тело огромной раненой птицы. Неуклюже распластав окровавленные крылья, она медленно перебирала ногами, глядя на Эленью измученным, полным боли и страха взглядом. Вытянув вперёд руку с вцепившимся в куртку птенцом, но не в силах подняться на ноги, девушка сделала несколько движений, подвинувшись ей навстречу.  
      — Нannad, ithron ***** , — отчётливо проклекотала птица. Из её закрывшихся глаз скатились прозрачные капли, оросив покрытую кровью землю.  
      Эленья медленно опустила птенца рядом с собой и осторожно коснулась окровавленных перьев на голове птицы. Сердце девушки защемило от жалости при виде страдания гордого прекрасного существа; ладонь медленно заскользила по жёсткой взъерошенной голове и пружинистой могучей шее, оставляя отчётливый сияющий след. Окружающий мир для неё внезапно растаял и исчез, превращаясь в сверкающий серебристый туман, медленно распространяющийся от рук и окутывающий и Эленью, и распластанную на земле птицу. Время перестало существовать, звуки слились в тихий хрустальный перезвон, наполнивший туман вокруг...  
      — Нет! — резкий окрик ворвался в серебристый мир, возвращая Эленью к реальности. — Нет! Остановись!  
      Кто-то сильным рывком подхватил её ослабевшее, сползшее на землю тело, а по венам словно пропустили огонь, вытолкнувший медленно обволакивающий холод. Открыв глаза, первым она увидела побледневшего Глорфиндэля — опустившись на колени, лорд удерживал её за плечи, приподняв над землёй. Владыка Эльронд убрал со лба Эленьи окутанную голубоватым свечением руку, встревожено вглядываясь в глубину её глаз. Эленья попыталась подняться, но Глорфиндэль крепко держал её. От его рук исходило такое тепло, что девушка повернула голову и с удовольствием прижалась лбом к сгибу его локтя.  
      — Что же ты творишь? — прошептал лорд, стискивая Эленью в объятиях.  
      Девушка слабо улыбнулась:  
      — Со мной всё хорошо, не тревожься. Что с ней?  
      Глорфиндэль, рывком поднявшись с земли, поставил Эленью на ноги и, глядя ей в глаза, резко выговорил, крепко сжимая плечи девушки:  
      — Зачем ты это сделала? Ты сейчас чуть не убила себя. Ты не умеешь обращаться с такими силами. — Он слегка встряхнул её, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо. — Ты меня слышишь?  
      — Слышу, — побелевшие губы Эленьи чуть подрагивали, но голос был твёрд, как и взгляд, устремлённый прямо на лорда. — Слышу. Но что я должна была делать? Я не могла на это всего лишь безучастно смотреть.  
      — Ты и так сделала всё, что было в твоих силах. Большее тебе пока не доступно. Разделить силу жизни — это не с огнем играть, — уже мягче закончил он, вглядываясь в её глаза. — Как ты только умудрилась это сделать?  
      — Я... — Эленья недоуменно покачала головой, — мне было жаль её, я не хотела, чтобы она умерла.  
      Глорфиндэль в ответ только укоризненно тряхнул головой и обернулся к молчаливо стоящим Арагорну и Хэмиру.  
      — Я не знал, что она маг, — произнёс Хэмир, удивлённо рассматривая чуть пошатывающуюся на ногах девушку. — Никогда бы не подумал...  
      — Никто. Слышите меня? Никто, кроме присутствующих, не должен узнать о том, что здесь сейчас происходило, — медленно и раздельно отчеканил Глорфиндэль, окинув жёстким взглядом следопытов.  
      Арагорн и Хэмир молча согласно кивнули.  
      Новая тень накрыла подножье скалы. Эленья подняла голову. Огромный орёл, не мигая, пристально смотрел на неё с уступа.  
      — Приветствую, Гваихир, — произнёс владыка Эльронд, подходя ближе.  
      — Приветствую тебя, владыка Имладриса, — орёл кивнул головой, — и твоих спутников.  
      Эльдар, склонив головы, ответили на приветствие. Орёл слетел вниз с уступа и опустился на равнину неподалеку от Эльронда, обдав присутствующих волной холодного воздуха при взмахе могучих крыльев.  
      — Кто эта дева, лорд Глорфиндэль? — склонил набок голову орёл, наблюдая за гостями.  
      — Это моя дочь, Гваихир. Её имя Эленья, — ответил лорд, поворачивая девушку за плечи лицом к птице.  
      Орёл сделал шаг по направлению к ним, не мигая глядя на Эленью, и внезапно распахнул крылья, склоняя голову в глубоком поклоне.  
      — Ты спасла мою подругу, итрон, и моего сына. Ни я, ни Хэринтаэн никогда этого не забудем.  
      Эленья, растерявшись, лишь молча ответила на поклон.  
      — Владыка, — повернулся орёл к Эльронду, — мой народ чтит наш договор. Дорога на Верхний Перевал открыта. Твоя просьба будет мной исполнена. Я передам владыкам Лориэна твои слова.  
      — Благодарю, Гваихир, — ответил Эльронд.  
      Гваихир бесшумно поднялся в воздух и чёрной тенью растаял высоко в поднебесье, слившись с недостижимой вершиной скалы. Эленья перевела дух и взглянула на Глорфиндэля.  
      — Гваихир? Повелитель орлов? Значит, это была его семья?  
      — Да, — односложно ответил лорд.  
      — Они живы?  
      — Живы, — к ним подошёл Эльрохир, вытирая выдернутый из трупа варга кинжал Эленьи. — Орлы забрали их к вершине. Хэринтаэн и её сын будут жить.  
      — Но как?.. что случилось? Почему они оказались здесь, внизу?  
      — Ночью была буря. Часть скалы, подмытая тающими снегами, обрушилась вниз. Многие были ранены. Варги появились ещё ночью и напали на орлиц, не желающих покидать разорённые гнезда. Пятеро птенцов и две орлицы погибли. Ты защитила семью Повелителя, — сжато пояснил Эльрохир и слегка улыбнулся. Ловко подбросив в руке оттёртый от крови кинжал, эльда протянул его девушке. — Кинжал я тебе, как вижу, удачно выбрал.  
      — Спасибо, — Эленья улыбнулась в ответ, принимая из его рук оружие. — Мне всего-то осталось научиться толком им владеть, — пробормотала она, потирая отозвавшееся новой резкой болью запястье.  
      — Научишься, — Эльрохир, усмехаясь, слегка пожал плечо девушки. — Главное, что ты про него вовремя вспомнила.  
________________________  
* спасибо, волшебница  
  
  
      Обратную дорогу Эленья едва помнила. Когда схлынуло возбуждение боя, и отпустил страх, она почувствовала себя плохо. Кружилась голова, к горлу подкатывала тошнота, все звуки были приглушенными и далекими. Лес сливался в одну тёмную стену, тропа, казалось, исчезает в пропасти под ногами коня. Цепляясь то за поводья, то за гриву, она с трудом удерживалась верхом, мечтая о скорейшем окончании пути.  
      Когда массивная дверь каменной ограды Приюта Хритура мягко закрылась за въехавшими во двор всадниками, Эленья смутно поняла, что всё закончилось. Выронив поводья, она неловко и неуклюже попыталась спешиться, ощущая дрожь в мышцах ног и рук. Внезапно кто-то подхватил её за талию и осторожно, придерживая, поставил на ноги.  
      — Пойдём со мной, — услышала она голос Элладана, потянувшего её за собой в дальний от ворот конец двора. Оглянувшись назад, она успела заметить, как лорд Глорфиндэль, уводя под навес её коня, одобрительно потрепал того по шее и шепнул что-то в чутко шевельнувшееся ухо.  
      В дальнем конце двора, в окружении невысоких скамеек, располагалась довольно глубокая круглая каменная чаша, наполняемая водой из бьющего над ней ключа. Элладан зачерпнул воды висящей рядом кружкой и взглянул на Эленью, устало опустившуюся на скамью; затем плеснул водой на руку и умыл девушку. Холод горных снегов ожёг кожу, но Эленья неожиданно почувствовала себя лучше — укрывающий сознание туман растворился, кровь быстрее потекла по венам.  
      — Пей, — мягко, но настойчиво произнёс Элладан.  
      Эленья протянула дрожащие руки и взяла кружку. Пока она медленно пила крошечными глотками сводящую зубы ледяную стынь, Элладан снова зачерпнул воды ладонью из ключа и смыл кровь с её одежды. Рукав кожаной куртки был разодран в нескольких местах, на предплечье и ладонях красовались глубокие кровоточащие полосы рваных царапин, но плотная кожа жёстких наручей благополучно защитила от сильных ранений.  
      — Глорфиндэль, как всегда, оказался прав, одевая на тебя защиту, — произнес Элладан, осматривая раны и качая головой. — Пойдём в дом, левую руку надо перевязать. И постарайся успокоиться... Всё уже позади...  
  
  
      В большом зале Приюта горел очаг, обогревая надёжные каменные стены. Вкусно пахло горячей едой, булькающей в котелке. Эленья в штанах и нижней рубашке, завернувшись в одеяло, сидела у очага, рядом сохла разложенная куртка. Вперив замерший взгляд в пляшущие языки огня, девушка снова и снова воспроизводила в памяти события сегодняшнего дня, мысленно ужасаясь произошедшему. Тёплая рука легла ей на плечо, возвращая к действительности.  
      — Завтра ты возвращаешься в Имладрис, — произнёс Глорфиндэль, опускаясь на скамью рядом с Эленьей.  
      — Я одна? А вы? — встревожилась девушка.  
      — Не одна, конечно, — Глорфиндэль подкинул ещё одно полено в очаг. — Завтра вернётся Тандор, и они с Хэмиром проводят тебя домой. Мы выезжаем навстречу дочери Эльронда. Наш путь уже определён, сейчас Верхний перевал безопаснее прохода через Карадрас. Гваихир передаст это в Лориэн. Завтра прибудет отряд из Имладриса и мы едем.  
      Эленья молча смотрела на лорда, ощущая сдержанность и недоговорённость в словах Глорфиндэля. Внезапно она наклонилась к нему, коснувшись его руки.  
      — Ты сердишься на меня?  
      — Нет, — покачал он головой, — не сержусь, девочка.  
      — Я ведь вижу, чувствую, — тихо сказала она, стараясь поймать его взгляд.  
      — Я не сержусь на тебя, — повторил лорд, накрывая ладонью её руку. — Я за тебя боюсь. — Глорфиндэль повернулся к Эленье, прижавшейся к его плечу и погладил её по голове. — Меня волнует твоё благополучие... Пойми, девочка, что ты пытаешься использовать силы, о которых ничего не знаешь, которыми не можешь управлять. Ты ещё очень многому должна научиться.  
      Эленья молча кивнула, соглашаясь с ним. Лорд тихо продолжил:  
      — Посмотри на меня.  
      Эленья, ощущая на затылке его тёплую ладонь, подняла голову.  
      — Ты молодец, милая. То, что ты сделала сегодня, невероятно. Но я очень тебя прошу, будь осторожна. Мир — это не только Имладрис, и не всегда есть рядом тот, кто вовремя поможет. Иногда случается, что остаёшься с миром один на один... Береги себя. Слышишь?  
      Эленья снова кивнула.  
      — Вот и умница. — Глофиндэль на мгновение прижал её к себе за плечи и тут же выпустил, поднимаясь на ноги. — Сейчас будем ужинать и отдыхать. Для тебя твой первый поход закончится завтра. Устала?  
      — Есть немного, — чуть улыбнулась Эленья, вставая и ощущая боль в каждой мышце своего тела.  
      — И как? Всё ещё хочешь куда-либо выезжать из долины? Или любопытство удовлетворено, и жажды приключений больше нет? — Глорфиндэль, посмеиваясь, рассматривал стоящую перед ним девушку, как обычно, легко читая её мысли и ощущения.  
      — Хочу, очень хочу. Но немного попозже, — Эленья улыбнулась, вспоминая видения, показанные ей Элладаном и свои первые восторги от поездки.  
      Глорфиндэль рассмеялся и, обняв её за плечи, увлёк к столу, где уже стояли миски с горячей похлёбкой.  
      — Давай, путешественница, ужинай и ложись спать. Завтра тебе снова весь день придётся провести в седле. Не забудь поблагодарить Тиннара, он тебе сегодня жизнь спас.  
      — Не забуду, — улыбнулась девушка, вспоминая, как её конь, снежно-белый Тиннар, стрелой сорвался с места, уносясь от атаки варга.  
  
  
      Тишина, нарушаемая лишь далёким перешептыванием воды, деревьев и тихим потрескиванием углей в очаге. Усталое тело наслаждается бесхитростным ложем, теплом и покоем. Сознание, часто мучимое бессонницей, неуверенностью и мрачными мыслями, тихо уходит в царство сна, получив долгожданный отдых. Сон, спокойный и крепкий сон без обрывистых сновидений медленно окутывает девушку мягким одеялом. Далёкая мысль скользит на грани сна: «Скоро твой мир больше не будет состоять только из осколков...»  
      Не будет. Завтра будет новый день. Ещё один день её жизни, расцветающей всё новыми красками... 


	11. Chapter 11

      — Владыка, леди Арвен находится в двух лигах от нас, — молодой воин, почтительно склонив голову, откинул полог походного шатра Эльронда.  
      — Благодарю, Фэредир, — Эльронд поднялся из-за стола и взглянул на Глорфиндэля, сидящего напротив с задумчивым видом. Беря со стола меч, владыка продолжил прерванный разговор со своим военачальником: — Да, конечно так быстрее. Но ты должен меня понять, я...  
      — Я знаю, Эльронд, — махнув рукой, Глорфиндэль не дал ему договорить, видя, как тень старой боли меняет взгляд владыки. Поднявшись, он тоже взял свой меч и вышел вслед за Эльрондом из шатра.  
      Два дня назад отряд эльдар, выехавший навстречу дочери владыки, разбил походный лагерь поодаль от болотистого брода Сир Нинглор, ожидая появления Арвен. Разведчики все дни не сводили глаз с долины, раскинувшейся к югу от реки, опасаясь нападения орков, отряды которых всё чаще замечали последние годы на склонах Хитаэглир. К тому же ниже по течению реки находились Ирисные низины — топкие и вечно сырые болота — в высоких зарослях которых легко могли укрываться тёмные твари, всё чаще покидающие Таур-э-Ндаэдэлос, Лес Великого Страха. Грозный пик перевала Карадрас, которым чаще всего пользовались посланцы и Лотлориэна, и Имладриса, бросал тень на исток Сир Нинглор. Но не его избрал владыка в этот раз для пересечения туманной гряды. Эльронд выбрал для дочери путь через перевал Кирит Форн-эн-Андрат — пусть более длинный, но и более безопасный. После трагедии, случившейся почти пять сотен лет назад у Карадраса с его женой, он не хотел потерять ещё и единственную дочь.  
      Эльронд и Глорфиндэль покинули лагерь во главе небольшого отряда, спешно выехав на юг по направлению к долине Нандухирион* — мрачной ложбине у входа в царство наугрим, перевитой многочисленными тонкими лентами звонких ручьев, подаривших имя всей местности. Сыновья Эльронда с частью воинов остались в лагере, нетерпеливо вглядываясь вдаль в ожидании встречи с любимой сестрой.  
      Эльронд недалеко увёл отряд от лагеря. Едва приметив на горизонте всадников, владыка остановился и спешился. Жестом остановив своих эльдар, он стоял и смотрел, как его дочь, оставив далеко позади эскорт стражи, вихрем несётся к нему вдоль ручья, вздымая копытами скакуна тысячи радужных брызг. Глорфиндэль тепло улыбнулся, когда Эльронд, не в силах приглушить счастливый блеск глаз, поспешил заключить её в объятия...  
      — Прости, владыка Эльронд, — золотоволосая красавица, круто осадив коня перед Эльрондом, соскочила на землю и приложила руку к груди, склонив голову. — Я не смогла её остановить.  
      — Всё в порядке, Маллениэль, — Эльронд улыбнулся и успокаивающе коснулся рукой её плеча. — Не кори себя, Арвен сейчас ничего не угрожало.  
      Воительница ничего не ответила, склонила голову перед владыкой, резко развернулась и отошла, оставив отца с дочерью наедине.  
      — Отец, — прошептала Арвен, подняв голову и вглядываясь в глаза Эльронда, — отец, как же я рада нашей встрече. — Она снова крепко сжала объятия, прижимаясь щекой к щеке.  
      — Девочка моя, ты могла бы давно вернуться в Имладрис, не будь ты так упряма. Ты же знаешь, я не в силах отказать тебе ни в чем.  
      — Прости меня, отец, — в прекрасных серых глазах эльфийки дрожали слезы. — Я люблю тебя. Но и без него мне нет жизни. Моё сердце готово разорваться.  
      — Дитя, — шептал Эльронд, гладя водопад сияющих волос дочери, — я не хочу видеть тебя несчастной. Ты ведь уже всё решила, не так ли? — тень боли накрыла владыку.  
      Арвен, прижимаясь к его груди, лишь молча кивнула головой, не в силах посмотреть в глаза отцу. Эльронд устремил взгляд вдаль, словно всматриваясь в грядущее, и тихо прошептал дочери:  
      — Я никогда не буду стоять на пути твоего счастья, моя родная. Но ты должна знать, что у вас впереди ещё много препятствий. И сейчас никто, каким бы даром видения ни обладал, не сможет увидеть, когда сольются воедино ваши переплетенные судьбы.  
      — Отец, — прозрачные слезинки покатились из лучистых глаз, оставляя влажный след на бархатистой коже щёк, — я всё это знаю, отец. Я смотрела в Зеркало. Но готова уже на всё... потому что без него я не живу. Я принесла ему клятвы и сдержу их.  
      — Я знаю, дитя моё, всё это мне уже давно известно, — вторил ей Эльронд, и голос его был печален. — Я знал это с того самого дня, когда твои братья привели в наш дом убитую горем женщину и темноволосого малыша с испуганными глазами.  
      Арвен улыбнулась сквозь слёзы и погладила отца по щеке.  
      — Скажи мне, отец, он здесь? — тихо спросила она, жадно ловя взгляд отца.  
      — Конечно, он здесь, — большим пальцем Эльронд стёр слезинку со щеки дочери. — Думаю, никакая сила не смогла бы удержать его от встречи с тобой.  
      Владыка с грустью и нежностью улыбнулся при виде счастья, полыхнувшего в глазах дочери.  
      — Поехали, — скомандовал он держащемуся чуть в стороне отряду, подсаживая её в седло.  
  
  
      Едва въехав в лагерь и спешившись Арвен, радостно смеясь, обняла сразу обоих братьев, нетерпеливо вглядываясь в лица окруживших её эльдар. Всех их она знала и любила с детства, все были ей дороги, но сердце и взгляд её искали только одного. Темноволосый дунадан, стоящий чуть в стороне ото всех, с тревогой и затаённой болью ловил каждое её движение.  
      — Иди, он очень ждал этой встречи, — шепнул Элладан на ухо сестре, слегка подталкивая её к Арагорну.  
      Арвен медленно приблизилась к воину, ища взглядом следы, оставленные долгими годами разлуки на любимом лице.  
      — Эстель, — прошептала она дрожащими губами, касаясь кончиками пальцев чуть заметного шрама у его виска, — Эстель, ты не забыл наши клятвы? — серебристые змейки сверкнули изумрудными глазами с тяжёлого старинного кольца на её тонкой руке.  
      — Как я мог? — его ответ — тихий, как шёпот осенних листьев — наполнил счастьем её жаждущее сердце. — Я жил только этой минутой, моя Ундомиэль.  
      Поймав изящные пальцы эльфийской девы, он накрыл их своей рукой и, склонив голову, медленно прикоснулся губами к ладоням, растворяясь в сиянии счастливых глаз.  
      Стражи Имладриса и стражи Лориэна, прибывшие с дочерью владыки, дружно занялись сворачиванием походного лагеря, скрывая едва заметные тёплые улыбки под масками невозмутимости.  
      Отведя взгляд от сестры, Элладан заметил среди всеобщей суматохи знакомый женский силуэт —высокая золотоволосая воительница в искусно украшенных кожаных доспехах, единственная женщина среди прибывших с Арвен стражей. Спешившись, она сразу же направилась к Халдиру, сопровождавшему в этом походе отряд Эльронда, и с радостными приветствиями затеяла с ним разговор. Звонко заливисто рассмеялась чему-то, тряхнула головой, откидывая за плечо выбившуюся из тугой косы прядь, взмахнула изящной рукой, указывая куда-то в сторону гор... Элладан искоса взглянул на брата. Эльрохир молчал, неотрывно глядя на пару стражей, а в потемневшем серебре его глаз застыла глухая печаль.  
      — Пойдем, поприветствуем её, — эльда мягко тронул брата за плечо и последовал к стражам Лотлориэна, обходя сваленные у палаток вещи, костры и снующих по лагерю воинов. Эльрохир согласно кивнул и направился следом.  
      Халдир, чуть склонив голову, внимательно слушал свою собеседницу, временами что-то негромко отвечая на несмолкающее журчание её переливчатого голоса и россыпи смеха. Заслышав оклик Элладана, она резво обернулась к приближающимся близнецам и с радостью протянула им руки.  
      — Рад нашей встрече, Маллениэль. Благодарю, что доставила сюда Арвен, — улыбнулся её порыву Элладан, отвечая на дружеские объятия.  
      — Это мой долг, — пожала та плечами, переводя взгляд с одного близнеца на другого.  
      Эльрохир вежливо склонил голову, отвечая на сверкнувшую улыбку стражницы.  
      — Не желаешь ли еще раз скрестить мечи, сын владыки Имладриса, — задорно подмигнула ему Маллениэль, — как в былые времена?  
      — Нет, не сейчас, — покачал головой Эльрохир, не сводя глаз с юркой и быстрой, словно тёплый солнечный луч, воительницы.  
      — Ну что ж, как пожелаешь, эрниль Эльрондион, — беззаботно рассмеялась она и снова повернулась к Халдиру: — Мы можем возвращаться домой.  
      — Ты не поедешь с нами в Имладрис? — слегка удивился Элладан.  
      Маллениэль вскинула брови, словно не ждала подобного вопроса.  
      — Нет, эрниль. Мой долг исполнен. Владыки поручили мне сопроводить леди Арвен к отцу. Я сопроводила.  
      — Маллениэль... — начал Элладан, но воительница предупреждающим взмахом руки оборвала его и снова обратилась к Халдиру:  
      — Ты едешь со мной домой? Владыка Келеборн велел передать, что ты не обязан снова возвращаться в Имладрис. Стражи Лотлориэна и Имладриса прибыло достаточно, чтобы проводить дочь владыки Эльронда до дома отца.  
      — Я страж, Маллениэль, — спокойно произнёс Халдир.  
      — В первую очередь, ты страж границ Лотлориэна, — вспыхнула эллет.  
      — Я знаю свой долг, — голос Халдир был непреклонен и твёрд. — Я благодарен владыке Келеборну и тебе за заботу, но мне предстоит путь в Имладрис.  
      Элладан и Эльрохир, ставшие невольными свидетелями этой перепалки, обменялись удивлёнными взглядами.  
      — Друг мой, ты и так многое сделал, тебе не обязательно... — Элладан, попытался сгладить неловкость ситуации.  
      — Я возвращаюсь с вами в Имладрис, — непререкаемым тоном, но без излишних эмоций произнёс Халдир. Его рука примирительно легла на плечо Элладана. — Не стоит обо мне волноваться, я сам разберусь.  
      — Как знаешь... — Маллениэль круто развернулась, упрямо тряхнув светлой косой, и направилась к своему скакуну. — Я еду домой. До встречи, — кивнула она на прощание воинам, легко вскочила в седло. Привычным жестом проверила оружие и притороченные у седла вещи, шлёпнула коня по крупу, всем телом направляя его движение. — Пусть ваш путь будет лёгким, а горы милосердны! — долетели её прощальные слова.  
      На мгновение Эльрохир дрогнул и подался вперёд, словно собираясь заступить ей дорогу, но Элладан незаметно сжал локоть брата, удерживая от опрометчивых действий. Халдир заметил его порыв.  
      — Не волнуйся, — негромко обронил страж, глядя вслед удаляющемуся скакуну, стрелой летящему по зелёной равнине, — здесь ей ничего не грозит. Да и Маллениэль умеет за себя постоять.  
      Отвернувшись от братьев, Халдир подобрал свой дорожный мешок и подозвал коня. Эльрохир снова промолчал.  
      И никто из них не заметил пристального внимания лорда Глорфиндэля, который, чуть приподняв бровь, с неподдельным интересом наблюдал за своими бывшими воспитанниками.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Арвен, замирая от радости, ехала через пронизанную солнцем берёзовую рощу долины Имладриса. Изредка бросая взгляды на Арагорна, она без слов чувствовала плавное течение его мыслей, и тёплая волна счастья согревала сердце. Тихо шелестели ветви, клонились к земле, шептали ей о той первой встрече, что случилась здесь много лет назад. Голос ручья пел о сиянии счастья в любимых глазах. И казалось, даже неприметные ромашки на залитых солнцем полянах делят и помнят мечты о каждой минуте, проведённой рядом с тем, кто всегда будет жить в её сердце.  
      Позади был долгий путь через долину Андуина и заснеженный перевал, ночёвки под пологом шатра и на жёсткой походной постели, опасности пути и скопившаяся в дороге усталость. Сейчас всё осталось где-то далеко-далеко — возвращаясь домой, Арвен лучилась счастьем. И хотя она знала, что впереди их любовь ждёт немало препятствий, в её сердце вместе с цветущей весной прочно вошла вера в грядущее.  
      Когда среди деревьев стали видны белоснежные ажурные шпили сторожевых башен Имладриса, Арвен подъехала к краю обрыва и залюбовалась раскинувшейся за рекой крепостью.  
      Зоркий взгляд эллет скользил по привычной с рождения красоте витых колонн, беседок, мостиков, шпилей, террас и лестничных переходов. Скользил не останавливаясь, воссоздавая радостные картины прожитой жизни, пока не зацепился за появившуюся на террасе женщину. Выйдя из дома лорда Глорфиндэля, незнакомка медленно обошла вокруг дома и остановилась у перил на восточной стороне. Постояла немного, глубоко вдыхая напоённый весной воздух, убрала руки с перил и подняла лицо к солнцу. Она откинула голову назад, позволяя ветру зарыться в распущенные светлые волосы, привстала на цыпочки, не обращая внимания на разлетающиеся широкие рукава тёмно-синего платья, и с удовольствием потянулась — наслаждаясь теплом и светом, словно купаясь в лучах Анор.  
      Арвен с улыбкой обернулась.  
      — Кто это? — спросила она подъехавших сзади эльдар.  
      — Эленья, — коротко ответил Эльрохир, бросив взгляд на крепость.  
      — Это о ней ты рассказывал владыкам Лотлориэна? — переспросила Арвен, обращаясь к Халдиру.  
      Страж молча кивнул, задумчиво глядя в сторону террас Имладриса.  
      — Эленья, дочь лорда Глорфиндэля, — произнёс Элладан, взглянув на сестру. — Поехали, у вас будет ещё время познакомиться ближе.  
      Лорд Глорфиндэль ограничился согласным кивком. И лишь улыбнулся любопытству, мелькнувшему на лице Арвен, издалека наблюдая за хрупкой фигуркой с развевающимися за спиной волосами, с наслаждением пьющей тёплый хмель ветра и солнца.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Ну что, мой хороший, что ты. Ну, прости, сегодня мы не сможем никуда поехать. Не сердись, скоро всё будет как прежде, — тихо шептала Эленья, поглаживая шею белоснежного скакуна. Конь, тихонько пофыркивая, терся головой о её плечо и щеку, щекоча и обдавая теплым дыханием.  
      Просторное помещение конюшни было почти пустым, многие обитатели Имладриса уехали сегодня с владыкой Эльрондом на охоту — в долине полным ходом шла подготовка к празднику в честь возвращения его дочери. Эленья, как бы ей этого ни хотелось, не смогла поехать вместе со всеми. Вот уже три недели после злополучного падения во время атаки варгов и возвращения из поездки в горы она не садилась в седло. Истэлен строго-настрого запретила ей это, обнаружив повреждения ребер. Да Эленья и сама не стремилась проявлять геройство, ожидая, когда заживут рваные раны на левом плече и поврежденные ребра, доставившие немало неприятностей по дороге домой. Вернувшись с Хэмиром и Тандором в Имладрис, она тут же попала в руки Эллотмериль, которая быстро залечила следы, оставленные клювом орлёнка. Но вот езда верхом до сих пор причиняла девушке боль, заставляя с сожалением отказываться от поездок по весенней долине. Тиннар стоически переносил вынужденное бездействие, но Эленья, навещая его каждый день, замечала странности в поведении коня, словно тот винил себя в её падении.  
      Поглаживая его шею и шелковистую гриву, перевитую тоненькими серебристыми лентами, Эленья снова прошептала:  
      — Ну не надо, не грусти, мой хороший. Красавец ты мой...  
      Чья-то тень упала от дверного проема, закрыв на мгновение солнечный свет. Думая, что пришёл конюх, она, не поворачивая головы, произнесла:  
      — Антрос, скажи, что мне с ним делать?  
      — Ничего. Просто выехать погулять в долину.  
      Эленья, вздрогнув от неожиданности, обернулась. В конюшню вошел Халдир и направился в её сторону. Неподалеку, заслышав голос хозяина, радостно заржал лориэнский скакун.  
      — Разве ты не уехал с владыкой? — удивилась Эленья, вспоминая, что видела воина утром среди собравшихся выезжать охотников.  
      — Нет, как видишь. Рован захромал, пришлось возвращаться, — Халдир быстро осмотрел переднюю ногу своего коня и похлопал его по шее, укоризненно покачав головой. — Как же ты так, друг мой...  
      Конь фыркнул, Халдир потрепал его гриву:  
      — Ну ничего, ничего, всё в порядке, отдыхай. Скоро поедем домой.  
      Рован тряхнул головой, словно соглашаясь с хозяином. Эленья с интересом наблюдала за ними. Халдир поймал её взгляд:  
      — Что-то не так?  
      — Скажи, ты действительно с ним разговариваешь? Мне кажется, что они, — девушка кивнула на лошадей, — понимают вас, вашу речь.  
      — Кого "нас"? — чуть склонив набок голову, переспросил Халдир.  
      — Вас, эльдар. Я вижу как лорд Глорфиндэль и Антрос, и ты вот сейчас просто говорите с конём, а он отвечает. А у меня так не получается, я не понимаю Тиннара. Я замечаю, как он пытается мне что-то сообщить, но не могу понять...  
      Халдир слегка улыбнулся и, подойдя ближе к Эленье, положил руку на шею Тиннару. Конь, пофыркивая и коротко всхрапывая, потянулся к нему.  
      — Ну-ну, конечно, обязательно, — Халдир гладил Тиннара, внимательно слушая и согласно кивая головой в ответ. Эленья с удивлением глядела на них.  
      — Он действительно говорит с тобой?  
      — У каждого свой дар, — пожал плечами Халдир. — Говоришь, что не понимаешь его, но вот ты ему нравишься, он выбрал тебя. И он тебя прекрасно понимает.  
      — И что мне делать?  
      — Что делать? — переспросил Халдир. — Ничего особенного. Просто доверяй ему. Он хочет, чтобы ты знала, что он никогда не сбросит тебя намеренно и не покинет в беде. Просто в следующий раз внимательнее прислушивайся к нему.  
      Халдир в последний раз хлопнул Тиннара по шее и, повернувшись, сделал несколько шагов к выходу. Эленья смотрела ему вслед, залюбовавшись высокой, стройной фигурой воина, в каждом движении которого ощущалась уверенная сила и грация. Внезапно за её спиной Тиннар громко фыркнул и толкнул девушку головой в спину. От его мягкого, но чувствительного толчка она, потеряв равновесие и едва успев приподнять подол платья, сделала несколько быстрых шагов вперед и налетела прямо на Халдира. Обернувшись на шум, он успел подхватить её, удержав от падения.  
      — Прости, — пробормотала девушка, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу.  
      Халдир перевел взгляд со смущённой Эленьи на Тиннара и с трудом скрыл полуулыбку, видя, как гордый красавец, тряхнув белоснежной гривой и снова фыркнув, скрылся в глубине стойла.  
      — Ты давно выезжала на нём? — спросил Халдир девушку, медленно убирая обхватившую её плечи руку.  
      — Три недели назад, — Эленья подняла на него глаза, непроизвольно пошевелив ушибленным при том злосчастном падении левым плечом.  
      Халдир заметил этот жест и покачал головой.  
      — Давно. Он у тебя не только красавец и умница, но ещё и невероятный гордец. Сильно ушиблась? — помедлив, поинтересовался он.  
      — Это тебе Тиннар рассказал? — Эленья чуть отступила назад, по-прежнему ощущая, как горят щёки. Не дождавшись от Халдира ответа, она отвернулась, чувствуя на себе его пристальный взгляд, и ответила сама: — Всё в порядке, почти всё прошло.  
      — Конечно, ведь в Имладрисе самые лучшие целители, — с тихим смешком произнёс он.  
      Невольно улыбнувшись этим словам, Эленья снова взглянула на воина, вспоминая встречу в парке. И вновь поразилась теплу и сочувствию, переполнявшему его взгляд.  
      — Спасибо тебе, Халдир, — она протянула руку и несмело коснулась ладонью его локтя, ощущая непоколебимую силу тренированного тела под плотной тканью рукава. Подняв руку, он слегка пожал её локоть в ответ.  
      — Не стоит, Эленья. Тебе не за что меня благодарить...  
      — Ты можешь говорить что угодно, — перебила его девушка, всматриваясь в глубокую синеву его глаз, — но я никогда не забуду тех дней, когда вы везли меня в Имладрис. Элладан, Эльрохир, ты, владыка Эльронд, лорд Глорфиндэль, Митрандир, Истэлен, Эллотмериль — я никогда, наверное, не смогу отблагодарить всех за то, что вы для меня сделали. Но я никогда этого не забуду.  
      Халдир молчал и, словно впервые, смотрел на раскрасневшуюся девушку, которая взволнованно и немного сбивчиво говорила, то несмело поднимая на него взгляд, то смущённо отворачиваясь.  
      — Когда ты уезжаешь? — её вопрос вернул воина к реальности.  
      — Сразу после праздника, — произнёс он, выпуская её локоть. — Хотелось бы пораньше, но Рован должен отдохнуть, прежде чем мы отправимся домой. Слишком мало спокойных дней выпало ему за последние месяцы.  
      Эленья подошла к серебристо-серому Ровану и погладила его изящную точеную голову.  
      — Ты ведь в прошлый приезд был на другом коне, не так ли?  
      — Так, — кивнул Халдир, подходя к стойлу и опираясь локтем на загородку. Рован тут же доверчиво ткнулся головой ему в плечо.  
      — Я помню, — улыбнулась девушка. — Тот был рыжим.  
      — Амрун, — снова кивнул, соглашаясь, Халдир. — Ни он, ни Рован не принадлежат мне, и не я их хозяин. Их дом — конюшни Лориэна. Они, как и я, воины, разведчики, привычные ко многому. Немало дорог вместе пройдено. Не так ли, мой друг? — подняв руку, воин привычным жестом потрепал гриву коня.  
      Эленья следила за его уверенными движениями и спокойным лицом, мысленно возвращаясь к так поразившему её рассказу Эллотмериль о трагедии, случившейся в Имладрисе несколько веков назад. Слушая его мелодичный негромкий голос, она снова удивлялась поразительному свойству сущности эльдар — принимать невзгоды и находить радости, идя всё вперед по нескончаемой дороге жизни и храня в памяти мельчайшие её подробности.  
      — А где твой дом, воин? — негромко спросила она, заметив особую интонацию в его словах, когда он говорил о доме.  
      Халдир на мгновение замолчал и внимательно посмотрел на Эленью.  
      Солнечный свет, заливая двор конюшни в проёме двери за её спиной, чётко очерчивал невысокий силуэт, оставляя в тени лицо. Чуть склонив набок голову, девушка смотрела на него, но различить выражение её глаз он не мог.  
      — Дом там, где ждут, — также негромко произнёс он после небольшой паузы. — Там, куда хочется возвращаться. Мой дом — Лотлориэн. Каждый раз, возвращаясь под тень его мэллирнов, я знаю, что меня встретит журчащая песня Нимродэли и золотой свет, разлитый в воздухе. Я нигде больше не встречал такого света, не дышал таким воздухом, не испытывал такой радости и, наверное, не смог бы никогда жить без этого.  
       _«К кому ты возвращаешься из своих странствий? Кто ждёт тебя в Золотом лесу? Семья? Жена? Возлюбленная?»_ — невысказанные слова листопадом кружились в мыслях, скользя по зеркальной глади зелёных озер, устремлённых на воина. Девушка не произнесла ни слова, но Халдир медленно прикрыл глаза и отвёл взгляд в сторону.  
      — Я не женат, — с усилием произнёс он. Внезапно он и сам понял, что ответил на незаданные вопросы и, резко вскинув голову, внимательно посмотрел на Эленью. На его лице отразилось удивление. До этого лишь владычица Золотого леса могла так свободно проникнуть в мысли стража, и её молчаливые вопросы были понятны так же, как и произнесённые вслух.  
      Опасаясь разорвать тонкую, возникшую внезапно ниточку безмолвного понимания, Халдир осторожно произнес:  
      — Ты ведь знаешь, что для меня значит поездка в Имладрис?  
      Вопрос прозвучал из его уст скорее как утверждение. Эленья молча кивнула.  
      — Кто тебе рассказал?  
      — Эллотмериль...  
      Халдир снова отвёл взгляд, собираясь с мыслями и не решаясь что-либо произнести. Для него ощущение этой внезапно возникшей полной открытости было одновременно и приятным, и пугающим. В луче света, разлитом за спиной Эленьи, плясали крошечные пылинки, а в таинственной глубине её глаз, обращённых к воину, мелькали золотистые искорки, словно отражения его собственных, далеко спрятанных мыслей. Пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшим водоворотом эмоций, воспоминаний и ощущений, Халдир закрыл глаза и чуть шевельнул губами, собираясь что-то сказать.  
      — Не надо, — прозвучал тихий голос, и прохладные тонкие пальчики слегка коснулись его щеки. — Не надо ничего говорить. Прости меня, — прошептала Эленья, ускользая из его мыслей.  
      Когда Халдир открыл глаза, девушки рядом уже не было, лишь удаляющийся шорох лёгких поспешных шагов на дорожке к парку. Привычная пустота и одиночество, внезапно пришедшее на смену бушевавшему урагану чувств, накрыли неумолимой холодной волной. Растерянно взглянув на Рована, Халдир прижался щекой к его морде и что-то прошептал. Конь согласно кивнул. Потрепав его по шее, воин покинул конюшни, направляясь к гостевому дому.  
      Он быстро шёл через залитый ярким весенним солнцем парк, не замечая ни мелодичного пения фонтанов, ни зеленоватых теней, отбрасываемых тихо перешептывающейся молодой листвой, ни ажурных, увитых гроздьями ярких цветов, арок. Его растревоженной душе хотелось лишь одного — исчезнуть из мира пробуждающейся весны и оживающего буйства красок, чтобы найти успокоение в тишине одинокого приюта пустующего дома под сенью золотых деревьев.

  
**Примечания:**

  
* Нандухирион - (синд.) - "долина тысячи ручьев". На наречии гномов называлась Азанулбизар  
наугрим - (синд.) - народ гномов  
эльда/эллет - мужчина/женщина народа эльфов  
Анор - (синд.) солнце  



	12. Chapter 12

      Стоя у высокого, почти во всю стену кабинета, зеркала, Эленья в очередной раз нервно одёрнула широкий, расшитый золотом пояс, всматриваясь в своё отражение. Её наряд был не просто красив, он был невероятно роскошен и, как ни странно, почти невесом. Глубокого, тёмно-зелёного цвета платье, богато украшенное золотой вышивкой по горловине и рукавам, выгодно оттеняло цвет её глаз. Широкие белые рукава, спадающие мягкими складками от плеча, были почти прозрачными. Тонкие золотые нити, затканные в воздушную основу удивительным искусством мастера, создавали переливы света при малейшем шевелении ткани. Вышитые цветы сияли крошечными гранями драгоценных камней, создавая мерцающие отблески на наряде.  
      Это платье позавчера принёс ей лорд Глорфиндэль, попросив надеть его на сегодняшний праздник. Эленья не испытывала недостатка в нарядах и, на мгновение онемев при виде такой роскоши, удивлённо поинтересовалась, чем вызвана необходимость в этом. Лорд, чуть насмешливо взглянув на неё, сообщил, что на празднике ожидается присутствие высоких гостей из Северного Мирквуда, земель владыки Трандуиля. «Теперь ты одна из Бар-эн-Лотглор*, привыкай, милая» — сказал он, отодвигая в сторону выбранный ею для предстоящего праздника наряд.  
      Зеркало отражало взволнованную девушку, мечущуюся по кабинету в ожидании лорда. Временами она останавливалась перед гладкой поверхностью, рассыпающей по просторной комнате блики света, льющегося сквозь приоткрытое окно и, непроизвольно притоптывая ножкой, то нервно поправляла детали наряда, то подбирала и снова роняла на плечи золотистые пряди волос.  
      Тихо приоткрылась тяжелая дверь, и на пороге появился Глорфиндэль. Кинув быстрый взгляд на Эленью, он одобрительно кивнул и, легко ступая, бесшумно приблизился, отразившись в зеркале за спиной девушки. Наряд лорда с ослепительно-белой тонкой нижней рубашкой, точно такого же глубокого зелёного оттенка, что и наряд Эленьи, был богато расшит схожими узорами. На ногах — высокие, до колен, сапоги со шнуровкой спереди; лоб украшал золотой обруч, переливающийся искусно огранёнными бериллами. Свободно спадающие золотые волосы плащом покрывали широкие плечи и спину.  
      Подняв вверх и обеими руками удерживая на затылке тяжелую массу волос, Эленья обернулась, вопросительно глядя на лорда. Глорфиндэль, чуть улыбнувшись, отрицательно покачал головой:  
      — У меня есть для тебя небольшой подарок, — лорд протянул девушке прямоугольную шкатулку, украшенную по всей поверхности мелкой россыпью золотистых цветов.  
      Открыв шкатулку, он повернул её к Эленье, с интересом наблюдая за выражением её лица. Глаза девушки вспыхнули от восхищения, когда пред ней предстало содержимое — на бархатистой поверхности покоился изящный ободок из тонких, затейливо переплетённых золотых веточек, сплошь усыпанный мелкими золотыми цветами. В каждый крошечный цветок и веточку были вставлены зелёные и белые камешки, отчего всё украшение, переливаясь, казалось сплетённым из живых ветвей, унизанных каплями утренней росы.  
      — Не узнаёшь? — спросил лорд.  
      Эленья, не решаясь прикоснуться к чудесному плетению, лишь с недоумением покачала головой. Глорфиндэль, улыбаясь, протянул ей сложенный лист, хранящийся в той же шкатулке. Девушка с удивлением узнала свой рисунок, который еще зимой взял на её столе лорд. Искусство ювелира мастерски воспроизвело вязь линий с её наброска, оживив и украсив их.  
      — Это твоё, — произнёс Глорфиндэль и, видя, что растерянная Эленья по прежнему не решается взять украшение, сам достал его из шкатулки и надел на девушку, ловко пропустив несколько прядей волос сквозь завитки украшения. — Миргол будет доволен, узнав, что тебе всё подошло впору, — с удовлетворением кивнул он, осматривая результат придирчивым взглядом.  
      Повернувшись к зеркалу, Эленья недоверчиво смотрела на себя. Лорд положил руки ей на плечи:  
      — Что с тобой, милая? — спросил он у её отражения. — Почему ты так нервничаешь?  
      — Это не я... — прошептала она почти с испугом, глядя в зеркало, — этого не может быть.  
      — Это ты, — улыбнулся Глорфиндэль, не не сводя глаз с её отражения. — Конечно, это ты. Только ты сейчас отчаянно чего-то боишься. Послушай, малышка, я не собираюсь тебя ни к чему принуждать. Если не хочешь, ты не обязана никуда сейчас идти. — Он замолчал, наблюдая и выжидая.  
      Эленья запрокинула вверх голову и попыталась взглянуть на стоящего позади лорда. Склонившись, он встретился с ней взглядом:  
      — Тебе решать, всегда помни об этом.  
      — Ну уж нет, — ответила Эленья, снова рассматривая отражение в зеркале. — Я не могу теперь допустить, чтобы такая красота пропала даром.  
      Глорфиндэль рассмеялся.  
      — Тогда пойдем? — вопросительно вскинув бровь, он отступил на шаг назад и протянул ей согнутую в локте руку. — Ты готова?  
      — Готова, — улыбнулась Эленья своему отражению, беря лорда под руку. — Мне кажется, что с тобой я готова ко всему.  
      Глорфиндэль ответил ей улыбкой. Выходя из дома, он накрыл второй рукой покоящуюся на сгибе своего локтя ладошку и ободряюще пожал, подмигнув Эленье.  
________________________  
* Дом Золотого Цветка  
  
  
      Огромные камины, день и ночь в непогоду и холода обогревающие общий зал Главного дома, сейчас не горели. Каминный зал, в освещении ярких серебристых фонарей, был полон гостей, после великолепного пира находящих удовольствие в музыке, танцах и беседах. Многие из них предпочли в эту уже по-летнему тёплую ночь побыть под звёздным небом, поэтому двери дома были распахнуты настежь, а звуки музыки доносились со всех сторон ярко освещённого парка.  
      Эленья вышла из зала на крыльцо, ощущая усталость от необходимости общения с многочисленными гостями. Её появление сегодня под руку с лордом Глорфиндэлем привлекло повышенное внимание вссех гостей — и эльдар, и эдайн — собравшихся в доме Эльронда, при этом некоторые из молодых следопытов упрямо не оставляли попыток всецело завладеть её временем. Пройдя немного в сторону от входной двери по нижней террасе, девушка остановилась у перил, вдыхая сладкий аромат цветущего жасмина и прислушиваясь к говору водопада.  
      — Неужели юной деве так надоело внимание поклонников, что она ищет уединения? — раздался позади голос, звенящий сдерживаемым смехом.  
      — Ты даже не можешь себе представить, как сильно, Элладан, — ответила Эленья, не оборачиваясь. Его присутствие рядом она безошибочно ощутила ещё до того, как эльда заговорил.  
      — Прости, не хотел тебе помешать, — сын Эльронда повернулся, собираясь уходить.  
      — Останься, пожалуйста, — попросила Эленья, по-прежнему глядя в темноту парка, наполненную бликами фонариков и музыкой. — Думаю, что в твоём присутствии количество моих поклонников несколько поубавится.  
      Элладан рассмеялся и, подойдя к Эленье, встал рядом, положив ладонь на перила террасы.  
      — А почему ты здесь один? Как я заметила, ни тебя, ни твоего брата сегодня тоже не обошли вниманием юные девы, — Эленья, поддразнивая, кинула на Элладана насмешливый взгляд. — Где твои брат и сестра?  
      — Эльрохир скрылся со стражами Лориэна ещё часа два назад. Арвен в сопровождении Арагорна гуляет сейчас по нижнему парку. А от юных дев мне, в отличие от тебя, удалось отделаться раньше, — и чуть помолчав, добавил, — не в моих привычках дарить несбыточные надежды.  
      — Почему же ты не скрылся вместе с Эльрохиром?  
      — Не успел, — снова рассмеялся Элладан, но Эленья всё же успела расслышать в тоне шутливо-рассеянных слов тщательно скрываемую тревогу.  
      — Я никому ничего не дарила, — устало заметила Эленья, поворачиваясь к нему. — Что произошло?  
      Профиль Элладана, смотрящего перед собой вдаль, чётко вырисовывался на фоне ярко освещённого крыльца.  
      — Прости, — произнёс эльда чуть виновато, поворачиваясь к девушке. — Я неудачно пошутил.  
      — Элладан, — мягко позвала Эленья, коснувшись его рукава, — не надо извиняться. Лучше скажи, что случилось. И чего ты ждёшь, бродя сейчас в одиночестве по парку, вместо того, чтобы проводить время в своё удовольствие с братом.  
      Элладан криво усмехнулся:  
      — Кое-кто слишком хорошо научился читать чужие сердца.  
      — Далеко не все, только некоторые, — поправила Эленья. — Жалеешь о своём участии в этом?  
      — Ни секунды, девочка, — покачал он головой, беря её за руку. — Я жду решения отца и результата его разговора с посланником владыки Трандуиля.  
      Немного помолчав, он заговорил, осторожно и тщательно подбирая слова:  
      — Боюсь, Эленья, что скоро наш привычный мир изменится. И каким он станет, зависит во многом от решений, принимаемых сейчас. Возможно, это произойдет ещё не скоро, возможно, пройдет еще не один идринн*. Но однажды это случится. И тогда жизнь всех народов уже не будет такой, как сейчас. — Он снова ненадолго умолк и продолжил, глядя поверх головы Эленьи на темнеющие склоны гор. — Время меняет мир, с миром изменяется и мой народ. Многие из эльдар покинули Эннорат, многие хотят это сделать. Но есть и те, кто не мыслит своей жизни в другом месте. Те, кто желает остаться здесь. Больше всего их в землях владыки Трандуиля — народа, никогда не видевшего света Валинора и не знакомого с его зовом. Они тысячелетиями сдерживают наступление Тьмы на север Рованиона, теряя свои земли и непрестанно сражаясь с расползающимся из крепости Некроманта злом. Им нужны верные союзники в борьбе, и наши народы всегда помогали друг другу, выступая против сил Мордора. Но сейчас нас осталось слишком мало, чтобы собрать силу, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающую ту армию, что выступала в Войне Последнего союза.  
      Он перевёл взгляд на молчаливо слушавшую девушку и с грустью закончил:  
      — Наше время уходит, Эленья. Волны времени размывают нас, словно прибой песчаный берег. А сила Мордора лишь растёт. И скоро наступит тот час, когда каждый из нашего народа должен будет сделать свой выбор — остаться здесь, в Эннорат, и принять войну с армиями Тёмного Властелина или же унестись вслед за звездой Запада в Аман, оставив этот мир для эдайн, если они смогут выстоять в грядущей войне. Только если у нас есть выбор, то у эдайн его просто нет. Людям нет пути на Запад, у них есть только этот мир...  
      — И что решил ты? — Эленья слегка пожала его руку, читая в мыслях и сердце сына владыки беспокойные отголоски долгих раздумий.  
      Элладан слегка усмехнулся:  
      — Меньше всего мне сейчас хочется думать над выбором...  
      — Ты ведь уже сделал его? — настойчиво прервала его Эленья, всматриваясь в безупречно красивое лицо.  
      — Ты ведь уже знаешь, что да, — чуть склонив набок голову, в тон отозвался Элладан. Немного помолчав, он произнёс: — Моё решение окончательно, выбор сделан. Я останусь здесь и приму любую судьбу, выпавшую мне. И я знаю, что многие из моего народа сделали такой же выбор, как бы ни страшила их возможность грядущих опасностей, потерь и войны. Моя сестра связала себя клятвами верности с Арагорном и, если она останется здесь, в Эннорат, её судьба будет связана с этими землями. Я не оставлю её одну. Я знаю, что отец живет сейчас надеждой уплыть в Аман, к матери. Его сердце разрывается между любовью к ней и долгом перед народом, живущим здесь. И ему будет тяжело узнать о нашем решении не покидать эти берега. Но я знаю, что в глубине души он будет рад, что его дочь не останется совершенно одна в опустевшем мире, когда из него уйдет её любовь.  
      — О вашем решении? — переспросила Эленья. — Эльрохир тоже?  
      — Да. Мы с ним уже сделали один выбор, мы выбрали судьбу эльдар, как когда-то это сделал наш отец. Наши фэа теперь связаны с Ардой до конца её существования. И до конца, каким бы он ни был, мы будем защищать её. Это наш мир. Несовершенный, искаженный, а значит, еще сильнее нуждающийся в нас...  
      Откровенный разговор неожиданно был прерван шумом, донёсшимся от входной двери. На крыльцо, смеясь, вышли из дома несколько следопытов. Эленья, кинув назад мимолетный взгляд, успела рассмотреть двоих из своих настойчивых поклонников. Отвернувшись, разочарованная этой помехой, она непроизвольно чуть скривила губы, что не укрылось от внимания Элладана. Успокаивающе похлопав девушку по руке и подарив понимающий взгляд, он обернулся к молодым эдайн. Эленья не видела его лица, но один из дунэдайн, со смущением пробормотав слова извинений, спустился с крыльца в парк, уводя с собой остальных.  
      — Спасибо, — негромко произнесла девушка. Взбудораженные мысли рождали сотни вопросов. Но Эленья чувствовала, что сейчас они так и останутся без ответа — к сожалению, момент откровений был упущен.  
      Элладан отступил на шаг к ступеням и потянул её за собой.  
      — Пойдём, погуляем?  
      Эленья чуть улыбнулась и, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, склонила набок голову:  
      — Твой отец закончил разговор с посланником. Сейчас лорд Глорфиндэль беседует с ним у нижнего моста. Пойдём?  
      Элладан звонко рассмеялся:  
      — Ты удивительно понятлива, девочка.  
      — В этом есть и твоя заслуга, — парировала Эленья, беря эльда под руку и неспешно спускаясь по ступеням высокого крыльца.  
_____________________________  
idhrinn* - (синд.) солнечный год  
  
  
      Пройдя по аллеям к нижнему парку, покрывавшему террасами крутой склон к югу от главного дома, Эленья сразу же заметила две стройные фигуры, стоящие в открытой беседке неподалеку от гостевого дома. Посланник владыки Трандуиля, которого Эленья успела рассмотреть ещё во время пира, обладал высоким ростом, гибким и сильным телосложением, золотистыми волосами и проницательными, серо-зелёными, очень светлыми глазами, выделяясь среди эльдар Имладриса ещё и одеждой. Отказавшись от предложенного владыкой Эльрондом наряда, он появился на пиру в привезённых с собой одеждах зелёных тонов, расшитых драгоценной вышивкой, а его лоб украшал широкий серебристый венец, усыпанный бериллами. В понимании посланника предстоящий вечер по важности явно выходил за границы обычного добрососедского визита.  
      Элладан подвёл Эленью к беседке и сдержанно поклонился. Поймав внимательный взгляд холодного, уверенного в себе гостя, девушка молча порадовалась предусмотрительности Глорфиндэля, очевидно, не понаслышке знакомого с его нравом, привычками и характером.  
      — Сигильтаур, это моя дочь, — Глорфиндэль принял у Элладана руку Эленьи, опуская вторую ладонь ей на плечо.  
      Ни надменности, ни презрения — лишь лёгкое удивление мелькнуло на лице посланника, вежливо склонившего голову в ответ на слова лорда. Но всё же Эленья тотчас же почувствовала себя крошечной песчинкой посреди безбрежного океана под мимолётным взглядом полупрозрачных глаз.  
      Очевидно, завершая свой разговор с посланником, прерванный появлением Элладана, Глорфиндэль произнёс:  
      — Ты же знаешь, что наш ответ всегда будет неизменным. Пока стоит Имладрис, пока в нем есть хоть один страж, мы будем исполнять наш долг, и любой из эльдар всегда найдёт здесь всю помощь и поддержку, какую мы в силах будем оказать.  
      Церемонно поклонившись, Глорфиндэль повернулся, лёгким движением руки увлекая с собой девушку и собираясь уходить. Его остановил негромкий голос посланника:  
      — Глорфиндэль, давно ли ты видел мою дочь?  
      Лорд чуть повернул голову и вполголоса обронил:  
      — Три лета назад. Они с супругом останавливались здесь по дороге в Дэйл.  
      Глаза гостя на мгновение сверкнули, словно это известие доставило ему и боль, и радость одновременно, но он не шелохнулся, сохраняя безупречно гордую осанку.  
      — Благодарю за эти слова, — произнёс он, вежливо склонив голову.  
      Глорфиндэль, не скрываясь, вздохнул и обернулся к посланнику. Взглянул прямо в бесстрастное лицо.  
      — Достаточно, Сигильтаур. Ты выполнил свой долг посла, если ты хочешь узнать новости о ней, то спрашивай напрямую. К тебе не дошли никакие вести? Этого не может быть! Я знаю, что она тем летом писала тебе, сидя во-он там, чуть повыше беседки, — он кивнул головой в сторону террас, заплетённых лиловым вьюнком. — И я лично помог отправить все её послания к тебе.  
      — Я получил то письмо, — голос Сигильтаура был тих и сдержан. — Благодарю. Но в нём она не упоминала о своих дальнейших планах. И я не знал, что их путь лежал к Дэйлу.  
      — Я прекрасно понимаю, Сигильтаур, что гордость — это особенность всего вашего рода, но всё хорошо в меру, — мягко упрекнул Глорфиндэль, выпуская руку Эленьи и едва заметно кивнув Элладану на выход из беседки.  
      — Какая уж тут гордость, — устало произнёс гость, отворачиваясь от лорда. — Я наделал слишком много ошибок и боюсь, что уже не в моих силах их исправить. Ты не знаешь, где она сейчас?  
      — Последнее, что мне известно — они с мужем поселились в Артедайне, сняв большой дом у тракта к северу от Бри.  
      Сигильтаур резко повернулся и, не не сдержав эмоции, в удивлении вскинул тонкие брови.  
      — Около Бри, поселения эдайн? Зачем им это понадобилось?  
      — Неужели ты так плохо знаешь собственную дочь, что тебя это удивляет? — Глорфиндэль покачал головой. — Или ты забыл, что к северу оттуда находятся руины Форноста, а семья твоей дочери всегда оказывала огромную помощь дунэдайн Севера?  
      — А девочки? — глухо спросил гость.  
      — Насколько я знаю, старшая осталась жить в Линдоне. А Эльмирет, — Эленья заметила, как посланник чуть вздрогнул при упоминании этого имени, — покинув твой дом, ушла к родителям и жила с ними.  
      Посланник молчал, снова отвернувшись. Элладан взял Эленью за руку и повлёк к выходу. Глорфиндэль сделал едва уловимый знак подождать и произнёс, обращаясь к Сигильтауру:  
      — Мне жаль, мой друг, что в твоей семье всё сложилось именно так, и что ваша гордость только мешает вам понять и простить друг друга. Не в моих силах помочь вам разрешить ваши давние обиды. Я могу тебе предложить только одно — передать послания для твоей дочери. Сыновья владыки Эльронда вскоре выезжают в Митлонд и смогут помочь с этим.  
      При этих словах нетерпеливо дрогнул Элладан и вскинул голову. «Это уже решено? Когда нам ехать?» — уловила Эленья его мысленный вопрос. «Да, Элладан, решено. Завтра отец разъяснит вам всё сам. А сейчас не время...» — остановил любые расспросы Глорфиндэль.  
      Сигильтаур повернулся к Элладану и, склонив гордую голову, произнёс:  
      — Если ты дашь своё согласие на это, гвануниг*, я буду всегда тебе благодарен.  
      — Я буду рад помочь, браннон Сигильтаур, — учтиво ответил ему Элладан, впервые упомянув титул высокого гостя.  
      Повинуясь едва заметному кивку Глорфиндэля, Эленья и Элладан покинули беседку, оставив двух лордов продолжать разговор наедине.  
_________________________________  
gwanunig* - один из близнецов  
brannon - лорд  
  
  
      — Кто он такой? — спросила Эленья, как только они отошли на достаточное, чтобы не быть услышанными, расстояние. Сотни мыслей и вопросов, рождённых сегодняшним, казавшимся уже бесконечным, днем, готовы были обрушиться на Элладана. — Почему он так тебя назвал? К чему все эти церемонии, если он, как я вижу, прекрасно тут со всеми знаком? И зачем всё это? — Эленья разведя руки, указала на свой наряд, взмахнув широкими рукавами. — Зачем было меня представлять ему сейчас?  
      — Тише, тише, — Элладан, смеясь, приподнял руку, пытаясь остановить поток вопросов, — не торопись. Давай по порядку. Сигильтаур — глава совета владыки Трандуиля. Сюда он прибыл после визита к ним Митрандира, который, покинув Имладрис, сразу же направился в Мирквуд. Не спрашивай меня, зачем, — тут же отмахнулся он, упреждая новый поток вопросов. — Мне не ведомы планы и дела Митрандира. Его интересы сводятся к делам всей Арды, а не только земель эльдар. Но он никогда ничего не делает без причины.  
      Эленья задумчиво кивнула, соглашаясь и припоминая все свои долгие зимние беседы с магом у камина и в библиотеке.  
      — Меня он так назвал, потому что никогда не мог различать нас с братом, — продолжил с лёгкой усмешкой Элладан.  
      Эленья окинула его задумчивым взглядом. Она, конечно, видела, что почти никто не отличает друг от друга сыновей владыки — за исключением отца, сестры и Глорфиндэля, — даже многие воины их отряда, с детства хорошо знавшие братьев. Сама Эленья теперь уже всегда безошибочно понимала, кто стоит перед ней, различая близнецов не по внешности, как она пыталась делать это в самую первую встречу, а по тому, что говорило её сознание. С Элладаном ей всегда легко было мысленно общаться, благодаря бесценному опыту и знаниям, перенятым от него же.  
      — Но почему не по имени или не сыном Эльронда? — удивилась Эленья. — Многие ведь называют вас именно так.  
      — Потому что в данный момент он просил меня о помощи не как сына владыки Имладриса, а как простого разведчика, способного оказать ему услугу и заслуживающего доверия, — терпеливо разъяснял Элладан, медленно идя по аллее. — А с именем он опасался ошибиться, я ведь не представился, когда мы подошли.  
      — К чему такие сложности? — бросила девушка, пожав плечами.  
      — Тут ты права. Сигильтаур очень трепетно относится к неким рамкам, в которые сам себя и ставит. А его гордыня уже однажды сыграла с ним злую шутку, подчинив собственным принципам, — Элладан на некоторое время замолчал, колеблясь и тщательно подбирая слова. — Ты должна знать — его холодность и надменность, в основном, всего лишь защита от вторжения во внутренний мир. И что бы ни казалось при первой встрече или беседе с ним... это никогда не сможет умалить его заслуг или изменить того, что браннон Сигильтаур — мудрый, дальновидный и искренний советник. Он был советником еще при короле Орофере, отце нынешнего владыки лесных эльфов. И был с ним в Битве при Дагорладе. Ты слышала об этом? — спросил он её.  
      Эленья кивнула:  
      — Я смотрела историю второй эпохи.  
      Элладан невесело усмехнулся:  
      — Смотрела? И что увидела?  
      Девушка искоса взглянула на него, замечая легкий прищур сверкнувших холодной сталью глаз, тронула руку эльда и примирительно произнесла:  
      — Прости... Не сердись, Элладан. Я не то хотела сказать... Мне попадались среди прочитанного упоминания о Войне Последнего Союза, и я знаю о тех потерях, что понёс твой народ в тех сражениях.  
      Элладан промолчал и продолжил своим обычным тоном, возвращаясь к теме беседы:  
      — Сигильтаур после той войны возглавил новый совет, совет владыки Трандуиля. И всегда пользовался огромным уважением, потому что только благодаря его привычке держать себя в рамках железной дисциплины ему удалось тогда спасти треть войск погибшего Орофера, положившего своих воинов в опрометчивой попытке в одиночку прорваться за Чёрные Врата.  
      Эленья остановилась и повернулась к Элладану.  
      — Хорошо, пусть всё так. Но для меня всё ещё не понятно одно — зачем лорд Глорфиндэль настоял на этом? — она снова взмахнула руками, демонстрируя сверкнувший золотом наряд.  
      Элладан усмехнулся и, вопросительно изогнув бровь, оценивающе оглядел Эленью с ног до головы. Взял её за руку и церемонно-медленно, словно в танце, обошёл вокруг, осматривая со всех сторон. Наконец чуть склонил голову набок и с иронией спросил:  
      — Тебе не нравится платье?  
      — Нравится, — без тени улыбки ответила девушка. — Мне не нравится чувствовать себя куклой. Я хочу знать, чего от меня ждут.  
      — Почему ты не спросила об этом у Глорфиндэля?  
      — Он сказал, что я теперь одна из Бар-эн-Лотглор.  
      Элладан удивился:  
      — Какой же тебе ещё нужен ответ? Ты сама дала согласие стать дочерью его дома. И пусть сейчас в Эннорат почти не осталось никого из видевших его расцвет. Для некоторых эльдар, помнящих прошлые эпохи, принадлежность к этому дому по-прежнему ещё имеет значение.  
      Эленья молчала. Элладан, сворачивая на мостик, ведущий к жилищу лорда, продолжил:  
      — Глорфиндэль сегодня представил тебя Сигильтауру как свою дочь, признавая тебя перед посланником владыки других земель. Возможно, ты ещё не совсем поняла, но все земли живут по своим законам и правилам. И в Имладрисе всегда стремились соблюдать все разумные обычаи, привычные прибывшему гостю. Если для посланника является важным провести беседу после пира, облаченным в венец из митрила, то в Имладрисе владыка выслушает его, уважая его привычки и обычаи.  
      При этих словах Эленья невольно улыбнулась, вспоминая, как прибывал в Имладрис посланник Лотлориэна. Элладан, по обыкновению с лёгкостью читая не скрываемые ею мысли, тоже усмехнулся и согласно кивнул:  
      — Да, некоторым удобнее так. И ни мой отец, ни его советники никогда не делали различий между ними. Имладрис всегда был и будет обителью для всех, ищущих помощи, совета и поддержки.  
      В конце парковой аллеи забрезжил яркий свет, льющийся из окон дома лорда Глорфиндэля, вырисовывая на дорожке причудливые переплетения теней. При виде тёплого гостеприимного сияния, задумчиво бредущая за Элладаном Эленья остро ощутила всю усталость суматошного дня. Эльда проводил её до лестницы, ведущей из парка на террасу второго этажа, и остановился. Девушка поднялась на несколько ступеней вверх.  
      — Когда вы уезжаете? — обернулась она к эльда, чуть возвышаясь над его головой.  
      Элладан поднял на неё взгляд. Смотреть так на него было для Эленьи непривычно.  
      — Ещё не знаю. Ты же слышала, последнее слово за отцом.  
      — Я буду скучать, — она протянула руку, вытаскивая из его тёмных переливающихся прядей волос, удерживаемых на лбу широким серебряным обручем, розовые лепестки отцветающих деревьев, занесённые случайным порывом ветра.  
      Раздался тихий переливчатый смех:  
      — Поверь, девочка, у тебя не будет на это времени...  
      Ночной ветерок снова прошелестел в ветвях деревьев, стряхивая лепестки и капли холодной росы с жёлтых гроздьев лауринквэ на поднимавшуюся по ступеням девушку и удаляющегося вдоль аллеи эльда. 


	13. Chapter 13

      — Эль, прошу тебя, я знаю, что ты и так много сделала для моей семьи. Но если можно, выслушай мои слова до конца.  
      Элладан сидел за простым деревянным столом, стоящим посреди просторной, чистой, обшитой светлым деревом комнаты, сжимая в руках глиняную кружку. Напротив него сидела задумчивая эльфийка, слегка постукивая по столешнице уголком зажатого в пальцах письма. Её длинные волосы, отливающие тёмным золотом, были, как это делали женщины эдайн, подняты высоко на затылок, открывая красивую изящную шею и горделивую посадку головы. Горящая на столе лампа освещала безупречный чеканный профиль, чуть сжатые, чётко очерченные губы и длинные ресницы, бросающие тени на высокие скулы. За её спиной, положив руки на спинку её стула, молча стоял высокий, широкоплечий, темноволосый эльда. За его чернёными доспехами, покрывавшими грудь, плечи и руки, ощущалась скрытая могучая сила.  
      Эльфийка, не оглядываясь назад, чуть коснулась его руки изящными пальцами и передала письмо, привезённое Элладаном и прочитанное несколько минут назад.  
      — Я слушаю тебя, эрниль Элладан, — произнесла она, вскинув взгляд пронзительно-зелёных глаз к открывшейся входной двери.  
      В комнату, смахивая с лица налипшую паутину и пыль, вошёл Эльрохир с охапкой дров в сопровождении юной, тонкой и гибкой, словно тростинка, эльфийки. В ней смешались, казалось бы, несопоставимые черты обоих присутствующих в комнате родителей, являя пример яркой и противоречивой красоты — высокий рост и чувственные губы отца, утончённость, изящное телосложение и разрез глаз матери. Спадающие на плечи пряди тёмных волос в свете свечей отливали густой медью, создавая лёгкий рыжеватый ореол вокруг чистого лица с ясными зелёными глазами.  
      — Налей вина нашему гостю, Эльмирет, — попросила её мать, кивнув на стоящий у окна высокий глиняный кувшин. — Я слушаю тебя, Элладан, — повторила она, переводя взгляд на сына владыки.  
      — Мне нужна твоя помощь, Эль. Мне нужно твоё мастерство, — произнёс Элладан, отпивая из кружки.  
      — Какое именно мастерство? — насторожилась эльфийка, чуть приподняв тонкие брови.  
      Элладан, казалось, колебался. Темноволосый эльда покинул своё место за спиной той, которую сын Эльронда называл Эль, подошёл к дочери, по пути небрежно бросив на стул у окна письмо, и взял из её рук тяжёлый кувшин с вином. Протянув Эльрохиру наполненную кружку, он вернулся к столу и, поставив на стол ещё две кружки, долил вина Элладану, себе и золотоволосой эльфийке.  
      — Мне нужно украшение, — наконец произнёс Элладан. — Украшение из горного хрусталя и серебра. Лучше всего подойдёт подвеска, которую можно носить открыто как украшение или, при необходимости, спрятать.  
      — Женская или мужская? — уточнила Эль, переглянувшись с темноволосым воителем, замершим от удивления с кружкой в руке при этих словах.  
      — Женская, — ответил Элладан, взглянув ей в глаза.  
      Скрестив на груди руки, она откинулась на спинку стула, изучая его лицо.  
      — Разве в Имладрисе мало мастеров, что ты обращаешься ко мне за этим? Мой учитель, Миргол, с лёгкостью выполнит твою просьбу. Хотя, при наличии нужных материалов, с таким заказом справится даже подмастерье. Если тебе нужно что-то особо вычурное, ты легко можешь найти подобные безделушки у мастеров Эред Луина. Почему ты просишь об этом меня?  
      — Потому, что мне не нужны ни обычные, ни вычурные безделушки. И моя просьба не касается того, о чём вы подумали, — его губы чуть дрогнули, скрывая ироничную улыбку.  
      Эльфийка молчала, переводя взгляд с одного близнеца на другого, неподвижно застывшего с кружкой около очага. Наконец, она произнесла, обращаясь сразу к обоим братьям:  
      — Ваш отец знает об этом? Он знает, что вы приехали к нам?  
      Эльрохир усмехнулся, а Элладан кивнул головой:  
      — Конечно, он знает. И он, и Глорфиндэль, и Митрандир, перед своим отъездом из Имладриса, согласились с тем, что никто лучше тебя не сможет помочь в этом деле.  
      Эльфийка чуть склонилась вперёд, положив на стол локти.  
      — Прежде чем я откажусь или дам своё согласие, я хочу получить ответы на некоторые вопросы.  
      — Думаю, это справедливо, — отозвался Эльрохир за спиной брата.  
      Элладан согласно кивнул:  
      — Спрашивай, Элириэль.  
      Эльфийка чуть напряглась при упоминании своего полного имени, и спросила:  
      — Зачем вам понадобилось подобное изделие? Чей дар вы хотите усилить с его помощью?  
      — Дело не в том, чтобы усилить, — осторожно произнёс Элладан.  
      Эль молчала, наблюдая, как её дочь, держа в ладонях несколько небольших плоских камней, шевельнула губами. Протянув руки к очагу, юная красавица выложила в него раскалившиеся докрасна камни и сверху подбросила принесённые Эльрохиром дрова. В очаге весело затрещал огонь. Темноволосый воин, взяв с лавки у входа ведро, вышел из дома, чуть скрипнув дверью.  
      — А в чём? — спросила она Элладана, оторвавшись от своих мыслей. — Я не смогу ничем вам помочь, если не буду знать, чего именно вы ждёте от результата моей работы.  
      — Значит, ты согласна? — вскинул голову Элладан.  
      — Этого я ещё не сказала, да и вы мне ещё ничего не ответили.  
      Элладан оглянулся на брата. Эльрохир, подойдя к сидящим за столом, отодвинул стоящий рядом с братом стул и присел. Элириэль перевела взгляд с одного близнеца на другого.  
      — Эльмирет, милая, будь добра, поднимись наверх и приготовь гостевые комнаты, — произнесла она, пристально разглядывая сыновей владыки.  
      Когда её дочь скрылась на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, она повернулась вполоборота к столу, держа в поле зрения обоих братьев, откинулась на спинку стула, положив на неё руку, и произнесла:  
      — Прошу, продолжайте. Я внимательно вас слушаю, друзья мои.  
  
  
      Когда смолк мелодичный голос Эльрохира, завершившего рассказ о событиях, произошедших за последний год в Имладрисе, эльфийка переглянулась со своим супругом, тихо вернувшимся и внимавшем рассказу близнецов, стоя у двери на лестницу. Рассеянно побарабанив пальцами по поверхности стола, она снова взглянула на сыновей Эльронда, ожидавших её решения.  
      — Значит, Митрандир абсолютно уверен, что это не является результатом заклятья? История Ниэнор не везде ещё забыта, — медленно произнесла она.  
      — Это было первое, о чём подумал отец после нашего приезда в Имладрис, — кивнул, соглашаясь, Эльрохир.  
      — И он с Глорфиндэлем сразу же передали весть Митрандиру, — добавил Элладан. — Митрандир абсолютно уверен, что она не под заклятием.  
      — Интересно, — протянула эльфийка задумчиво.  
      — Эль, только, пожалуйста, об этом никто не должен знать, — быстро произнёс Эльрохир, переглянувшись с братом. — Мы думаем, что чем меньше о ней узнают, тем в большей безопасности она будет. Она ничего не ведает о мире, все её знания почерпнуты из библиотеки отца. Но, тем не менее, к её наивности порой примешана какая-то глубокая мудрость. А некоторые вещи она делает, не задумываясь, хотя её никто этому не обучал.  
      — И кому мне здесь поверять ваши секреты? — насмешливо фыркнула эльфийка. — Волкам? Умертвиям? Или, может быть, дунэдайн? Поверьте, у них хватает забот и без вмешательства в тайны Имладриса.  
      — Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, — произнёс Эльрохир, опуская глаза под её насмешливым взглядом.  
      — И как долго вы намерены прятать её в долине? — эльфийка перевела взгляд на Элладана.  
      — Мы не намерены её прятать. Имладрис теперь — её дом. Она вольна жить в нём столько, сколько пожелает. А если пожелает покинуть, то должна быть готова к тому, что ждет её за пределами земель эльдар. И для этого мы и просим тебя о помощи — только в твоих силах дать ей возможность лучше контролировать свои способности.  
      — Не льсти мне, эрниль Элладан, — глаза эльфийки сверкнули, — я не склонна прислушиваться к подобным речам. А слова лести я научилась понимать задолго до твоего рождения.  
      — В моих словах нет лести, Элириэль. Твой дар может помочь ей. Митрандир всегда говорит, что в тёмные времена любая, даже самая малая сила может проявить себя с нежданной стороны и изменить многое. Не мне указывать тебе на то, что тёмные времена скоро грядут. Отец никогда не отказывался от любой, даже самой призрачной надежды и никогда не отказывал никому в помощи.  
      — Мой дар, Элладан — это мой муж и мои дети, которые однажды сами станут для кого-то бесценным даром. Я тоже никому не отказываю в посильной помощи, но... — произнесла эльфийка и взмахом руки остановила готовые сорваться с уст Элладана слова, — но... — многозначительно повторила она, — мы только сегодня вернулись домой, и скоро снова будем вынуждены его покинуть. Боюсь, что у меня не будет времени заняться исполнением вашей просьбы.  
      Чуть помолчав под пристальным взглядом Элладана, она уронила руку на стол и, снова задумчиво постукивая пальцами о его поверхность, спросила:  
      — В какие сроки вам понадобится это украшение?  
      — Я не вправе ограничивать мастера в подобных вопросах, — уголком губ улыбнулся Элладан, понимая, что почти победил несговорчивую красавицу. — Когда тебе будет угодно выполнить его.  
      Эль молчала, погрузившись в раздумья. На лестнице раздались тихие шаги её дочери. Подойдя к отцу, юная эльфийка остановилась, с интересом наблюдая за гостями.  
      — Вы же не вдвоём приехали? — спросила Элириэль, снова поймав взгляд мужа. — Где ваш отряд?  
      — Они расположились за холмами, у реки, — ответил ей Эльрохир.  
      — Они могут расположиться у нас. И лошадям, и разведчикам найдётся здесь кров и пища. В Четвуде сейчас не очень спокойно, а здесь вы все сможете отдохнуть.  
      — Благодарю вас, — Эльрохир поднялся и склонил голову в знак благодарности, переведя взгляд с эльфийки на её супруга. — Я приведу наших воинов.  
      В сопровождении темноволосого воителя он покинул комнату, и из-за прикрытой входной двери донеслись их приглушённые голоса. Элириэль взглянула на Элладана:  
      — У меня тоже будет к тебе просьба, эрниль.  
      — Прошу, не зови меня так, — остановил её Элладан, перекатывая в руках кружку. — Ты ведь не желаешь слышать от меня «бренниль».  
      — Хорошо, Элладан. Прости, — добавила Эль, чуть улыбнувшись ему.  
      — Какая у тебя просьба?  
      — Вы едете в Митлонд?  
      — Да.  
      — Не могли бы вы забрать с собой Эльмирет? И доставить её к Кирдану, — произнесла Элириэль, взглянув на дочь.  
      Та, встрепенувшись, воскликнула:  
      — Нана! Я не хочу никуда уезжать! Ты же обещала!  
      — Милая моя, я не могу оставить тебя здесь одну. Мы скоро снова покинем дом и, боюсь, надолго. Тебе лучше перебраться на время к сестре, там безопаснее.  
      Сверкнув глазами, юная эльфийка вскинула на мать упрямый взгляд:  
      — Я никуда отсюда не уеду. Ты пытаешься распорядиться моей жизнью так же, как это пытался делать твой отец. Почему ты не спрашиваешь меня, чего хочу я? Почему ты не желаешь видеть, что я уже не ребенок?  
      — Потому что сейчас речь идет о твоей безопасности, а не о желаниях. Как ты собираешься жить здесь одна?  
      — Не волнуйся, с голоду я не умру, — фыркнула девушка, нахмурившись и сверля мать взглядом. — Я способна сама прокормить себя.  
      Элладан молчал, потягивая вино из кружки и, не вмешиваясь в перепалку, переводил заинтересованный взгляд с матери на дочь. Элириэль замолчала, не желая спорить с упрямицей при нём.  
      — Если я напишу письмо, ты передашь его Кирдану? — произнесла она, наконец, обращаясь к Элладану. — Он найдёт возможность отослать его в наш дом в Линдоне.  
      — И где ваш дом?  
      — На юг от Митлонда, в небольшом поселении, почти у южной гряды Эред Луин.  
      — Я никуда не поеду, даже не рассчитывай на это! — выкрикнула Эльмирет и вышла из дома, хлопнув входной дверью. Одна из ступеней старого обветшалого крыльца чуть скрипнула под её нарочито громкими удаляющимися шагами.  
      Элириэль оторвала взгляд от двери, потёрла лоб и взглянула на сына Эльронда, сидящего с невозмутимым видом.  
      — Прошу прощения за поведение моей дочери, — холодно произнесла она, отворачиваясь.  
      — Эль, я сам отвезу твоё письмо в ваш дом, но, прошу, не заставляй меня насильно везти туда вашу дочь.  
      Эльфийка уловила в его словах скрытый сарказм и устало махнула рукой:  
      — Не нужно никого никуда везти. Я попрошу Мэллерин приехать сюда на время нашего отсутствия.  
      — Ты решила пожертвовать безопасностью сразу обеих дочерей ради каприза одной? — покачал головой Элладан.  
      — Я не собираюсь ничем жертвовать. Но и остаться здесь сейчас мы не можем. Мы уезжаем со дня на день, как только получим сигнал. Ты не знаком с нашей старшей дочерью, Элладан, но она не Эльмирет. Она способна позаботиться и о себе, и о сестре до нашего возвращения. Она привыкла жить одна... — эльфийка вздохнула. — До нашего возвращения за ними присмотрят и, при необходимости, помогут следопыты. Я не буду насильно отсылать отсюда девочку, как бы ни страшили меня мысли о ней.  
      Помолчав, она добавила:  
      — Я займусь твоей просьбой после возвращения, мне нужно ещё кое-что обдумать. И мне желательно узнать больше о том, как проявляется у этой девы сила, о которой ты упоминал. Я, увы, не похожа на своего отца и не имею особых способностей к осанвэ, но, возможно, твоего дара с избытком хватит на двоих. — Она взглянула в глаза сыну владыки Имладриса и протянула через стол руки. — Если получится, покажи мне, что сможешь...  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Что с тобой, мэлетэн*? — стоящая в спальне у окна эльфийка ощутила на своих плечах ласковое прикосновение сильных ладоней мужа. — Что тебя тревожит?  
      Небольшая спальня, обшитая светлым деревом как и все комнаты дома, тонула во мраке ночи, озаряемая лишь сиянием звёзд с безоблачного летнего неба. Деревянные ставни были приоткрыты, лёгкий ветерок играл белыми занавесками, донося в комнату аромат растущих под окнами ночных фиалок. Издалека, от скрывающейся за холмами реки, слышался дружный лягушачий хор, перекликающийся со стрекотанием сверчков.  
      — Ничего, любимый, всё в порядке, я просто задумалась, — эльфийка откинула голову назад, прижавшись затылком к плечу мужчины.  
      Её волосы, сейчас распущенные, спадали за спину золотой волной. Воин обнял её за плечи и, удовлетворенно вздохнув, прижался губами к макушке, с наслаждением вдыхая любимый запах.  
      — Я согласилась помочь Эльронду и выполнить его просьбу, — произнесла она, касаясь его руки и скользя пальцами по коже.  
      — Это беспокоит тебя, — утвердительно произнес он, поглаживая жену по щеке.  
      — Не совсем это, — задумчиво ответила она. — Ты ведь знаешь, что когда Миргол передавал мне старые гильдейские записи, я дала слово, что мои изделия будут принадлежать только нашему народу. А сейчас они просят меня изготовить амулет для этой девы, о которой известно только то, что она обладает необычными для эдайн способностями. И самое странное, что с этим согласен Митрандир, которому прекрасно известно, чем может закончиться влечение эдайн к силам Арды.  
      Помолчав в раздумьях, эльфийка продолжила тихую речь, легонько поглаживая мужа по руке:  
      — Я уже дала согласие, я изготовлю амулет. Простой и подобный тому, который носила когда-то Эльмирет... Он поможет направлять силы и поддерживать связь с Ардой. Но в том, что показал мне Элладан, есть кое-что необычное — у этой странной девы уже есть связь с Ардой. Глубокая связь, идущая из самой фэа. Никто лучше Галадриэль сейчас не сможет разобраться в этом. Элладан сказал, что Эльронд уже описал ей всё и сейчас ждёт решения владычицы.  
      Эльда наклонил голову и коснулся губами нежной кожи на шее эльфийки.  
      — Что же ещё не так? — горячо прошептал он ей на ухо.  
      Она повернулась к нему лицом, обвила его шею руками и запустила пальцы в густые тёмные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по широким плечам воина.  
      — Я хочу ещё раз попытаться обследовать руины Эрегиона, — произнесла она, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу.  
      Он чуть отстранился и приподнял её подбородок, пытливо заглядывая в лицо.  
      — Ты всё еще не отказалась от мысли что-либо найти на месте Ост-ин-Эдхиля?  
      Она утвердительно кивнула, с задумчивым видом касаясь его груди и поглаживая твёрдый рельеф тренированных мышц.  
      — Я боюсь, — прошептала она.  
      В полумраке комнаты сверкнула его улыбка:  
      — Ты никогда ничего не боишься, счастье моё, — его руки легли ей на талию, и горячая ладонь скользнула по спине вверх. Кончики пальцев нежно погладили изгиб шеи под шелковистой волной волос.  
      — Я боюсь, что однажды могу совершить ту же ошибку, что и Гвайт-и-Мирдайн. Что мои изделия принесут только горе и смерть.  
      — Это не так, милая, — воин гладил лицо своей возлюбленной, ласково касаясь щёк и губ. — И ты сама это знаешь. Гвайт-и-Мирдайн приняли дар от Тёмного майа и вложили его в свои изделия, подарив тем самым власть над своими творениями. Но ведь силы, хранимые эльдар, так и не достались тьме.  
      — Я думаю, что эти силы могут быть опасны и ни одна из них не сможет противостоять Главной, — прошептала эльфийка. — И сильны они, думаю, лишь до той поры, пока существует Единая.  
      — Но ты же не вкладываешь в свою работу никаких даров, — успокаивающе шепнул он ей. — Ты лишь открываешь путь для сокрытого в самой фэа. И даже если вдруг исчезнут силы, хранимые Имладрисом, Митлондом и Лориэном, сила нашего народа, никогда не использующего чужого, всё равно останется с нами, пока стоит Арда, пока в ней существуют наши фэа.  
      Он склонился к губам своей подруги и, чуть касаясь их лёгкими поцелуями, прошептал:  
      — Верь в себя, мэлетэн, верь в наш народ, верь в то, чему тебя учили с детства и что говорит тебе твоё сердце. Мы всегда знали, что только в себе можно найти силы для борьбы, и мы всегда боролись. И что бы ни произошло, этого мы не утратим.  
      Эльфийка, отвечая на его поцелуи, чуть прикрыла сияющие глаза и позволила полупрозрачному рукаву ночной сорочки соскользнуть с плеча, опускаясь на широкую расстеленную кровать.  
__________________  
* любовь моя  
  


  
**Примечания:**

  
эрниль - (синд.) принц  
бренниль - леди  
нана - мама  
  
Имена:  
Эль - (синд.) звезда  
Элириэль - отцовское имя, "звезда в короне звезд"  
Эльмирет - "драгоценная звезда"  
Мэллерин - "дорогое воспоминание"  



	14. Chapter 14

      Летние ночи так коротки.  
      Лишь только исчезает за краем Арды последний луч раскалённого светила, как под светом звёзд оживает другая жизнь, скрытая от дневного сияния. Покуда всё, живущее под солнцем, мирно отдыхает от дневных трудов, наслаждаясь долгожданной прохладой, приходит время жителей ночи.  
      Гоблины и орки покидают свои глубокие пещеры, отправляясь на охоту. В горах и лесах рыщут варги. А из древних упокоищ выходят призраки давних времён, не нашедшие покоя после смерти или утратившие его по воле тёмных колдунов. И горе тем, кто встретится с ними — эта ночь станет для него последней. И напрасно будут ждать в уюте и покое у родного очага отправившегося в дальние земли купца, охотника, случайно ставшего добычей, или запоздалого гостя, не успевшего найти приют.  
      Спите спокойно, добрые жители мирных земель. За высокими оградами и крепкими запорами вам не страшны ночные чудовища. Ваш покой защитят те, кто привык к ночной жизни, постоянным сражениям и опасностям. Пока живы потомки великих королей Севера, пока есть те, в ком течёт кровь запада, жители весёлого Бри и зелёного Шира не столкнутся с безумными призраками мёртвого Форноста. Вы можете бояться, остерегаться или презрительно отворачиваться при виде грязных, схожих с разбойниками бродяг в поношенной одежде, настороженно глядящих на всех и скрывающих под широкими плащами оружие прекрасной работы. Но они всегда встанут на страже вашего спокойного сна, чтобы утром, выйдя на крыльцо своего дома, вы могли перекинуться новостями с соседом, а вечером пропустить кружечку-другую в таверне под тихую беседу у огонька или разбитную песенку менестреля...  
      Полуразрушенный Зелёный тракт, пустынный даже в дневную пору, тревожат копыта резвых скакунов. Выехав за ограду одиноко стоящего у тракта высокого деревянного дома, шестёрка укутанных в тёмные плащи всадников направляется к северу, растворяясь в ночных тенях. И вскоре лишь затихающий вдали приглушённый стук подков доносится до юной эльфийки, глядящей им вслед из окна ярко освещённого дома. Зорко вглядываясь сквозь ночь, она ещё некоторое время различает их фигуры, быстро удаляющиеся вдоль Неторного пути, отмеченного древними каменными столбами.  
  


* * *

  
      Коротка летняя ночь.  
      Жаль тратить её на сон, когда вокруг кипит жизнь. Когда огромный парк, освещённый сиянием серебряных фонариков, благоухает ароматами цветов, а песни менестрелей, сливаясь с журчанием фонтанов, заставляют сердце то, замирая, щемить сладкой болью, то бешено биться в отчаянной попытке вырваться и улететь вдаль вслед за волшебной балладой. Когда нетерпеливая подруга с сияющими от радости глазами, смеясь, увлекает тебя к поросшим мягкой травой зелёным берегам ревущих водопадов, где слышны звонкие голоса и загорается всё больше и больше огней. Когда голова кружится от веселья, сладкого вина и танцев под бескрайним пологом усыпанного алмазами неба. Когда кажется, что весь мир создан только для тебя и эта ночь, полная радости, света и счастья, никогда не кончится...  
      Бесшумно открывается дверь Главного дома, выпуская высокую мужскую фигуру в поношенной дорожной одежде, с наброшенным на плечи старым плащом. Дойдя по извилистым аллеям до летнего дома, мужчина останавливается, глядя на хрупкий, залитый призрачным светом фонаря, женский силуэт на открытой террасе под цветущими плетями вьющихся роз. Заслышав его тихие шаги, она оборачивается и протягивает к нему руки. Крепко сжимая объятия, он шепчет, осторожно гладя искрящиеся звёздным светом тёмные локоны:  
      — Я вернусь, моя Ундомиэль. Я скоро вернусь.  
      — Я буду ждать. Я всегда буду тебя ждать, — слышит он в ответ тихий шёпот и целует нежные губы...  
      Три молчаливые фигуры в длинных плащах пересекают подъездной мост и покидают долину эльдар, привычно взмахнув друг другу на прощание и расходясь на юг, восток и запад. По каньону на север выезжает отряд стражи, чтобы к рассвету сменить пост, стерегущий Перевал. И пусть здесь, высоко вверху, уже не слышны песни менестрелей, но всё ещё видны далёкие огни у водопадов, мерцающие сквозь поднимающийся по склону гор туман.  
      В Имладрисе помнят всё. Здесь не плачут о прошлом. Здесь готовятся к грядущему.  
      Имладрис никогда не спит...  
  


* * *

  
      Быстротечна летняя ночь.  
      Но это и к лучшему. Когда солнце садится за Хитаэглир, а от Великой реки приходит ночной туман, стража границ не спит, им не до сна. Всё чаще и чаще границ Лотлориэна достигают не вестники соседних земель, а разведчики и захватчики подземных чертогов древней Мории, поглотившей в своих глубинах отчаянных наугрим, попытавшихся вернуть былые владения. Их пока что удаётся останавливать у границ бдительной стражей и тайными силами владык, хранящих нетленным свет Золотого леса. Но всё чаще, даже среди радостного сияния солнечного дня, можно увидеть мрак, поднимающийся от древней зловещей башни, нависающей над левым берегом Андуина в сплетении чёрного леса.  
      С высокого талана, надёжно спрятанного в густой серебристо-зелёной листве маллорн, отчётливо видна долина Келебрант, затянутая местами лёгким туманом. Тихо журчит несмолкаемая песнь Нимродэли, перекликаясь с шёпотом ночного ветерка и голосами ночных птиц. Мерцает в свете звёзд серебристая кора вековечных гигантов, и привычная ночная жизнь кипит под их раскидистыми кронами.  
      В туманной дымке речной долины мелькает тёмная тень. Пригнувшись к земле, она тихо скользит в сторону леса, пытаясь спрятаться в высоких зарослях и каменных нагромождениях у границ серебрящейся ленты воды. Но ни темнота, ни туман, ни осторожность не в силах укрыть её от глаз стражи. Высоко на талане, среди ветвей и листвы, от могучего ствола маллорн отделяется бесшумная серая тень. Миг – и с лёгким свистом из-за стены леса вылетает белооперённая стрела, навечно пригвоздив крадущуюся тень к земле.  
      Сердце Золотого леса надёжно защищено. Никогда тёмные силы не осквернят его земли и воды, пока хранят рубежи молчаливые воины в серых одеждах...  


* * *

  
      Мимолётна летняя ночь.  
      Звёзды мерцают в чистом небе, отражаясь в глубоком зеркале морского залива. Зыбкий прибой чуть колышет у причала белоснежные изящные корабли, снаряжённые в дальний путь. В ночной тишине, не тревожимой даже настойчивыми криками чаек, над морской гладью далеко разносится негромкий чистый голос. Он поёт о прекрасных неумирающих землях, навеки скрытых за гранью мира, куда больше не ведут ни земные, ни морские дороги Арды. Вверху, над причалами, на высоком холме стоит среброволосый эльда, не отрывая сияющего взора от пристани, где медленно движется вереница ярко сияющих фонарей, заполняя один из кораблей. Смолкает песня, и эльда, чуть шевеля губами, поднимает в прощальном жесте руку. Словно повинуясь взмаху его руки, паруса белоснежного корабля наполняются ветром, плавно унося его вслед скрывшемуся за краем мира солнцем. Величаво и медленно плывет он к высоким скалам, закрывающим выход из залива, прямо на запад, к отражению солнечных лучей, ещё видимому за горизонтом. Уходя вслед за одинокой, ярко сияющей звездой, совсем скоро он сольётся с её сиянием, становясь на прямой путь к тем землям, откуда нет дороги назад...  
      Причал Митлонда пуст, лишь высокая фигура над заливом всё ещё провожает взглядом слившийся со звёздным светом корабль. Поднявшийся ветер треплет длинные синие одежды и серебряные волосы, скреплённые обручем на высоком лбу. Чуть позади него терпеливо и молча ожидают двое высоких темноволосых эльдар, схожих друг с другом как два звёздных луча. Уловив последний отблеск, сверкнувший на горизонте, среброволосый Мастер поворачивается к ним и жестом приглашает в одиноко стоящий на утёсе дом, из узких стрельчатых окон которого виден весь Митлонд. Братья привычно переглядываются и молчаливо следуют за правителем Гавани, бросив последний печальный взор на тихую гладь Залива Лун.  
  
  
      Ночная мгла, разбавленная светом звёзд, убаюкивает Арду, принося тишину и прохладу в разогретые за день жилища. Лёгкий ветерок ласково перебирает листву деревьев, волнует водную гладь и пышные травы лугов. Ночные туманы постепенно превращаются в холодную сверкающую росу, а восточный край мира начинает светлеть, разгораясь новым днем.  
      Ведь летние ночи так коротки...  



	15. Chapter 15

      Тихое, немногим более десятка домов, поселение раскинулось почти у подножия южного отрога Эред Луина, на полпути между Митлондом и Харлондом. Ухоженные, уютные с виду, двухэтажные дома, разбросанные среди зелёных холмов, размежёвывались друг от друга лишь невысокими ажурными оградами. У каждого дома — небольшой сад с дорожками, скамейками, цветущими клумбами. В некоторых садах весело журчали фонтаны и искрились на солнце зеркально-чистые пруды. Всё поселение, вместе с домами, хозяйственными постройками, умело укрытыми вьющимися растениями, конюшнями, фонтанами и садовыми аллеями казалось одним большим парком, гармонично вплетаясь в живописную местность.  
      Растерянно оглядев казавшееся безлюдным поселение, Элладан и Эльрохир направились к первому попавшемуся дому и, спешившись у входной двери, постучались.  
      — Могу я вам чем-то помочь? — раздался позади мелодичный голос.  
      Братья разом обернулись. Под навесом мастерской, увитой изумрудно-зелёным плющом, стояла эльфийка, вопросительно глядя на них и вытирая изящные руки. Одета она была в штаны и куртку без рукавов из тонкой, прекрасно выделанной кожи, из-под которой виднелась светло-голубая туника, скромно вышитая у горловины. Золотые волосы связаны на затылке в тугой узел, на ногах удобные лёгкие туфли. Отряхнув испачканную одежду, она подняла на братьев ярко-голубые глаза и повторила свой вопрос:  
      — Чем я могу вам помочь?  
      — Мы ищем Мэллерин, — Эльрохир приветственно поклонился. — Не подскажешь ли, где её дом?  
      — У нас сообщение от её семьи, — Элладан склонил голову вслед за братом, успев отметить что-то знакомое в удивлённо вскинутых бровях и гордом повороте её головы.  
      — Я Мэллерин, — эльфийка подошла к ним и распахнула настежь двери дома. — Маэ гованнэн, сыновья владыки Эльронда всегда желанные гости в этом доме, — учтиво произнесла она, приглашая их внутрь.  
      — Разве мы встречались? — быстро переспросил Эльрохир. Элладан удивлённо молчал.  
      Мягкая улыбка тронула её губы.  
      — Нет, эрниль Эльрондион, мы не встречались. Но я бывала в Имладрисе. И не так много среди нашего народа существует близнецов, схожих с его владыкой.  
      — Меня зовут Эльрохир, — он снова склонил голову, — моего брата — Элладан.  
      — Я знаю ваши имена, — она по-прежнему улыбалась, переводя взгляд с одного близнеца на другого и всматриваясь в их лица. — Я постараюсь запомнить, хоть это и не легко. Прошу вас, проходите, — повторила она, — я выслушаю вас за обедом. Вы сможете отдохнуть с дороги, а я пока переоденусь. Гостевые комнаты там. — Она указала на винтовую лестницу в правой от входной двери башенке, ведущую на второй этаж. — Пойдёмте, я провожу вас.  
      Спустя час они втроем сидели за небольшим круглым столиком, укрытым в беседке позади дома. Братья отдыхали от долгой дороги, наслаждаясь удобством мягких плетёных кресел, и с интересом рассматривали ухоженный сад и гостеприимную хозяйку, невольно задаваясь вопросом, что за мастер сотворил окружающую красоту, словно вернувшую в мир творения эльдар давних эпох. Пол беседки, на котором из цветного камня было искусно выложено изображение могучего раскидистого дерева с золотыми листьями, явно был выполнен каменщиками народа наугрим. Деревянные резные столбики стен в виде юных стройных деревьев напоминали работу резчиков-галадрим, а крыша была увита серебристо-зелёным вьюнком с мелкими белыми цветами-звёздочками, как любили эльдар Рованиона. Из беседки открывался прекрасный вид на зелёный сад, благоухающий ароматами цветов и залитый косыми лучами солнца, проглядывающего сквозь тенистые кроны раскидистых дубов, растущих вдоль центральной аллеи.  
      — Благодарю, — произнесла Мэллерин, складывая полученное от родителей письмо и бросая задумчивый взгляд на клонящееся к горизонту солнце. — Вы проделали долгий путь. Надеюсь не только ради этих вестей?  
      — Нет, — качнул головой Эльрохир, — наш путь лежал из Имладриса в Митлонд.  
      — И я дал слово доставить сообщение твоей матери от лорда Сигильтаура, — добавил Элладан.  
      — А затем от неё — мне? — улыбнулась она.  
      Элладан кивнул в ответ, невольно любуясь её мягкой улыбкой. В отличие от младшей сестры, внешностью она не столь разительно походила на своих родителей, но в то же время в ней явно ощущалось семейное сходство с отчаянной парой мирквудских эльдар. Словно волшебница природа, взяв у них всю нежность, мягкость и ласку, с любовью воплотила их в этой тихой, скромной отшельнице, ведущей уединённую жизнь в отдалённом поселении на краю мира.  
      — Прошу меня простить, я вас покину, — Мэллерин поднялась из-за стола. — Мне нужно собраться в дорогу.  
      — Ты решила всё же ехать туда? — спросил Эльрохир.  
      — Что значит «всё же»? — в удивлении обернулась она. — Сейчас не то время, чтобы спокойной взирать со стороны на жизнь других. Моя семья нуждается во мне. Я не могу допустить, чтобы Эльмирет осталась там одна.  
      Братья обменялись одинаково изумлёнными взглядами, с трудом представляя, как сможет эта утончённая дева, привыкшая к комфорту и уюту тихого, словно вынесенного за границу времени, поселения, жить в старом деревянном доме, посещаемом лишь следопытами, у глухого тракта в окружении древних руин.  
      — Мэллерин, — направившуюся было в дом девушку остановил Элладан, — ты знаешь, где сейчас живут твои родные? — в его словах явно слышалось сомнение.  
      Она снова в удивлении обернулась к ним:  
      — Конечно. Почему вы считаете, что ко мне не приходят от них вести?  
      — Должно быть, потому, что тот дом совсем не похож на это, — Эльрохир взмахом руки обвёл роскошный, утопающий в цветах сад.  
      Снова та же улыбка на её нежных губах.  
      — Не тревожься, эрниль Эльрохир, — тонкой рукой она откинула за спину прядь длинных волос. — Я бывала там и знаю, что меня ждёт.  
      — Просто Эльрохир, — поправил её сын Эльронда, снова обменявшись взглядом с братом.  
      — Мы можем проводить тебя, — предложил Элладан и, видя, что девушка готова возразить, быстро добавил:  
      — Это не составит для нас труда. Наш путь ведёт в том же направлении. Но нам будет спокойнее, если ты доберёшься туда в целости и сохранности.  
      Мэллерин мелодично рассмеялась.  
      — Ты напрасно за меня волнуешься, эрниль Элладан. Но я не откажусь от твоего предложения, мне будет приятно в дороге ваше общество.  
      — Просто Элладан, — произнёс он вслед изящной фигурке, окутанной облаком голубого шёлка, скрывшейся в дверях дома.  
  
      Рано на рассвете, когда спустившийся с гор туман растекался молочно-белыми озёрами среди зелёных холмов спящего посёлка, сыновья Эльронда, сойдя вниз из гостевых комнат, обнаружили свою хозяйку уже полностью готовой к путешествию. Стоя у садовой калитки, она беседовала с парой эльдар по другую сторону ограды. Её хрупкая фигурка была укутана в широкий коричневый поношенный дорожный плащ, из-под которого виднелись лишь высокие шнурованные сапоги. Роскошные волосы, сияющие вчера в лучах заката, снова были убраны в тугой узел, у пояса под плащом был заметен короткий меч. И мужчина за калиткой, и его подруга согласно кивали в ответ на тихую речь Мэллерин, а затем, обняв её на прощание, удалились по направлению к соседнему дому.  
      На ходу прикрепляя к поясу чуть звякнувший кошель, она направилась к конюшне, приветливо помахав гостям, и вывела тонконогого гнедого коня с заплетёнными в косички гривой и хвостом. Братья слегка удивились её выбору — вчера, размещая своих лошадей, они обнаружили в конюшне намного более резвых и, уж конечно, более красивых скакунов.  
      — Мы можем ехать, — произнесла она, поднимая с крыльца свой дорожный мешок. — Позавтракаем в Митлонде, я должна ещё посетить несколько мастерских там.  
      Элладан взял из её рук мешок, помогая закрепить у седла, и удивился его немалому весу.  
      — Здесь мои заказы, — пояснила она, поймав недоумённый взгляд эльда, — я оружейник. — Немного поколебавшись, она добавила. — Неизвестно, когда мне предстоит вернуться сюда, поэтому нужно отдать готовую работу.  
      Окинув взглядом братьев, дева слегка нахмурилась и покачала головой:  
      — Я хотела ехать через земли людей, так было бы быстрее. Но с вами это будет затруднительно, вы слишком отличаетесь от эдайн, а привлекать к себе лишнее внимание я не хочу. Мы направимся сейчас в поселение наугрим, немного севернее отсюда, и там сможем подобрать вам хотя бы другие плащи.  
      Она ловко вскочила в седло, и под распахнувшейся полой её плаща Эльрохир успел рассмотреть тонкий клинок в ножнах, искусно украшенный по рукояти серебряными листьями и гроздьями синих сапфиров.  
      Ошеломлённые такой переменой в казавшейся на первый взгляд тихой, беспомощной и мягкой девушке, братья лишь молча опустили на головы капюшоны плащей и вслед за эльфийкой покинули затерянное у подножия гор поселение.  
  


* * *

  
      ...Безбрежное море синим стеклом покрывает пространство до горизонта. Его поверхность сияет на солнце, но ни малейшая рябь не шелохнёт застывшего зеркала вод. Ослепительно белый песок хрустит под ногами, как пересохшая бумага, длинное платье путается в ногах. Следы, оставленные лёгкими шагами, тут же исчезают, с шорохом наполняясь крупинками песка. Всё ближе синее стекло...  
      У кромки воды она останавливается и медленно касается босой ногой замершей волны. Волна не шелохнётся, оставаясь всё такой же безразличной и нереальной. Где-то позади слышна неясная музыка и смех, сияют огни. Оглянуться... повернуть назад, подальше от этого идеально-прекрасного, но мертвого берега. Но тело не слушается, и всё, что можно — это лишь идти вдоль безжизненной воды по сияющему хрустящему песку. Воздух становится плотнее с каждым шагом, окутывая и стесняя движения, пока на пути не вырастает непроходимая прозрачная стена.  
      За стеной безумствует буря — море, уже живое, вздымает волны, рассыпающиеся белыми брызгами и радугами под ослепительным сиянием солнца, выглядывающего в разрывы чернильно-чёрных туч, закрывших небо до горизонта.  
      Она смотрит на бурю за стеной и ничего не ощущает — душа пуста и безжизненна, как этот нереальный мир, шуршащий под ногами. Лишь далеко-далеко в глубине, под пеплом прогоревшего огня мерцает крошечная искра, протянувшая тонкую нить сюда, к границе, разделившей миры. Она опускается на песок, не в силах оторвать взгляда от разгула стихии. Стена под ладонью едва ощутимо пульсирует, отзываясь на осторожное прикосновение, дарит холодным пальцам тепло. Лёгкая дрожь разливается в воздухе, по застывшему морю пробегает рябь, словно отголосок происходящего за стеной. Порыв ветра приносит давно забытые запахи и звуки, зарывается в волосы. Она раскидывает в стороны руки, подставляя ему лицо, наслаждаясь прикосновениями, вдыхая полной грудью. А затем ложится на песок и медленно исчезает — истаивает, сливаясь с миром, растворяясь в воде, песке, воздухе.  
      Когда на ослепительно-белом пляже не остаётся даже неясной тени, кипящее безумие стихии подхватывает её, увлекая к горизонту, сквозь вспышки молний и вой ветра. Забытые ощущения льются потоком, пропитывают всё вокруг, и всё настойчивее и громче звучит далёкий зов, отголоски которого были слышны даже там, в нереальном застывшем мире. Она несётся к нему, сливаясь с пространством и миром, с бурей, со стихией, со светом звёзд и шёпотом пустоты. И когда зов заполняет всё вокруг, она останавливается, замирая от нахлынувших диких чувств, переживая одновременно безумный страх и безграничное счастье, а из её груди вырывается крик...  
  
      Проснувшись от собственного крика, Эленья вскочила и, задыхаясь, жадно хватая ртом воздух, села на постели, оглядываясь. Руки дрожали, голова кружилась, перед глазами всё еще стояли картины сна, казавшегося более живым и реальным, чем окружающая тихая комната с огромной кроватью, небольшим столом, камином, уютными креслами и чуть колышущимися прозрачными занавесками на приоткрытом окне. Дрожа, словно от холода, она натянула повыше простыню, обхватила руками колени и уткнулась в них лбом, ощущая, как по щекам неудержимо катятся потоки слёз. Хотелось пить, но сил подняться или хотя бы шевельнуться не было. Страх сковал тело, ледяными волнами разливаясь по оцепеневшим мышцам. Казалось, что при малейшем движении реальность исчезнет, смешавшись со всё еще бушующей в сознании бурей.  
      Тихо приоткрылась дверь, явив высокую золотоволосую фигуру мужчины. Остановившись на пороге, он бросил в комнату взгляд и тут же, в несколько шагов, оказался у кровати.  
      — Иди сюда, малышка, — присев на кровать, он протянул к девушке руку и коснулся вздрагивающих плеч. По-прежнему дрожа и не меняя позы, она качнулась в его сторону, прислонившись к тёплой широкой груди. — Тише, тише, всё хорошо, тише… — Он заключил её в объятия, успокаивающе поглаживая по голове.  
      В бурлящем хаосе сознания Эленьи разлился тёплый свет, согревая и успокаивая, изгоняя страх и возвращая к жизни. Сделав над собой усилие, она расцепила руки, сведенные у коленей, и обхватила лорда за плечи.  
      — Не отпускай меня, — хрипло произнесла она непослушными губами, вслушиваясь в его тихий успокаивающий голос, ощущая ровное биение его сердца и чувствуя, как под его ласковыми руками исчезает холод и дрожь.  
      — Я здесь, малышка, я с тобой. Всё хорошо, не бойся, всё уже позади…  
      Буря в сознании медленно угасала, эмоции ослабевали, оставляя лишь яркие воспоминания о пережитых чувствах.  
      — Что со мной? Что это такое? — она подняла голову и взглянула на лорда, зная, что не нужны лишние слова для объяснений с ним, что он прекрасно поймёт все её путанные вопросы и мысли, вихрем кружащиеся в сознании. — Это ведь не сон? Не просто сон? Так?  
      — Нет, малышка, это не сон, — лорд отвел с её лица спутанные пряди волос и стёр с мокрых щёк потоки слёз. — Это не сон, но и не явь.  
      — Это всё было так реально... Это память? Да?  
      — Не совсем, — качнул головой лорд, рассматривая заплаканное лицо. — Это память твоей фэа. — Он гладил её по голове, убирая с лица упрямые пряди. — Твоя фэа начинает связывать воедино однажды пережитое, пытаясь восстановить весь свой опыт и пройденный путь.  
      — Это было на самом деле? Весь этот неживой мир и буря, и...  
      — Не обязательно, малышка, — остановил её лорд. — Это лишь отражения действительной жизни. Лишь то, как воспринимала всё твоя фэа.  
      — Это всегда так? Это будет продолжаться? Однажды я всё вспомню? — шептала Эленья, пытаясь в темноте комнаты заглянуть в его сияющие глаза.  
      Он покачал головой, с сожалением и сочувствием глядя на неё:  
      — Это не всегда так, девочка. Это происходит у всех по-разному.  
      Читая в её глазах немой вопрос, который она не решалась задать вслух, он произнёс:  
      — Нет, со мной всё было не так. Не совсем так. — Чуть помолчав, собираясь с мыслями, он продолжил. — Понимаешь, милая, фэар эльдар никогда не покидают пределов Арды. Они связаны с ней до самого конца её существования. Мы берём силу у Арды, но и сами ощущаем всё, что происходит с ней. Аман такая же часть Арды, как и Средиземье, только не знающая увядания стараниями Валар. Когда мы уходим в Чертоги Мандоса, мы не уходим за границу Арды. А возвращаясь оттуда, мы продолжаем жить в привычном мире, с которым не теряем связи, следуя своей судьбе. Только наши фэа избавляются от усталости и боли, становясь сильнее, опытнее и лучше понимая мир. Вернувшаяся фэа многого не помнит, но хранит полученные раннее знания, а со временем к ней возвращаются и память, и былые умения. С тобой всё немного не так. Твоя фэа пронеслась через границы и безграничность. Тот путь, что она проделала, изменил её, стёр многое. И я не думаю, что можно полностью восстановить её память о прошлом, как это делаем мы, эльдар.  
      Эленья молчала, опустив голову, закрыв лицо руками и пытаясь подавить рвущиеся из груди рыдания. Лорд снова мягко обнял её за плечи. Прижав девушку к себе, он произнёс, касаясь щекой её макушки:  
      — Милая девочка, не плачь. Подумай, так ли нужны тебе эти воспоминания? Что, если они привели к твоему появлению здесь? Стоит ли тогда о чём-то жалеть? Стоит ли стремиться к этой памяти?..  
      Эленья подняла голову и обратила на него взгляд. Он коснулся ладонью её щеки, медленно стирая слезы.  
      — Нельзя быть одновременно в разных мирах. Нельзя одновременно жить несколькими жизнями. Ты здесь. Твоя фэа пришла в этот мир, старательно избавившись от воспоминаний прошлого. Значит так нужно, значит так лучше. Доверься силе, что привела тебя сюда, не мучай себя больше попытками восстановить то, что причиняет боль. — Он немного помолчал, словно колеблясь, глядя на Эленью. — Я видел твои рисунки, я знаю, что у тебя на сердце и в мыслях, я вижу, что это терзает тебя и не даёт покоя.  
      Эленья всхлипнула и снова уткнулась в плечо Глорфиндэля. А он всё продолжал говорить, поглаживая девушку по голове, и его тихие слова, сливаясь в единый мелодичный поток речи, завораживали, приносили облегчение и покой, пока её рыдания не стихли окончательно.  
      — Я снова промочила тебе всю одежду, — глухо произнесла Эленья, не отрываясь от его груди. Тихий смешок был ей ответом. На мгновение сжав покрепче объятия, лорд отпустил её и, подняв голову, в темноте комнаты Эленья угадала его улыбку.  
      — Я сейчас вернусь, — лорд поднялся с кровати и чуть пожал потянувшуюся за ним руку девушки. — Сейчас, подожди немного.  
      Он вышел из комнаты, оставив дверь открытой, и Эленья услышала на первом этаже дома его негромкие распоряжения, отдаваемые дежурившему у входа стражу. Спустя несколько минут лорд вернулся, неся в руках высокий металлический кубок и кувшин с водой. Опустившись на край кровати, он протянул Эленье кубок.  
      — Выпей, — попросил он, видя, что она пригубила и пробует на вкус содержимое, — выпей всё сразу.  
      Эленья одним махом проглотила горький отвар, чуть пахнущий мятой. Лорд налил в кубок воды и снова протянул ей, отставив кувшин на столик у кровати. Вздрогнув, она запила отвар водой и почти сразу ощутила навалившуюся усталость.  
      — Я перебудила наверное всю долину своим криком? — спросила она, чувствуя, как губы становятся непослушными, а веки наливаются тяжестью.  
      — Не тревожься об этом. Ложись, до рассвета ещё далеко, — снова угадала она улыбку лорда. Протянув руку, она коснулась в темноте его руки и ощутила ответное рукопожатие. — Поспи. Я посижу с тобой.  
      — Не надо, я не хотела тебе мешать, — Эленья попыталась запротестовать, но вслух произнести ничего уже не удалось.  
      Опускаясь на подушку, она ощутила прикосновение тёплой руки к голове и мысленный ответ Глорфиндэля: «Ты мне не мешаешь, малышка. Спи спокойно, я побуду тут до утра. Всё будет хорошо...»  
  


* * *

  
      Далёкий голос менестреля отчётливо был слышен в глубокой тишине ночи.  
  
 _...Тихо ночь распахнула объятья,_  
Серебрится туман у воды.  
Вновь откроет нам давнюю тайну  
Нежный говор Великой реки...  
  
      Сплетаясь с голосами ночных птиц и перешёптыванием ветра, мелодия разносилась над притихшим лесом. Арфа, вторя голосу менестреля, упорно цепляла какую-то глубокую струну в душе, прогоняя покой и закрывая путь в мир ночных грёз. Он уже давно лежал на кровати не раздеваясь, слушая голос ночи и вперив пустой взгляд в белеющую в темноте резную балку потолка. Пальцы сомкнулись, сминая покрывало на так и не расстеленной постели. Поднявшись одним движением на ноги, он подошёл к распахнутому окну и перевёл остановившийся взгляд на чуть покачивающееся в темноте море листвы, раскинувшееся до горизонта. Снова тоска затопила сердце, накатившись в ответ на далёкие переборы струн.  
      Неделя вынужденного бездействия в этом доме не самым лучшим образом сказалась на нём. Халдир медленно провёл рукой по тёплому дереву белой, гладко отшлифованной рамы окна. Память тут же откликнулась, возвращая то время, когда он, окрылённый надеждами, с любовью строил этот дом, рисуя в мечтах уют семейного очага, наполненного счастьем и звонким детским смехом...  
      Тряхнув головой, он отогнал непрошеные воспоминания и уперся лбом в сжатую на раме руку. Почему молчат владыки? Больше месяца прошло после его возвращения из Имладриса со стражами, сопровождавшими к отцу Арвен. Вручив в Карас Галадоне письма Эльронда, он сразу же вернулся на границу, где провёл немногим более трёх недель, до того как снова получил приказ прибыть к владыкам. И вот уже неделю он ждёт их распоряжений, проводя дни одиночества в своём полузаброшенном доме, так и не найдя желанного покоя в его тишине. Слушая по ночам баллады влюблённого менестреля, он и сам понимал, что погружается всё глубже в черную меланхолию, но сбросить с себя накатывающую усталость не имел уже ни сил, ни желания. Гулкая пустота его сердца, недавно в Имладрисе на короткий миг ощутившего позабытую бурю чувств, вновь медленно заполнялась холодом и тоской.  
      Оторвавшись от окна, он резко повернулся и бесцельно прошёлся по комнате, привычно огибая в темноте мебель — кровать, кресло у небольшого очага, изредка используемого зимой, комод напротив входной двери, узкий стол под окном и стул с высокой спинкой рядом с ним... Всё было расставлено ещё пять столетий назад, так и оставшись незавершённым. В свои редкие визиты сюда он замечал, что мать и жена брата временами меняют выгорающие занавески на окнах и покрывала на постели, но себя он более не мог заставить сделать что-либо в этом доме, ставшем временным пристанищем для коротких приездов в Карас-Галадон.  
      Халдир вышел из дома, остановился на ограждённой площадке перед входом и поднял вверх голову, подставляя лицо лёгкому ветерку, овеявшему прохладой разгорячённый лоб. Подойдя к краю талана, он задумчиво погладил бархатистые лепестки белых цветов, упорно высаживаемых каждую весну в расставленных здесь вазонах дочерью его брата, и присел на ажурную узкую скамью у ограждения. Положив подбородок на покоящиеся на перилах руки, он устремил вдаль погружённый в себя невидящий взгляд.  
      Если завтра не будет распоряжений от владык, он будет просить отпустить его назад к границе — подальше от этого дома, от этих мыслей, от себя...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Более развёрнутую историю путешествия сыновей Эльронда и их знакомства с Мэллерин можно прочесть здесь: "Навстречу судьбе"   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10587702/chapters/23402184


	16. Chapter 16

      Бесшумно ступая, светловолосый воин-галадрим поднялся на талан и остановился, окинув взглядом распахнутую настежь дверь дома, чуть покачивающуюся под порывами ветра, и сидящего в одиночестве у края талана мужчину, уронившего голову на скрещенные перед собой руки. Молча, не отрывая взгляда от сидящего, он дождался, пока тот не поднял голову и не произнёс, не удосужившись повернуться:  
      — Suilad, muindor*. Ты давно вернулся?  
      — Сегодня ночью, — приблизившись к скамье, воин чуть помедлил и присел рядом. — Халдир, владыка Келеборн велел сообщить, что ждёт тебя сегодня к полудню.  
      Услышав эту новость, Халдир встрепенулся и порывисто обернулся к брату:  
      — Орофин, я рад это услышать. — Он поднялся со скамьи, удовлетворённо сверкнул синими глазами и, хлопнув брата по плечу, направился к дому.  
      Орофин проследил его путь и, явно поколебавшись, громко окликнул:  
      — Халдир, постой!  
      Тот остановился и оглянулся.  
      — Мать просила передать, что хотела бы видеть нас всех сегодня вечером у себя, — произнёс Орофин, настороженно и несколько недоверчиво следя за действиями брата.  
      Халдир покачал головой:  
      — Я хочу уехать сразу же после разговора с владыкой. Не тревожься, я сам ей всё скажу. — Он повернулся к брату спиной, собираясь уйти.  
      — Халдир, постой! — голос Орофина прозвучал более резко и настойчиво.  
      Вновь остановившись, Халдир обернулся и, скрестив на груди руки, выжидающе замер. Преодолевая волнение, Орофин поднялся со скамьи и через силу выговорил, тщательно подбирая слова:  
      — Я хочу с тобой поговорить...  
      — Слушаю тебя, брат, — Халдир чуть склонил набок голову, словно поощряя любые вопросы настойчивого собеседника. — Говори, — повторил он, видя колебания Орофина.  
      — Мы оба прекрасно знаем, зачем тебя снова вызвали владыки, — заговорил тот, хмурясь всё сильнее. — Я прошу тебя, откажись. Откажись от этой поездки. — Видя, что Халдир слегка вскинул брови, собираясь ответить, он, опасаясь возражений, быстро продолжил: — Выслушай меня, брат. Разве для тебя это так сложно? Просто выслушай... Эти поездки не идут тебе на пользу. После них ты не находишь себе места. Мы... мы все любим тебя, и нам тяжело видеть тебя таким. Зачем тебе это? Зачем ты снова желаешь вернуться туда? Откажись, брат. Этот путь приведёт тебя к безумию.  
      — Орофин! — остановил его Халдир, предостерегающе приподняв руку. — Не стоит обо мне беспокоиться.  
      — Ты изменился, Халдир, ты утратил покой с прошлой осени. Как я могу с безразличием смотреть на то, что мой брат сам толкает себя к гибели?!  
      Халдир шевельнул уголком губ в вымученно-холодной улыбке:  
      — С прошлой осени, Орофин? А был ли он, этот покой? Полный покой может принести только смерть, — тихо проговорил он, ни к кому не обращаясь. Взглянув в лицо взволнованному брату, он чуть тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя ненужные предположения и мысли: — Не волнуйся, я не ищу смерти. И, — донеслось уже от двери дома, — не стремлюсь к гибели. Я зайду к матери после беседы с владыкой. И ещё... Передай дочери мою благодарность — её цветы всегда великолепны.  
      Он скрылся в глубине дома, оставив дверь открытой. Орофин молча с сожалением смотрел ему вслед, сжимая побелевшими пальцами перила ограждения.  
_______________________________________________________  
Suilad, muindor* - привет, мой дорогой брат  
  


* * *

  
      Луч света, проникая сквозь высокие стрельчатые окна, вычерчивал на гладкой блестящей древесине пола узорчатые тени. Дежурный страж на главном маллорн прошёл перед Халдиром в пустой сейчас зал владык и, кивнув на приоткрытую дверь в дальней части зала, бесшумно вышел. Халдир проследовал через весь зал, минуя возвышение с креслами в центре под зелёным пологом живых ветвей, обычно занимаемое владыками, и переступил порог небольшого светлого кабинета. Узкие окна и вторая дверь кабинета были распахнуты. За ними виднелся увитый золотистыми маллосами талан и часть белой винтовой лестницы с ажурной крышей, опирающейся на тонкие резные столбики, ведущей наверх, в личные покои владык.  
      Владыка Келеборн, вставший из-за стола при появлении Халдира, ответил на его приветствие и жестом указал на стоящее у стола кресло. Владычица Галадриэль приветливо улыбнулась стражу и опустилась на узкую кушетку у окна, опершись изящной рукой о подоконник. Взглянув на супругу, Келеборн перевёл взгляд на Халдира.  
      — Мне сообщили, что вы желали видеть меня, владыка, — первым заговорил Халдир, отметив нерешительность и молчаливость обоих владык.  
      — Да, Халдир, — лорд Келеборн в глубокой задумчивости поставил локти на поверхность стола перед собой и сцепил пальцы. На правой руке ярко сверкнуло серебром кольцо с печатью, словно отразив внимательный взгляд владыки, скользнувший по стражу. — Нам снова нужен посланник в Имладрис, — наконец произнёс владыка Лориэна, нарушив повисшее молчание. — Но мы с владычицей не знаем, можем ли снова просить тебя об этом.  
      Халдир озадаченно молчал, слегка удивлённый таким началом беседы.  
      — Разве я давал когда-либо повод усомниться в себе? — осторожно поинтересовался он, бросив взгляд на леди Галадриэль, внимательно наблюдающую за разговором со стороны.  
      — Нет, Халдир, конечно, нет, — быстро произнёс Келеборн. — Я не совсем верно выразился. Я не уверен, вправе ли мы, — с нажимом произнес он, — снова просить тебя об этом. Ты совсем недавно вернулся из Имладриса, и мы прекрасно знаем что... — он смолк, не договорив.  
      — Владыка, — Халдир вскинул голову, взглянув прямо в лицо Келеборну, — если у вас будут для меня распоряжения, я немедля отправлюсь куда угодно. Если же вы посчитаете нужным отправить другого разведчика, — он на мгновение запнулся, но всё же твёрдо договорил, — я прошу позволения вернуться к северным рубежам.  
      Владыка Келеборн задумчиво молчал, настороженно разглядывая стража.  
      — Разве тебе не хотелось провести время в тишине золотого леса? — прозвучал негромкий вопрос леди Галадриэль.  
      Халдир повернулся к ней.  
      — Я достаточно насладился тишиной. — Он ощутил привычное осторожное прикосновение её сознания и спокойно выдержал пристальный взгляд. — Если для меня нет поручений, я хотел бы покинуть Карас Галадон и вернуться к постам у границ, — повторил он свою просьбу.  
      Галадриэль обменялась с супругом многозначительным взглядом. Келеборн шевельнул рукой, решительно подвинул к Халдиру лежащие на столе свитки и произнёс:  
      — Для тебя есть поручение. И с этим поручением вряд ли кто-либо справится лучше тебя. Не только потому, что ты прекрасно знаешь дорогу до Имладриса, — добавил он, сверкнув кольцом и снова сплетая пальцы. — Но и потому, что, кроме дороги, тебе известно всё случившееся в Имладрисе с прошлой осени.  
      Халдир насторожился. Келеборн снова переглянулся с владычицей, едва заметно кивнувшей супругу в ответ на какой-то безмолвный вопрос.  
      — Речь идет о той деве, что вы отвезли в Имладрис. О которой ты упоминал, вернувшись осенью из долины, и которую теперь называют дочерью Глорфиндэля.  
      Халдир кивнул, словно наяву увидев бледное лицо и бездонные глаза с пляшущими золотистыми искорками.  
      — Осенью мы ожидаем приезда Митрандира, который, скорее всего, проведёт здесь всю зиму, — продолжил лорд свою речь. — Он просит передать владыке Эльронду, что не успеет до зимы добраться в Имладрис, но хотел бы снова встретиться с этой девой. В этих письмах, — Келеборн кивнул на стол, — его послания для Эльронда и для неё. И наш ответ владыке Эльронду на его просьбу, привезённую тобой в прошлый раз. Ты должен будешь доставить всё владыке Имладриса и вернуться как можно скорее, получив от него ответ.  
      Халдир внимательно слушал, чуть приподняв бровь. Он снова кивнул, подтверждая, что понял слова владыки, и взглянул на леди Галадриэль.  
      — Халдир, — произнесла она, — передай на словах владыке Эльронду, что он, как всегда, может рассчитывать на мою помощь. Скажи, что я попробую, но не могу сказать заранее, в моих ли это силах.  
      Воин почтительно склонил голову, давая понять, что всё будет передано дословно и точно.  
      — Ещё будут какие-либо распоряжения? — переспросил он.  
      — Нет, Халдир, — покачал головой владыка Келеборн. — Всё в этих письмах. Будет лишь одна просьба — о событиях прошлой осени знать должны поменьше. И здесь, в Лориэне, и в Имладрисе. Этой деве для всех вокруг лучше всего оставаться дочерью Глорфиндэля, раз уж он так решил. Не обижайся на мои слова, — быстро произнёс Келеборн, взмахом руки предупреждая возмущение, вспыхнувшее в глазах воина, — я знаю, что не в твоих правилах распространяться о подобных делах. Я прошу лишь пресекать любые разговоры, касаемо этой темы.  
      Халдир промолчал.  
      — Когда ты выезжаешь? — вздохнул Келеборн.  
      — Сей же час, — ответил страж, поднимаясь и забирая со стола свитки.  
      — Какой дорогой поедешь? Кого тебе приготовить?  
      — Я поеду через Карадрас. Если можно, я взял бы Рована.  
      — Сейчас распоряжусь. — Владыка чуть усмехнулся. — Он будет рад. Без тебя он уже застоялся.  
      Поклонившись, Халдир покинул залитый солнцем кабинет, направляясь к себе, чтобы забрать давно приготовленный дорожный мешок, дожидающийся у входа в дом.  
  


* * *

  
      — Когда возвращаются ваши родители? — Элладан поднял, наконец, взгляд от тарелки на сидящую напротив Мэллерин. Дева уже несколько минут с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдала, как гость с задумчивым видом крутит на столе солонку, не решаясь что-то сказать.  
      Мэллерин изогнула бровь и вопросительно взглянула на сестру. Та пожала плечами в ответ:  
      — Не знаю. Их поездки редко бывают определённы.  
      — Элладан, — ладонь Мэллерин опустилась на стол, накрывая его руку. Эльда замер, чуть не просыпав соль. — Я ведь уже сказала, не стоит волноваться о нас.  
      — Как о вас, остающихся здесь вдвоём, не волноваться? — вступил в разговор Эльрохир, появляясь за спиной брата и собирая со стола пустые тарелки. Искоса взглянув на Элладана, он поставил перед его почти нетронутым ужином кружку с горячим напитком и опустился рядом на стул, отпивая из своей.  
      — Мэллерин, нам нужно возвращаться в Имладрис, — Элладан снова поднял на неё взгляд.  
      — Разве я удерживаю вас? — спросила она, чуть склонив голову и пряча улыбку. — Мы знаем, что вашего возвращения ждёт отец. Я очень вам благодарна за помощь и заботу, но поверьте, мы не нуждаемся в излишней опеке, — она слегка пожала руку Элладана, замершую на столе под её ладонью. — Поезжайте, не беспокойтесь, мы не пропадём, — она тихо и мелодично рассмеялась, взглянув на задумчивого Элладана.  
      — Не сомневаюсь, — негромко процедил он, отводя взгляд.  
      Неделя в дороге с ней и неделя жизни в этой глуши уже давно доказали, что она права и беспокоиться ему действительно не о чем — старшая дочь Эль была абсолютно независима и мгновенно принимала любые решения. Все сомнения были развеяны ещё в том глухом поселении, когда она выбрала им плащи, скрывшие доспехи работы эльдар, и уверенно направила коня на Восточный тракт, старательно избегая встреч с путниками. Свернув у Брендивайнского моста с дороги, она провела их к затерявшемуся среди холмов дому, умело избегая излишнего внимания, предпочитая дорожные сухари и ночёвки под открытым небом сытной еде и кроватям таверн. К концу совместного путешествия братья окончательно утвердились в мысли, что сама она наверняка проделала бы весь этот знакомый путь ещё быстрее — одинокому путнику гораздо проще затеряться среди холмов необжитой пустоши, чем троим. На протяжении всего путешествия Мэллерин была неизменно любезна, внимательна к ним и весела, ни словом не обмолвившись о каких-либо неудобствах. Эльмирет радостно встретила сестру и не обошла вниманием прибывших с ней гостей, представ перед уже ничему не удивляющимися братьями гостеприимной хозяйкой дома. Сыновья Эльронда давно и хорошо знали часто появляющуюся в Имладрисе чету мирквудских эльдар, но с их детьми братьям ещё не приходилось встречаться. Глядя на упрямых, своевольных, уверенных в себе, самостоятельных и гордых красавиц, Эльрохир лишь качал головой, мысленно сочувствуя советнику владыки Трандуиля — дети дочери Сигильтаура в полной мере унаследовали качества не только родителей, но и деда. И больше его не удивляло ни казавшееся ранее странным поведение младшей из сестёр, покинувшей дом советника в стремлении проявить себя, ни удивительные перемены в старшей, скрывающей несгибаемую волю под обманчивой мягкостью.  
      — Ни на миг в этом не сомневаюсь, — повторил Элладан, отодвигая тарелку.  
      Эльрохир снова кинул быстрый взгляд на брата. Всю неделю он ощущал его колебания — Элладан разрывался между необходимостью скорейшего возвращения в Имладрис с вестями Кирдана и ответом на поручение отца и боязнью оставить двух девушек, пусть и вполне способных о себе позаботиться, в этом глухом месте.  
      Мэллерин улыбнулась и поднялась, забирая со стола тарелку Элладана. Его пальцы чуть дрогнули, когда дева убрала накрывшую руку ладонь. Он взял двумя руками кружку и пригубил, провожая Мэллерин взглядом.  
      — Мы уедем завтра на рассвете, — произнёс он, глядя на неё поверх кружки.  
      — Мы соберём вам припасов в дорогу, — она обернулась к нему со своей неизменной мягкой улыбкой.  
      — Если мы можем что-нибудь сделать для вас, только скажите, — Элладан быстро перевёл взгляд на Эльмирет.  
      — Вы и так уже сделали для нас предостаточно, — ответила та, кивнув за окно на груду дров во дворе и вялящееся под крышей сарая мясо. — Ни голод, ни холод нам уж точно не грозят, — она рассмеялась, переглянувшись с сестрой, поднялась из-за стола и вышла вслед за Мэллерин из дома.  
      Элладан отставил кружку, опустив в неё взгляд. На его плечо легла рука брата.  
      — Элладан, нам действительно пора ехать. Мы не можем ждать возвращения их родителей. Да ты и сам видишь, что в нашем присутствии здесь нет необходимости.  
      — Вижу, Эльрохир, вижу. Ты совершенно прав, — Элладан поднялся из-за стола. — Астальдо уже, должно быть, заждался нас у Амон-Сул. Мы выедем завтра. Если поторопимся, через пять-шесть дней будем дома.  
      Он прошёл к лестнице, провожаемый взглядом брата, и его тихие шаги раздались на втором этаже, в отведенной им с братом комнате. Эльрохир слегка покачал головой, забирая со стола его кружку.  
      Элладан остановился у распахнутого окна, вдыхая сладкий аромат свежескошенной травы. Отрешенно наблюдая за тем, как медленно опускается за горизонт солнце, он видел лишь сияние золотистых волос в розоватых отблесках заката.  
  


* * *

  
      Четвёртый день липкий от тёплой влаги воздух висел над долиной, заставляя все взоры обращаться к югу, в тщетной надежде увидеть грозовые разряды в переполненных непролитым дождем облаках у горизонта. Спасение от духоты можно было найти лишь выше на склонах гор, уже покрывшихся сплошным лиловым ковром цветущего вереска. Сюда с раннего утра устремлялись многие обитатели долины, утомлённые жарой, особенно целители, спешащие восполнить запасы трав, в полную меру набравших силу лета.  
      Истэлен и Эллотмериль проводили в горах все дни напролет, возвращаясь домой лишь на закате, с тем чтобы рано утром снова подняться на пропахший хвоей, мёдом и зноем склон. Эленья почти всегда уходила с ними, с удовольствием пользуясь возможностью побродить по окрестностям Имладриса. В границах тщательно охраняемых земель было безопасно, Истэлен не возражала против её присутствия, довольствуясь любой посильной помощью, и дни Эленьи мерно текли, отмеряя прожитое лето. Волей-неволей она всё больше узнавала о целебных травах и растениях долины, и понятия о них перестали состоять из одних лишь рисунков на пожелтевших страницах книг.  
      Удобно расположившись в мягкой траве, доходящей до самой опушки леса, Эленья лежала на животе на раскинутом в тени сосен плаще, уложив голову на руки. Сквозь мягкую обволакивающую дремоту знойного полдня она лениво вслушивалась в стрекотание кузнечиков и тихий напев Истэлен, перебирающей неподалёку собранные травы. Эллотмериль положила на плащ одну из прихваченных с собой фляг и поудобней уселась, откинувшись назад, в очередной раз бросив на небо выжидающий взгляд. Тряхнув головой, она рассыпала по спине тёмные локоны, с удовольствием ловя на лице и шее едва заметное дуновение ветерка.  
      — Норнэн ещё не вернулась? — спросила Эллотмериль Эленью и мать.  
      Истэлен лишь отрицательно качнула головой, а Эленья, не меня позы, пробормотала что-то неразборчивое и попыталась отмахнуться от Тиннара, ткнувшегося в шею губами. Сегодня Эленья выехала из крепости верхом, поначалу собираясь проводить лорда Глорфиндэля и владыку Эльронда до северного каньона. Но, быстро устав от влажной духоты, доехала с ними лишь до этого склона. Заметив у опушки леса подругу, она распрощалась с лордом и, пообещав дождаться его возвращения здесь, присоединилась к целительницам, с которыми была и непоседливая, живая дочь конюха Антроса, Норнэн.  
      — Вернулась! — раздался позади Эллотмериль звонкий голос, и на траву рядом с ней опустилась улыбающаяся эллет с цветочным венком в распущенных тёмных волосах. Рассыпав по расстеленному плащу принесённые с собой цветы, она кинула на Истэлен чуть смущённый взгляд:  
      — Я много не срывала.  
      — Я вижу, девочка, — улыбнулась Истэлен, наблюдая, как ловкие пальчики девы быстро соединяют стебельки в очередной венок.  
      — Эленья, — Норнэн, потянувшись, пощекотала стебельком цветка локоть, виднеющийся из-под короткого рукава туники, — тебе с чем сплести венок?  
      Эленья медленно повернула к ней голову, по-прежнему не поднимаясь.  
      — Мне всё равно, — чуть усмехнулась она и снова спрятала лицо, не желая вылезать из умиротворяющей дремоты.  
      — Эленья, как ты себя чувствуешь? — в голосе Истэлен мелькнула тревога.  
      — Со мной всё хорошо. Просто устала и хочу спать, — глухо произнесла она, не поднимая головы.  
      — И что тебе по ночам не спится? — рассмеялась Эллотмериль, тем не менее, скользнув по Эленье внимательным взглядом. — Если хочешь, я заварю тебе трав.  
      — По ночам слишком душно... и потом, у меня нашлось интересное занятие для бессонных ночей, — девушка повернулась к подруге, встретив вопросительный взгляд. — Я попробовала вышивать.  
      Эллотмериль звонко рассмеялась, заметив странную интонацию в её голосе.  
      — Смейся, смейся, — Эленья уже тоже вовсю улыбалась, наблюдая за целительницей. — Я подумала, что если Арвен может этим заниматься дни и ночи напролёт, то почему не могу я. — Девушка перевернулась на бок и приподняла голову, подперев её рукой.  
      — И как успехи? — Эллотмериль кинула на неё лукавый взгляд, с трудом сдерживая смех.  
      — Пока что это всё, на что меня хватило, — Эленья вынула из кармана штанов и бросила на плащ узкую чёрную ленту, расшитую мелкими серебряными звёздами, соединёнными волнистыми завитками в единую цепь.  
      — Очень неплохо, милая, — одобрила Истэлен, рассматривая аккуратные мелкие стежки.  
      — Тебя на многое хватило, — усмехнулась Эллотмериль, беря ленту из рук матери. — Меня на такое не хватает.  
      Эленья неопределённо взмахнула рукой.  
      — Это не то... — поймав недоумение в устремленных на неё взглядах, она попыталась объяснить. — Это не то, чем я бы хотела заниматься. Не то, чему готова отдать всё своё время, всю себя.  
      Истэлен с лёгкой грустью покачала головой:  
      — Ты снова торопишь себя и ставишь какие-то неведомые цели, дитя.  
      — Я ничего не тороплю, Истэлен, — Эленья встретилась с ней взглядом. — Просто у меня нет возможности жить так, как живете вы, эльдар. У меня нет возможности не замечать бега времени...  
      Недосказанность фразы повисла в воздухе. Эленья отвернулась от сочувствия, мелькнувшего в глазах эльфиек, и снова перевернулась лицом вниз, опустив голову на скрещенные руки. Истэлен положила ладонь ей на плечо и ласково погладила.  
      — Да, ты права, милая. Мы воспринимаем время по-иному, не так как эдайн. Да, мы имеем возможность выбирать и испробовать многое. Но я скажу тебе только одно — всему своё время. И не важно, чьё это время — эльдар или эдайн. Всё твоё придет к тебе только тогда, когда ты будешь к нему готова. И твоим станет то, к чему потянется сердце, от чего раскроется душа. И поверь, однажды это произойдёт...  
      Внезапно Тиннар, свободно бродивший у опушки, насторожился, вскинул голову, и эхо разнесло далеко по долине его звонкое ржание. Эленья, вздрогнув от неожиданности, приподнялась. Издалека Тиннару донёсся ответ.  
      — Смотрите, там кто-то едет, — Норнэн взмахнула рукой на юг, в противоположную сторону от уехавших утром лорда Глорфиндэля и владыки Эльронда.  
      Эллотмериль всмотрелась вдаль, различая зоркими глазами фигуру одинокого путника, неспешно ведущего в поводу серебристо-серого скакуна.  
      — Кто это? — Эленья села, устремив взгляд к югу, и попыталась отмахнуться от Тиннара, нетерпеливо толкавшего в спину.  
      Эллотмериль кинула на мать быстрый взгляд и снова обратила внимание на горизонт. Истэлен молчала. Эленья, прищурившись, тоже попыталась рассмотреть что-либо вдали, но ей удалось заметить лишь неясное движение на фоне грозовых туч.  
      — Похоже, это посланник Лотлориэна, — неуверенно произнесла Эллотмериль, поворачиваясь к матери. — Но они ведь только недавно уехали.  
      — Два месяца почти прошло, — негромко отозвалась Истэлен, не отрывая от далёкого путника взгляд.  
      — Может быть, что-то внезапно стряслось? — Опрометчивые слова Норнэн повисли в тишине, вызвав у всех неясную тревогу.  
      Обменявшись взглядами, Эллотмериль, Истэлен и Эленья напряжённо сидели, вглядываясь вдаль. Тиннар фыркнул и, не дождавшись от хозяйки никаких действий, рванул во весь опор по склону, навстречу приближающемуся путнику.

  
**Примечания:**

  
Рован (rhovan) - синд. - дословно "дикий, неукротимый"  
Тиннар - (синд.) - примерно "сверкающий"  
Норнэн - (синд.) - "бегущая вода"  
эллет - синд. - дева народа эльфов  



	17. Chapter 17

      Придерживая Рована за поводья и время от времени поглаживая морду идущего рядом Тиннара, Халдир приблизился к сидящим у опушки леса целительницам, ощущая их напряжённое волнение. Хлопнув направившегося к хозяйке Тиннара по шее, он приложил руку к груди и склонил в приветствии голову. Длинные светлые волосы гостя спадали за спину слипшимися от влаги прядями, высокие сапоги были забрызганы грязью, а у седла Рована висел насквозь промокший плащ.  
      — Маэ гованнен, Халдир, — Эллотмериль приветливо улыбнулась и приглашающим жестом указала на расстеленный в траве плащ.  
      Халдир медленно оглядел всех и, чуть приподняв бровь, поинтересовался:  
      — В Имладрисе всё в порядке? Почему у вас такой встревоженный вид?  
      Обменявшись взглядами с матерью и Эленьей, Эллотмериль снова улыбнулась ему:  
      — В Имладрисе всё хорошо. Просто для нас было неожиданностью увидеть посланника Лориэна так скоро. Какие вести заставили тебя снова проделать неблизкий путь к нам? Садись, отдохни, — вновь пригласила она его. — В Имладрисе сейчас почти никого нет, а владыка Эльронд вскоре приедет сюда с лордом Глорфиндэлем, — добавила она, видя колебания воина.  
      Молчаливо сидящая всё это время Истэлен подняла голову, взглянула посланнику в лицо и негромко, но настойчиво произнесла:  
      — Халдир, позволь с тобой поговорить. Наедине.  
      Воин заметно напрягся, но лишь согласно кивнул и протянул ей руку. Истэлен коснулась его руки и легко поднялась, увлекая гостя вслед за собой подальше от оставшихся сидеть дев. Норнэн с интересом и нескрываемым удивлением проводила их взглядом. Эленья взглянула на подругу: «Они так и не поговорили в прошлый его приезд?» — взглядом спросила она. Эллотмериль едва заметно качнула головой и так же беззвучно ответила: «Насколько я знаю, нет. Мать пыталась после моей свадьбы несколько раз поговорить с ним, но он старательно избегал встреч до самого отъезда».  
      Истэлен что-то тихо говорила Халдиру, молчаливо стоявшему с опущенной головой. Подняв руку, она коснулась его плеча и слегка стиснула ладонь. Халдир поднял голову, и Эленья уловила в его взгляде странную смесь привычной боли, печали, вины и лёгкого смущения. «Пойдём», — долетели до неё слова Истэлен. Протянув руки, целительница на мгновение обняла воина, тут же быстро отпустила и, повернувшись, пошла назад к опушке. Эллотмериль, напряжённо следившая за их разговором, с облегчением вздохнула и улыбнулась.  
      Когда Халдир подошёл вслед за Истэлен к девам, попутно сбросив на землю свой промокший плащ, дорожный мешок и отпустив к резвящемуся Тиннару своего коня, его ждал развёрнутый на плаще свёрток с холодным мясом, сыром и хлебом. Эллотмериль протянула ему флягу и кивнула, приглашая присесть. Освобождая побольше места, Эленья подвинулась к ней. Халдир опустился на траву, и благодарная улыбка скользнула по его губам.  
      — Владыка и лорд Глорфиндэль скоро будут здесь, они уже знают о твоём приезде, — Эленья, слишком хорошо помня последний разговор со стражем и опасаясь снова потеряться в синей бездне ярких глаз, робко улыбнулась.  
      Истэлен внимательно наблюдала за гостем, и от неё не укрылась скованность и замедленность его движений.  
      — Халдир, а случайно не ранен ли ты? — её чуткие пальцы осторожно коснулись его плеча, сдвигая разорванный рукав куртки, под которым мелькнула окровавленная туника. — Хочешь, я взгляну?  
      — Нет, всё в порядке, — чуть отстранился он. — Я зацепился за скалу. На перевале сейчас тихо, мне не встретились ничьи следы.  
      Истэлен не стала настаивать, молча подвинув к нему нехитрый обед.  
      — Ешь, это пока что всё, что мы можем предложить, — Эленья взяла из его рук флягу. — Но всё же лучше, чем просто лембас. Ужин будет лишь вечером.  
      — Ты изменилась, — тихо произнёс он, внимательно глядя на Эленью и вспоминая дрожащее от холода и ужаса создание с переполненными паникой глазами, прижимающееся к его груди.  
      — Всё в мире меняется, Халдир, — также тихо ответила она.  
      В зелёных глазах больше не было ни тени страха или смущения. Лишь глубокое понимание — словно за те несколько месяцев, что прошли с последней их встречи, для неё открылась какая-то тайна, всё ещё скрытая от него, отражение которой он замечал всегда.  
      — И мы ведь уже выяснили, что это всё из-за того, что в Имладрисе самые лучшие целители. — Искры сдерживаемого смеха запрыгали в её глазах.  
      Эллотмериль бросила на Эленью короткий насмешливый взгляд и звонко расхохоталась. Халдир отвернулся, скрывая дрогнувшие в улыбке губы.  
      Яркая вспышка внезапно полыхнула в небе, где-то совсем недалеко, и тут же по долине разнёсся оглушительный раскат грома. Все взгляды обратились вверх.  
      — Думаю, нам лучше вернуться домой, вряд ли мы дождёмся владыку здесь до грозы, — Истэлен легко поднялась с земли, осматривая затянутый чернотой горизонт.  
      — Халдир принёс нам не только вести Лориэна, но и бурю, — усмехнулась Эллотмериль, вслед за матерью вставая с плаща.  
      — Я предпочёл бы приносить лишь добрые вести, — вполголоса отозвался воин.  
      Эленья прислушалась к далёкому, несмолкающему рокоту грома и, свистнув, подозвала Тиннара.  
      — Где Норнэн? — вопрос Истэлен застал всех врасплох. Ещё совсем недавно сидевшая около Эллотмериль эллет исчезла, оставив лишь недоплетённый венок.  
      — Норнэн! — громко окликнула Эллотмериль. — Норнэ-э-эн!..  
      Её голос потонул в новом раскате грома.  
      «Эленья, возвращайтесь в крепость, не ждите нас. Мы не успеем добраться до грозы к вам», — мысленный зов лорда застал Эленью врасплох. «Мы не можем сейчас уйти. Норнэн исчезла», — с волнением ответила она, вскакивая и оглядываясь по сторонам. «Езжай домой. Мы найдем её», — распорядился Глорфиндэль.  
      Резкий холодный порыв ветра пронёсся над склоном, пригибая верхушки деревьев и сдувая с расстеленного плаща цветы. Сухая прошлогодняя хвоя дождём посыпалась с сосен. Обернувшись к лесу, Эленья заметила что-то светлое, мелькавшее за деревьями среди раскачивающихся ветвей.  
      — Я сейчас, — обронила она и заторопилась к лесу.  
      — Стой, — окликнула её Истэлен, спешно собирая разбросанные вещи и свои травы. — Эленья! Стой! Ты куда?!  
      «Что у вас происходит?» — прикосновение сознания владыки Эльронда ощутили разом все эльдар. «Норнэн не откликается, Эленья убежала к лесу искать её», — взволнованно ответила Эллотмериль. «Не делайте глупостей. С Норнэн всё хорошо. Остановите Эленью. Мы скоро придём», — приказал Эльронд.  
      Первые крупные капли, тяжело шлёпающие о перегретую землю, стали быстро превращаться в потоки, хлынувшие с набухшего неба косыми струями под резкими порывами ветра.  
      — Промокнет, заболеет, сляжет... — Эллотмериль с сожалением покачала головой вслед Эленье.  
      — Езжайте к пещерам, — Халдир закинул все вещи на своего коня, — я догоню её. Переждём ливень там.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь о пещерах? — Эллотмериль мазнула по лицу рукой в безуспешной попытке убрать со лба уже промокшую прядь волос.  
      — Почему бы мне о них и не знать? Я не первый раз в долине, — на ходу ответил ей Халдир, почти бегом поднимаясь по склону вверх.  
      — Идём, Лотсэ, — Истэлен перехватила поводья Рована и направилась от опушки леса вниз, осторожно пробираясь между быстро превращающихся в ручьи промоин на склоне.  
      Халдир догнал Эленью, когда та, держа в руках тонкую куртку Норнэн, вглядывалась вглубь леса и пыталась звать эллет, заглушаемая раскатами грома. За несколько минут девушка успела промокнуть до нитки, на щеке размазалась грязь, а светлые волосы присыпало сором с деревьев. Ухватив её за руку, Халдир склонился ниже и закричал, пытаясь перекрыть грохот грозы:  
      — Идём отсюда! Её здесь нет!  
      — Откуда ты знаешь?! — прокричала Эленья в ответ.  
      — Потому что она не беспомощное дитя, чтобы в бурю сидеть в лесу! Идём, быстро!! — он потянул её за собой из леса, увернувшись от пролетевших мимо лица обломков ветвей.  
      Тиннар терпеливо ждал у границы леса, напрочь вымокнув под ливнем. Быстро подсадив Эленью в седло, Халдир хлопнул коня по шее, скомандовав «Езжай!»  
      Повинуясь воле хозяйки, конь не шелохнулся. Эленья чуть сдвинулась вперёд и взглянула на воина:  
      — Садись!  
      Несколько мгновений он, казалось, колебался, а затем вскочил в седло позади Эленьи. И Тиннар сорвался с места. Через несколько неприятных минут скачки под секущими струями дождя и ставшим ледяным ветром, конь влетел в одну из пещер у восточного склона долины. Едва всадники спешились, он резко встряхнулся, окатив их очередной порцией воды и враз став самым сухим. Растерянно приподняв руки, Эленья отряхнула с ладоней почти поток, чувствуя, как по спине холодной струйкой бежит вода. Халдир отёр залитое лицо и, проведя ладонями по волосам, попытался отжать мокрые пряди, прилипшие к спине. Взглянув друг на друга, они невольно усмехнулись.  
      — Наверное, можно было уже и не прятаться здесь, — Эленья не смогла рассердиться на довольного собой Тиннара, ткнувшего Халдира головой в плечо в поисках одобрения.  
      Воин поморщился, но всё же потрепал шею коня.  
      — Так ты ранен, Истэлейн была права? — быстро спросила Эленья, наблюдая за тем, как он чуть отвёл в сторону руку.  
      — Это не рана, это моя глупость. — Халдир снял с себя куртку и протянул девушке. — Держи, надень.  
      Заметив её взгляд, устремленный на испачканный кровью рукав туники, он шагнул к Эленье и сам завернул её в тепло, повторив:  
      — Я ведь сказал уже Истэлен, со мной всё в порядке. Это случайность... Оскользнулся на склоне и зацепил о скалу рукав.  
      — Почему ты всегда ездишь один? — девушка подняла на него встревоженный взгляд, рассматривая чуть нахмуренные брови и упрямо сжатые губы воина. — Ведь вдвоём с кем-либо было бы безопаснее, спокойнее и удобнее.  
      — Я так привык, — услышала она короткий ответ.  
      — Потому что тебе проще сломать себе шею на скользкой тропе, чем принять ответственность за чью-то жизнь?  
      — Возможно, — спокойно ответил он, чуть поведя бровью.  
      Эленья вспомнила свой давний разговор с Элладаном во время поездки в горы — об Арагорне и опытных путниках — и отвернулась, задумавшись. Представив себя наедине с безлюдной пустошью, она непроизвольно поёжилась. Самых первых её впечатлений о Хитаэглир хватало до сих пор, а одна лишь мысль о том, что спасительная встреча с троицей разведчиков могла тогда и не произойти, вызывала холодный липкий страх, живо будя утихающие на время воспоминания.  
      Странный звук снаружи пещеры привлёк к себе её внимание, выводя из задумчивости. Подойдя к выходу, Эленья с удивлением обнаружила, что всё пространство перед пещерой, насколько хватает глаз, покрыто белым ковром. Мелкие ледышки, острыми иглами покалывая её высунутую наружу руку, с силой били по камням, раскалываясь и смешиваясь с проливным дождём.  
      — Всё ещё думаешь, что можно было не спешить сюда? — насмешливо спросил из-за спины Халдир.  
      — Беру свои слова назад, — усмехнулась Эленья.  
      Наблюдая за пляской градин перед собой, она поплотнее стянула полы одежды, старательно заворачиваясь в знакомое с совместного путешествия тепло.  
      — Слышишь? — внезапно насторожился воин, кивнув на выход.  
      Эленья отрицательно покачала головой, пытаясь различить что-то сквозь стук градин, фырканье и топот коня. Халдир высунулся из пещеры и крикнул:  
      — Норнэн!  
      — Я здесь! — где-то слева отозвался звонкий голос сквозь бушующую грозу.  
      Эленья выглянула вслед за ним. В нескольких десятках ярдов левее была ещё одна из пещер, во множестве покрывавших здешний склон. Из неё высунулась Норнэн, помахав им рукой.  
      — Истэлен с тобой? — прокричал ей Халдир.  
      — Нет! — крикнула в ответ эллет. — Я забежала сюда сразу же, как началась буря, когда поняла, что не успею вернуться к вам!  
      Халдир с иронией взглянул на Эленью, спрятавшуюся назад в пещеру, и снова обратился к эллет:  
      — Жди там! Владыка знает, где ты?  
      — Знает! Жаль, я забыла на опушке свою любимую куртку.  
      — Я нашла её! — крикнула Эленья, снова сунувшись наружу.  
      — Спасибо! — долетело в ответ.  
      Халдир дёрнул девушку назад, под защиту каменного свода. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он провёл ладонью по своему лицу и смахнул капли дождя.  
      «Ну что, всё в порядке? Все нашлись?» — насмешливо в мыслях переспросил Эленью Глорфиндэль. И почти в тот же момент подобные слова прозвучали вслух, произнесённые Халдиром. Девушка издала лёгкий смешок и, вскинув бровь, ответила воину вопросом на вопрос:  
      — А где Истэлен?  
      — Ты собираешься бежать искать теперь её? — в голосе Халдира слышалось недоумение.  
      — Нет, не собираюсь. Неудачная шутка, — Эленья отвернулась. — Извини, я повела себя глупо, ринувшись к лесу. Тебе не стоило бежать за мной, я не собиралась никуда уходить. Я прекрасно знаю, что им знакомо здесь всё, до мельчайших камней. Но я забыла, что владыка Эльронд тоже знает обо всём, происходящем в его долине. И на мгновение испугалась. Признаю, это было глупо. Но буря налетела так внезапно...  
      Она сунула руки в рукава остывающей изнутри куртки, ощущая, что начинает дрожать под порывами холодного ветра, заглядывающего в сырую пещеру. Мокрая одежда липла к телу, быстро лишая последних крох тепла. Подойдя к Тиннару, Эленья прислонилась к тёплому боку коня, не решаясь поднять глаза.  
      — У тебя есть хотя бы плащ? — приблизившись к девушке, Халдир осмотрел закреплённые у седла вещи.  
      — Плащ остался там, у опушки, а больше из одежды я ничего не брала, с утра было жарко, — Эленья зябко повела плечом.  
      — Плащ уехал с Рованом, ни вина, ни мурувора у нас тоже нет, — уловив в голосе воина странные нотки, она подняла голову. В синих глазах плясала насмешка. — Остаётся сидеть и замерзать в середине лета в трёх шагах от дома.  
      Развернувшись, Халдир вышел наружу из пещеры, не обращая внимания на оклики Эленьи. Вернулся он быстро, снова насквозь мокрый, и ссыпал на пол охапку изломанных бурей ветвей. Присел, попытался развести огонь, но мокрое дерево упрямо не желало гореть. Эленья опустилась на корточки рядом и коснулась его плеча.  
      — Подожди. Позволь, попробую я.  
      Халдир вскинул на неё удивлённо-недоверчивый взгляд. Эленья протянула к ветке дрожащие пальцы и слегка прикрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Давно, уже несколько месяцев, она не делала так... В сознании взвился ставший привычным вихрь, вырываясь наружу по её воле. С кончиков пальцев слетел синий огонёк, и ветка, затрещав, вспыхнула ярким прозрачным пламенем. Чуть покачнувшись, девушка оперлась лбом о лежащую на плече воина руку, пытаясь быстро совладать с нахлынувшим головокружением.  
      — Эленья! — услышала она снова почти одновременно — и в мыслях, и на словах. Халдир встревожено смотрел на неё.  
      — Всё хорошо, не беспокойся, — ответила она мысленно лорду и вслух Халдиру, поднимаясь.  
      Взглянув в побледневшее лицо, Халдир придержал её за руку. Подкинув в полыхающий огонь принесённые дрова, он потянул девушку к противоположной от входа стене, подальше от ветра. Встав за её спиной, он взял ледяные руки в свои и, растирая замёрзшие пальцы, негромко произнёс:  
      — Сейчас... сейчас согреешься. Не нужно было этого делать. Огонь бы и так развели.  
      Стараясь не стучать зубами и с удовольствием ощущая идущее от его тела тепло, она невольно засмеялась:  
      — Хххорошо... быть тттёплым эльддда. — Смех вышел неровным и нервным.  
      Халдир хмыкнул и коснулся её подрагивающих плеч, растирая и согревая.  
      — Это не значит, что мы никогда не чувствуем холода. — В его словах явно улавливался давний оттенок горечи. — И я не из народа эльдар, я галадрим.  
      Ощущая, что в любой момент может слиться с его сознанием — как тогда, в последнюю встречу у конюшни — и опасаясь вновь всколыхнуть зыбкую поверхность спокойствия его души, Эленья молча обхватила себя за плечи и накрыла ладонями его пальцы. Прижавшись спиной к тёплой мускулистой груди, она ощутила над головой горячее дыхание. Высвободив одну руку, он вытащил из её мокрых волос несколько застрявших иголок и опустил подбородок ей на макушку, вновь обхватывая за плечи.  
      Чувствуя себя в эти минуты единственными живыми существами среди разразившегося безумия урагана, они молча стояли, согреваясь друг другом, за дымной завесой костра, отделившего их от ярости стихии.  
      Когда стена ливня за стенами пещеры ослабела, превратившись в косые полосы, отчётливо заметные в светлом проёме входа, сквозь выплакавшиеся рваные облака проглянуло солнце, тут же растопив выпавшую ледяную крошку. Огонь в их пещере почти погас, воздух снаружи быстро прогревался, и над долиной пополз лёгкий туман. Заслышав издали перестук копыт, Халдир выпустил Эленью из объятий и подошёл к выходу. Мимо него в пещеру прошмыгнула почти сухая Норнэн, а следом появились Истэлен, Эллотмериль, владыка Эльронд и лорд Глорфиндэль. Лорд окинул их временное убежище быстрым взглядом и шагнул к Халдиру, заключая его в объятия:  
      — Рад видеть тебя снова, мой друг.  
      — Взаимно, лорд Глорфиндэль, — Халдир улыбнулся и поклонился, приветствуя владыку.  
      Эльронд, спешиваясь, усмехнулся:  
      — Халдир, твои приезды каждый раз полны неожиданностей. Не надо, потом, — остановил он воина, потянувшегося к сумке с посланиями на поясе. — Я надеюсь, ты простишь нам такой холодный приём, — владыка положил ладонь на его плечо и кивнул на всё ещё капающий дождь.  
      Халдир, ответив улыбкой, склонил голову. Завернувшись в протянутый Эллотмериль плащ, Эленья хотела вернуть воину куртку. Но он лишь чуть покачал головой, покидая за Глорфиндэлем пещеру.  
      Выйдя из пещеры, Эленья на некоторое время остолбенела. Чуть мерцая в свете солнца и играя яркими красками, над долиной висела радуга. Это, конечно, не было редкостью в Имладрисе, окружённом стенами водопадов, но такое Эленья видела впервые. Высоко-высоко в небе, всё ещё покрытом обрывками грозовых туч, раскинулся радужный мост, наполнив всю долину, с востока на запад, переливами красок. В памяти девушки сразу же всплыла картина, висящая в каминном зале дома Эльронда, долгое время занимавшая мысли. На ней безошибочно узнавалась долина Имладриса c чернильно-чёрным небом и невероятно яркой радугой, перекинувшейся над краем склонов Хитаэглира. До сих пор она считала это фантазией, но сейчас, воочию увидев подобное, поразилась мастерству художника.  
      Владыка Эльронд, Глорфиндэль и Халдир верхом быстро направились в Имладрис, а Эленья, неспешно следуя с эльфийками к дому, ещё долгое время рассеянно скользила взглядом по омытой грозой долине. Ей казалось, что на плечах по-прежнему покоятся, даря тепло, сильные ладони, а в проглядывающей сквозь тучи небесной лазури виделся сочувственный синий взгляд. 


	18. Chapter 18

      Глубокая тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом воды от реки, царила в полутёмном кабинете владыки Эльронда. Тихо колыхались полупрозрачные занавеси на окне, и летний ветерок доносил снаружи медово-сладкий запах вереска, которым пропахла вся долина.  
      — Позвать Эленью? — подал голос лорд Глорфиндэль, сидевший в кресле у камина.  
      Эльронд, рассеянно перебирая бумаги на столе, лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Подняв глаза, он окинул взглядом своего военачальника и советника Эрестора, расположившегося в кресле по другую сторону камина.  
      — Нет, мой друг, пока что не нужно. Я оставлю эти послания до возвращения сыновей, — он кивнул на привезённые Халдиром бумаги. — Посланнику Лориэна придётся подождать нашего ответа в этот раз. Я хочу сначала выслушать, что ответила Эль.  
      Поднявшись, Эльронд прошёлся по кабинету, зажигая светильники у стола, у камина и у двери.  
      — И что изменит её ответ? — спросил Эрестор, провожая владыку взглядом.  
      — Скорее всего, ничего, — Глорфиндэль, закинув ногу на ногу, мерно покачивал носком сапога.  
      — Возможно, — отозвался Эльронд. — Но мы всё же будем знать, на что можем рассчитывать. Отдать Эленье послания Митрандира я могу в любой момент. Но я не хочу, чтобы она принимала поспешные решения. Да что там говорить, — он остановился напротив советников и опустился в кресло у стола, — я вообще не хочу, чтобы она покидала Имладрис. Я не думаю, что она к этому готова. Что скажешь? — обратился владыка к Глорфиндэлю.  
      — Я тоже не хочу, — криво усмехнулся лорд. — И я не знаю, к чему она готова. И ещё я не хочу, чтобы она, как прошлой зимой, снова полностью погрузилась в себя под влиянием уроков Митрандира. Но в любом случае, решение предстоит принимать ей, а не нам.  
      Эльронд откинулся на спинку кресла, оперся о подлокотник одной рукой и в раздумьях потёр подбородок:  
      — Я не буду торопить события. После возвращения сыновей я напишу ответ владыкам Лотлориэна и передам письма Эленье. Возможно, тогда она сможет выбрать, как поступать дальше. Скажу сразу, если Эль согласится ей помочь, то моё сердце будет более спокойно в отношении дальнейшего...  
      — Значит, дождёмся приезда твоих сыновей, владыка, — подытожил Эрестор.  
      — Если она примет решение уехать, они её проводят, — задумчиво произнёс Эльронд.  
      — Ну что ж, если будет необходимость, я сам готов отвезти её, куда она пожелает, — Глорфиндэль поднялся с кресла.  
      — Подожди, друг мой, — остановил его Эльронд. — Тебе, думаю, предстоит другой путь.  
      Лорд выжидающе приподнял бровь, глядя на владыку.  
      — Боюсь, тебе придётся ехать в Мирквуд, — Эльронд в сомнении и неуверенности развёл руками. — Мы обязаны доставить Трандуилю ответы Кирдана. А лучше тебя с ним и его советом никто не договорится.  
      — Владыка, тебе не кажется, что мы слишком рано заговорили об отъездах? — с сомнением произнёс Эрестор.  
      — Возможно, мой друг, — согласился Эльронд, снова в раздумье потирая подбородок. — Но лучше быть готовыми к этому.  
      — Давайте сначала дождёмся возвращения твоих сыновей, владыка, а затем будем думать о дальнейших дорогах. А готовы мы и так всегда ко многому.  
      Владыка Эльронд лишь задумчиво кивнул, соглашаясь со своим советником.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Тёплый влажный вечер колыхался над Имладрисом. То там, то сям загорались серебристые фонарики в парке, окна домов тусклыми бликами проглядывали сквозь пышную листву. Прислонившись плечом к опорному столбику крыши и скрестив на груди руки, под ажурным куполом западной галереи стоял одинокий мужчина, устремив невидящий взгляд на запад, к виднеющемуся отсюда, с высоты, уходящему вдаль плоскогорью, покрытому ковром лиловых цветов.  
      Лёгкий шорох заставил его оглянуться.  
      — Прости, — смущённо развела руками тихо подошедшая сзади девушка, — я не знала, что ты здесь и не хотела тебе мешать.  
      — Ты мне не помешала, — ответил он, рассматривая невысокую фигурку в светло-лиловом платье.  
      — Что-то не так? — девушка, поймав его пристальный взгляд, попыталась взглянуть на себя со стороны.  
      Мужчина быстро покачал головой и ответил с лёгкой улыбкой:  
      — Нет, что ты, всё прекрасно. Просто... для меня эта поездка вся будет связана с вереском — запах долины, цветущие пустоши, — он чуть запнулся и усмехнулся сильнее, — теперь вот твой наряд.  
      Она улыбнулась в ответ и подошла ближе, тоже прислоняясь плечом к столбику крыши и убирая руку с низких ажурных перил.  
      — Ты знаешь, а я не помню, как он цвёл в прошлом году, — задумчиво произнесла она, пытаясь восстановить в памяти все события с момента своего приезда сюда.  
      — Вот так же и цвёл — как всегда, как все годы до этого... — Приблизившись, он протянул руку и коснулся плеча девушки, отодвинув её в сторону — подальше от края галереи. Она ответила удивлённым взглядом.  
       Несколько секунд они молча рассматривали друг друга. Мужчина убрал руку и отвернулся. Девушка успела заметить, как дрогнули его губы, скрывая несказанные слова.  
      — Халдир, — тихо позвала она.  
      Интонация её голоса отозвалась где-то глубоко в его памяти, вскрывая внешнее спокойствие, словно нож старую рану. Заметив, как сузились и сверкнули синие глаза, как мужчина вскинул голову, тряхнув светлыми, отливающими серебром волосами, как стиснул зубы и напрягся всем телом, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, она шагнула к нему и мягко коснулась руки.  
      — Халдир, прости. Но если тебе так тяжело всё это, то зачем ты каждый раз приезжаешь сюда? Я замечаю, как ты стоишь, часами рассматривая ненавистную тебе долину. И я чувствую твои эмоции, которые ты старательно прячешь за маской невозмутимости. И я вижу, как каждый раз, встречая старых знакомых, ты отгоняешь воспоминания. Зачем? Зачем же ты снова и снова приезжаешь сюда?  
      — Может быть потому, что я люблю эту, совсем не ненавистную мне, долину, — его голос звучал приглушённо и медленно, словно слова давались с трудом. — А может быть, я люблю дальнюю дорогу, расстилающуюся под копытами коня, — он повернул к ней лицо, и отражение вечерних теней скользнуло в глубине синих глаз. — А может быть, это оттого, что в родной земле мне не найти покоя, пока я не открою тайну, известную, как мне кажется, зеленоглазой волшебнице у водопадов Имладриса. Выбирай, Эленья, какой ответ тебе больше нравится? — чуть прищуренные глаза пристально смотрели с вызовом и лёгкой насмешкой, а губы снова дрогнули в скрытой улыбке.  
      Опешив от его слов и резкой смены настроения, Эленья в недоумении вскинула на него взгляд. Халдир, уже не скрываясь, улыбнулся и чуть прикрыл глаза.  
      — Знаешь как говорят в землях людей? Не спрашивай ничего у эльфа, если не хочешь знать ответ, — произнёс он несколько замедленно, на языке эдайн.  
      — Я слышала другое, — вкрадчиво ответила она ему на том же языке, покачав головой. — Не спрашивай у эльфа совет, не скажет тебе ни да, ни нет.  
      Халдир изогнул бровь.  
      — И откуда же это ты набралась таких знаний?  
      — Учителя были хорошие, — губы девушки сложились в ироничную улыбку. — Советов я у эльфов пока что не просила, а с ответами мне теперь тоже всё ясно.  
      Халдир, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся.  
      Эленья смотрела на него, чуть склонив набок голову. И под этим насмешливым взглядом он внезапно почувствовал, как рассеивается душная тоска, захватившая ещё в Лориэне, а в сердце тихо просыпается давно позабытое тепло. Протянув руку, он отвел ей за ухо прядь волос, выбившуюся из-под лиловой ленты, стянувшей сзади золотистые локоны, и с трудом удержался от желания провести пальцем по гладкой щеке.  
      — Ты несколько дней не появлялась в общем зале, — то ли спросил, то ли сказал он.  
      Она неопределённо передёрнула плечами:  
      — Я подвернула ногу на тренировочной площадке, — в ответ на его беглый взгляд она чуть приподняла низ платья, показав всё ещё находящуюся на ноге повязку. — Я очень ловкая, — сорвался с губ её лёгкий смешок.  
      — Пойдём, — он протянул ей согнутую в локте руку, — я отведу тебя домой. Вряд ли Истэлен разрешала тебе бродить ночью по парку.  
      — Вообще-то, она ничего не говорила о том, что я должна неподвижно лежать в постели, — лёгкая улыбка Эленьи, как в зеркале, отразилась на лице эльфа.  
      Девушка слегка оперлась о его руку, перенося вес тела с уже начавшей немного ныть ноги. Халдир медленно направился по круговой галерее к дому Глорфиндэля, стараясь приноровить свои шаги к поступи Эленьи.  
      На террасе второго этажа дома лорда неподвижно стоял сам хозяин.  
      — Малышка, ты бы не бродила пока что ночью одна. Дай ноге успокоиться, — мягко упрекнул он, заметив приближающуюся пару.  
      — Я не одна, как видишь, я с гостем.  
      Глорфиндэль засмеялся, распахивая дверь дома, ведущую в верхний холл:  
      — Я вижу. Заходи, гость. Я собирался идти тебя искать. Нам надо поговорить.  
      Пройдя с лордом и Халдиром в кабинет, Эленья устроилась в кресле у окна, скинув туфли и поджав под себя ноги. Листая страницы книги, озарённые серебристым светильником на столе, и неспешно потягивая приготовленный целителями сладкий холодный напиток, она сквозь лёгкую дремоту прислушивалась к приглушенной беседе мужчин, обсуждающих жизнь за такими далёкими границами земель эльдар.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Громкий, чистый сигнал разлетелся над долиной от одной сторожевой башни до другой, возвещая о появившихся на дороге всадниках, прибытия которых ждали уже давно. Копыта лошадей звонко процокали по узкому мосту над Бруиненом, и владыка Эльронд радостно заключил в объятия сыновей, спешившихся у высокого крыльца Главного дома. Вслед за отцом и сестрой, близнецов обнял лорд Глорфиндэль.  
      Эленья приблизилась к ним, сияя счастливой улыбкой. Эльрохир подмигнул ей. Элладан, окинув с ног до головы изучающим взглядом, одобрительно улыбнулся.  
      — Девочка, ты чудесно выглядишь.  
      — Знаешь, Элладан, — чуть прищурившись, сказала ему девушка, подходя ближе, чтобы её слова не были услышаны другими обитателями Имладриса, собравшимися у дома владыки. — Я никогда верить тебе не буду.  
      — Почему? — улыбка сбежала с его изумленного лица, а глаза вспыхнули тревогой. — В чём моя вина?  
      — Ты сказал, что у меня не будет времени скучать, — тем же тоном произнесла она, стараясь сохранить строгое выражение лица. — Но я успела соскучиться по вам через неделю после вашего отъезда.  
      Привычно открыв ему сознание, она несколько мгновений полюбовалась, как меняется выражение лица Элладана, наслаждаясь мелодичным смехом Эльрохира, а затем, не удержавшись, бросилась Элладану на шею. Подхватив её за талию и прижав к себе, эльда, посмеиваясь, склонился к её уху и с облегчением шепнул:  
      — Могу только дать слово больше никогда не давать таких опрометчивых обещаний.  
      Эленья весело рассмеялась. Обняв Эльрохира, она по очереди расцеловала братьев. Склоняясь к щеке Эленьи, Элладан ощутил пристальный взгляд, — мимолётно скользнувший и быстро исчезнувший. Подняв голову, он смог прочесть на приветливых лицах встречающих лишь неподдельную радость.  
  


* * *

  
      Звонкий лязг металла висел над тренировочной площадкой, где среди поднятой с утоптанной земли пыли грациозно кружились две темноволосые фигуры. Замерев и опасаясь моргнуть, чтобы не пропустить малейшее движение их танца, Эленья стояла среди нескольких собравшихся зрителей, вглядываясь в происходящее в центре. Резкий выпад, звон, клинок вылетел из руки одного из воинов, быстро отброшенный в сторону его соперником. Сблизившись, соперники пожали друг другу плечо, чуть склонив головы, и разошлись в разные стороны. Один из них подошел к девушке и стоящему рядом с ней Элладану.  
      — Эленья, — обратился он с улыбкой к девушке, — удастся ли мне хоть когда-нибудь уговорить тебя выйти со мной к центру этой площадки?  
      — Это вряд ли, Фэредир, — отрицательно покачала головой Эленья, посмеиваясь, — у меня против тебя нет шансов, а опрометчиво вызвать тебя на бой, чтобы потом валяться в пыли на глазах зрителей, я не горю желанием.  
      — Ну, по тому, что видел я, неизвестно, у кого больше шансов валяться в пыли, — негромко произнес Элладан, глядя прямо перед собой.  
      Эленья и Фэредир, как по команде, удивлённо уставились на него. Фэредир, хоть и юный эльда, был всё же воином, редко проигрывающим в бою своим друзьям. Иногда, без свидетелей, во время отъезда сыновей Эльронда, они с Эленьей фехтовали и прекрасно знали возможности друг друга. Шутка по поводу поединка уже давно стала привычной точкой в его выигранных сражениях, как с ней, так и с друзьями.  
      — Я не шучу, — Элладан повернулся к ним. — Ты, Фэредир, слишком занят красотой ударов. А ты, Эленья, имеешь перед ним одно преимущество. Если догадаешься, о чём я говорю, то вполне можешь выиграть бой. Не желаешь попробовать?  
      Фэредир, заинтригованный, протянул ей учебный клинок и вопросительно взглянул. Поколебавшись, она взяла оружие в руки и медленно пошла к центру площадки. Остановившись у центра, оглянулась на Элладана, заметив за его спиной неслышно подошедшего лорда Глорфиндэля в сопровождении Халдира, только что покинувших кабинет владыки Эльронда.  
      В сомнении быстро взглянув на Фэредира, она ощутила мысль лорда: «Думай, милая». Элладан с непроницаемым взглядом снова смотрел лишь перед собой, накрепко захлопнув от неё сознание.  
      С трудом поймав первое движение соперника и едва успев отбить его выпад, она внезапно всё поняла. Фэредир, абсолютно уверенный в своей победе, совершенно забыл о защите, как обычно, наслаждаясь лишь азартом сражения. Эленья чуть улыбнулась, прочтя его следующее движение и уйдя от атаки. Дальнейший бой для неё уже просто превратился в полноводную реку мыслей, текущую от сознания Фэредира. Не сводя глаз со стоящего напротив воина, она с лёгкостью угадывала его движения, успевая предупредить все действия. Ей казалось, что Фэредир, в удивлении забывший об осторожности, сам заставляет её тело смещаться в сторону на долю секунды раньше, чем мастерски направляемый клинок пронесётся в нескольких дюймах от неё. Подобные ощущения у неё были лишь однажды, когда Эльрохир только начал учить её держать в руке оружие. Сын Эльронда тогда, усмехнувшись, просто привычно закрыл сознание, заставив её до изнеможения махать клинком, ставшим в неловких руках к концу занятия непомерно тяжёлым, в тщетных попытках среагировать на молниеносные удары.  
      В развороте, Фэредир попытался достать юркую соперницу ударом справа. Резко пригнувшись, она проскользнула под его рукой вперёд, ему за спину, и ударом по ногам опрокинула юношу навзничь, приставив к открывшемуся горлу оружие. В васильковых глазах Фэредира плеснулось изумление. Со стороны зрителей донёсся тихий смешок. Взглянув в их сторону, Эленья успела заметить скрывшего улыбку лорда и усмехающегося Элладана.  
      — Но как? — удивлённо спросил юноша, легко поднимаясь с земли одним гибким движением. — Ты никогда так не двигалась.  
      — Моих заслуг в этом нет, Фэредир. Ты сам кричал мне обо всём, — мрачно заметила Эленья, направляясь к Глорфиндэлю.  
      Фэредир с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу.  
      — Какой я глупец! — посмеиваясь, он подошел следом за девушкой к Элладану и со смущением покачал головой: — Ты был абсолютно прав, эрниль, я забыл о главном...  
      — Рад, что ты хоть сейчас об этом вспомнил, — Глорфиндэль хмуро взглянул на окончательно смутившегося юношу. — Будь это реальным боем, ты был бы уже мёртв.  
      — Но у меня нет таких способностей, как у тебя, эрниль, — возразил Фэредир, обращаясь к молчаливо сверлившему его взглядом Элладану, — и как у тебя и твоей дочери, лорд Глорфиндэль.  
      — Способности есть у всех, — негромко ответил ему Элладан, — просто ты упрямо не желаешь их использовать.  
      — Ты забыл о защите, — веско выговаривал лорд, — ты увлекаешься только собой во время боя, забывая следить за соперником. Война, мальчик, это не дружеский поединок, — в голосе Глорфиндэля прозвучал металл. — Во время боя за жизнь хорошо всё, что может спасти тебя и помочь победить врага.  
      Фэредир, не решаясь возразить, молча поклонился и повернулся, собираясь отойти.  
      — Фэредир, постой! — внезапно окликнул его Халдир. Дождавшись, когда Фэредир, стараясь скрыть эмоции, вызванные отповедью воинов, обернётся, он взглянул на стиснувшего зубы юношу и протянул руку, кивнув на его клинок: — Дай мне.  
      Задержав на Фэредире взгляд, он взял из его руки оружие и, несколько раз взмахнув им, перебросил из руки в руку, пробуя баланс. Обернувшись к Глорфиндэлю, с интересом наблюдавшим за его действиями, он произнёс:  
      — У меня тоже нет особых способностей, как у твоей дочери, лорд. Но я готов показать Фэредиру, что это не главное в бою. Эленья, не желаешь? — он кивнул на её руку, всё еще держащую тренировочный меч. — Только постарайся не обойтись со мной, как с тем орком, — вполголоса добавил он, криво усмехаясь.  
      Девушка вздрогнула и напряглась от его слов. Воображение живо нарисовало ей картину возможной потери контроля над собой, как это уже случалось при большой опасности. С ужасом отшатнувшись, она покачала головой:  
      — Нет.  
      Халдир с удивлением смотрел на неё.  
      — Эленья, я не причиню тебе вреда. Я лишь хочу показать Фэредиру, как можно закрыться от опасного врага.  
      — Нет, — прошептала она, — я не враг тебе. И не враг никому из вас! Я не буду, — в её голосе прозвенело сдерживаемое волнение. — Я не буду с тобой сражаться!  
      Взмахнув рукой, она с силой всадила в утоптанную землю своё оружие и, повернувшись, направилась прочь от площадки. «Успокойся, девочка», — Элладан шагнул к ней, перехватывая на ходу и возвращая назад, где напротив Халдира уже стоял лорд Глорфиндэль с лёгкой улыбкой:  
      — Согласен, давай покажем, — он достал с ближайшей стойки очередной клинок.  
      Халдир поклонился и вышел вслед за ним к центру площадки.  
      Тяжёлое давление сознания лорда ощутили разом все присутствующие, даже Фэредир, только что отрицавший наличие у себя способностей к осанвэ. Эленья в волнении непроизвольно прижала ладони к лицу, когда с середины площадки донёсся сплошной звон сталкивающихся в яростных выпадах клинков, вихрем сверкающего металла окруживших воинов. Зачарованные зрители, полностью поглощённые редкостным зрелищем откровенной демонстрации боевого мастерства, с трудом различали две высокие гибкие фигуры среди поднявшейся пыли. На миг, скрестив с противником оружие, лорд остановил удар и, приблизив к стражу лицо, вполголоса произнёс:  
      — Вспомни, чему я тебя учил. Чему тебя учил твой отец. Что с тобой такое, Халдир?  
      Не отвечая, Халдир в обороте ушел от лорда на длину клинка и снова начал яростную атаку, блокируя и давление сознания Глорфиндэля, и его едва заметные для наблюдателей выпады. Казалось, этому бою не будет конца. Мастерство бойцов было невероятным. Они метались по площадке, кружась и предугадывая действия друг друга, временами сливаясь в единое существо с развевающимися на ветру серебристо-золотыми волосами.  
      Внезапно Глорфиндэль, увернувшись от очередного удара, ушёл от Халдира на расстояние и, едва уловимым движением перехватив своё оружие за клинок, нанёс резкий удар рукоятью сбоку в открытое лицо противника. Успев всё же среагировать в последний момент, Халдир отдёрнул голову, и гарда меча скользнула по подбородку, до крови рассекая кожу. Снова едва заметно перехватив меч, лорд отбил уже направленный в себя удар и приставил к открывшемуся на миг горлу противника острие.  
      Разведя в стороны руки, Халдир отбросил оружие, признавая поражение. Глорфиндэль убрал меч, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо воина, и протянул руку к его подбородку, останавливая сочащуюся кровь.  
      — Что с тобой, мой друг? — негромко, с тревогой в голосе, спросил он.  
      — Всё в порядке, — произнес воин, пряча взгляд от проницательного лорда. — Ты прав, должно быть, я действительно забыл, чему меня учил отец.  
      Подобрав по пути свой меч, он, не глядя, забросил его на оружейную стойку и направился к наблюдавшим за поединком зрителям. Эльрохир, незаметно подошедший во время боя, ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу. Фэрэдир восторженно улыбнулся, а Эленья с усилием заставила себя опустить руки, с трудом переводя дыхание, словно только что сама выдержала сражение с легендарным воителем. От её обострившихся чувств не укрылся странный настороженный взгляд, которым Элладан обменялся с Глорфиндэлем.  
      — Халдир, — рука лорда, несколько минут назад крепко сжимавшая меч, мягко коснулась плеча воина. — Твоему отцу это бы не понравилось.  
      Эленья в недоумении наблюдала за ними.  
      — Я не мой отец, лорд Глорфиндэль, — Халдир чуть опустил голову, пряча кривую усмешку. — Я не буду с тобой сражаться так, как делал он. Ты не найдешь во мне его, его больше нет здесь. Всё в мире меняется, так ведь? — он вскинул на Эленью взгляд, переполненный противоречивыми чувствами.  
      Губы девушки дрогнули, не находя слов, под его пронзительно-ледяным взглядом, отразившим на короткий миг разверзшуюся пустоту замёрзшей души. Обернувшись к лорду, Халдир коротко сжал его плечо и, пристально взглянув на Фэредира, невесело усмехнулся. Кивнув сыновьям Эльронда, он направился прочь от тренировочной площадки, на ходу вытирая подбородок.  
      — Халдир, — окликнул его Эльрохир, — когда ты уезжаешь?  
      — Завтра, — безлико отозвался он, не оборачиваясь, — завтра я выезжаю. Владыки Лотлориэна ждут ответ твоего отца.  
      Эленья перевела взгляд на Элладана и тихонько коснулась его руки, привлекая внимание.  
      — Разве у него была возможность победить в этом бою? — вполголоса спросила она эльда, обратившего на неё наполненный странной печалью взгляд.  
      — Возможность есть всегда. Пока в сердце есть огонь надежды, есть и возможность. Тебе ли об этом не знать, девочка, — произнёс Элладан, притягивая её к себе за плечи и склоняясь к уху. — И легендарный — не значит непобедимый, — шепнул он, по обыкновению легко читая её мысли. — Когда-то такие поединки заканчивались и по-другому. Он проиграл этот бой, бывает. Но я боюсь, другого... Что в душе он уже давно проиграл свою жизнь...  
      Эленья задумалась, вглядываясь в потемневшее лицо Элладана, с сожалением и грустью покачавшего головой вслед скрывшемуся за поворотом аллеи Халдиру.


	19. Chapter 19

      В окна заглядывала синяя ночь, подмигивая яркими холодными звёздами на безоблачном небе. Прямо над изогнутой аркой окна сияла во всей красе Валакирка, кажущаяся такой близкой на фоне тёмного проёма.  
      Поёжившись от влетевшего в распахнутое окно прохладного порыва ветра, напомнившего о скором конце лета, Эленья подошла к камину и зажгла заботливо сложенные в нём дрова. Опустилась в мягкое кресло, медленно потягивая вино, и протянула руки к огню, безуспешно пытаясь найти успокоение в ласковом тепле.  
  
      …После памятного сражения на тренировочной площадке её мысли смешались, перед глазами стоял лишь застывший взгляд льдистых глаз, а полные сожаления и печали слова Элладана не шли из головы и никак не давали покоя.  
      Придя на ужин в общий зал дома владыки Эльронда и едва переступив порог, первым Эленья увидела посланника Лориэна. Он сидел у стола с вежливой улыбкой и слушал витиеватую речь Линдира, одного из менестрелей Имладриса. Его негромкий ответ на какой-то вопрос, не расслышанный ею от двери, вызвал у стола взрыв смеха. Лёгкая улыбка сбежала и снова вернулась на лицо воина, когда он заметил появление Эленьи и ответил на её приветствие кивком головы.  
      Она незаметно наблюдала за ним на протяжении ужина и не могла отделаться от ощущения, что видит лишь давно и старательно составленную игру, призванную скрыть истину. А случайно встретившись взглядом, ясно и отчётливо поняла — Элладан прав... Прав в каждом слове, от начала и до конца... Улыбки, слова, ответы, жесты лориэнского воина ничего не значили, истина крылась под замершей холодной глубиной глаз. Её не раз за вечер тянуло вновь соприкоснуться с его сознанием, но всякий раз она в страхе отметала это желание, боясь навсегда потеряться в тёмной бездне тоски, тщательно скрываемой ото всех за маской кажущейся жизни.  
      С трудом дождавшись конца ужина, Эленья ушла к себе, в надежде упорядочить и успокоить мысли, ощутив напоследок странный всплеск неясных эмоций с его стороны...  
  
      Но даже в мирной тишине её комнаты хаос мыслей не утихал, рождая противоречивые ощущения, сменяющие друг друга — совсем как обрывочные картинки из её давних снов. Вино не приносило ни облегчения, ни покоя, ни забвения. Ничего, кроме головокружения, ещё больше ускоряющего мелькание мыслей — от рассеянных раздумий до самых откровенных страхов.  
      Тихий звук за дверью комнаты привлек её внимание, обострившееся под влиянием растревоженных чувств. Подойдя к двери, она распахнула её и оцепенела в изумлении, встретив удивлённый взгляд синих глаз, как будто явившийся из замкнутого круга сегодняшнего вечера. Халдир стоял у двери, опираясь локтем о стену с приподнятой рукой, словно собираясь постучать и сомневаясь в этом решении. Вечер сомнений... ночь миражей...  
      Несколько мгновений Эленья молча рассматривала нежданного гостя, а затем отвернулась и направилась вглубь комнаты, взмахом руки с зажатым в ней кубком приглашая его войти.  
      Он чуть поколебался, но всё же переступил порог. Бесшумно прикрыл за собой дверь и, наблюдая за девушкой, тихо позвал:  
      — Эленья...  
      Она обернулась, но глаз не подняла, делая очередной глоток вина. Он приблизился, едва ощутимо коснулся её руки, отводя от лица крепко стиснутый кубок, и по-прежнему тихо попросил:  
      — Не надо...  
      Эленья вновь отвернулась и отставила на камин предательски плеснувшее недопитое вино, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть своё состояние от посторонних глаз. Особенно этих...  
      — Взгляни на меня, — его пальцы накрыли и легонько погладили её руку, выпустившую кубок.  
      Девушка медленно, с усилием подняла голову, заставляя себя взглянуть в сияющие синие глаза и снова пронзительно ощущая бушующий ураган за мнимым спокойствием их безразлично-зеркальной глубины. На мраморно-гладкой щеке Халдира дрожали тени от пляшущих в камине языков огня. О сегодняшнем случае на тренировочной площадке напоминала лишь небольшая ссадина на подбородке. Словно во сне, почти не осознавая своих действий, она протянула руку и осторожно коснулась его щеки, проведя кончиками пальцев до виска. Совсем как когда-то, бездну времени назад, когда с миром связывало только гулко бьющееся сердце в чужой тёплой груди и обрывки непонятных фраз... Неуверенно очертив контур безупречно-красивого лица от высокой скулы до подбородка, рука Эленьи замерла, задержавшись на губах.  
      Несколько бесконечных мгновений он непроницаемо смотрел на девушку, а потом его ладонь легла поверх несмелых пальчиков. Он прикрыл влажно блеснувшие глаза, чуть повёл головой, потёршись щекой о прижатую к своему лицу руку, и горячие губы обожгли её запястье, проложив дорожку по внутренней стороне руки от ладони до локтя. Эленья ахнула от неожиданности и покачнулась. Судорожно вздохнув, уронила руку ему на затылок и прислонилась к ровно вздымающейся груди в поисках опоры для внезапно ослабевшего тела. Пальцы запутались в мягком шёлке его волос; жгучие поцелуи добрались до разреза рукава платья и пробежались по плечу. Горячая волна разлилась по коже второй руки под его ладонью, скользнувшей вверх и коснувшейся шеи. Приподняв её подбородок, он чуть отстранился и заговорил:  
      — Я не хотел обидеть тебя сегодня, — тихий шёпот, полный вины, почти сливался с шумом реки, доносящимся из открытого окна, — прости меня. Я уезжаю завтра, у меня не будет другой возможности сказать тебе это. Не сердись на меня, niben ithron. Не сердись и прости...  
      — Мне нечего прощать, Халдир, — почти беззвучно произнесла она, замирая от восхитительного ощущения близости его тела и рук, борясь с нарастающим желанием познать вкус приоткрытых губ, шевельнувшихся в шёпоте совсем рядом.  
      Привстав на цыпочки, она обвила его шею двумя руками, стараясь задержать, уловить и добавить к немногим хранящимся в памяти моментам каждую секунду сладкого безумия, рвущего грудь и мешающего мысли. Время застыло, не смея потревожить и изменить даже мгновения. Двое замерли в объятиях друг друга, почти соприкасаясь дрожащими губами, сливая в одно два дыхания, пока он увереннее не сжал тонкую талию, притягивая девушку к себе — ещё ближе, невыразимо близко, — и не сорвал поцелуем с манящих губ прерывистый вздох.  
      Эленья потянулась, прижалась к нему всем телом, цепляясь за плечи и наслаждаясь горько-сладкими от вина губами. Она опустила руку и погладила его шею, нашла и с трудом расстегнула неловкими пальцами серебряные застежки у высокого ворота туники, мешающей до конца ощутить жар сильного тела. Сдвинула ткань одежд и коснулась поцелуями линии бурно забившегося пульса, с трепетом вслушиваясь в сдавленный стон, вырвавшийся из обнажённого горла Халдира. Чуть прикрыв сияющие глаза, он с удовольствием откинул голову под почти невесомые касания, ласкающие его затылок. Когда рука девушки скользнула в распахнутую горловину его одежд, а по напряжённым мышцам груди прокатилось неровное дыхание, он вздрогнул и сделал попытку совладать с собой, чуть отстраняясь. Накрыл рукой и крепко сжал маленькую ладошку, с усилием останавливая становящуюся всё более смелой ласку.  
      — Эленья, — хрипло дрогнул его голос, — не надо. Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя остались сожаления от сегодняшнего дня.  
      — Почему я должна о чем-то сожалеть? — горячо прошептала она, беря в ладони его лицо и уже без малейших сомнений и без опаски вглядываясь в бурю, бушующую в глубине синих глаз.  
      Он не нашёлся с ответом...  
      А когда их затуманенные взгляды встретились, две фэа, обитающие в таинственных, недоступных внешнему миру глубинах, неудержимо рванулись навстречу друг другу, сметая все сомнения, условности и тревоги, властно подчиняя своей воле послушные тела. Водопад страсти и сокрушительной нежности обрушился на них, унося из привычного мира вдоль бескрайних цветущих берегов реки времени к самым истокам времён, миров и судеб. В Безвременье...  
  


* * *

  
      Свет огромной полной луны, вливаясь широкой полосой сквозь арочный проём окна, скрыл в отдалённых углах комнаты ночные тени, покрывая вуалью сияния мужской и женский силуэт посреди широкой кровати.  
      Отведя от заглянувшего в комнату светила отразивший серебро луны взгляд, мужчина, не скрывая нежности, посмотрел на лежащую рядом девушку, прислушиваясь к её мерному дыханию. По комнате пролетел прохладный порыв ветра, и она, шевельнувшись и дёрнув обнажённым плечом, ближе придвинулась к его груди. Мужчина приподнялся на локте, окидывая взглядом комнату с распахнутым окном и разбросанной в беспорядке одеждой. Взглянув на погасший камин, почти не дающий тепла, он попытался тихо встать, опасаясь потревожить спящую.  
      Но как ни осторожны были его движения, она сразу же ощутила их, крепче прижимаясь к нему и удерживая в объятиях.  
      — Не уходи... — шепнула еле слышно. Её лёгкое дыхание, коснувшись его груди, чувственной волной прокатилось по всему телу, отозвавшись сладкой болью в глубинах души, дрогнувшей, словно струна под пальцами музыканта. — Останься... Ещё не рассвет.  
      Склонившись к ней, он снова осторожно опустился рядом, с замиранием сердца вглядываясь в повернувшееся к нему лицо с чуть припухшими от неистовых поцелуев губами и полуприкрытыми глазами, в глубине которых сны мешались с явью.  
      — Я здесь, радость моя, — прошептал он, сжимая объятия, — я никуда не уйду от тебя.  
      Протянув руку, он нашёл край покрывала так и не расстеленной постели, на котором они лежали, и прикрыл озябшее плечико, коснувшись лёгким поцелуем прохладной кожи.  
      — Никуда... До конца Арды...  
      Ночь стремительно неслась над миром, зажигая и сбрасывая с чёрного бархата неба созвездия, склоняя к закату серебряный шар луны, трогая по-осеннему холодными пальцами ветров ещё зелёную листву и рассыпая сверкающие капли росы, украденные у говорливых вод.  
      Склонив голову к сладко пахнущей вереском макушке, временами касаясь губами рассыпавшихся по подушке золотистых локонов, мужчина тихо лежал, не отводя глаз от светлеющего проёма окна. Чутко слушая и деля на двоих полусны, витающие над ними в такт мерному дыханию, он нежно баюкал в тёплых объятиях нежданно обретённое сокровище, оказавшееся способным в один короткий миг перевернуть жизнь...  
  


* * *

  
      Рассвет давно разгорелся над Имладрисом, переливаясь ослепительными искрами красного золота в щедро омытой росой зелени. Солнечные лучи, устремляясь с безбрежного синего неба вниз, к земле, ласкали теплом невысокую женскую фигурку, неподвижно застывшую, скрестив на груди руки, на обращённой к востоку террасе.  
      — Я так и думал, что найду тебя здесь, — бесшумно приблизился высокий темноволосый эльда, мягко коснувшись рукой её подрагивающего плеча. — Ты плачешь, девочка? — ласково спросил он, пытаясь заглянуть ей в лицо.  
      Она обернулась к гостю, накрыв ладонью лежащую на плече ладонь:  
      — Нет, Элладан, я не плачу, — спокойно прозвучал ответ.  
      Элладан взглянул в сухие, переполненные тихой грустью глаза, и привлек её к себе, сливаясь с мечущимися в зелёных глубинах мыслями.  
      — Что же ты, девочка... — сочувственно покачал он головой. — Зачем ты отпустила его? Зачем дала увезти своё сердце?  
      — Моё сердце никогда до конца не принадлежало мне, — печально улыбнулась она, наслаждаясь этими минутами абсолютной откровенности. — А где ты оставил своё?  
      — Наверное, где-то между Митлондом и Харлондом. — Немного помолчав, он хмыкнул и, скрывая смущённую улыбку, спросил: — Это так заметно?  
      — Не знаю, Элладан, — Эленья качнула головой, — мне сложно об этом судить. Зачем ты искал меня? — вернулась она к его первой фразе.  
      — Я почувствовал твоё настроение. Если хочешь, я попытаюсь помочь.  
      — Не знаю, стоит ли это делать, — она отвернулась, ощущая за спиной его участие и колеблясь в принятии решения. — Может быть, лучше оставить всё... как есть. Он уехал, пройдёт время, он обо мне забудет. Да что тут говорить, ты ведь и сам понимаешь... у нас с ним нет впереди ничего...  
      Элладан изумлённо молчал, слушая невразумительные обрывки фраз. Положив руку ей на плечо, он повернул девушку к себе лицом.  
      — Эленья, — в его голосе мешались недоверие и глубокое удивление, — ты должно быть, просто не понимаешь сейчас, что говоришь. Наш народ не умеет, просто не умеет забывать, — раздельно, по словам, произнёс он. — Понимаешь? Ни я, ни кто-либо ещё не знает, что может быть у вас впереди, — после небольшой паузы произнёс он, давая девушке возможность осознать сказанное, — но у него теперь есть только то, что дашь ему ты.  
      Закрыв глаза, она молча сглотнула тяжёлый ком непролитых слёз и с трудом перевела дыхание, стараясь успокоить бешеное сердцебиение.  
      Элладан снова приобнял её за плечи.  
      — Ты любишь его? — проникновенно спросил он, пытаясь встретиться с ней взглядом.  
      Она кивнула, мысленно возвращаясь к тому моменту, когда впервые рассматривала в синем сиянии нереально ярких глаз своё отражение, озарённое призрачным светом луны.  
      — С первого мгновения, как осознала себя в мире.  
      Элладан сочувственно вздохнул и протянул ей руку.  
      — Давай. Я попробую помочь тебе сделать то, что ты хочешь.  
      Несколько мгновений она ещё раздумывала, а затем без лишних слов вложила ладонь в протянутую руку и переплела пальцы с Элладаном, погружаясь в могучую мощь его сознания. Невидимый поток подхватил её, стремительно унося к краю долины, к границам Имладриса, вдоль цветущих вересковых пустошей, раскинувшихся на каменистых склонах гор, через броды быстрых вод, по едва заметному, но ещё не остывшему следу, оставленному проехавшим здесь недавно лориэнским воином.  
  
  
      Халдир спешился у опушки леса и потрепал гриву укоризненно взглянувшего Рована:  
      — Сейчас, мой друг, сейчас отправимся дальше, — произнёс он, наклоняясь к земле и срывая несколько веточек, покрытых лиловыми, сладко пахнущими цветами.  
      Повернувшись лицом к северу, он прикрыл на мгновение глаза, ощущая как невидимые нити, связавшие его навеки с волшебной долиной, неудержимо тянут вернуться назад — по проделанному только что пути, к залитой солнцем террасе над бурным горным потоком.  
      «Я вернусь, — беззвучно прошептал он, отчаянно вглядываясь вдаль, — я скоро вернусь. Слышишь меня?»  
      «Счастливой дороги, Халдир, — долетел до него далёкий ответ, преодолевая пролёгшее между ними расстояние. — Береги себя, воин».  
      Словно прощальный поцелуй, по его щеке скользнуло лёгкое дуновение ветерка, заставляя забиться сильнее сердце.  
  
  
      Эленья, чуть улыбаясь, что-то прошептала и провела по воздуху пальцами, словно погладив невидимого собеседника. От её руки разлилось едва заметное в солнечных лучах серебристое сияние.  
      «Халдир, — позвал сын владыки Имладриса, — если тебе есть что сказать, скажи сейчас. Ни мои, ни её силы не безграничны».  
      «Не нужно, Элладан, — ответил ему воин, — слова уже ни к чему. Она всё может видеть сама, мне нечего скрывать».  
      Элладан осторожно выпустил руку девушки, ощущая и свою и её усталость. Видение исчезло, растаяв в окружающем мире — свете солнца, шуме реки, шелесте листвы. Из-под зелёной завесы парка слышался напев менестреля, летящий над Имладрисом в прозрачном утреннем воздухе, сливаясь с голосами птиц. Эльда взглянул на Эленью — девушка стояла, уронив руки на перила террасы и склонив голову. Прозрачные рукава лёгкого платья развевались на ветру, переливаясь в свете солнца золотой вышивкой, золотистые блики бродили по распущенным волосам, а вся невысокая фигурка была окутана едва заметным серебристым сиянием, словно сотканным из крошечных искорок.  
      — Эленья, — позвал он её, с опаской касаясь руки. — Эленья, не надо, достаточно. Ты слышишь меня? Довольно.  
      Серебристое сияние медленно стало меркнуть и девушка, подняв голову, произнесла:  
      — Спасибо, Элладан. Мой долг перед тобой безграничен.  
      Он приблизился к ней, приобнял за плечи и тихо погладил по голове:  
      — Не нужно, не говори так. И не грусти, милая девочка. Сердце мне говорит, что всё будет хорошо.  
      — Откуда такая уверенность? — она слабо улыбнулась, вслушиваясь в окружающий мир.  
      Волшебная песня менестреля всё лилась, тревожа и взывая к самым глубинам души всех вольных и невольных слушателей:  
  
            ...Когда, догорая, рассыплются в прах  
            Надежды, мечты и любовь,  
            Доверься дороге, что вдаль позовёт  
            Сквозь бурю, смятенье и боль.  
            Оковы отбрось, страх оставь позади,  
            Не будет твой путь затемнён.  
            Тебя проведет свет далёкой звезды,  
            Сияя с начала времён...  
  
      — Потому что на свою дорогу ты уже ступила. И она уверенно ведёт тебя, — ответил ей улыбкой Элладан, вслушиваясь в голос Глирдана, окутавший магической пеленой залитую летним солнцем долину.  
  
      Заканчивался месяц Уруи, мешая жаркие дни и холодные ночи, готовя мир к очередному увяданию и зимнему покою, а Эленье, прислонившейся к плечу Элладана, явственно слышался мерный бег времени, готового начать отсчёт нового года её жизни.  
  
__

3009 г. т.э.  
Месяц Urui (Август)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
